Phoenix des mots
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Rodgers (alias Castle) et Beckett son étudiants. Vont-ils tomber amoureux ? Se détester ? Est-ce trop tôt ? Une chose est sûre : ne jamais réécrire l'histoire... AU
1. La vie, ce mystère

_**Bonjour à mes fidèles (et anciens, maintenant^^) lecteurs ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux !**_

 _ **Je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours. Euh… Non ! Pas du tout. Cette fanfic' restera une parenthèse, (j'en suis convaincue) dans mes « travaux ». Vous verrez au fil des chapitres que cette histoire n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. Vous comprendrez très vite… Que le style est beaucoup plus léger, plus guilleret….**_

 _ **Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre d'introduction. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La vie, ce mystère.

* * *

 _Une époque venait de se terminer, une page venait de se tourner… Une nouvelle vie commençait. Tout allait changer : leurs habitudes, leurs amis, leurs amours, leurs repères… Un avenir se profilait devant eux. Leurs destins allaient se jouer après ce rite auquel aucun étudiant ne pouvait se soustraire ou échapper. Si pour certains, il n'était qu'un passage obligatoire et barbant, il revêtait pour d'autres, une réelle signification._

Une cinquantaine de jeunes gens étaient installés sur une scène de fortune construite pour l'occasion mais une jeune fille se distinguait aux yeux de ses parents.

Coiffée d'une toque carrée, Katherine Beckett venait de déclarer son discours, scotchant l'assemblée par son assurance et ses mots. Elle s'était entrainée des mois, cherchant le mot le plus juste, le mot le plus percutant sans jamais s'inspirer de modèles. Elle voulait que son message soit unique, personnel et par l'acclamation qu'elle avait reçu, elle pouvait affirmer que c'était chose faite. Son monologue terminé, elle observait son père et sa mère. Ils reflétaient la fierté et bien plus encore, l'amour, celui-là même qu'elle espérait un jour trouver auprès d'un garçon amusant, romantique et séduisant. Elle souhaitait suivre leurs traces : faire des études, réussir, voyager et fonder une famille. Des rêves assez simples, réalistes et surtout terre à terre.

Elle avait toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'elle était cartésienne. Ses parents avaient beau eu, à maintes et maintes reprises tenté de refreiner ce côté rationnel que la jeune femme n'en ressortait à chaque fois que plus déterminée. Mais si elle revendiquait à quiconque voulait l'entendre ce défaut, elle n'en restait pas moins innocente avec sa devise directrice : pourquoi rêver l'impossible, s'il n'était atteignable ?

-Je suis fière de toi, s'émut sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi ma Katie, _sourit son père_. Ton discours était sublime.

-Merci pa', merci mam'.

-D'ailleurs, nous avons vu avec Lanie, Madison, Kevin, Jenny et Javier pour que vous passiez une semaine au chalet.

-Sans…

-Sans nous.

-Oh c'est formidable, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

-Pas de bêtise ! Se sentit obligé de rajouter Jim.

-Tu me connais, rétorqua leur fille d'un air malicieux.

-Ce n'est peut-être la meilleure des réponses, marmonna le patriarche.

-Arrête de la couver, le rabroua Johanna.

La petite famille se mit à rire devant cette discussion leur ressemblant tellement. Jim surprotégeait sa petite fille alors que Johanna tentait de la laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Si l'un voyait son enfant devenir femme, l'autre feignait la vérité espérant naïvement qu'elle ne grandisse pas. Pour Jim, le temps où Kate tenait dans ses bras, où elle venait dans ses jambes quand elle avait peur ou que tout naturellement, elle voulait un câlin, lui paressait si récent encore.

-Elle restera notre petite fille, murmura sa femme à son oreille.

-Je me doute Jo'.

Elle savait que son mari avait du mal à couper le cordon avec sa Kathie adorée mais bientôt, elle serait la princesse de son propre roi, dans un château plus ou moins lointain.

…

Les Beckett les avaient déposés puis installés mais bien vite, Jim et Johanna avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient de trop. Ils avaient donc repris le chemin inverse afin de laisser ces jeunes gens décompressaient après cette dernière année de lycée. Et cela ne manqua pas. A peine, le père de Kate avait-il mis le contact de la voiture que leur fille prenait les commandes des opérations.

-Qui dort avec qui ? Lança-t-elle à l'attention des nouveaux occupants du chalet.

-Est-ce une proposition indécente ?

-Très drôle ! Lanie et Javier, vous dormirez ensemble ?

-Pas de problème, s'enthousiasma le latino.

-Doucement bel étalon, le rembarra sa petite amie.

-Jenny, Kévin, vous pouvez dormir tous les deux ?

La question avait été lancée à demi-voix car même ensemble, ils restaient très sages et romantiques. Ils souhaitaient prendre leur temps, se découvrir, ne pas brusquer les choses comme ils aimaient le dire.

-Euh… Hum.

-Jenny, tu peux dormir avec Maddy. Kévin et moi dormirons ensemble, proposa la maitresse des lieux.

-Ok.

Se laissant parfois porter par la spontanéité de la vie, de ses paroles ou par son esprit rationnel, Katherine était une antithèse, un oxymore à elle toute-seule. Figure de style rayonnante, la belle brune restait une jeune fille un brin malicieux, fidèle à ses amis et toujours à l'écoute. Sa relation avec Kévin en était l'exemple même. L'irlandais et elle, étaient inséparables depuis l'école maternelle. Ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle : de vrais jumeaux disaient leurs parents ! Elevés dans les mêmes traditions, dans le même respect de l'autre, les deux meilleurs amis avaient reçu la même éducation. Jenny portait donc une confiance aveugle en Kate pour la laissait dormir avec son petit-ami. Il est vrai, au début de leur relation, elle était légèrement méfiante surtout quand on voyait la plastique de la jeune femme et son intellect mais aujourd'hui, elle avait compris qu'ils ne se passeraient rien entre eux. Elle s'était même vue rassurer par une déclaration émouvante de Kévin : « Kate est ma sœur de cœur, une fille qui aura toujours une place importante dans ma vie. »

Mais si la plus belle amitié de Beckett se partageait avec Ryan, elle n'en oubliait pas moins celle qu'elle consumait avec Queller et Parish. Elles étaient au lycée ensemble et n'avaient à première vue rien en commun. Maddie et Lanie étaient des filles populaires. Quant à elle ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas populaire, car elle l'était d'une certaine manière… D'une manière toute différente. Les garçons étaient bien sûr nombreux à lui faire la cour mais les filles l'admiraient aussi pour sa beauté et son intelligence. Toutefois, à l'inverse de ses deux copines de lycée, elle n'était pas le bout en train inconditionnel du groupe, car Maddie et Lanie ne seraient pas les dernières pour animer comme il se devait, cette semaine au chalet malgré les avertissements de son père… Elles s'étaient apprivoisées, domptées, bridées et étaient devenues au fil des années des confidentes et des partenaires de soirées. Entre rires et pleures, elles avaient traversé de nombreuses émotions ensemble et elles en traverseraient encore beaucoup…

/ \

 _Même évènement, même période mais vie bien différente..._

Le jour tant attendu de la remise des diplômes n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui se passait dans les films. Tout le monde était serré dans un gymnase où transpiration et odeur de plastique se mêlaient. Les professeurs faisaient l'éloge de leurs étudiants, ceux-là même qu'ils critiquaient un mois avant. Le principal se félicitait de la promotion sortante, flattant son propre égo devant des parents émus et fières de leurs progénitures. Pour finir, il y avait les étudiants, acteurs centraux de cette pièce mal assortie. Les sourires, les envolées lyriques, les grandes déclarations, les discours volés aux plus grands et les remerciements faux-culs étaient de sortie ou plutôt de circonstance.

-Richard Rodgers, toutes mes félicitations, _déclara le directeur en lui remettant le soi-disant Saint Graal_. Un discours ?

-Non, une interrogation. Pourquoi parler quand personne ne se rappellera ?

-Très bien, Monsieur Rodgers. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de la répartie.

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire entendu et reprit place parmi ses camarades. Il avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée mais là, n'était pas son but. Il souhaitait simplement faire réfléchir sur le sens des mots, le poids de leurs significations. Il leur portait une telle importance qu'il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse les enfermer par ordre alphabétique dans un gros livre, que l'on puisse les cantonner par définition alors que le sens est infini au nombre de personnes les usant.

Il était pour la liberté des mots quand les autres défendaient la liberté de l'Homme.

De toute manière, pour lui, la liberté résidait dans l'expression, dans la chance de pouvoir écrire. Et cela, une seule personne pouvait l'entendre : sa mère, Martha Rodgers. Installée au sixième rang, elle n'avait pas été surprise par l'aplomb de son fils. Cette femme de classe, un brin déluré connaissait la passion de son garçon pour l'écriture. La seule chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était ses écrits qui demeuraient abstrus. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait eu le privilège de lire son fils. Etait-ce un jardin secret où il s'inventait une vie ? Etait-ce un monde parallèle ? Etait-ce un lieu où il extériorisait sa peine et sa colère ? Elle ne savait pas… Mais espérer secrètement le savoir un jour.

Comme le voulait cette stupide tradition, Rick avait lancé sa toque en l'air elle était retombée sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, bien sûr. Dans les films aussi, les diplômés rayonnent dans leurs toges. Manque de chance pour Richard, une chaleur accablante noircissait le tableau. Ses mains étaient moites, ses joues rosies et son visage perlait de gouttes de sueur. Le summum : il s'ennuyait.

…

Sa mère l'avait reconduit au loft, tentant de faire la discussion mais musique sur les oreilles, elle avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait parler. Rick s'était refermé sur lui-même ou plutôt sur les diverses notes qu'elle entendait malgré le casque. Si l'écriture était un exutoire pour son fils, la musique en était un aussi un moyen de s'évader au fil des sons sur une mélodie bien plus joyeuse que sa vie.

Ça, c'était ce que sa mère pensait, croyait…espérait. La vérité, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, son père lui manquait terriblement.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

 _Anywhere, I would've followed you._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Après avoir retiré avec bonheur sa robe noire, effet sauna, il s'enferma dans sa chambre sous les cris de sa mère.

-Richard ! Richard !

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas fêter ton diplôme avec ta classe, tes amis ?

-Pas envie.

Réplique parfaite pour ne pas avouer à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Des connaissances, rien de plus. Et puis… A quoi servent les amis ? A ne pas se sentir seul ? A sortir en groupe au lieu de trainer comme une âme solitaire dans les New-Yorkaises ? Foutaise !

Après les études, vous les perdez de vue. Quelques hamburgers, quelques cafés, quelques coups de fil, quelques SMS… Plus rien. Le jeune homme trouvait d'ailleurs assez risible cette forme de loi illogique démontrant que plus le temps défilait moins les anciens lycéens restaient en contact. A part bien sûr, les hypocrites voulant prouver ou se prouver à quel point ils réussissent.

-Tu sais, nous pourrions faire une petit réception au loft, tenta Martha.

-Combien de fois, faudra-t-il te dire que je ne veux voir personne !

-D'accord, d'accord. Dans ce cas, voudrais-tu au moins m'accompagner au Hampton pour les vacances ?

-Dans la maison de papa ? S'étonna son fils.

-Oui.

Par cette proposition, Rick avait conscience des efforts réalisés par sa mère. Depuis le décès brutal de son père alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, Martha n'aimait pas aller à la maison familiale : tout lui rappelait son défunt mari, parti bien trop tôt.

-Ok pour les vacances.

-A la bonheur ! Prépare tes valises, nous partons demain matin.

La rousse était contente mais elle savait dans son for intérieur que ces deux mois seraient le reflet de la vie new-yorkaise. Richard se lèverait et se coucherait tard, répondrait vaguement à ses questions et écrirait des heures durant sans jamais détacher ses beaux yeux bleus de son écran ou de son calepin. L'écriture était devenue bien plus qu'un simple passe-temps, c'était devenu une dilection.

Elle n'était pas aveugle et déplorait cette solitude. Elle avait conscience qu'il gâchait sa jeunesse mais que faire ? Elle aurait apprécié qu'il sorte, qu'il voit des amis, qu'il se trouve une gentille demoiselle… Qu'il vive comme un garçon de son âge. Certes, la disparition de son père l'avait affecté et le manque se faisait sentir mais elle agissait toujours pour son bien-être.

…

Les deux heures de route les séparant des Hamptons s'étaient déroulées dans le confort de la Mercedes mais dans le silence de Rick. Si Martha s'était concentrée sur la route, son fil, lui, s'était pris d'admiration pour le paysage.

Sous ses yeux bleus, défilés à vive allure les photos d'un New-York à deux visages. Le béton, les immeubles, les embouteillages, les gratte-ciels laissaient peu à peu place à des étendues sauvages où les herbes ployaient au vent et où les arbres se jouaient des mouettes et autres goélands. Cette nature prenait naissance image après image devant lui pour finir inéluctablement sur l'océan. L'atlantique apparaissait comme un oasis dans le désert, comme la fin de la terre se jetant à corps perdu dans l'infinité du monde mais avec toujours, ce quelque chose de familier.

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

-Richard, tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?

-Non, pas le temps.

-Je te rappelle que tu es en vacances.

-Je te l'accorde.

-Tu pourrais te baigner ? Il fait chaud et l'océan est sublime.

-Ennuyeux.

-Te promener, alors ? Qui sait, tu trouverais peut-être de l'inspiration, essaya sa mère dans une vaine tentative de le sortir de sa chambre.

-J'ai compris ton petit manège maman.

-Et bien, laisse-toi porter dans ce cas.

Elle referma la porte et regagna la terrasse pour savourer les joies de l'été : la chaleur, le soleil, le calme seulement perturbé par les oiseaux et l'embrun de l'océan. Elle se perdait à nouveau dans les souvenirs quand elle entendit deux portes claquaient. Le temps de se retourner et elle vit Rick prendre la poudre d'escampette avec un calepin à la main. Finalement, elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa tanière.

Vêtu d'un vieux short, d'une marinière et le pas déterminé, Richard paraissait savoir où il allait.

C'était le cas.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint une petite crique. Légèrement reculée et aussi calme que le silence, elle disposait d'une vue imprenable sur l'immensité de l'océan. Il s'était perdu ici durant ses jeunes années où le vélo était l'une de ses préoccupations. Assis devant l'étendue marine, il respirait à plein poumons ce mélange d'iode et de fleurs il savourait les grains de sable lui chatouillant les orteils et par-dessus tout, il s'aveuglait des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers. Seul face au monde, seul face à l'infini, il se sentait si fragile et puissant à la fois, si petit et grand… Si seul et accompagné.

Sa mère avait raison, les idées viendraient peut-être plus facilement si elles étaient stimulées par le monde extérieur. Les plus grands faisaient souvent cela. Si Wagner composait ses œuvres suite à des rêves, Camus s'inspirait de sa propre vie, Rimbaud de ses voyages et Renoir des paysages l'entourant. Alors pourquoi, Richard Rodgers ne se laisserait pas aller aux mêmes manies ?

…

Le jeune diplômé profitait donc de ses vacances pour laisser cour à son imagination, sa frustration et sa douleur. Assis dans le sable, sur un rocher ou sur un tronc d'arbre, il écrivait, sans cesse et sans arrêt. Ne se souciant pas une seconde de l'année suivante qui s'avérerait pourtant difficile au regard de la manière dont il avait obtenu son année.

-Tu as encore attrapé un coup de soleil, tu vas finir par faire une insolation !

Martha avait conseillé à son fils de sortir… Et pour une fois, il l'avait écouté à la lettre. Le pied à peine posé au sol, il déguerpissait pour rejoindre, elle ne savait quelle contrée, revenant seulement pour manger. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, il sortait. Elle s'était même surprise à penser que Rick tombait en pamoison devant les orages. A chaque éclair, à chaque déflagration de foudre, il semblait lui aussi traversé par un élan littéraire. Il redevenait ce petit enfant joyeux et excité par les tumultes du temps. Elle se rappelait encore, quand son petit bonhomme jouait à sauter dans les flaques, se moquant d'être trempé jusqu'aux os et encore plus, d'être malade. Il était loin ce temps où Rick ne se souciait guère de rien, où son insouciance lui valait le sourire de sa mère.

* * *

 _ **Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Alors je sais, j'avais dit que j'attendrai avant de poster une nouvelle fanfic' mais j'avais besoin d'avis pour me donner cette force de poursuivre... Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette intro ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? Je suis toujours curieuse de savoir où part votre imagination.**_

 _ **Excusez-moi par avance pour la qualité de cette histoire… Je n'arrive pas à la trouver satisfaisante à mes yeux.**_

 _ **NB : Indication temporelle- Beckett et Rodgers sont étudiants en ce moment-même (2015) PAS de retour dans les années 80 !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	2. Parallèle ou perpendiculaire ?

**Chapitre 2 : Parallèle ou perpendiculaire ?**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir accueilli cette histoire à bras ouverts. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas créer une telle émulation. Je suis heureuse et fière de garder votre attention sur mes écrits.**_

 _ **Kate : Impatiente de lire la suite ? Je te laisse parcourir ce chapitre. Encore merci.**_

 _ **Mélanie : Je vois que tu apprécies et que tu es impatiente de lire la suite donc je vais faire court. Un grand merci pour ta review et heureuse de jouer le change avec cette histoire.**_

* * *

La rentrée venait de sonner le glas des vacances. Les plages, les océans et les mers recouvraient peu à peu leur quiétude d'antan. Les trains perdaient tongs, bermudas et débardeurs pour costumes, souliers et cravates le métro revivait entre stress et empressement les artères autoroutières s'étouffaient à nouveau parmi klaxons et pollution. Tout le monde avait retrouvé le chemin des bureaux, tous les étudiants marchaient en direction des universités. Le teint halé, des souvenirs pleins la tête et l'avenir devant eux, ils incarnaient les Etats-Unis de demain.

A l'Harvard Law School, personne ne dérogeait à la règle que ce soit Beckett et ses amis, ou Rodgers…

Esposito et Ryan, déjà installés dans leur piaule s'étaient empressés de partir à la découverte de ce qui serait pour les douze prochains mois, leur lieu de vie. Javier s'était naturellement tourné vers la salle de sport, le terrain de basket tandis que Kévin, plus terre à terre s'était rapproché des salles d'études et du self. Leurs petites-amies respectives, Lanie et Jenny, les deux opposées de la bande avaient eu la même idée que les garçons. Valises ouvertes et vêtements rangés, elles étaient parties s'aventurer sur le campus. Elles verraient bien plus tard pour les détails de cette cohabitation des plus surprenantes… Car si l'une était déjantée, l'autre restait dans les classiques de l'étudiante modèle. D'ailleurs sur le même schéma, Katherine et Madison avaient opté pour le même programme : flâner pour mieux connaître la fac.

 _A deux pas de ces futilités._

Richard Rodgers s'imprégnait des quelques mètres carrés de sa chambre. L'endroit n'était pas des plus chaleureux mais il s'en foutait : il était le seul à avoir écopé d'une chambre individuelle. Si cela le réjouissait, sa mère n'avait pas été du même avis jusqu'à faire un esclandre auprès du secrétariat. Bien évidemment vain, car toutes les chambres étaient maintenant attribuées. Rick profiterait de cette solitude pour faire de cet espace, SON espace et se créer un endroit propice à l'écriture. Il n'aurait pas à faire la discussion, il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble sans avoir les regards jugeurs et réprobateurs d'un autre étudiant dopé aux hormones. Il se lança donc l'aménagement de sa chambre sans plus d'attente.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau sa montre, il s'étonna : deux heures venaient de s'écouler où il avait rangé et décoré, sans relâche son lieu d'inspiration comme il l'avait baptisé. Fier du résultat, il enfila une vieille paire de Converse, un sweat à capuche et s'en alla découvrir les alentours. Non pas la bibliothèque, qu'il aurait bien plus tard le temps de découvrir et écumer les nombreux ouvrages, ni même les lieux de sport qu'ils détestaient au plus haut point mais ce petit café qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. Il faisait l'angle de deux petites rues, ne payait pas de mine mais donnait sur un parc des plus somptueux. L'endroit était calme, paisible, dépourvue de toute vie humaine ou presque. La devanture vantait les petits prix de l'établissement alors qu'aucune concurrence n'était à signaler… Le business à l'américaine.

-Bonjour, un expresso sans sucre, s'il vous plait.

-Je vous fais ça de suite.

-Tenez, ça vous fera 1 dollar.

-Merci, au revoir.

Brève discussion. Quelques mots.

Le jeune homme sortit et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir. Il aimait ainsi observer le monde qui l'entourait. Il aurait pu rester debout ou se poser sur un banc mais ce n'était pas pareil. Assis par terre, il reprenait sa taille d'enfant, celle-là qui lui redonnait sa vision innocente et naïve. Quelques vieux déambulaient au rythme de l'été déclinant, un petit groupe d'enfants jouait au loin dans le parc et la nature s'animait autour. Il appréciait écouter les sifflements des oiseaux se battant dans les fontaines, le bruissement des feuilles fragiles… Et ces foutus étudiants braillant à tue-tête. Une dizaine de jeunes venaient de débouler sur la pelouse, packs de bières et vodka en main. Ils buvaient, ils se bécotaient, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Puis… Plus il les épiait, plus il se sentait étrange, différent. Contrairement à eux, il n'aspirait pas aux beuveries, aux fêtes et aux autres attroupements. Penser, songer, ça c'était son truc… Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autre chose. Pour l'écrivain en herbe, imaginer les états d'âme et les discussions se révélaient bien plus faciles que de les vivre en direct.

(…)

Rodgers avait enfilé son vieux jean et son tee-shirt sans faire attention, peu importe dans quel état il était. Il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il serait bien habillé qu'il se sentirait mieux ou qu'il se ferait moins remarqué. Il s'était vaguement coiffé avec ses mains et n'avait pas daigné raser sa barbe naissante. A quoi bon se raser, sachant qu'il devrait réitérer l'opération dans deux jours ?

 _Assis deux bancs plus haut…_

-C'est bien ce tronc commun en première année, lança Madison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus de possibilité pour trouver un gars !

Kate soupira en secouant la tête décidemment, son amie était irrécupérable. Elles étaient le jour et la nuit mais leur amitié n'avait fait que s'accroitre au fil des quatre années de lycée.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

-Allez girl, regarde celui au deuxième rang près de la porte : musclé, métisse et des yeux d'un vert…

Quand ce n'était pas l'une, c'était l'autre qui prenait le relais.

-Lanie, je te rappelle que tu es en couple.

-Avec moi, poursuivit Javier.

-J'ai bien le droit de regarder.

-Kévin, tu ne veux pas expliquer à nos chers amis que les études sont plus importantes que l'amour.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que les études sont importantes mais partager son temps avec sa belle n'est pas mal non plus, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Jenny.

-Je confirme, sourit la concernée.

-Même toi tu me lâches, blêmit faussement Beckett.

-Mais non…

-Laissez tomber, le prof parle. Shutt.

 _-Je vais vous exposer rapidement ce que nous attendons de vous cette année et après, vous prendrez le déroulement classique de vos cours. Alors, je suis Monsieur Viscontés et je serai votre professeur de fiscalité pour cette année…_

Ce vieux grincheux n'avait pas encore terminé sa deuxième phrase qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. Pourquoi la fac était-elle remplie de prof aussi âgé que les locaux ? Le recrutement, il connaissait ? Enfin bref, ce n'était pas cette année que Rick allait devenir un bon élève surtout en fiscalité. Cet enseignant était ennuyeux ou bien sans talent : à ne pas vérifier avec le temps. Assis au second rang, il grimaçait en se tortillant. Les sièges de cet amphi délabré et vétuste lui faisaient mal aux fesses, la place pour étendre ses jambes était inexistante et pour couronner le tout, il était assis à côté d'une pimbêche : cheveux blonds platines, ongles longs et sac greffé au bras, l'archétype des filles qu'il ne supportait pas. Assurément, cette rentrée était mémorable sous tous les plans.

(…)

 _Deux mois._

Deux mois que les étudiants de l'Harvard Law School étaient rentrés dans cette institution formant les plus grands avocats, les plus grandes personnalités politiques, le futur gratin de la haute société New-Yorkaise. La notoriété de ce lieu n'était donc plus à démontrer, plus à faire. Barack Obama, sa femme Michèle et Mitt Romney avaient parmi tant d'autres assis leurs connaissances et leurs savoirs-être dans ces bâtiments à travailler d'arrache-pied des années auparavant.

Les cours, les exercices, les devoirs et autres dissertations submergeaient littéralement les bureaux de ces jeunes gens mais ils avaient conscience du chemin à parcourir pour atteindre les sommets. Ils naviguaient donc entre prises de notes, révisions et rédactions à longueur de journée avec un soir par semaine - voire plus pour les effrontés – une sortie en boîte, entre amis… Un moment de relaxation, de détente nécessaire pour évacuer stress et surmenage. Ces brèves heures passées, chacun retournait user les bancs de la fac entre droit pénal, sociologie et fiscalité. Sauf un irréductible : Richard Rodgers. Il n'allait que rarement en cours préférant écrire dans sa chambre ou dans un parc. On ne pouvait dire qu'il faisait l'école buissonnière puisque sociologie, littérature, philosophie et droit des familles retenaient son attention. Mais si ces matières l'attiraient, une autre chose accaparait son esprit.

Il l'avait remarqué elle. Cette jeune fille, ou plutôt cette jeune femme. De profil, telle une déesse de la Grèce Antique, elle avait les traits parfaitement dessinés. Son sourire mi-figue mi-raisin découvrait des pommettes saillantes et légèrement rosies sa chevelure brune aux reflets clairs envoutait tous les hommes son petit nez fin rappelait sa jeunesse insouciante et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient un appel à l'écriture. De couleur émeraude, ils étaient pleins de douceur, toujours prêts à rire. Ses iris d'un jade pur, laissaient apercevoir toute la gamme de ses humeurs. Un regard perçant, aussi enchanteur que le chant des sirènes. Assurée et élégante, ses formes toutes en volupté se laissaient devinées telles des esquisses portées par le fusain : une petite poitrine, une taille de guêpe et des jambes interminables. D'ailleurs, plutôt grande, elle ne devait faire qu'une tête de moins que lui. Parfois vêtue d'une petite robe ou comme aujourd'hui, d'un pantalon gris et d'un chemisier, elle rayonnait toujours sous les yeux admirateurs du jeune homme.

Si Rick se laissait ainsi à rêver de plus en plus régulièrement, ses absences en cours se faisaient bien évidemment sentir quand les profs rendaient les copies.

-Monsieur Rodgers, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. Dans ma classe ! Quel honneur ! _Railla le professeur de trigonométrie._ C'est un deux, _dit-il en jetant la copie sur le bureau_.

-Mademoiselle Queller et Parish, un 9, c'est encourageant. Mademoiselle O'Malley, un 12, vous pouvez faire mieux, c'est certain. Monsieur Esposito, un 10, pas mal mais la prochaine fois ne me rendez pas votre brouillon. Monsieur Ryan, très bonne écriture, par contre, la notion n'a pas été assez approfondie, c'est un 11. Pour terminer, Mademoiselle Beckett, je vous félicite, c'est un 15.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Putain Kate mais comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai révisé et je ne suis pas sortie la veille de ce devoir.

-Pfff… Un neuf c'est pas mal après tout. Mieux que le deux de Richard ! Ironisa Maddie.

-Il ne vient jamais en même temps.

-Pas faux.

La bande de potes rangea trousses, feuilles et autres fournitures avant de déguerpir au parc pour profiter du soleil et du ciel bleu.

-Un petit foot, ça vous tente ? Lança Javier, ballon au pied.

-Partant Bro.

-Idem, répondit Kate toujours à l'affût de se dépenser et de s'amuser.

-Les filles ?

-Oh non… Ce n'est pas trop notre truc.

-Allez les filles ! Vous savez que les mecs adorent les sportives, railla Beckett.

-Elle se moque de nous, grimaça la métisse en se retournant vers ses deux compères.

-A vous de voir !

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Les trois jeunes demoiselles se lancèrent donc à la poursuite des gars et de leur amie, déjà partis vers les filets.

-C'est pas juste, on n'était pas prête ! Râla Maddie.

-Faut peut-être courir Caliméro !

-Oh les fourbes !

Piquées à vif, elles commencèrent à se prendre au jeu. Entre tacles ratés, bousculades et autres fous rires, les trois récalcitrantes ne trouvaient plus la moindre once de souffrance dans cette partie de foot improvisée.

-Vous pourriez nous donnez Kate. Les équipes sont trop déséquilibrées, fulmina une énièmes fois l'irlandaise alors que le score avoisinait les 7-0.

 _A l'écart de toute cette agitation… Ou presque._

Ils avaient l'air de se détendre, de bien rigoler. Voilà le constat que se répétait inlassablement Rick en les observant. Il se défendait de ne pas être envieux des autres mais la différence est souvent complexe à comprendre mais bien au-delà à accepter. Il s'était réfugié dans le parc, tout comme eux mais pour des raisons sensiblement différentes. Il aspirait à déposer quelques mots ici et là quand ses camarades ne se souciaient pas du point d'atterrissage de leur ballon qui, à plusieurs reprises avait joué les trouble-fêtes dans sa réflexion. Allongé sur le gazon, il était en paix. Les pieds dans l'herbe fraîche et la tête dans les nuages, il revivait… Il respirait. Les écureuils courraient sur les branches ne se préoccupant pas du danger, préférant se chamailler pour des noisettes ou pour la meilleure cachette quand lui peinerait à jouer les équilibristes. Un brin d'insouciance, une pincée de folie : étaient-ce les ingrédients qui lui manquaient ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Comme la brise bousculant la tranquillité des nuages, les cris et autres éclats de rire sortirent Richard de son introspection. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il changerait, qu'il deviendrait le type d'homme qu'il souhaitait être… Qui sait, tapi dans l'ombre se mussait peut-être un Richard Rodgers confiant et intéressant pour les autres… Pour l'instant, il se contenterait de citer sa propre personne : il faut exiger de soi, ce que son âme peut donner à autrui.

(…)

Le jour prenait fin. La nuit gagnait en intensité au fil du déclin du soleil emportant avec elle les plus faibles et les plus fatigués alors que d'irrésistibles fêtards la défiaient. Déjà arrivés ou encore sur le chemin, les noctambules se destinaient à une soirée loin des cours et autres préoccupations ennuyantes. La demeure, décorée de banderoles et fanions au symbole de la confrérie universitaire semblait tout droit sorti d'un vulgaire American Pie. Le blason de la fac arborant historiquement et fièrement la devise « _Veritas_ », se laissait donc insulté par les bassesses et les trivialités de cette vie de débauche. Des étudiants si tant est qu'ils en soient encore, décuvaient sur les trottoirs, certains courraient nus sur la pelouse et d'autres s'émoustillaient par leurs hormones en ébullition. Un bordel désorganisé, une orgie, une anarchie, appelez-ça comme vous voulez mais une chose bien éloignée de ce que pouvait imaginer John Havard, pasteur puritain de son état, en léguant en 1638 sa bibliothèque et la moitié de ses biens à cette université. L'homme devait se retourner dans sa tombe en observant les dérives de ces jeunes gens.

Si ce n'était assez, l'endroit était sale : des bouteilles, des verres gisaient sur le sol, des capotes usagées ou non souillaient les pièces les plus recluses et de la nourriture à moitié consommée apportait la touche finale au tableau. Paradoxalement, la fête battait son plein. La musique, de sauvage diraient certains, électro diraient les plus avertis résonnait bien au-delà des quelques maisons jouxtant celle de la confrérie. L'alcool coulait à flots, les joins et autres pilules soi-disant magiques circulaient librement –et sans gêne- entre les doigts des étudiants les plus insouciants. La jouvence new-yorkaise profitait et reflétait donc toute la folie et la démence de ce pays aux mille facettes. Esposito et Ryan s'étaient mêlés naturellement à la bande de garçons s'afférant au barbecue quand les filles, un verre à la main, flânaient et papotaient. Katherine n'était pas une fille délurée et encore moins dépravée mais elle aimait décompresser dans des lieux à des années lumières de la conception qu'elle se faisait de la vie. Elle ne venait pas se déchirer la gueule, finir la tête à l'envers au-dessus d'un caniveau ou se laisser charmer par les péchés les plus délurés, elle tirait simplement partie d'un moment entre amis pour danser, rire et se moquer des déboires des autres. Du voyeurisme ? Peut-être. Un sujet de société, de sociologie ? Certainement.

-Alors, prête à trouver un beau jeune homme ?

-Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve la majorité d'entre eux, je ne pense pas, grimaça Beckett.

-Regarde qui se dirige vers nous, glissa Maddie à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Serait-il possible de vous emprunter cette charmante jeune fille ? S'enquit un bel étudiant en désignant Kate.

La concernée souffla discrètement devant la lourdeur de Josh Davidson. Depuis la rentrée, il ne cachait pas son attirance pour –d'après ses dires- la sexy mais non moins intelligente Katherine Beckett. Beau brun aux yeux noirs d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et sportif talentueux, Josh dirigeait l'équipe de football américain d'une main de fer. Capitaine depuis son arrivée, il battait tous les records et attisait les convoitises de toutes les pom-pom girls se trémoussant en tenue légère devant lui. Mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas une de ces filles faciles qui l'intéressait.

Malheureusement pour lui et son égo, sa réputation l'avait devancé et Kate avait eu vent de ses nombreuses frasques. Le garçon d'un an son aîné avait l'habitude de mettre dans son lit les plus jolies filles afin de s'adonner à la luxure des corps.

-Désolé, je ne…

-Bien sûr, la coupa Lanie en la poussant vers lui.

Beckett se retourna et jeta un regard noir à sa traîtresse d'amie. Comment pouvait-elle la pousser dans les bras de cet idiot ?

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu es la première de la promo.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Ne fais pas ta timide.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

La manière dont ce petit bout de fille venait de le remettre à sa place le titillait et l'excitait. Se battre pour obtenir les faveurs d'une demoiselle, voilà un défi à la hauteur de Josh Davidson.

-Excuse-moi. Tu veux un verre ?

-J'en ai déjà un, s'exaspéra-t-elle en brandissant son gobelet.

Décidemment, ce mec n'avait aucune conversation. Un tas de muscles sans cerveau à l'instar des sportifs d'aujourd'hui. Certes, l'image était clichée mais bien réelle dans son cas.

-Tu souhaites qu'on sorte prendre l'air ? Tenta-t-il en déposant sa main au creux de ses reins.

-Non. Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard, esquiva-t-elle en retirant la main curieuse de son camarade.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Ça ira merci.

-Un petit bisou alors ?

Le quater back s'était rapproché en abattant l'une de ses dernières cartes mais il fut stoppé par l'index de Kate sur son torse.

-Non plus… Je pense que nous devrions en rester là.

Sur ce léger désagrément, la jeune femme avertit ses amis qu'elle regagnait sa chambre pour se reposer.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, je suis fatiguée.

Kévin déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa petite sœur de cœur et repartit auprès de sa belle, Jenny.

Sur le chemin du retour, entre lumières artificielles des lampadaires et éclats naturels de la lune, Katherine méditait à la tournure de sa soirée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait des avances plus ou moins décentes mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Josh s'entêtait à la séduire ou plutôt, la mettre dans son lit. Elle n'était pas ce type de fille frivole et Davidson ne rassemblait quasiment aucun des points de son idéal masculin. Elle ne cherchait pas le prince charmant, elle désirait simplement et peut-être naïvement partager la vie d'un garçon qui l'aimerait… D'ailleurs, chercher était un bien grand mot car là n'était pas sa priorité. Si de tels sentiments naissaient, elle jugerait la pertinence de la situation et dans le cas inverse, elle ne serait pas moins heureuse d'être célibataire.

 _Seul._

Seul, Richard l'était aussi en cette nuit automnale. Son visage éteint et sombre contrastait avec la feuille blanche luisante sous le faisceau de sa lampe de bureau. Son stylo dansait au fil de ses envies, de ses découvertes littéraires, de ses rêves, de sa vie. Cette dernière ne pouvait être qualifiée de trépidante ou d'excitante mais c'était la sienne et elle avait le don d'être perçue. Chaque acte, chaque pensée, chaque mot était son mélange d'émotions, celui qui ravivait son esprit jour après jour. Que ce soit la peur, le bonheur, la tristesse, il ressentait sa vie quand d'autres se contentaient d'en profiter.

 _Je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit, j'ai trouvé un bel étalon._

Allongée et vêtue de son pyjama, son portable avait vibré pour lui informer que Maddie allait découcher. Cette fille était incorrigible, songea Kate.

 _Profite bien mais ne fais pas trop d'extras !_

La brunette savait que son côté rabat-joie ferait sourire son amie mais pour elle, c'était bien plus qu'un trait d'humour. Comment Queller pouvait donner son corps à un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois heures, grand maximum ? Cet acte était tellement magique, intime qu'il se devait d'être consommé avec un partenaire spécial, digne de confiance et d'amour. Celui qui fera battre votre cœur, qui comblera votre esprit, qui hantera vos pensées et qui fera naître au plus profond de vous, cette chose que vous devinerez comme de l'attirance, de l'appétit du corps… Du désir.

(…)

Ce matin, il ne faisait pas particulièrement mauvais mais il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau. L'automne était bien là, menant dans son escarcelle ces décors ocres et démunis ainsi que son lot d'inconvénients : une fraîcheur piquante, un brouillard ankylosant et une rosée pénétrante. Futilités pour Katherine qui par n'importe quelle saison appréciait l'effort physique. C'était un moyen de s'oxygéner l'esprit, de faire le vide et surtout de ne penser à rien. Elle ne songeait qu'à tenir la distance et à résister. Force physique mais plus encore mentale, le sport était son moyen pour se surpasser. Il y a des moments où vous pensez à baisser les bras, à laisser tomber, à crier défaite, que vous ne réussirez pas, que vos musclent hurlent de douleur mais vous serrez les dents, votre esprit prend le relais et vous y arrivez. Vous être fier et vous savourez la fatigue qui transperce votre corps, la sueur qui ruisselle sur votre peau et cette sensation de bien-être qui vous irradie. Votre respiration est anarchique, vos bras menacent de s'effondrer, vos jambes semblent se dérober mais un sourire ne peut se défaire de votre visage.

Kate enchainait donc les tours de stade sans rechigner. Elle courrait rapidement, volant la vedette aux garçons sous les compliments non dissimulés de son professeur. Ce dernier se réjouissait qu'une jeune fille si belle et intelligente puisse accorder un quelconque intérêt au sport. Il était tellement habitué à essuyer les râles et les faux mots d'inaptitude aux pratiques physiques des autres filles que Kate lui était apparu comme du pain béni.

Toutefois, si certaines demoiselles séchaient ce cours, elles n'étaient pas les seules. Rodgers, adossé à un chêne l'observait, foulée après foulée, tour après tour. Qui contemplait-il ? Celle qui depuis plus d'un mois l'intriguait, celle qu'il n'avait osé accoster, celle à qu'il n'avait dit un mot : Katherine Beckett. Il aurait voulu l'aborder, lui parler, échanger quelques avis mais son manque de confiance en lui jouait encore les troubles fêtes dans sa vie. Corps banale, dernier de la classe, jamais au grand jamais il ne se risquerait à l'approcher. D'ailleurs… Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle était sublime, que sa matière grise semblait sans limite ? Pauvres constations face à l'avalanche de pensées qu'elle faisait naitre dans les méandres de ses neurones. En plus… Elle devait le savoir. Telles des confidences, nombreux avaient dû être les hommes lui murmurant ces douces paroles au creux de l'oreille.

Triste conclusion pour le garçon introverti qu'il était. Encore une fois, il aurait aimé être moins solitaire… Mais être timide rend solitaire. C'est un cercle vicieux. Vous restez dans votre coin, vous développez votre imagination et finalement, vous vous laissez enfermer dans des arts solitaires. Enfant unique pour ne rien faire comme les autres, Richard plus que les autres avait appris à se débrouiller seul, à cacher ses émotions et à mûrir trop vite. On lui avait volé sa jeunesse et son insouciance avant même qu'il ne puisse en dessiner les reliefs. La vie était ainsi faite. Le contact à l'autre était difficile, trop compliqué. Il se laissait donc distancer de plus en plus et le loup solitaire qu'il était, supportait de moins en moins ce poids qui au fil des années devenait la réplique exacte du mythe de Cisif. Un jour la pierre ne remonterait pas, elle se contenterait d'emporter dans son sillage l'homme et ses songes sombres.

 _Quelques heures plus tard dans l'amphi B_

-Pfff

Kate prenait sur elle mais cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Lanie soufflait et marmonnait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'aime pas ce prof.

-Ca va…

-Tu m'étonnes…

-Tu insinues quoi, là ?

-Tu dois avoir au bas mot 16 de moyenne avec lui.

La brunette fixait son amie, cherchant à vérifier si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de déblatérer. Malheureusement, la manière dont elle défiait son regard approuvait ses propos.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ma moyenne que je l'apprécie. Je le trouve ouvert d'esprit et d'un intellect rare. D'ailleurs, _se reprit-elle_ , en philo, j'ai beau avoir de bons résultats, je ne peux pas encadrer le Gremlins qui nous sert de prof.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, la taquina la métisse.

-Chut, le cours reprend.

 _-La balance commerciale d'un pays permet d'analyser…_

-Le poids de celui-ci, plaisanta Javier.

-C'était hilarant, râla Kate.

-Oh allez, il faut bien rire.

-Oui mais en attendant, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la phrase.

-… Permet d'analyser ses importations et ses exportations, répéta Kévin.

-… Permet d'analyser l'ETAT de ses importations et ses exportations, précisa Jenny.

-Merci vous deux.

Le cours de macro-économie se déroula encore une bonne heure avant de prendre fin sous les coups des 19 heures. Madison et Katherine prenaient donc le chemin de leur chambre quand la brunette se stoppa, portable en main et rictus sur le visage.

-C'est qui ?

-Mon ex.

-Tom ?

-Non, Jude Law.

-Quel humour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

-A ton avis ?

-Remettre le couvert ? S'hasarda Maddie en ouvrant la porte.

-Dans le mille.

-Il aurait peut-être fallu… Etre plus sèche lors de votre rupture.

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui faire du mal.

Elle se rappelait encore la peine qu'elle avait causée à ce pauvre garçon en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais il n'avait pas compris. Si elle devait être franche, elle non plus elle n'avait pas eu ce supplément d'âme à son égard, tout simplement.

-Tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ! _Rigola Queller_. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé alors à quoi bon faire dans le sentimental.

-Le respect.

-Toi et ton respect…

Cette insinuation déplut fortement à la jeune fille et cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à rétorquer.

-Toi et tes coups d'un soir.

-Très fin et très aimable de ta part.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas.

-Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, grinça Maddie en se glissant dans la salle de bain, sans un mot de plus pour sa colocataire.

Bien sûr qu'elle était vexée par les propos de son amie mais elle savait qu'elle regrettait. Impulsivité, voilà un des défauts qu'elle avait appris à canaliser chez sa copine. De toute manière, elle la connaissait assez pour assurer qu'en sortant de la douche, elles se feraient un câlin, s'excuseraient… Reprendraient leurs vies où elles les avaient arrêtées. Et en toute honnêteté, Kate n'osait dire que la vérité qu'elle dissimulait au plus profond de sa fierté. Il est vrai, la blondinette ne cherchait pas le grand amour, elle désirait simplement se faire du bien auprès de la gente masculine. Un point de divergence supplémentaire avec sa Katie qui songeait au message de son ex petit copain. Ils étaient restés en couple sept mois et grâce à lui, elle avait pu définir ses précellences. Certes, sa beauté n'avait rien à envier aux autres garçons de son âge, son humour dévoilait son excentricité mais pour dire vrai, il n'y avait que ça. Or, pour elle, le point d'orgue d'une relation s'atteignait par la symbiose de deux esprits s'enrichissant mutuellement.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comme certains l'auront compris, ma fanfic' ne se déroula pas dans un univers de vacances… Je suis désolée… *va se cacher***_ _ **J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire malgré les ellipses temporelles qui perso m'énervent et me gênent... Rrrrrr !**_

 _ **Laissez-moi un commentaire et je vous répondrai après le bip sonore… BIPPPPPPP !**_

 _ **A dimanche prochain.**_


	3. Voir sans être vu

**Chapitre 3 : Voir sans être vu**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Alors je vois et je lis avec surprise que vous appréciez mon côté guimauve. J'en suis heureuse car mon challenge se voit ainsi relever… Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Kate : Que dire à part merci ? Vraiment, je suis contente de faire naitre tant d'empressement dans ton esprit sur cette fanfic'. Pour Beckett et Rodgers… Je te laisse la surprise de lire ce nouveau chapitre )**_

 _ **Guest : Tant d'enthousiasme, ça met du baume au cœur ! Je ne te fais attendre davantage ! Merci et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Mélanie : Merci pour ton commentaire qui me rassure sur mon précédent chapitre… J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.**_

 _ **Mam : Je suis contente de t'accueillir ici et de voir que je réponds à tes gouts « littéraires » du moment. Pour la rencontre Caskett… Qui sait, tu auras peut-être des clefs dans ce chapitre. Encore merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Assis sur ce banc piteux, Rick attendait l'entrée du prof en griffonnant quelques idées sur sa feuille quand… Il l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui. Quelques mètres infranchissables parce qu'elle lui était inconnue, parce qu'il en était bien incapable. Le soleil dansait dans ses cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds, noués dans une queue de cheval négligée, révélant à son regard indiscret et curieux la perfection de sa nuque. Il voyait dans son regard ce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait définir ou décrire, comme si ses yeux s'étaient agrippés à son cœur avec une exceptionnelle persistance. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens, d'un vert émeraude translucide, d'un vert envoutant et hypnotisant. Elle se savait observée. Elle en avait probablement l'habitude mais elle ne se départait pas de son sourire étincelant. Elle lui offrit enfin un discret regard, l'air de rien. Puis un autre, plus appuyé, le laissant peut-être espérer. Espérer… C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle. Il avait, au détour d'un couloir, entendu le garçon le plus populaire de la fac se vanter qu'il ferait bien de Katherine Beckett son quatre heures, car d'après lui, sous ses airs de première de la classe se cachait une fêtarde invétérée. Il déplorait bien évidemment les mots vulgaires et sexistes de Josh Davidson mais bien plus encore, il ne comprenait pas comment ce type pouvait tenir de tels propos à l'égard des filles. Pour Rick, la femme était un mystère, certes, mais les synonymes d'amour, respect et beauté. Mais les paroles envolées, Josh restait un corps séduisant avec tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Il n'avait donc pas le droit d'en vouloir à Katherine d'être sensible aux charmes physiques de cet étalon quand lui n'était qu'une mule de seconde zone.

 _-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les divers mécanismes, les différents leviers pour activer les allocations…_

Le rationalisme du cours des droits de famille dissipa les quelques émotions persistantes de Richard le ramenant complètement sur la terre ferme. Le droit était une matière où il n'y avait pas de place pour le tâtonnement ou l'approximatif et cela, Rick l'avait parfaitement intégré. Rigueur et apprentissage allaient être ses fidèles destriers pour réussir dans cette matière, alors ce n'était pas ses états d'âmes qui gâcheraient ses résultats.

 _Deux heures plus tard…_

Pour lui, c'était aux environs de 13 ans que sa passion avait commencé, que celle-là même l'avait exhorté à quitter sa chambre d'adolescent pour affronter ce vaste monde. Désireux de découvrir mais sans contrainte, Rick avait commencé par les étagères les plus convoitées, celles situées à l'entrée : AVENTURES. Il pouvait ainsi imaginer au gré de ses envies, qu'il était un preux chevalier, un chasseur de dragon ou une sorte d'archéologue sauvant le monde. Il avait fait la connaissance, au fil de ces années exaltantes, de livres où encore aujourd'hui, il lui suffisait d'en réciter les titres pour en avoir des frissons. Comme une madeleine de Proust, nombre de ses lectures lui revint en tête : Peter-Pan, Alice au pays des merveilles et plus tard, l'Etranger, En attendant Godot, Les fêtes Galantes, Poésies… Dans les premiers temps, son appétit était primaire, confus, imprécis, goinfre. Une bouchée de La Bruyère ou de Molière, il ne faisait pas la différence. Il avait pourtant remarqué que chaque livre avec un goût particulier et qu'ils se devaient d'être savourés avec les papilles les plus affûtées possibles mais il lui aura fallu longtemps pour discerner les nuances de chaque auteur, de chaque phrase, de chaque style.

Sa bulle d'antan éclatant, il revint à la réalité quand les portes en bois massifs de la bibliothèque du campus grincèrent. Le lieu était chargé d'histoire, il l'avait lu. Des ouvrages s'entassaient les uns à côtés des autres dans un ordre implacable, avec leurs odeurs toutes si particulières et identifiables. Un mélange d'ancien et d'encre, un mélange d'histoire et de conservation. Pour l'écrivain en herbe qu'il était, ces livres étaient bien plus que des ouvrages regorgeant d'histoires en tout genre. Ils étaient des mémoires mortes quand l'homme était la mémoire vivante. Mais bien plus qu'un visuel et une odeur, ce lieu qui se nommait vulgairement bibliothèque était aussi agréable pour son bruit. Ce bruit, ce brouhaha qu'il n'y avait jamais. Le silence y avait pris place depuis sa création, depuis que l'homme avait posé un pied à l'intérieur de ce lieu de culte à l'apprentissage, aux savoirs et à l'ouverture d'esprit. Des hommes et des femmes s'étaient battus pour que ces pages demeurent dans l'Histoire et à son niveau Rick, leur rendait hommage en lisant ces mémoires dans cette ambiance si particulière : tamisée mais juste assez pour déchiffrer les mots d'antan ou d'aujourd'hui et écouter ces souffles, ces murmures que les travailleurs et autres lecteurs partageaient. D'ailleurs… Deux étudiantes avaient attiré son attention, juste derrière lui : Katherine Beckett et une amie.

-Pourquoi on travaille ici, il fait beau dehors, râla Maddie en s'extasiant des quelques rayons du soleil atteignant son cahier.

-Je te l'accorde mais je sais très bien que tu ne seras pas concentrée.

-Rabat-joie.

Elles se remirent à la tâche, la tête la première dans les cours de droit des affaires familiales jusqu'au moment où une veine de contrariété s'immisça sur le front de la brunette.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens si l'Etat peut directement remettre en cause le lien entre les parents et les enfants ? S'enquit Kate, stylo en bouche.

-Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Sérieusement ?

-J'ai tenté…

-L'Etat peut à travers ses instances décentralisées remettre en cause le lien parental.

Cette voix venait de résonner et Katherine fut surprise d'entendre la réponse à sa question quand Maddie lui fit signe de se retourner.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais que l'état peut à travers ses instances décentralisées remettre en cause le lien parental, réitéra Richard.

-Oh merci. Tu sais ça com…

-Il est parti, la coupa son amie en le montrant sortir de la bibliothèque.

-Il dit vrai, se surprit de vérifier Kate.

-Comme quoi, il réfléchit parfois.

-T'es méchante, on ne le connait pas après tout.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur s'est rappelé d'un truc de cours qu'il est intelligent.

-Ce détail n'a pas été cité en cours, il devait le savoir de lui-même.

-Si tu le dis…

-Tu ne le trouves pas étrange ? Il est souvent seul et la plupart du temps, il écrit, il lit où il flâne dans les allées de la bibliothèque.

-Un poète maudit ? Se moqua Maddie.

-T'es bête !

-Je suis peut-être bête mais en tout cas, il sèche souvent les cours. Il pense peut-être que c'est à la carte.

-Il connait surement ses priorités dans la vie.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait clicher, la fille belle et intelligente qui tombe amoureuse du dernier de la classe ? La taquina son amie.

-D'une je ne suis pas amoureuse et de deux, il me parait plus intelligent que ce qu'il ne veut paraitre.

-Katherine Beckett qui fait sa curieuse avec un garçon. C'est surprenant, c'est toujours l'inverse d'habitude.

-Allez remet-toi au travail ! La rabroua-t-elle.

Kate se remit au travail mais il fallait bien dire que Richard l'intriguait. A plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait surpris entre les œuvres surréalistes françaises et les classiques russes du 18ème siècle. Amoureux de la littérature ou simple curieux, ce garçon avait bien plus de culture que ce qu'il ne pouvait démontrer en cours.

Rick était parti. Il avait déguerpi, il avait pris la fuite ne sachant lui-même la raison d'une telle réaction.

Il flânait dans les couloirs menant à sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs. Il lui avait parlé, il avait accolé des mots les uns à la suite des autres, pour elle. Certes, sa phrase avait été courte et en visée des cours mais il avait eu la chance d'échanger avec celle qui suscitait son attention.

Un sourire à demi-satisfait ne quittait plus son visage sa journée était réussie. Il aurait préféré converser davantage, entreprendre une discussion qu'il savait par avance savoureuse mais son caractère, son être l'en avait empêché. Favorisant la frousse à l'audace, il n'avait même pas pu soutenir son regard. Une voix, une phrase, une réponse dans son dos, voilà, ce qu'il avait montré à Katherine. Lâcheté ou crainte, crainte ou lâcheté ? Surement un peu des deux.

(…)

Beckett n'avait besoin de se préoccuper du financement de ses études, de savoir si à la fin du mois sa famille et elle-même aurait des difficultés mais elle avait mis un point d'orgue à travailler. Besoin d'émancipation ou simple distraction ? Ses parents n'avaient pu lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle avait donc dégoté un petit job en tant que serveuse dans le café du coin. Ce n'était pas le mieux payé, le plus épanouissant, seulement, servir et respirer l'odeur de la boisson brune qu'elle affectionnait depuis sa tendre enfance n'avait pas de prix. Quand certains buvaient de lait, du chocolat ou du thé, elle savourait l'amertume d'un pur arabica.

Le dos tourné à l'entrée du café, il savait que c'était elle. Stress, angoisse ou comment une situation des plus anodines devint l'une des plus périlleuses ?

-Bonjour.

-Oh Richard, bonjour !

-Katherine, répondit-il timidement.

-Tu souhaites ?

-Un expresso, s'il te plait.

-Du sucre ?

-Non merci.

Elle lui préparait sa commande quand elle vit dans l'instant, l'occasion de le découvrir.

-Un vrai amateur de café ?

-On peut le dire.

Il était mal à l'aise et jamais la préparation d'un expresso lui avait paru si longue.

-Tu viens souvent ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

-Une fois par jour.

-On se reverra alors, sourit-elle en lui tendant son gobelet.

-Peut-être, rougit-il en la payant.

-A bientôt Richard !

-Au plaisir Katherine.

Le ding de la porte retentit et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette carrure s'éloignant à travers le parc. Un mystère, une énigme ou bien un secret, elle n'arrivait à mettre un mot sur lui. Aussi furtifs que son camarade, les mots ne se laissaient accrocher à ce garçon, trouvant l'étiquetage bien trop simple. Il était peut-être unique ? Il était certainement différent. Ses pommettes s'étaient empourprées, il avait rougi, elle l'avait remarqué. Elle était tellement habitué aux garçons sur d'eux et prétentieux que Richard l'avait troublé par cette simple réaction. Il ressemblait à un poète maudit, un écrivain incompris… Un jeune homme en marge.

 _Sur un banc, dans le parc du campus…_

Rick se délectait de son café, qui aujourd'hui lui laissait une longueur en bouche, un arrière-gout enjoué. Une discussion avec une merveilleuse femme et son être tout entier revivait. Ses palpitations cardiaques s'étaient affolées, sa température corporelle avait frôlé la surchauffe mais son esprit s'était vu grandi. Certains diraient que ce n'était qu'un échange de banalités or, pour lui c'était une grande avancée, un réel progrès. Il avait pu l'admirer au gré de son envie : un polo noir avec le dernier bouton ouvert, un jean et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé… Elle rayonnait.

Simple rayon ou soleil, il ne savait pas encore mais à l'inverse d'Icare, il ne négligerait pas ses ailes, précieuses de sa liberté.

…

Beckett regagnait son dortoir après sa journée de travail quand elle entendit des bruits étouffés émaner de sa chambre. La main sur la poignée, elle hésitait à franchir le seuil ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Madison et elle, avaient conclu la règle de ne pas ramener de garçons mais son amie n'était pas un modèle en matière de respect.

Grimaçant à l'écoute d'un gloussement familier, la jeune femme finit par ouvrir la porte : Queller et Parish, confortablement installés sur son lit, feuilletaient des magazines.

-Salut Kate.

-Ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Râla cette dernière.

-On ne fait rien de mal ! Se défendirent les deux étudiantes.

-Encore heureux…

-Le travail, ça s'est bien passé ? Tenta Lanie afin de changer de sujet.

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai vu Richard.

-Celui de notre classe ?

-Tu en connais d'autres ?

Maddie qui n'avait pas loupé le sourire de son amie à la prononciation du prénom de son camarade en profita pour la taquiner.

-Elle le trouve mystérieux…

-Aurai-je loupé quelque chose ? L'interrogea la métisse soudainement très intéressée par la conversation.

-Non, juste Maddie qui m'invente une vie.

-Menteuse ! Tu es hyper intriguée par ce mec.

-Alors comme ça mademoiselle Beckett, l'amour se révèle plus distrayant que les études ?

-Les deux s'y mettent, _marmonna Kate_. Retournez à vos torchons au lieu de fantasmer sur mes hypothétiques relations !

Les filles se regardèrent et d'un même geste, commencèrent à lancer des oreillers sur leur cible.

-Des gosses…

Si son air exaspéré l'avait convaincu, elle était bien la seule car l'avalanche d'oreillers redoubla. Ils volaient à travers la pièce et elle ne put résister à contre-attaquer. Une bataille débuta, aussi acharnée qu'anarchique mais tellement insouciante. Les oreillers volaient, rebondissaient, glissaient, percutaient. Les plumes s'échappant de leurs armes de circonstance voletaient dans les airs à travers les rires enfantins de ces trois amies, qui observaient désormais la scène de crime. Les matelas étaient à côté de leurs lits, les draps et autres couettes sens dessus-dessous mais leurs propriétaires s'en moquaient. Elles se retournèrent les unes vers les autres et éclatèrent de rire devant la connerie qui les habitait depuis toujours.

 _Des âmes d'enfants dans des corps de femmes._

(…)

Rick venait de terminer sa dissertation de philo et avait couché quelques mots sur son carnet. Il avait en ce moment des choses à dire, à déclamer, à écrire. Quand les paroles ne viennent pas, ne sortent pas, les mots sur papier se dessinent plus aisément. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu des années auparavant.

Lorsqu'il voulait écrire la pensée qui provoquait telle ou telle émotion, de nombreuses images et de nombreux mots lui venaient à l'esprit… Des mots causés par la pesante masse de son inconscient, la riche mémoire de son vécu, et aussi, bien évidemment, par ses sentiments, ses idées, ses besoins, ses désirs, ses émotions, ses passions, ses peurs, et ses blessures. Ses multiples composantes s'entremêlaient alors, interagissaient les unes avec les autres, combinaient ou rivalisaient, semblaient succomber ou se manifestaient avec verve mais animées qu'elles étaient par des forces à l'intensité parfaitement variable, elles s'inscrivaient sur le papier. Ainsi, obscurs ou limpides, amorphes ou impérieux, prisonniers du gel ou menés à l'incandescence, les écrits connaissaient les formes les plus diverses, passant parfois en un éclair, d'un extrême à un autre.

Ecrire, c'est aussi se tenir au plus près de soi, demeurer à l'affût de ce dont on ressent, percevoir le murmure par lequel on se manifeste, on s'exprime. Cette voix qui parlait donc en Rick, lui induisait les mots qu'il couchait sur sa feuille. C'était elle qui les sélectionnait, les articulait, leur imprimait un rythme, leur octroyait poids, intensités et couleurs, les combinait de telle manière qu'ils produisaient une certaine mélodie. Cette musique qui suscitait ses mots ne pouvait être que sourde, empreinte de gravité… Elle n'était que l'allégorie de ces instants où il avait l'impression de se retrouver au centre de lui-même, au cœur de son existence, transi d'effroi et de solitude.

Quand cette voix parlait, il arrivait qu'une autre part de son être réfute ses propos. Passant au crible ce qu'elle énonçait, il devait la préciser, la nuancer, l'affiner, ou bien encore la rejeter. Car écrire, c'était demeurer dans le silence, à l'écoute de ce murmure si fragile, si ténu, qu'un rien asphyxiait. Ecrire se révélait donc épuisant… Il fallait faire preuve de résistance, de détermination et de courage.

Des éléments qui à cet instant lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Il avait puisé dans ses ressources et maintenant, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : reprendre de l'énergie. L'écrivain en herbe qu'il était, aurait pu opter pour une sieste ou une balade, il n'en était rien. Ses pas le menaient paisiblement vers le café du campus. Si cet acte pouvait passer pour un automatisme, son arrière-pensée ne pouvait se targuer du même mécanisme. Il avait conscience que franchir le seuil du café signifiait revoir Katherine. Il ne s'y opposait pas et s'en plaignait encore moins mais il savait qu'il allait se ridiculiser. Dès que cette sublime femme apparaissait dans son champs de vision, Rodgers rougissait, transpirait, stressait… Il devenait encore plus minable qu'il ne l'était à l'accoutumée.

Trop tard pour réfléchir ! Il humait déjà les flaveurs de la caféine.

-Bonjour Richard.

-Bonjour Katherine.

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Kate.

-Moi, c'est Rick alors.

-Pas de problème ! _Sourit-elle_. Un expresso sans sucre, je présume ?

-C'est exact.

-On se voit en cours de socio, ce soir ? L'interrogea-t-elle en lui servant son café.

-Surement.

Son client, même si elle ne le considérait plus ainsi n'avait pas fait de vieux os. Il avait confirmé ses dires et déposé la monnaie de sa commande sans plus de mots. Beckett avait simplement eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres qu'il avait fait volte-face.

En effet, Richard embrassait le monde comme un nouveau-né découvrant la magie de ramper sur le sol. Il n'avait échangé que de vulgaires paroles mais un vent nouveau avait soufflé. Elle n'était plus Katherine. Elle était Kate. Cela sonnait si bien à l'oreille… Une sonorité plus jeune, plus pimpante comme l'était cette facette encore méconnue qu'il avait de la jeune femme.

 _Ah Kate !_

…

Ereintée par sa journée de travail, Beckett s'assit tout de même joyeuse à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Dis-moi. C'est ton job, le responsable de cette bonne humeur ? S'enquit Kévin.

-Oui et non.

La manière dont elle souriait, l'éclat de ses yeux et ses badinages linguistiques ne laissaient aucun doute à l'irlandais : un garçon se dissimulait dans l'équation.

-Des détails ?

-J'ai vu quelqu'un.

-Puis-je savoir qui a le privilège de faire sourire de te faire rayonner ?

-Rick.

C'était sorti spontanément, sans réfléchir.

-Rick, répéta Ryan songeur.

-Richard Rodgers.

-Lui ? Fit-il en le désignant du doigt.

-Celui-là même.

Un court silence ponctua cette dernière phrase.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse ?

Kate secoua la tête. L'amitié homme-femme était un concept vraiment abstrait. Si son meilleur ami du sexe opposé –avec lequel il ne s'était rien passé- n'y croyait pas, c'était une cause perdue.

-Non, je le trouve spécial. C'est tout.

La discussion s'arrêta ainsi sur une éventualité, sur une incertitude pour laisser place à la voix grave et autoritaire du professeur.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me dire, qu'est-ce qui régi les interactions aux autres ?

Sans grande surprise, aucun de ses étudiants ne se battait pour lui répondre. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'il enseignait et c'était toujours la même chose. Ils se regardaient entre eux, se cachaient dans leurs sacs et autres ouvrages pour ne pas être interrogés ou discutaient pour les plus effrontés mais nul ne prenait le risque d'émettre une hypothèse.

Avait-il parlé trop vite ?

 _-_ Oui, Mademoiselle Queller.

-Je dirais l'attirance physique.

-Pourquoi cette réponse ne me surprend pas venant de vous, _souffla Monsieur Edgar_. Sinon, c'est une des explications. Le physique est la première chose que l'on voit chez une personne alors oui, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on interagit avec autrui. Quelqu'un d'autre a une proposition à me faire ?

-L'intrigue, le mystère, lança Richard.

-Intéressant Monsieur Rodgers, vous pouvez développer ?

-Je dirais que … Ce qui peut nous pousser à interagir avec l'autre, c'est le mystère qui se dégage de cette personne. Une intrigue que l'on souhaiterait découvrir puis comprendre. D'ailleurs, si l'on approfondit cette notion, cette envie peut se métamorphoser en une chose effrayante, poussant à l'inverse de mes dires.

-Monsieur Rodgers a raison. Au-delà, du physique se cache la personnalité d'autrui et donc cette chose surprenant que Richard nomme mystère et intrigue, que je nommerai personnellement : caractère ou état d'âme.

Katherine avait littéralement bu ses paroles. Pas un mot n'était passé au travers de son analyse chacune des élocutions de son camarade avait été scrupuleusement étudiée. Il voyait le monde comme elle. Cette vision qu'elle croyait, à son âge être la seule à saisir, Rick la percevait également.

C'était décidé ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se découvre.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu le trouves intéressant, chuchota Kévin à l'oreille de son amie.

-Heureuse que tu lui trouves de l'intérêt.

Le cours, entre silences gênants, questions sans réponse et mises au point se termina bien vu vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il est vrai, l'objet de ses pensées n'y était pas étranger. D'ailleurs… Ou était-il ? Elle scruta les différentes rangées et le vit : ses affaires sous le bras, il quittait l'amphi.

-Rick ! L'interpella-t-elle ne dévalant les escaliers.

-Oui.

Il se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir Katherine : le timbre de sa tessiture, l'intonation de sa voix… Elle était son unique.

-J'ai trouvé ton intervention très respectueuse de l'être humain et… très mure.

-Merci, sourit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Tu aimes la sociologie ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais que tu peux répondre avec plus qu'une syllabe, s'amusa la brunette.

-Oui… euh… non. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. On se voit demain ?

-Fiscalité ? L'interrogea-t-il peu sur de son emploi du temps.

-Oui.

-Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Dans ce cas, en littérature, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-C'est exact.

Il franchit la porte et… Mené par il ne sut quelle intuition, il se retourna et l'observa. Assise sur les tablettes du premier rang, elle lui semblait songeuse, en pleine réflexion. Etait-il la cause de ce trouble ? Regrettait-elle ce bref échange ? Se faisait-il des films ? Maintes questions que ses propres mots pourtant aiguisés à l'idée ne sauraient éclaircir.

Mais… Pour une fois… Pour une fois dans sa putain de vie ne pouvait-il pas oublier toutes ces questions lui bouffant le cerveau ? Alors merde ! Et encore merde !

Vide total. Oublie. Néant. Plus rien.

Katherine, Kate avait remarqué les cours où les profs pouvaient se targuer de sa présence. Il s'en réjouissait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose d'ailleurs, beaucoup n'aurait pas relevé mais si petite que soit l'attention, elle était belle et bien réelle. De toute manière, quand les sentiments naissent la moindre attention devient la pensée unique, celle envoutante, troublante et parfois, hallucinogène. Un regard devient un appel, un effleurement, un baiser et les sentiments, l'amour. On devient la plume de sa propre histoire, celle qui écrit nos pensées les plus folles, parfois les plus inavouables mais celle qui fait battre notre cœur d'un sentiment encore mal apprivoisé.

(…)

Le cours de littérature débutait par les immanquables citations de Monsieur Spencer mais plus surprenant, par un regard échangé brièvement entre Katherine et Richard. L'initiative de contact furtif mais visible ? La jeune femme qui souriait maintenant face à la réaction de son camarade. Elle avait l'habitude de rougir à l'attention d'un jeune homme bien attentionné mais l'inverse était plus rare. Rick dépoussiérait tous les codes auxquels elle avait pu se frotter et cela lui plaisait.

-« _L'amour est à réinventer_ », Arthur Rimbaud, Une saison en enfer. Comme vous l'aurez compris, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la poésie et plus précisément celle d'Arthur Rimbaud. Quelqu'un pourrait me parler de lui ou de son œuvre ?

« _L'amour est à réinventer_ », se répéta silencieusement Rick. Ce n'était pas son vers « muse », lui préférant « Je me crois en enfer donc j'y suis » mais… Il savait reconnaître la patte romantique, un brin dramatique de Rimbaud.

De nombreuses anecdotes sur l'auteur et son œuvre remplissaient le cerveau de Richard, or, le stress était là. Il fallait lever la main et étendre son savoir. Répondre, ne pas répondre… Telle était la question.

-Oui, mademoiselle Beckett ?

-Arthur Rimbaud est un poète française du XIXème siècle. Ses œuvres majeures sont nombreuses : Voyelles, Le dormeur du val, La bateau ivre et bien d'autres. Il a été précoce et on peut dire qu'il a lancé la poésie moderne du XXème siècle. La fin de sa vie est certes rythmée par ses voyages mais aussi par sa relation tumultueuse avec Verlaine, autre poète français en vue à cette époque.

-Très bien Katherine.

Rodgers était sous le choc, littéralement sous le choc. Il venait de prendre une gifle intellectuelle si bien que les mots de Monsieur Spencer glissaient sur lui comme de vulgaires gouttes d'eau accomplissant ce pourquoi elle étaient faites. Il entendait un léger bourdonnement : le prof, ses futilités et son savoir désuet, dénué de sens.

Alors que les paroles de Kate… Sensées, réfléchies, à son image. C'était la première fois qu'il écoutait une personne de cet âge, cadrer si facilement son auteur favori. Pourtant, l'exercice n'était pas des plus évidents : un jeune poète français, ingénu, prodige, à contre-courant de son temps, un brin provocateur et incompris, à résumer en quelques phrases… Elle avait relevé le défi avec brio.

 _Réussirait-elle à faire de même avec lui ?_

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette interrogation indécente de son esprit.

La fin du cours venait de sonner. Il hésitait, il se demandait si… Trop tard. Il arpentait déjà le couloir le menant à la sortie. Il aurait voulu l'accoster en sortant du cours mais sa timidité l'en avait empêché. Il comprit une nouvelle fois que son malaise lui avait encore fait manquer une occasion avec sa camarade. Une occasion de parler quand les autres manquaient une occasion de se taire.

Une occasion manquée ? Oui. Kate l'avait remarqué du coin de l'œil. Il l'avait regardé et il s'était avancé pour finalement faire demi-tour en secouant la tête. Elle regrettait qu'il ne se soit pas découvert mais elle comprenait... Elle le comprenait, ou du moins elle l'espérait.

…

Travaillant seule à la bibliothèque, Kate avait remarqué son camarade mystère à quelques tables d'elle. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir à ses côtés et se défaire de cette solitude passagère mais elle n'avait osé le déranger. Rick semblait si concentré, si envouté par son écrit qu'elle avait choisi de le laisser en paix. Elle avait remarqué qu'il dégageait lors de ses virées littéraires une aura, ce quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait voir aujourd'hui, disparaitre à cause de son égoïsme, à simplement vouloir partager sa table. Et puis… Peut-être que dans un temps plus ou moins lointain, elle pourrait embrasser un moment de réflexion avec lui.

-Alors Rodgers, on écrit ! Lança Josh Davidson et sa bande.

Richard ne releva pas ces paroles insignifiantes mais stoppa tout de même son activité. Par expérience, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit sur ses aguets en cas de dérapage ce dont il était maintenant certain, au regard des garçons qui l'encerclaient. Ce n'allait être qu'une cicatrice en plus, que deux ecchymoses en supplément et un énième renvoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son côté introverti le conduisait à de pareilles situations et cela ne serait surement pas la dernière non plus.

-T'es sourd le nul !

-Non, lâcha-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris, des poèmes pour ta maman ? Se moqua-t-il en le bousculant de sa chaise.

Rick lui attrapa le bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. On pouvait le traiter, le frapper mais rire de sa passion ainsi que de sa mère, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle ne méritait aucune parole de ce type.

-Tu vas arrêter de me chercher, ok ?

-Mais c'est qui s'énerve, s'amusa le quater back en direction de ses potes.

Kate assistait à la scène et n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude de Josh.

-Tu pourrais le laisser tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait, les ravisa-t-elle.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Troublé par les douces paroles de sa camarade à son égard, Rick eut un moment d'inattention et Josh, mué d'un courage à toute épreuve en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans sa chaise. Incapable de s'attaquer à sa proie de manière loyale, le sportif avait opté pour la lâcheté et la connerie. Sous la violence de l'impact, Richard était tombé de son assise, son crâne heurtant violemment le carrelage de la bibliothèque. Le sang avait jailli, recouvrant le marbre immaculé des lieux, d'une touche pourpre.

Kate craignant pour son ami, accourut pour intervenir mais la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux la stupéfia et l'arrêta nette dans sa course.

La tête légèrement dodelinant, Rick se releva… Malheureusement trop tard. Il reçut un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. Une bouffée d'air coincée entre sa gorge et son sternum, sa respiration s'arrêta un moment. Pliés en deux devant son tortionnaire, ses yeux n'étaient pas suppliants ou en détresse, ils étaient simplement l'expression de la rage, de la haine et de la colère qui l'animaient en ce moment même.

Tandis que Josh s'approchait de nouveau de sa victime, l'animosité intériorisée jusqu'alors par Rick lâcha prise et il lui asséna un coup de tête en plein dans le nez. Le cartilage craqua, le sang coula… Aucun doute, le nez était cassé, fracturé.

-Enculé, tu m'as pété le nez !

Mike, un autre ami du quater back tenta de le maitriser mais Rick le faucha à son tour, lui faisant mordre la poussière des livres tombés sous la puissance de la chute.

-Allez Tom ! Donne-lui la raclée qu'il mérite ce petit merdeux !

Le dernier prétendant en liste s'élança vers son assaillant mais Richard réussit à parer son premier coup, son deuxième, son troisième mais le quatrième ne manqua pas la cible. Un violent crochet heurta la mâchoire du jeune écrivain en herbe. Un craquement se fit entendre mais le bruit ne fut rien comparé à celui du corps de Tom, s'encastrant dans le mur de la bibliothèque.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla Josh en quittant la pièce.

-Rick, tu…

Kate se retourna mais Richard était déjà parti. Elle aurait voulu le mener à l'infirmerie, au bureau du doyen ou bien même dans sa chambre mais cet homme disparaissait aussi vite qu'un éclair. Elle s'approcha donc de la table et récupéra les affaires oubliées par Rick : un stylo, un petit carnet ainsi qu'une feuille.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupides, cracha-t-elle à l'attention des garçons tentant de se relever.

…

Après l'agitation de ces dernières minutes, les émotions chancelantes refoulées, Katherine retrouva le calme de sa chambre. Elle déposa le carnet et le stylo dans le tiroir de son bureau -à l'abri des regards indiscrets- mais garda en main le petit morceau de feuille. Elle était intriguée, attirée, comme muée d'une envie irrésistible d'en découvrir davantage. Comme si elle savait que ce petit bout de papier tenait en ses mots un virage dans sa vie, comme si elle allait parcourir l'intimité de son camarade.

Assise sur son lit, elle respira, calma ses émotions et entreprit son périple littéraire ou proséïque. Elle ne savait encore. Délicatement comme un précieux, elle déplia le morceau de feuille et se mit à lire les quelques lignes griffonnées dans un désordre plutôt organisé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. La crainte inavouée de percer le mystère de son intrigue, la peur de se laisser emporter ? Elle allait bientôt avoir la réponse.

 _Confusius disait « La vie de l'homme dépend de sa volonté ; sans volonté, elle serait abandonnée au hasard »._

 _Mais…_

 _Que faire quand la peur de l'homme est supérieure à sa volonté, quand la timidité vous empêche de faire ce à quoi vous aspirer. Vous laissez le hasard faire ce que bon lui semble, vous n'êtes plus le maître de votre destin. Vous êtes le pourcentage d'une probabilité, le pile ou le face d'une pièce mais en rien, un homme._

 _La volonté est un simple concept, créé par les beaux, les forts, les bourgeois, les intellectuels pour se faire mousser auprès des femmes et de la société._

 _Aucune confiance en moi ! Que dois-je faire ? Me laisser comme d'habitude porter par mes mots ou…_

Les larmes aux yeux, elle caressait le papier comme si par ce geste, elle pouvait apaiser les douleurs Rick. Car au-delà, de sa dénonciation, ce texte transpirait le mal-être du jeune homme. Elle avait perçu cette différence qui le faisait lui, cette différence qui lui tiraillait le cœur et l'esprit mais la mise de mots sur ses maux la bouleversait. Elle ne savait si un jour, elle lirait la suite : œuvre inachevée ou personnalité aux contours encore flous mais ces quelques phrases l'avaient ému.

* * *

 _ **Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre, malgré les examens qui pointent le bout du nez pour beaucoup d'entre vous… Mais comme je le dis si bien, un moment de lecture ne fait de mal à personne )**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, commenter… Est tout aussi agréable xD Alors n'oubliez pas, la petite boîte blanche, dessous !**_


	4. Réveil des sentiments

**Chapitre 4 : Réveil des sentiments**

* * *

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre. Un cadeau en milieu de semaine pour vous remercier… Sinon…Que dire ? Que dire ? Toujours autant de plaisir à partager mes mots avec vous car vous me le rendez si bien… J'espère juste que le soufflet ne retombera pas. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Mam : Contente d'observer ta fidélité à mes écrits et surtout, fière que le fil de mes pensées te plaise. Pour un « duel » Josh et Rick, il se pourrait que d'une manière tu es raison et que de l'autre, tu es tort… Pour le savoir, il faudra que tu attentes un chapitre encore xD Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Guest : Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai trouvé ton commentaire très beau. Est-ce la manière dont tu as dépeins mes pensées avec la « relation » Beckett/Rodgers ? Je ne sais pas mais… Merci !**_

* * *

Les yeux humides, la gorge sèche de mots, Beckett tenait encore fermement sa précieuse littérature quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle eut juste le temps de dissimuler la feuille sous son oreiller qu'une tempête blonde s'abattait sur elle.

-Kate ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? S'alarma Maddie.

-Pour rien, renifla cette dernière.

-Tu ne me feras pas le coup de la poussière dans l'œil.

-C'est un texte de Rick.

Maddy se mit à rire avec toute l'insouciance qui la caractérisait.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, se renfrogna Kate, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

-Il te l'a offert ? C'est un cadeau ?

-Non, il l'a oublié dans la bibliothèque après s'être bagarré.

-Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Richard et bagarre dans la même phrase ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux développer ?

Kate extirpa sa tête de son oreiller et se mit à faire le récit des évènements auxquels elle avait assisté bien malgré elle : Rick flânant entre deux phrases, la bagarre, l'attitude déplorable de Josh et enfin, la réaction de leur camarade.

-Tu déconnes ? S'exclama Maddie scotchée par l'aplomb de Richard.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter !?

-Non, _en conclut sa colocataire en regardant l'heure_. J'ai cours mais tu veux que je reste ?

-Va en cours, je vais réviser en attendant.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Ne profite pas de mon état pour sécher les cours, la rabroua la brunette.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, rigola Maddison en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le regard perdu sur les nuages, elle n'avait pas la tête à réviser : enregistrer des définitions, des articles de codes, pas aujourd'hui.

…

-Je peux entrer ? S'enquit Katherine.

-Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'avais besoin de parler à mon grand frère.

Ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Dès son entrée, Kévin avait remarqué ses yeux rougis et sa veine de contrariété lui barrer le front. Des signes qui ne le trompaient le plus quelque chose impliquant la tristesse étreignait le cœur de son amie.

-A quel sujet ?

-Tu es timide ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit-il perplexe.

-Est-ce que cela te perturbe ?

-Si tu en venais au fait, Kate. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas répondre à tes questions mais je te connais assez pour voir que quelque chose te tracasse.

Beckett le considéra un moment, scrutant ses yeux inquisiteurs. Elle n'était pas une fille se livrant facilement ou confiant ses états d'âme à la moindre occasion mais la confiance découlant de leur relation, l'avait toujours poussé dans ses retranchements. Kévin arrivait à lire en elle et à lui faire avouer ses songes les plus reclus.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire aux autres ?

-Tu as vraiment besoin de préciser ça ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, _souffla-t-elle_. Je te le passe les détails mais j'ai lu un écrit personnel de Rick et cela m'a bouleversé.

-Un écrit sur ?

-Sur lui, sa personnalité.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre bien plus que ce que son côté « dernier de la classe » veut bien le laisser paraitre.

-Tu ne peux pas venir en aide à tout le monde Kate.

-Oui mais…

-…Tu éprouves bien plus que ce que tu ne veux bien l'avouer, termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête car Ryan venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle n'arrivait jusqu'alors pas à verbaliser clairement.

-Dans ce cas, entame une discussion avec lui.

-Il est tellement timide, sensible, renfermé…

-Ne serait-ce pas le portrait que tu me décrivais quand nous parlions de nos potentiels amours, égos ?

Elle réfléchissait aux propos de Kévin et elle devait avouer que Richard lui correspondait assez. Amour ? C'était peut-être encore trop tôt. Un mot trop fort, trop souvent utilisé à mauvais escient qu'elle s'en méfiait. Par contre, elle avait bien au fond d'elle-même ce sentiment naissant qu'elle ne pouvait définir pour l'instant.

-Oui, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Je ne te dis pas de tenter quelque chose avec lui mais essaie peut-être d'apprendre à le connaître, à le comprendre, à l'appréhender.

-Tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison !

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en riant et l'étreignit. Il était son conseiller, sa raison, son bout en train mais bien plus encore, l'homme de sa vie en quelque sorte.

-Salut mon… Oups, désolé, je croyais que tu étais seul, s'excusa Jenny.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. J'y allais, dit Kate en s'extirpant des bras de son ami.

-A bientôt ? L'interrogea Kévin.

-Je te tiens au courant.

Les deux amoureux maintenant seuls, la jolie rousse en profita pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit-ami… Pour un tendre moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Katherine ?

-Je crois qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Je suis heureuse pour elle, elle mérite de trouver un homme.

-Un homme ? Comme moi ? La taquina Kévin.

-Comme toi mon cœur.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa… Pour un moment torride.

(…)

 _Une pause dans la semaine, un répit : c'était le week-end._

Katherine était rentrée à la maison auprès de sa famille pour retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes : flâner en pyjama toute la journée, se détendre sur la balancelle dans le jardin, manger les bons petits plats de son père ou savourer la sérénité de sa chambre. Sérénité qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne trouvait pas. Assise derrière son bureau, elle cherchait la concentration pour effectuer ces maudits exercices mais autre chose retenait son attention… Quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Elle avait posé le petit carnet de Rick sur son bureau là où ses yeux ne pouvaient le louper. Il n'était pas très grand mais pas petit non plus, juste de quoi écrire au fil des envies. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aimait à penser. Revêtu d'une protection en cuir, il était usé. Peut-être avait-il voyagé ? Vu de nombreuses mains ? Elle ne pouvait faire l'historique de cet objet.

Le cuir d'un marron clair, arborait le dessin des continents, une sorte de carte au trésor. Fermé par deux liens en cuir l'entourant, il était mystique, authentique. Symbole de son propriétaire, à la fois rustique et original, tendre et robuste, viril et romantique, une odeur de cuir d'antan l'embaumait.

Sans même sans rendre compte, elle s'était mise à le caresser du bout du doigt en oubliant le reste du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merveilleux carnet ? S'enquit Johanna en rangeant ses affaires dans l'armoire.

-Ce n'est pas à moi.

-Puis-je te demander à qui il est ?

-A un de mes camarades.

-Je vois…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

-Mais je ne pense rien, _sourit Johanna_. Tu veux en parler ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

Rien à dire ? C'était bien l'expression la plus absurde qu'il avait été donné à l'Homme d'exprimer. Rien à dire… Ou plutôt, beaucoup de chose à dire. Dès son entrée, Johanna avait remarqué le comportement inhabituel de sa fille. Elle avait tout de suite vu combien elle était ailleurs mais elle la connaissait assez bien pour ne pas faire de remarque. Elle ne voulait pas parler qu'à cela ne tienne. De toute manière, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas de force à lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne voulait dire. Elle n'insista pas davantage et la laissa au gré de ses réflexions.

 _Un peu plus tard dans la journée…_

Assis autour de la table, la famille Beckett prenait le diner. Jim et Johanna se lançaient des regards quant à l'attitude de leur fille alors que cette dernière jouait distraitement avec la mie du pain.

-Tu en veux d'autre ?

-Katie !

-Pardon, vous disiez ?

-Tu veux d'autres haricots verts ?

-Non, c'est bon je vais retourner travailler.

Elle se leva de table en déposant son assiette dans le réfrigérateur sous le regard estomaqué de son père.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Katie est étrange ? _S'inquiéta Jim._ Elle vient de mettre son assiette vide dans le frigo, tout de même.

-Si mais ne te plaint pas, elle a mangé avec nous.

-Elle a peut-être mangé avec nous mais son esprit était à des années-lumière de nous.

-Je te l'accorde.

-Une raison sur son état… Que je ne saurais pas ?

Le patriarche savait qu'à l'âge de sa fille, il était plus naturel, plus facile de se confier à sa mère qu'à son père. Ce constat le désolait un peu mais à y réfléchir, il préférait que sa femme s'occupe d'aborder les sujets délicats. Plus diplomate, plus consensuel, il reconnaissait à sa tendre épouse, une patience qu'il n'avait pas.

-Je l'ais trouvé songeuse avec un carnet en main mais rien de plus.

-Ma fille aurait-elle un courtisan ?

-Je ne sais pas mais à cet âge les problèmes sont souvent sentimentaux.

-Rappelle-toi de nous, rêvassa Jim.

-Oh oui…

Des souvenirs, encore des souvenirs. Il revint en tête à Johanna ses débuts avec Jim qui n'avait pas été des plus calmes. Il lui faisait la cour et elle, de son côté s'entêtait à ne pas le voir par crainte de louper ses études mais aussi de tomber plus amoureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et aujourd'hui, quand elle regardait dans le rétroviseur de sa vie, elle était comblée d'être la femme de celui qui dès le premier jour l'avait fait craquer et encore plus fière d'avoir mis au monde, un mélange d'eux deux : Katherine.

(…)

La sonnerie du lundi matin venait de retentir à travers tout le campus. Richard, avachi sur son pupitre, luttait contre le sommeil qui gagnait peu à peu chaque cellule de son être. Il avait passé un mauvais week-end. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus, ses douleurs s'étaient réveillées et les inquiétudes de sa mère avaient refait surface. Sensés être un moment de détente, ces deux jours de repos s'étaient révélés un vrai calvaire.

-Ce matin, nous allons aborder…, _le professeur s'interrompit, observa le retardataire puis reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était._

Katherine, légèrement en retard s'était empressée de s'asseoir à la première place de libre, remerciant silencieusement son enseignant de ne pas l'avoir exclue. Privilège du bon élève ou prof compréhensible, le doute persistait dans son esprit. Elle regrettait bien évidemment son manquement aux règles mais bien plus encore de ne pas avoir pu discuter avec Richard. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, prendre de ses nouvelles mais la seule chose qu'elle put remarquer c'est qu'il avait des points à l'arcade sourcilière et un bel hématome sous l'œil.

Le cours reprenait à peine que la secrétaire du doyen venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Reeds.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, sourit ce dernier.

-Monsieur Rodgers, vous êtes demandé dans le bureau du doyen. Veuillez me suivre.

Richard avait fait ses affaires sous les regards intrusifs et les murmures réprobateurs. C'était toujours la même chose quand un étudiant était convoqué, on se demandait toujours la raison. Avait-il commis une erreur ? Avait-il un problème ? Allait-il recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle ? Personne ne savait ou presque… Car à peine la porte refermée, Katherine s'était mise à réfléchir. Rick blessé, sa convocation dans le bureau de la direction, la bagarre… Elle devait réagir.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur !

-Oui, Mademoiselle Beckett, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut que je rejoigne Richard.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai quelque chose à dire au doyen.

-Euh… Allez-y dans ce cas.

Elle rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et se mit à courir une fois arrivée dans le couloir. Elle devait surement passer pour une folle auprès des personnes qu'elle croisait mais elle s'en foutait, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

-Excusez-moi, il faut que j'assiste Monsieur Rodgers, débita-t-elle essoufflée auprès du desk.

-Il est avec le doyen, Mademoiselle.

-Je sais, il faut que je lui parle.

-Attendez qu'il sorte.

-C'est important, vraiment important, insista Katherine.

Madame Pool lut toute la peine et la sincérité dans sa voix. Depuis maintenant 25 ans qu'elle travaillait ici, elle était habituée aux nombreuses frasques et autre pleurnichardes des étudiants mais Beckett, lui paressait différente. Lui rappelait-elle ses jeunes années ? Lui semblait-elle sincère ? Elle n'aurait sur le dire.

-Je vais voir, si vous pouvez entrer.

La secrétaire se leva, contourna son bureau, suivi de très près par Kate.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Rodfeel, Mademoiselle Beckett souhaiterait vous parler.

-Je suis déjà en rendez-vous, qu'elle patiente.

Richard s'était retourné, surpris d'entendre le nom de sa camarade.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur mais c'est au sujet de Monsieur Rodgers, fit Kate d'une petite voix.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, entrez et prenez-place.

Richard la dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire ici et pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire de sa part.

-Je pense que vous parliez de l'altercation entre Richard et d'autres garçons à la bibliothèque.

-C'est bien ça.

-Je voudrais, vous dire que Richard n'y est pour rien.

-Pardon ?

-Les autres garçons sont venus l'embêter puis l'agresser. Il n'a fait que se défendre.

-Vous en êtes certaine ?

-J'étais présente.

-J'expliquais à Monsieur Rodgers qu'il risquait le renvoi définitif… Mais votre témoignage remet en question ma sentence, fit Rodfeel en se grattant le menton.

-Je pense, se risqua Katherine.

-En vue de vos résultats, de votre implication dans cette université et de votre sérieux, je vais vous croire Mademoiselle Beckett. Je ne donnerai aucune sanction à Monsieur Rodgers.

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant Monsieur Rodfeel, le remercia Richard.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier Monsieur Rodgers mais votre camarade.

Rick se retourna vers la concernée et lui offrit un sourire sincère… Teintée d'une pointe de gêne.

-Concernant, vos agresseurs, je les convoquerai prochainement et ils seront sanctionnés à la hauteur de leurs actes.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur.

-Sur ce jeunes gens, je vais vous demandez de reprendre les cours.

-Nous avons terminé monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, allez réviser.

Les deux étudiants prirent congé du directeur et se retrouvèrent bien silencieux dans ce couloir inanimé. Aucun étudiant ne circulait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, ils étaient seuls face à eux-mêmes.

-Je… Je voulais te remercier, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Ce n'est rien et puis, je n'aime pas l'injustice.

-De beaux principes, parfaitement appliqués, sourit Richard en scrutant du coin de l'œil sa camarade.

Sa façon, sa délicatesse de la regarder discrètement, furtivement comme s'il était face à un monument l'avait troublée. Elle se sentait telle une icône devant son créateur, telle un modèle devant son peintre… Surement le côté artiste de Rick qui déteignait sur ses émotions.

-Sinon, tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant son arcade pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Cinq points, ce n'est rien et quelques ecchymoses par ci par là.

A nouveau le silence. Ou du moins en apparence car dans l'esprit de Rodgers, c'était un vrai débat qui se jouait. Pire que républicains contre démocrates, il se triturait les doigts, l'observait à la dérobé, se demandant comment la remercier.

-Euh… Kate… Tu…

-Oui, Rick.

-Je peux t'inviter à boire un café ?

Elle sourit, attendrie, touchée devant l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

-Euh… Ou autre chose, c'est vrai tu travailles dans un café… Enfin…Tu vois…

-Rick, c'est bon, _dit-elle en déposant sa main sur son bras_. Je serai heureuse de boire un café en ta compagnie.

Ils regagnaient le café l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire mots mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en soucier. C'était comme si le silence puisait dans les bruits alentours : leurs pas dans l'herbe du parc, les oiseaux zinzinulant, les cris de certains étudiants surexcités et leurs dénis de paroles.

Beckett ne savait pourquoi mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Cette timidité, ce mystère, elle semblait hypnotisée par ces choses à découvrir, charmée par cette insouciance contrôlée.

-Tu n'avais rien de prévu au moins ? S'inquiéta l'écrivain en herbe.

-Non et toi ?

-Moi ? Non.

-Tant mieux.

Nouveaux sourires échangés, nouvelles joies.

-Bonjour Kate, Monsieur ! Lança la serveuse.

-Bonjour Sarah, je te présente Richard un camarade de classe.

-Bonjour Richard ! Vous désirez ?

-Un expresso sans sucre pour moi et toi ?

-Un expresso sans sucre avec une pointe de vanille.

Kate sortait son porte-monnaie quand Rick la stoppa.

-Tu m'as sauvé du doyen, je peux au moins t'offrir ton café.

-Merci.

-Tu veux rester ici ou sortir dehors ?

-Sur le trottoir ?

-Euh… Tu m'as déjà vu ? Fit-il perplexe.

-Oui et je trouve cela plutôt original alors je veux bien tenter l'expérience.

Tous les deux assis au bord du trottoir, ils savouraient leurs breuvages, sourires aux lèvres. Quiconque serait passé, n'aurait vu que deux amis profitant du soleil en sirotant un café mais cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple pause.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que j'étais présente ? Tu aurais pu dire que j'étais témoin de la scène ?

-J'ai pour habitude de ne me débrouiller seul.

 _Seul, solitaire._ Elle n'était pas dupe pour ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

-Pourquoi tu ne suis pas tous les cours ? Le questionna-t-elle afin qu'il ne ressasse pas trop.

-Je suis un mauvais élève.

-J'en doute. En sociologie ton intervention était très bonne et ton aide pour le droit des familles m'a été précieuse.

-Ces deux matières ainsi que la littérature sont plus que des cours pour moi, ceux sont des passions.

-Pour la littérature, j'avais deviné. Je te vois souvent écrire et lire. D'ailleurs, _dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac_ , j'ai ça pour toi.

Son carnet, son stylo et une petite feuille.

-Oh… Euh… C'est gentil. Tu… Tu l'as lu ?

-Le carnet non mais la feuille oui. C'est sublime Rick, tu as une plume merveilleuse.

-Merde ! Merde ! Tu n'avais pas à le lire, s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Son café s'était renversé sur le bitume mais il n'en avait cure. Il était hors de contrôle, il tournait sur lui-même, il transpirait et elle ne savait comment réagir.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais, s'excusa-t-elle confuse devant sa réaction.

-Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-tomber, _rougit-il_. Je… Je dois y aller.

-Rick ! Rick !

Elle l'avait imploré mais rien à faire il ne s'était pas retourné. Elle l'avait simplement aperçu déguerpir des larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux, serrant contre son torse son petit cahier. L'avait-t-elle vexé ? S'était-elle mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? L'avait-elle blessé ? Elle ne savait pas mais de nombreux doutes troublaient son esprit. Si Rick traînait la peine de sa timidité avec lui, il cachait quelque chose de bien plus important pour s'être emporté ainsi.

Il s'était emporté certes, mais il n'était pas énervé ou sur les nerfs. Il se sentait simplement blessé et encore… Egratigné, éraflé auraient été des termes plus appropriés. La faute à qui ? A Katherine ? Non, loin de là. Dans cette histoire, il était le seul fautif. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais lu et par sa curiosité, sa camarade avait fait ressurgir en lui des craintes futiles, primaires… Dont celle de l'insuccès. Ses mots comme ses pensées n'étaient que plaisir, pourtant ils étaient renfermés sur des feuilles ou dans son esprit, invisibles, cachés aux autres.

(…)

La matinée s'était déroulée sans accroche à l'exception d'une chose ou plutôt d'un manque, d'une absence. Kate avait remarqué que Rick n'avait assisté ni au cours de littérature ni à celui de sociologie, des matières qu'il ne loupait pourtant jamais. Elle l'avait cherché du regard, avait cherché ses paroles mais rien. Il n'était pas présent. Elle aurait pu faire comme tous ses camarades s'en foutre mais c'était trop tard. Sans s'y être préparé, elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Elle lisait à travers ce garçon seul et tombait sous son charme, car dans sa solitude, il l'attirait plus que tout.

 _Au réfectoire sous les coups de midi…_

-Vous avez vu Richard, aujourd'hui ? Tenta Katherine.

-Non, répondit Kévin.

-Et vous ?

-Non, pourquoi il te manque ? La taquina Maddie.

-J'ai loupé un épisode ? S'intéressa Lanie.

-Non !

-Oh que si… Kate a bu un café avec Rick, hier aprèm.

-C'est pas vrai ?

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, on pourrait peut-être manger.

Lanie, Maddie et Javier n'insistèrent pas et se mirent à bavarder, oubliant leurs trois autres amis.

-Tu souhaites parler ? Se hasarda son meilleur ami.

-Non laisse tomber, grommela Kate en jouant avec les petits pois de son assiette.

-Kévin a raison, tu devrais nous parler, rajouta Jenny.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Rick est une sorte d'intrigue…

-…Que tu aimerais découvrir.

-Oui mais le problème c'est hier, souffla la jeune fille dépitée et assommée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit l'irlandaise.

-Pour faire succinct, j'ai lu une feuille lui appartenant et je n'aurai peut-être pas dû d'après sa réaction.

-De quelle nature, sans être indiscrète ?

-Une sorte d'essai autobiographique.

-Je vois… Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

-J'en ai bien peur, grimaça la brunette.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir ? Il est à deux chambres de la nôtre, dévoila Kévin.

-Je ne sais pas… J'en sais rien !

-Kate, rappelle-toi quand tu m'as poussé à aller voir Jenny.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

 _Ce n'était pas pareil…_ Elle réfléchit et se demanda en quoi ce n'était pas pareil ? Elle était amoureuse de lui mais… Contrairement à Kévin, elle ne connaissait pas les sentiments de Rick et pire encore, elle ne le connaissait pas lui-même.

-C'est exactement la même chose, la contra-t-il.

-Oui mais il va y avoir son coloc'.

A chaque solution, elle lui trouvait un problème ou une excuse pour se défiler mais là, encore une fois, Kévin avait la clef.

-Il est seul.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-D'après, ce que j'ai compris nous sommes en nombre impair et c'est le seul à ne pas avoir fait de demande pour avoir un ami avec lui.

-Ça lui ressemble tellement…

Ni une, ni deux, elle rangea ses affaires et déguerpit sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

-Kate, tu vas ou ?

-Quelque part !

-Elle va où ? S'enquit Esposito.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Elle était enfin arrivée devant la porte 47 se demandant maintenant pourquoi ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Après tout, Rick était peut-être malade ? Ou tout simplement endormi ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Trop tard, elle venait de frappait.

-Bonjour Rick.

-Bonjour Katherine.

Son sourire perdit en éclat… Katherine, pas Kate.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Si tu veux.

Il s'assit sur son lit elle prit place près de son bureau.

L'ambiance était chargée, orageuse mais sans cette tensions électrique qui faisait souvent le plus de dégâts.

Katherine, comme une petite fille dans un magasin de jouets ne perdait pas une miette du monde qui l'entourait. C'était rangé, apaisant, soigné et masculin. Pas de posters ou autres fanions d'équipes de base-ball, simplement des livres placés sur des étagères et quelques photos de paysage. Les clichés, particuliers, semblaient venir d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde : des vagues s'écrasant contre des rochers, des nuages s'échouant sur la mer et enfin, cet éclair déchirant océan et ciel en deux. Renforcée par l'effet noir et blanc, chaque prise de vue reflétait un moment volé à la nature mais bien plus encore à la solitude du photographe.

Pivotant sur la chaise de son camarade, Beckett poursuivait sa contemplation. Une lampe en acier cassait la douceur du bureau en verre posé sur deux tréteaux, un tapis moelleux rompait la rudesse du cuir de son fauteuil, et les motifs tendres de la housse de couette contrastait avec la tristesse apparente de son propriétaire, assis la tête basse dessus.

-C'est très beau ici.

-Merci.

Elle le fixait, l'examinait. Ses traits étaient tirés, son sourire éteint et ses yeux ternes. Rick avait disparu sous la morosité de Richard, son égo solitaire.

-C'est toi qui a fait la déco ?

-Oui.

-Cela te ressemble assez.

Elle aurait voulu rajouter « avec du gout, sensible » mais elle ne souhaitait davantage l'effrayer. Il ressemblait tellement à un petit animal délaissé et apeuré qu'elle ne savait comment agir avec lui.

-Probablement, lâcha-t-il.

Il esquivait ses regards, ses paroles, ses états d'âme, ses émotions, ses sentiments…

-Je voulais m'excuser.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cours, ce matin ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard ? S'emporta Kate.

-Pas envie de me lever.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas la réponse à sa deuxième question, bien trop intime… Surement.

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal.

-Oui ma mère me le dit souvent.

Elle rit devant son humour et vit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, un sourire naitre sur son visage jusqu'alors fermé.

-Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?

-Je ne suis qu'un pisse-copie et… Et personne ne m'avait encore jamais lu. J'avais peur de l'insuccès en quelque sorte.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles. C'était merveilleux, tu as un don.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois envie de dire plus, de faire plus mais c'était trop tôt. Pourtant, sa main aurait pu cajoler sa joue, ses mots auraient pu être murmures pour être plus sensibles mais… Toujours des mais…

-Ce n'était que quelques mots griffonnés ici et là.

-Tu souhaites en faire ton métier ?

-Un rêve…

-…Accessible.

-C'est gentil… _Il releva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il lui ouvrit son cœur._

-Mon but serait que mes mots finissent non pas dans des ouvrages de collection car la parure, l'artifice ne sert à rien mais qu'ils trouvent une place dans des bibliothèques, dans des sacs ou dans la paume d'une main.

-Je me ferai un plaisir d'être cette main, lui sourit-elle.

Le ton de sa voix, son sourire… Il avait senti une différence, quelque chose qui au-delà des mots resterait non pas en suspens mais entre deux pages, entre deux phrases, entre deux personnes.

-Un jour…

Un espoir, une possibilité, un futur… Qui dans l'immédiat se résumait aux cours.

-Il est l'heure pour le droit des familles, tu m'accompagnes ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-D'accord.

Il chercha son sac, prit quelques feuilles et enfila une veille paire de basket sous le regard attendri de sa camarade. Ses gestes étaient insouciants, la manière de mettre ses pompes à l'arrache, sans faire attention, c'était un jeune homme au multiple facettes qu'elle se plaisait à contempler.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils regagnèrent l'amphi. Ils évoluaient ensemble, sans dire un mot. C'était naturel, sans ambiguïté, sans arrière-pensée.

-Jenny regarde, murmura Kévin.

-Kate avec Richard…

Au croisement des bancs de l'amphi, Beckett et Rodgers s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers.

-Tu…

-Tu…

-Excuse-moi. Toi la première.

-Tu veux qu'on se mette à côté ?

-Non, je vais te laisser avec tes amis.

-Ils ne mangent pas, tu sais.

-Je me doute, on se verra à la fin.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent et le cours se déroula entre écoute attentive pour certains et chuchotements pour d'autres.

-Tu as lui parlé ? S'enquit Ryan.

-Oui.

-Ca s'est bien passé à ce que je vois.

-Oui.

-Tu peux développer ou c'est secret ?

-Non, d'ailleurs je compte l'inviter avec nous ce soir.

-C'est une bonne idée car j'aimerai bien découvrir le garçon qui trouble ma petite sœur.

Elle lui lança un regarda entendu et écouta le professeur énumérait un à un les articles à savoir pour le prochain partiel. C'était inconcevable, démesuré, fou mais à cet instant, elle ne percevait plus que les haut-parleurs diffusant à ses oreilles, cet agréable bruit qu'était la sonnerie. La fin du cours était arrivée, entrainant avec elle, l'empressement non dissimulé de Katherine. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers à vive allure ne se préoccupant des autres étudiants.

-Hey Rick !

-Kate.

-Ce soir, nous sortons à une petite fête. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

-C'est gentil mais ça ira.

-En fait… J'aimerai bien que tu viennes, rougit-elle.

Cette manière dont elle venait de déposer ses yeux dans les siens lui faisait comprendre qu'elle aussi, avait ses zones d'incertitude. A travers son regard, son attitude, elle prenait sur elle et c'était à lui de faire de même.

-Ok d'accord, je viendrai.

-Passe à la chambre 125, j'y serais avec le reste de mes amis.

…

Stressé était un doux euphémisme quand on voyait l'anxiété parcourir tout l'être de Richard. Il ne portait pas grand-chose mais il lui semblait faire face à la canicule. Pourquoi ? Il n'était jamais sorti en soirée. Il n'en avait pas eu souvent l'occasion certes, mais le peu d'invitation qu'il avait eu, il avait réussi à les esquiver. Feignant un autre rendez-vous, une punition ou pire encore un décès, il s'était préservé de ses escapades nocturnes.

Sortir n'était pas son truc et ce soir, il avait accepté pour elle.

La main moite et l'esprit agité, il frappa quelques coups à la porte.

-Salut… Lança fébrilement Kate.

Estomaquée par la beauté de Rick, plus aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était littéralement tombée en pamoison devant son camarade. Il portait un tee-shirt plus moulant que d'habitude, un short couleur caramel et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle était sous le charme de son esprit et maintenant de son physique car si Kate ne voulait l'avouer à ses amis, elle avait bien une attirance pour Rick, aussi bien intellectuelle que corporelle.

-…Rick, termina-t-elle.

Dans le même état que sa nouvelle amie, les paroles de notre écrivain en herbe n'émettaient aucun son. Elle portait une petite robe souple, discrètement resserrée au niveau de sa poitrine et transparente au regard indiscret. Blanche, avec quelques nuances bleu pastel, sa tenue n'harmonisait que davantage ses mèches indisciplinées et rayonnantes.

-Tu… Tu es sublime Katherine.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ! S'exclama Esposito.

-Je te présente donc Javier, le petit-ami de Lanie, Maddie…

-Célibataire, précisa cette dernière.

-Kévin mon meilleur amie et Jenny sa petite-amie. Je vous présente Richard, Rick.

-Salut !

Les présentations faites, la petite bande partit en direction de la fête. Rick trainait en queue de peloton observant Kate rieuse et éblouissante. Si intelligente, si brillante mais tellement opposée à sa personne qu'il en venait à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Tu viens d'où ? L'interrogea Kévin, le sortant par la même occasion de sa contemplation.

-De New-York.

-Comme nous.

-Vous vous connaissiez tous avant d'arriver à la fac ?

-Oui, je connais Kate depuis la maternelle et les autres depuis le lycée.

-Une vraie bande de copains.

-On est arrivé, c'est parti pour la fête !

Cette annonce sonnait le glas des enfantillages pour laisser place aux choses sérieuses. Chacun partait de son côté laissant Rick seul, ou presque. Kate avait remarqué sa mise en retrait et l'observait interagir avec son nouvel environnement.

La fête n'était pas l'une des plus délurées du campus mais Rick ne sentait pas à l'aise, il n'était pas à sa place. Trop de bruits, trop de monde, trop d'alcools, trop de déboires. Il n'arrivait pas à penser par lui-même, son esprit bien trop concentré à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Tu viens ?

-Oui.

-C'est moi où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une telle fête ?

-Non, murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas avoir honte tu sais.

-Surement.

-Un verre ?

-Je ne bois pas.

-Jus d'orange, sourit Kate en lui donnant son verre.

-Merci mais toi ?

-J'en ai un autre, révéla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Tu viens.

Il suivit son amie et la regarda se mêler à la foule. Sa robe valsait entre les gens et sa grâce n'avait d'yeux que pour son cœur. Par contre lui, personne ne le remarquait. Il se heurtait dans chaque étudiant se trouvant sur son chemin, récoltait des insultes et autres grossièretés. Il n'était vraiment pas là où il devait se trouver à cet instant. Sans plus attendre, il prit la tangente sans en aviser sa camarade. Si sa place n'était pas ici, elle était derrière son bureau. Il fallait que ses mots jaillissent, que l'encre soit un soutien à ses émotions et qu'il confesse au papier, son secret le plus intime : celui d'être amoureux. Il parlait d'un sentiment sincère et spontané qu'il était plaisant de ressentir, parce qu'il empruntait à l'espoir, sa faisabilité et à l'amour, sa concrétisation. Il était nu, il était lui, et pour la première fois de son existence les mots qu'il adoptait sonnaient justes. Pour la première fois aussi, il se sentait fier de ce qu'il avait écrit. Son texte n'essayait de plaire, ni d'être beau, il avait le goût de la candeur, il était vrai.

* * *

 _ **Un verdict pour ce rapprochement ? Trop rapide ? Pas assez rapide ? Perso, je cherchais à travers cet écrit dépeindre une histoire sentimentale, poétique, littéraire empreint du personnage de Rick. Espérons que cela vous ait vu, je vous dis à très vite pour vos commentaires et à dimanche pour la suite.**_


	5. Naissance émotionnel

**Chapitre 5 : Naissance émotionnel**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Voilà un nouveau dimanche avec un nouveau chapitre… Après le cadeau de milieu de semaine, nous reprenons les bonnes vieilles habitudes des dimanches xD**_

 _ **J'allais oublier, un grand, grand MERCI ! (Je sais, je me répète…)**_

* * *

 _ **Kate : Je suis flattée par ton commentaire d'autant plus que ton message était hyper pertinent. L'instinct et le mystère ! Tu as raison, c'est ça qui les attirent l'un et l'autre. Tu as les mots justes !**_

 _ **Mam : Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est long et lent mais je ne pouvais me permettre de les rapprocher plus rapidement. Si Rick est timide, sensible, Kate l'est tout autant. Dans une mesure différente, certes mais elle l'est. Pour tes « délires » sur Kate, c'est une idée mais ici je voulais Rick au centre donc par de mythologie pour elle. Encore merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Guest : Je suis touchée par le fait que tu sois « attendrie » par la manière dont je façonne leurs sentiments. J'espère ne pas te décevoir… Bonne lecture ! Merci.**_

* * *

Alors que Richard avait retrouvé son plus fidèle ami –son carnet- Kate s'inquiétait ne plus voir son camarade dans les parages.

-Ou est Rick ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait fait le tour de la maison sans trouver trace de lui. Elle devait se faire à l'évidence qu'il était parti sans rien lui dire.

-Vraiment étrange, grimaça Maddie.

Kate lui offrit son regard le plus glacial et quitta les lieux. A vrai dire, elle n'avait plus de raison de rester ici celui avec lequel elle désirait passer du temps s'était volatilisé. C'était sa faute bien sûr. Elle l'avait invité pour le découvrir, pour bavarder et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire, avait été de le faire fuir davantage. Cet homme était vraiment surprenant et bien plus que l'intriguer, il l'intéressait. Ainsi au détour d'une ruelle, elle espérait de ne pas l'avoir perdu et bien pire encore, perdu cette confiance qui peu à peu naissait entre eux.

(…)

Elle l'avait attendu toute la journée derrière son comptoir, espérant naïvement voir sa carrure apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais 17 heures passées, toujours rien. Chose surprenante car depuis un certain moment, il passait une fois par jour. Elle ne savait si le café n'était qu'un prétexte pour la voir en personne mais elle aimait sa présence, son contact. Toujours respectueux avec elle, il était devenu au fil des semaines, son exception. Cette tristesse diffuse qu'elle percevait chez lui, éveillait quelque chose de très intime en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait cru ressentir un jour. Etrange. Elle brulait d'être celle qui le consolerait, l'apaiserait et au lieu de l'éloigner, cette peine enfouie au plus profond de cet homme l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Attirance qu'elle ne put brider, refreiner à l'état d'attente latente… Trois coups retentirent.

-Hey Rick !

-Salut Kate.

Si la jeune femme se réjouissait de passer un instant privilégié avec son ami, le déferlement d'émotions qu'elle faisait naitre en lui était au-delà de la simple réjouissance. Elle savait provoquer son rire, son sourire et lui avait rendu espoir, saint graal d'une quête qu'il croyait vaine.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, je te remercie et toi ?

-Parfait.

La situation était des plus paradoxales. Tous les deux étaient heureux de se revoir mais aucun n'osait troubler le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient murés. Comme si le simple fait d'apposer des paroles sur cette partition vierge changerait le rythme de leur duo.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti hier ? D'ailleurs, _elle hésita_ , je ne t'ai pas vu non plus au café. Je t'ai attendu.

-Je ne me sentais pas de sortir.

-Rappelle-toi, je sais reconnaitre un mensonge.

Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines mais elle le perçait à jour avec une facilité déconcertante et déroutante pour le jeune homme introverti qu'il était.

-Je suis partie car je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, _déclara-t-il la voix chevrotante de honte_. Ce n'est pas mon monde.

-Tu pouvais le dire, nous serions rentrés tous les deux.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter ou gâcher ta soirée.

-J'apprécie ta compagnie alors non, tu me dérangeais pas. Et…

-Et ?

\- Tu as quelque chose d'intriguant, un je ne sais quoi… J'aimerai bien te découvrir.

Le regard rivé au sien, Katherine avait fini par regarder ses pieds, bien trop inquiète quant à la réaction de Rick. Ses sentiments étaient tellement complexes, secrets qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de les bafouer, de les souiller par des mots qu'elle n'aurait pas avance estimé.

-Toi aussi.

Arrimés aux yeux l'un de l'autre, ils avaient conscience de la portée de telles paroles. Lui se prédestinant aux lettres et elle bien trop attachée au sens des mots, ces paroles ne termineraient pas dans l'oubli ou dans les méandres du temps qui passe.

Au bout d'un temps, elle rompit le silence pour retrouver un peu sa contenance. Ses messages silencieux lui faisaient du bien mais la troublaient de la plus touchante des manières.

-Tu m'as dit ton rêve d'être écrivain mais le métier que tu envisagerais ?

-Avocat aux affaires familiales.

-C'est marrant, je souhaite devenir juge en chef de la cour suprême.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas tu es brillantes.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Sourires gênés, regards à la dérobée… Ils se comprenaient par leurs gestes.

-Si ma passion est l'écriture quelle est la tienne ?

-Je lis beaucoup la littérature française.

-J'ai remarqué ta culture Rimbaldienne, sourit-il gêné en voyant le regard de sa camarade s'attarder sur lui.

-Sinon, j'aime bien le sport, _reprit-elle pour ne pas le traumatiser davantage_.

-Brillante et sportive, un mélange détonnant.

-Surement, _rougit-elle_. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Euh… Tu voudrais bien me donner ton numéro ? S'hasarda Kate.

-Bien sûr.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et chacun repartit à ses occupations pour le moins spirituelles. Kate allait savourer cette nouvelle promiscuité qu'elle avait su faire éclore entre elle et Rick tandis que ce dernier allait réfléchir, encore et encore.

Il était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Son cœur se mit à battre à une allure incroyable. C'était elle ou précisément un message d'elle. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il stressait, comme si par ce message elle s'introduisait dans l'intimité de sa chambre, par des regards indiscrets.

 _Hey ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille ensemble en philo, demain ? Kate._

Une simple invitation qui faisait croitre en lui cette expectance qu'il espérait sincère et réaliste au regard des nombreuses désillusions de la vie.

 _Hey ! J'en serai ravi. On se rejoint en bas des dortoirs ? Rick._

 _Parfait ! A demain Rick. K._

(…)

 _Le soleil commençait timidement à darder ses rayons sur le parc, exultant les parfums de l'automne aux esprits les plus littéraires. Les feuilles dorées mourantes à la saison devenaient l'épilogue d'une histoire, l'herbe jaunie et asséchée par l'été se métamorphosait en cette nostalgie de l'écrivain d'antan et cette brise de renouveau chantait à celui qui voulait l'entendre, la fin d'une page, le début d'une autre._

-Bonjour Rick !

Il referma ses quelques mots sur le sourire de son amie.

-Bonjour Kate !

Légèrement gauche, Rodgers ne savait comment se comporter devant son amie se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, passant distraitement sa main dans sa chevelure déjà bien assez ébouriffée, il fut soulagé de la voir s'avancer pour lui faire la bise. Au contact de sa joue sur la sienne, il sentit de plus près cette odeur qu'il lui avait remarquée. Cette odeur qui montait doucement à ses narines, envahissait son nez, sa gorge et tout son être. Elle fleurait un parfum délicat, sucré et pénétrant. La cerise, ce mélange de fruit d'été et de fleurs de printemps…

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Bonne et toi ?

-Idem. Tu as regardé le prochain chapitre que nous allions aborder ?

-Oui, c'est le langage. J'ai l'impression que ça va être passionnant. Il y a tellement de forme de langages que j'ai l'impression que c'est un infini inépuisable. Le langage ne se cantonne pas à la simple parole même si c'est la plus connue. Il y a aussi le langage corporel, le langage des signes… Et le silence même si cela peut paraitre absurde.

Sa phrase terminée, il se retourna et vit Katherine à quelques pas de lui, l'air… Comment dire ? Surprise ? Abasourdie ? Etonnée ? Encore un message qu'il n'arrivait à décrypter.

-Euh… désolé, je me suis peut-être laissé déborder.

Elle sourit devant ses excuses inutiles et cette attitude enfantine qu'il arborait dans ses gênes et ses malaises. S'il savait… Elle l'avait simplement trouvé mignon et était restée béate devant ses mots.

-Non au contraire. Je trouvais tes propos très intéressants. Je pensais être la seule à faire du silence, un langage. Il est tellement plus puissant que les mots… Même si les mots ont à mon sens une portée et un sens que l'on ne peut imaginer.

-Brillante.

Elle détourna les yeux vers lui et rougit devant ce compliment dépourvu d'artifice et bien plus attendrissant que ceux que ses anciens petits copains avaient pu lui souffler à l'oreille.

-Tes amis ne sont pas là ? L'interrogea Rick en observant l'amphi.

-Non, ils n'ont pas pris l'option littérature.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Tu peux donc t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il détourna le regard à cette remarque, faisant clairement écho à leur dernière apparition en binôme dans ces lieux et suivit sa camarade qui se faufiler avec grâce entre les rangées de l'amphithéâtre.

 _-Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vos camarades ont préféré rester au soleil plutôt que de savoir si Rimbaud a clairement couché avec Verlaine._

L'hilarité se fit bruyante à cette blague quelque peu douteuse mais les résistants présents venaient aussi pour ce décalage que ce prof savait faire naitre dans ce cours, censé être celui des arts et des lettres.

 _-On ne peut pas leur en vouloir une idylle entre poètes, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !_

Dérision et second degré allaient bercer Beckett et Rodgers pendant ces deux prochaines heures. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils écoutaient attentivement le cours et les élucubrations glissées ici et là de Monsieur Spencer. Scrutant la copie de l'autre de temps en temps, quand le prof accélérait la cadence de ses phrases, ils évoluaient à deux sans embarras, sans mot.

-Tu rêves ? Murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

-Non, je pensais.

Oui, il réfléchissait à sa relation avec elle. Elle était son amie et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment une fille si spirituelle, si réfléchie, si jolie pouvait passer du temps avec lui ? Ils étaient des opposés qui normalement n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, deux parallèles dont les routes n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Elle était épanouie quand il était reclus sur lui-même, elle était extravertie avec sa pointe de timidité quand il souffrait d'une crainte d'autrui démesurée et pour ne rien arranger, elle était amusante quand lui n'était que ce clown triste, aux larmes amères.

C'est ainsi que de pensées moroses en réflexions sans réponse, la sonnerie retentit. La fin du cours était arrivée, soufflant à Katherine ses idées les plus censées.

-Rick, nous sortons ce soir et j'aimerai que tu viennes. Pour te rassurer, je resterai avec toi.

-C'est gentil mais tu ne vas pas faire la babysitteur. Profite de ta soirée, on se verra demain.

-En fait, j'aimerai bien passer plus du temps avec toi…

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était si entreprenante avec un garçon mais elle se doutait qu'avec Rick, il allait falloir qu'elle bouscule ses acquis et les siens par la même occasion. Au risque de le perdre ou de le blesser, elle voulait se donner une chance de vivre ce pourquoi l'homme et la femme étaient ces moitiés à la quête perpétuelle de l'autre.

-Moi aussi, dit-il dans une voix à peine audible.

-A ce soir, alors.

Il sentit le bout de son doigt effleurer son épaule mais le temps qu'il se retourne, elle quittait le cours le laissant seul face à ses interrogations. Il avait déjà dressé une liste non-exhaustive durant le cours, seulement, à lui tout seul il était un théorème non résolu qu'il s'efforçait malgré tout à démontrer. Mais quand vous n'avez pas toutes les variables, que les inconnus sont trop nombreuses, l'équation devient bien trop dur pour être démêlée en solitaire. Il vous faut de l'aide : un savant fou ou un folle amour, à vous de voir…

…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Richard fit attention à sa tenue. Même si c'était pour aller à une petite soirée, il ne voulait paraitre négligé au côté de son amie, représentation de la féminité à l'état le plus pur. Il avait enfilé son short fétiche, ses converses blanches et terminé de boutonner sa chemise quand soudain, debout devant sa glace, il s'aperçut que sa coiffure était un vrai désastre. D'habitude, ce détail ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit mais ce soir, tout était différent. Il n'avait, en effet, pas remarqué l'affreux négligé de ses cheveux emmêlés, tordus en mèches et dirigés tous azimuts.

Il passa alors sa tête sous l'eau, histoire de discipliner le tout et d'éviter la comparaison de la bête accompagnant la belle. Enfin apprêté, et ses cheveux parfaitement domptés, il envoya un SMS à sa camarade.

 _Pourrait-on se rejoindre une demi-heure avant, en bas des dortoirs ? Rick._

Il voulait lui faire une surprise, qu'il espérait lui plairait. Espérer…Toujours ses doutes lui bouffant le cerveau et la vie qu'il souhaitait un jour voir disparaitre de ses neurones et de ses pensées.

 _Pas de problème. Kate._

Ce message à peine reçu, Rick s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre pour faire sa course et rejoindre son amie.

…

Katherine patientait à l'endroit indiqué sous la lumière tamisée de la lune. Entre halo surréaliste et beauté incommensurable, il ne pouvait s'attarder au choix quant à l'envie de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

-Hey !

-Hey !

-Je me suis dit qu'après une telle journée de cours… Sourit-il en lui tendant un café.

-Oh merci, c'est trop gentil, dit-elle en effleurant ses doigts en prenant le gobelet.

Juste un effleurement… Elle n'avait osé le toucher par peur de le blesser, de le brusquer tant il respirait la fragilité et la délicatesse. Elle entrait dans son monde doucement, sans bruit, sans agitation et s'efforçait de ne rien précipiter, de ne rien gâcher.

-Avec une pointe de vanille, murmura-t-elle le breuvage aux lèvres.

-Ton préféré.

-Exact, très bonne mémoire. On y va ?

-Nous n'attendons pas les autres ?

-Ils sont déjà partis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la fête avec chacun leurs expressos en main.

-Changement de style ce soir ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Oui… Non.

-Ça te va bien, à part ça, dit-elle en se stoppant devant lui.

-De quo…

Il n'eut le temps de réagir qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

-Je te préfère comme ça, sourit-elle.

Ils s'amusèrent de cet interlude capillaire et reprirent le sens de la marche jusqu'à la fête. La musique commençait à titiller ses oreilles, les cris ou plutôt hurlements des autres étudiants lui montaient à la tête alors qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi la porte de cet endroit de débauche. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de mettre un pied à l'intérieur mais il gardait à l'esprit de lui faire plaisir. S'il était là, ce soir, c'est uniquement pour cette nouvelle amitié.

…

Il était exactement minuit 45 minutes et 53 secondes. Pourquoi tant de précisions ? Rick n'arrêtait de regarder sa montre, il souffrait du temps qui ne passait pas. Lui et Katherine, chacun un verre dans la main, se regardaient sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon qu'elle le couvait ainsi des yeux, même s'il l'était indéniablement séduisant mais c'était à cause de son regard. Un regard grave et bienveillant, qui lui donnait l'étrange impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu poses tant de questions ?

-La curiosité.

-Tu réponds et je répondrai.

-Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle.

-C'est étrange mais c'est pareil pour moi.

-Tu plaisantes ? Hallucina la brunette.

-Non, pas du tout. J'apprécie de contrôler mes gestes, mes émotions, mes mots et je trouve qu'altérer ces fondements qui nous forment et qui nous définissent, par l'alcool n'est pas un moyen d'oublier les choses qui nous entourent ou qui nous construisent. Il faut accepter sa condition quelle quel soit, bonne ou mauvaise, solitaire ou à plusieurs, triste ou bien joyeuse.

Sous le charme de cette analyse qui aurait pu être la sienne, elle ne trouvait de répartie à la hauteur de ses mots.

-Tu veux sortir un peu, prendre l'air ?

-Je te suis.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Rick n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il déposa sa main au creux des reins de Kate, pour l'accompagner dehors. Comme si c'était sa place, comme si ce geste était imprimé dans son for intérieur, naturel et spontané. De son côté, elle apprécia le geste tendre et romantique mais ne releva pas, craignant qu'il la retire.

-Miss Beckett ! S'esclaffa Josh Davidson.

-Josh, grommela la jeune femme entre ses dents.

-Tu viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer ma moto.

Si Katherine était agacée par la situation, son ami l'était tout autant à la sensation de sa main crispée au bas de son dos.

-Non, sans façon.

Il sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres et ses pupilles complètement dilatées en disaient long sur son état.

-Allez viens avec moi, on va s'amuser, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

-La demoiselle t'a dit non, s'interposa Rodgers.

-Je t'ai rien demandé le puceau.

-Tu la fermes et tu te casses, s'énerva Richard.

-Ou là là, tu me fais peur, cria motorcycle boy d'une voix aigüe.

-Rick, laisse faire. Il est saoul, tenta Kate en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, derrière son dos.

-Allez ma belle, laisse ce con et viens avec moi.

Davidson s'était avancé d'un pas mais Rick, toujours aussi protecteur envers son amie se positionna devant elle. Malheureusement pour lui, le trouble-fête ne le vit pas du même œil et se jeta sur lui. Les coups de pieds, les droites et autres esquives pleuvaient. Ils se repoussaient l'un l'autre, Josh assénant des coups mal assurés à Rick, lui, parant ses attaques désordonnées. La bagarre prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, de plus en plus de place si bien qu'ils perdirent l'équilibre, basculèrent en arrière, crièrent de surprise et tentèrent de s'accrocher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais trop tard, ils finirent tous les deux dans la piscine de la villa.

-Rick ! Rick !

-C'est bon Kate, pas de problème.

Effectivement, ce plongeon nocturne avait au moins eu l'effet de refroidir les ardeurs de Josh. Accroché au bord du bassin, il vomissait alcools et autres drogues mélangés durant la soirée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, assura Rick à l'assemblée formée autour de la piscine.

L'écrivain, les deux mains sur la margelle s'extirpa de l'eau à la force de ses bras tel un nageur de cinquante. Plus vite il serait sorti, plus vite l'attention se détournerait de lui car tous ces regards pointés ver lui, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux plaqués par l'eau et s'empressa de rejoindre sa camarade. Elle n'avait rien loupé de cette scène érotique au possible. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter au cou de ce séduisant ami.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de me défendre.

-Oui, excuse-moi, répondit-il penaud.

-J'aurai pu m'en sortir toute seule.

-Ce garçon était tellement irrespectueux. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, grimaça-t-il en s'en allant.

Elle ne l'avait pas réprimandé dans le but de lui faire de la peine mais ses paroles avaient dû lui faire cette impression au regard des yeux attristés de son « sauveur ». Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle mesure ses paroles et ses actes, mais à cet instant son esprit était encore embué par le charme de Rick.

-Hé ! Attend ! Je ne t'en veux pas… Je te remercie.

-De rien.

Il avait le regard perdu vers le sol et elle ne put résister à glisser ses doigts sous son menton afin de lui faire relever la tête. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, juste agi.

-Je vais te raccompagner, tu es tout mouillé.

Il jeta un œil à sa condition avant de considérer l'offre de Kate : ses chaussures couinaient, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et il empestait l'alcool.

-Ok, je veux bien.

-Ou as-tu appris à te battre ?

-La vie.

Son air dépité piquait et attisait sa curiosité mais la brunette ne chercha à approfondir le sujet. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'ils échangent des choses intimes les confidences comme les gestes tendres viendraient avec le temps et la confiance.

Confiance qui même si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, lui accordé Rick en la laissant s'introduire dans sa vie petit à petit et de manière plus libre. Il savourait par exemple l'absence de mot découlant de sa réponse, remerciant silencieusement la pudeur de Katherine envers ses blessures d'enfance. Il méditait au rythme de ses pas, ressassant sa soirée. Il n'était pas certain mais il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait pris la main et que ses petits doigts avaient capturés les siens dans une mimique affectueuse. N'était-ce qu'un rêve refoulé ou ce fichu courant d'air ? Une chose était sûre, sa tête le lançait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Kate.

-J'ai eu un léger étourdissement.

Elle s'autorisa à relever sa mèche en glissant sa main sur son front et ce simple contact réchauffa sa main.

-Tu saignes et je pense que tu as de la température, il faudra que tu passes à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-elle en caressant de son pouce la limite de sa plaie.

-Non, c'est rien, fit-il mine de minauder.

-Rick…

-Ok je passerai au service médical, dit-il en frissonnant.

-Tu as froid ?

-Légèrement.

-Tu devrais essorer tes affaires.

-Là, je pense que tu as raison.

Ils s'observaient sans rien dire, perdus dans la pénombre de la nuit. Kate attendait qu'il essore ses affaires mais apparemment, il n'était pas décidé.

-Tu attends quoi ?

Il se sentait stupide, tellement stupide de lui demander ça, seulement… Se montrer à moitié dénudé devant elle, était inconcevable.

-Tu pourrais… Lui dit-il en lui intimant de se retourner.

-Ah oui ! Excuse-moi.

Beckett ne s'attendait pas à devoir se retourner. Ses formes se dessinaient sous ses vêtements détrempés, divulguant à son regard jugeur mais non mois appréciateur un corps des plus attrayants. Elle pensait qu'il profiterait de l'instant pour se faire mousser, or Rick ne serait pas Rick s'il était comme ces garçons prétentieux se trémoussant devant les filles de la fac. Elle s'inclina donc devant sa pudeur et observa les alentours.

Sa camarade dos à lui, il se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures et son short pour les essorer.

-Tu as bientôt terminé ?

-Je remets mes pompes et mon short.

Les paroles rejoignant l'acte, c'était au tour de sa chemise de subir le même supplice. Il ôta cette-dernière sauf qu'en passant sur ses points, une douleur cuisante le trahit dans un râle.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-elle en se retournant.

-Mes points.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas défait les boutons de ta chemise au lieu de la passer comme un tee-shirt ?

-Plus rapide.

-Laisse-moi en douter, _gloussa-t-elle_. Attend, je vais t'aider.

Elle se décida à se rapprocher de lui, doucement, tout doucement. Elle devenait fébrile dans sa hâte de le découvrir, l'excitation se mêlant à l'estime. Elle surmonta son trouble et finit par l'aider à retirer la récalcitrante et tous les deux, les bras au-dessus de leurs têtes, les mains jointes, ils s'observaient. Un nouveau lien s'était tissé entre eux, fugace mais si solide, intense mais si fragile qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu l'expliquer. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le vert se fondait au bleu et l'amitié se muait en amour.

-Hum, hum, toussota Rick.

Beckett sursauta ne s'étant même pas aperçue qu'elle le dévorait du regard car comme la réaction à un geste, comme la réponse à une question cela lui semblait la bassesse d'une femme amoureuse. Ses yeux se défirent de ceux de Rick mais elle tomba aussi vite en pâmoison devant son torse. Bronzé comme pourrait l'être celui d'un surfeur, son buste était un appel à la luxure, une ode à la virilité sauf peut-être les bleus où ses doigts s'attardaient distraitement en des lignes distraites.

-Kate, tu peux, dit-il en attrapant délicatement ses doigts.

-Désolée.

Il enleva l'eau de sa chemise et avant d'avoir pu mettre ses mains sur sa boutonnière, il trouva dix petits doigts s'afférant déjà à la tâche. Katherine, poussée par la simple envie d'un rapprochement s'était autorisée à cette légère attention. Richard ne disait rien, cherchant où mettre ses mains et son regard. Ses mains auraient pu trouver place sur ses hanches et ses prunelles sur sa poitrine offerte à son regard surélevé mais bien trop prude, il n'en fit rien. C'était la première fois qu'ils entretenaient une telle intimité et il ne voulait gâcher l'instant par son instinct primaire de mâle.

Toujours concentrée sur sa tâche jusqu'au dernier bouton, Kate releva la tête vers lui, les pupilles brillantes et une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

-Merci.

Son souffle chaud venait de caresser ses lèvres mais elle ne se laissa aller à ses désirs primitifs.

-De rien, murmura-t-elle.

Ils marchaient le long du dortoir, d'une démarche incertaine comme si le temps ralentissait à ces simples hésitations. Un spectateur ne pourrait pas vraiment affirmer qu'ils se parlaient, il aurait juste l'impression qu'ils marchaient côté à côté. C'était une communication dans le silence, un langage à leur image. Ils regardaient dans la même direction, dans le même rythme et en dépit de cette connexion totale apparente, il n'était pas de doute qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement ensemble.

-On est arrivé.

-Oui.

-Je te remercie et passe une bonne nuit.

Katherine était sur le point de partir mais un quelque chose l'en empêchait, telle une force venue d'ailleurs, elle ne se résignait à quitter cet homme. Elle fit demi-tour, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Point d'orgue de la soirée ou simple concrétisation d'une amitié avec affinités, la jeune femme s'en alla le cœur léger. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée malgré l'épisode « Josh ». A plusieurs reprises, la soirée aurait pu basculer vers une contrée qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins mais avec Rick même les pays les moins sauvages devenaient des terres inconnues et vierges.

 _Aurais-tu quelque chose de prévu demain, avant les cours ? Rick._

 _A part dormir, non. Pourquoi ? Kate._

 _Surprise... Je passerai te chercher vers 7 heures 50._

 _A demain alors._

Une journée formidable s'achevait et grâce à Rick, celle du lendemain s'annonçait toute aussi agréable.

* * *

 _ **Une histoire naissante, des sentiments plus que naissants… Une nouvelle fin. J'attends avec impatience vos ressentis sur ce chapitre, un poil plus court… A dimanche !**_

 _ **NB : A votre avis, du Caskett dans le prochain chapitre ?**_


	6. Apprendre

**Chapitre 6 : Apprendre…**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Certes, il n'y a pas eu de cadeau de milieu de semaine mais ce chapitre est plus long… Vous réservant quelques surprises :) Bonne lecture à tous et encore un grand merci à tous (même ceux qui oublient le petit message xD)**_

* * *

 _ **Kate : Je sais… Tu as du attendre une semaine. C'était long mais tu as ta récompense. Des moments tendres et Caskett sont à prévoir ici. Sinon un grand merci et oui, Kate va devoir se bousculer pour appréhender son Rick ;)**_

 _ **Mam : Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche. Pour les amis de Beckett, tu les verras un peu dans ce chapitre mais comme mon intrigue tourne autour de Kate et Rick, ils ne sont que secondaires. Sinon, ils reviendront dans des moments clefs ou opportuns, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **Elynaa : Que dire devant un tel enthousiasme ? Simplement merci comme pourrait le dire Rick dans sa simplicité… Encore merci et bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, Rick sifflotait un air de Maroon 5. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça mais ce matin, il en avait envie. Il se redécouvrait une énergie, une joie de vivre qu'il avait perdues depuis longtemps.

A peine les premières gouttes de pluie avaient-elles atterri à son regard encore embrumé par le sommeil qu'il s'était levé pour prendre sa douche. L'eau avait cascadé sur son corps réveillant en lui ses doux souvenirs de vacances aux Hamptons mais bien plus surprenant, ses émotions de la veille. Nouvelles sensations, nouveaux sentiments qui encore aux aurores le troublaient. C'était l'affection, l'amour… Cette transcendance qui faisait revivre son cœur et au-delà, sa vision de la vie. Comme si par le tendre contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue, Katherine lui avait redonné la vie.

Ses certitudes d'écrivain en devenir avaient, à cet instant, été pulvérisées par des gestes et non des mots… Première fois. Jamais… Jamais, il ne voudrait et ne pourrait oublier cette femme. Elle deviendrait peut-être sa madeleine de Proust, qui sait ? Même s'il n'appréciait guère la comparaison dégradante à ce gâteau détrempé et friable, il pourrait en faire un modèle.

Et pourquoi ne pas choisir le macaron ? C'est aussi une gourmandise française mais bien plus délicate, il serait le symbole du raffiné tant dégagé de son amie. Un enrobage craquant, révélant aux lèvres un goût sucré et prononcé adoucit par ce cœur moelleux, essence même de la douceur.

 _7 heures 50…_

Trois petits coups retentirent.

-Bonjour Rick !

-Bonjour Kate !

Il lui tendit son gobelet mais au lieu de s'en saisir, elle releva sa mèche de son front et sourit.

-Oui, j'ai été à l'infirmerie.

-Parfait.

-Expresso sans sucre avec une pointe de vanille pour mademoiselle.

-T'es trop mignon.

-Et moi, râla Maddie en passant sa tête derrière sa coloc'.

-Oh excuse-moi… Je suis vraiment confus.

-Elle te taquine, elle ne boit pas de café.

-Ah.

-On t'attend Maddie ?

-Non, allez-y je ne viens pas.

-Tu sèches ? S'étonna Kate.

-Non, je me repose.

La brunette s'amusa de la répartie et logique implacable de son amie tout en sortant de la chambre, escortée par le bras de Richard, frôlant sa taille. Elle l'avait remarqué mais s'était tue. Malheureusement et en dépit de son silence, quand Rick s'aperçut que leurs hanches s'étaient accolées et que l'intimité qu'ils partageaient était bien trop gênante, il s'éloigna.

-Tu apprendras à la connaitre.

-Pardon ?

-Maddie.

-Oh. Je ne fais pas de soucis, elle a l'air amusante comme fille.

-C'est peu dire… J'ai dû faire mes pires expériences à ses côtés.

-Mademoiselle Beckett aurait un côté rebelle alors ?

-Avait, un côté rebelle. Et toi ? Des pires expériences ?

-Je pense qu'elles sont largement moins fun que les tiennes, finit-il de dire en sourdine.

Elle s'arrêta sur ses quelques paroles et prit conscience qu'il était sa détresse, son bonheur.

-Hé, _dit-elle en lui captant la main pour le ramener en face d'elle_. Les expériences de la vie sont toute aussi honorables que de vulgaires expériences d'adolescents.

-Toujours le bon mot, la miss.

-Que veux-tu, je devrais peut-être me mettre à l'écriture ?

-J'ai de la concurrence, s'amusa-t-il.

 _Deux heures de cours, plus tard…_

-Avant que vous partiez j'aimerai que vous vous mettiez en binôme pour effectuer une réflexion sur les mots, _déclara le prof_. C'est un petit travail à me rendre pour demain après-midi 17h.

-Tu te mets avec moi ? L'interrogea Kate.

-Si tu veux.

-Parfait.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire ? Maintenant, je veux dire ? Balbutia Richard.

-Non pourquoi ?

-On pourrait peut-être faire notre note sur « les mots », si tu es dispo bien sûr.

-Rick, c'est une super idée alors déstresse.

Il sourit quant à cette dernière remarque et prit la suite de sa camarade, déjà partie en direction de la bibliothèque. Le lieu était toujours aussi paisible mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas foule. Etait-ce le début de l'année ? L'heure plutôt matinale ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire mais cela aurait moins l'avantage de les laisser travailler en paix.

-On commence par quoi ? S'enquit Richard en sortant sa trousse.

-Une définition du concept « mot » serait peut-être judicieux ?

-Complexe sachant que la signification des mots et du concept par lui-même est parfaitement arbitraire.

-Ça, tu peux écrire, s'amusa Kate devant la facilité de son camarade à parler des mots.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non Rick, justement. Ta contre-définition pourrait faire une très bonne accroche à notre travail. Après tout, chacun sa liberté, sa sensibilité de faire signifier aux mots telles ou telles idées et concepts.

-Là, tu te moques de moi ? Se mit à rire l'écrivain en herbe.

-Non, pourquoi ? S'amusa à son tour la jeune femme, surprise de voir son amie rigoler.

-Ta dernière phrase peut tout aussi bien faire partie de notre écrit.

Les deux amis luttèrent contre le fou rire qui les guettait mais bien vite, ils s'abandonnèrent aux larmes de bonheur devant le décalage de leurs interactions. Un binôme oublieux, insouciant, heureux, rapidement recadré par le responsable de la bibliothèque n'appréciant guère cette effusion de joie. Rodgers et Beckett se remirent donc à chiner concepts et autres définitions dans les ouvrages à leurs dispositions. Rick avait la lourde tâche de faire la recherche dans les livres tandis que Katherine qui d'après son camarade avait une plus jolie écriture que lui retranscrivait et coordonnait la dissertation.

-Kate…

-Hum, répondit celle-ci en ne levant les yeux de ses notes.

-Je crois que tu as fait une faute, se risqua-t-il.

-Ou Monsieur l'écrivain ? Le railla-t-elle.

-Juste ici, incandescence. Ce n'est pas deux « s » mais « sc ».

-C'est un vrai avantage de travailler avec un maître des mots.

-Ne te gêne pas, paye-toi ma tête !

-Rick, ais confiance en toi. C'était un compliment, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses iris bleutés.

A cet instant, ils se comprirent sans échanger un geste, une parole ou un mot. L'harmonie de leurs esprits, sublimée par cette congruence non verbale suffisait à leurs saluts d'un amour encore non vécu.

-Tu… Tu veux que j'aille chercher à manger ? L'interrogea-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Très bonne idée.

-Tu souhaites quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance.

Le jeune homme n'aurait su dire si c'était son esprit littéraire qui transformait les paroles de sa camarade mais il lui semblait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, que petit à petit elle se faisait une place dans son cœur. Il partit chercher de quoi se restaurer et laissa à plus tard ses interrogations du moment.

Elle le regarda franchir les grandes portes de ce lieu de quiétude et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si pur, si tendre qu'elle n'arrivait à croire qu'il puisse être entré dans sa vie. Car oui, il faisait partie de son monde, celui où elle n'avait jamais espéré faire la rencontre d'un homme si parfait. Kate sourit quant à ses derniers songes… Elle qui se revendiquait cartésienne et pragmatique se laissait à rêver à la perfection de l'être humain.

Un sandwich, une bouteille d'eau et un café apparu dans son champ de vision, lui remettant les pieds sur terre.

-Merci Rick.

-De rien. Poulet-crudité, c'est ok ?

-Parfait.

Ils commencèrent à manger, se cherchant du regard entre chaque coup de dents quand Richard s'amusa de sa camarade.

-Tu as de la farine sur la joue.

-Ah merci.

Elle dépoussiéra cette dernière mais la poudre blanche demeura.

-Elle y est encore.

Il hésitait. Il regarda sa main, sa joue puis encore sa main qui finit par se déposer sur sa pommette. Dans une infime caresse, il repoussa la farine de son pouce. Surprise de cet acte mais encore plus par la douceur de sa main qu'elle apprenait à savourer contre sa peau, elle ne remarqua ses yeux fermés que lorsqu'elle rouvrit ces derniers par le manque de contact. Il avait retiré sa main.

Tous les deux bouleversés par ce singulier rapprochement, ils ne commentèrent pas. Encore une fois, les mots auraient été de trop. Son silence, la manière dont il évitait de croiser son regard valaient tous les discours.

-Pour la suite de notre partiel, on pourrait également parler des mots sous leurs aspects moins théoriques…

-Oui ? Répondit Kate perplexe en sirotant une gorgée de café.

-Plus conceptuel…

-Dans le sens où… Ils enfermeraient les sentiments dans des compartiments… Qui éclateraient devant l'observateur lucide ou… Le véritable amour ?

-Oui comme si les mots étaient toujours insuffisants où ils ne seraient que des instruments pour démontrer une chose bien plus secrète, bien plus grande.

-Une chose qui changera votre vie à coup sûr…

-…Mais qui vous effraie par la même occasion, en conclut Rick.

L'un comme l'autre savait que ces paroles allaient au-delà d'une simple dissertation, que les mots à l'instar de leurs joutes verbales jouaient une partition et qu'ils n'étaient que les instruments de leurs sentiments naissants mais bien présents.

-Je pense que notre écrit n'est pas trop mal, murmura la jeune femme.

-Je le pense aussi.

Le point final de leur devoir venait d'être apposé. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et Kate raccompagna son camarade devant sa porte où elle se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Nous.

-Hum ?

-D'habitude, c'est toujours le garçon qui raccompagne la fille devant le pas de sa chambre.

-Désolé.

-Rick, ce n'est pas grave dit-elle en déposant sa main sur son bras.

Il frémit à ce contact et ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés, ses poils hérissés et son souffle coupé. Son corps lui réagissait, lui parlait, la comprenait.

-Je suis un peu… Maladroit.

C'était peu dire au regard de ses livres qu'il venait d'échapper.

-Effectivement, s'amusa Kate.

Ils explosèrent de rire et mirent bien plusieurs minutes pour ranger les affaires de l'écrivain en herbe. Dernier livre au sol, ils déposèrent leurs mains simultanément dessus. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et comme par instinct ils relevèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards se mêlèrent, se lièrent et s'appelèrent. Les rires s'estompèrent et le silence prit place pour repaitre à ce malaise qui finalement ne l'était pas tant au regard de leurs pupilles dilatées et scintillantes de mille émotions.

-Excuse-moi. Tu… Tu veux entrer ? L'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Si tu n'as pas fiscalité demain, moi si.

-Je peux venir si tu veux ?

-Tu souffrirais pour moi ?

-Souffrir, c'est le bon terme, sourit Rick.

-J'accepte et qui sait après, nous pourrions même rattraper tes lacunes ?

-Peut-être.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et laissa son camarade pour exposer à son fidèle confident ses plus sincères pensées et ses plus intimes désirs.

-Bonjour toi !

-Je suis amoureuse, lança la brunette sans sommation.

-De Rick ?

-Evidemment.

-Comme tu étais amoureuse de Tom ? L'interrogea Kévin, se rappelant que Kate n'était jamais réellement tombée amoureuse de ce garçon.

-Non… C'est étrange.

-Comment ?

-Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien… Apaisée, rassurée et j'ai ce frisson, ce battement de cœur. On dirait une petite fille à qui on vient d'enlever les petites roues de son vélo et qui découvre pour la première fois, la liberté de pédaler les cheveux au vent et l'esprit de vagabonder à ses rêves.

-Ma petite sœur est amoureuse, s'émut Kévin en la serrant dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose comme ça, qu'elle ne pouvait nier la vérité, qu'elle ne pouvait éviter l'inévitable et qu'elle ne pouvait surpasser ses sentiments irrationnels. C'était à la fois simple et infiniment compliqué. Elle perdait le contrôle… Son contrôle si précieux où émotions et comportements nouveaux se mêlaient, se chevauchaient, se heurtaient. Au fil des instants, des minutes, elle était tombée sous son charme, ses mots, son tout sans s'en rendre compte et sans y opposer son véto. Et malgré la crainte de l'inconnu, elle était heureuse de savourer cette sensation. C'était tellement grisant, exaltant avec une pointe de timidité, de retenue qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de sa présence à ses côtés, qu'elle ne pouvait contester les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son Rick.

(…)

De bon matin, alors qu'il aurait pu être confortablement couché dans la chaleur de ses draps ou perdu entre deux phrases, Richard subissait la fiscalité, perdu entre impôts, analyses et calculs en tous genres.

-Je confirme c'est ennuyeux.

-Concentre-toi, le rabroua Kate.

-Il a pas tort, rajouta Espo.

-Ah merci !

Il se plaignait de cet ennui qui l'enserrait mais pour elle, il voulait bien s'ennuyer des heures durant. Pouvoir jouir de la vision de sa nymphe à ses côtés et de ses mimiques aussi mignonnes que troublantes n'avait pas de prix et encore moins de temps. Au détour d'un doute, elle fixait un point imaginaire au loin, lui rendant son insouciance de petite fille à la dérobé d'une question posée par le prof, elle mordillait son stylo comme si ce geste allait lui donner la réponse et au croisement d'une pause trop longue, elle dessinait des formes abstraites dans la marge de sa feuille.

-Un calvaire, souffla Rick en sortant de la salle.

-T'es pas mort ?

-Pas loin.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Kate lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes en s'échappant rapidement devant pour rejoindre Lanie sauf que Richard l'attrapa par la taille ce qui eut le don de la scotcher contre son torse.

-Tu es une vraie tortionnaire.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et retrouva son visage très près du sien. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas, ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce bleu azur qu'elle admirait. Rick comprit le changement d'humeur de son amie et défit son étreinte maladroite.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Rick.

Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, loin de là. Katherine n'avait fait qu'apprécier ce grand bras ferme autour de sa taille et goûter à ce rassurant torse contre elle. Une mise en bouche alléchante qu'elle espérait transformer en plat principal dans un futur proche.

-Alors les amoureux transis, vous venez !

-Lanie ! Crièrent les deux concernés de concert.

La bande d'amis se dirigea vers le réfectoire où chacun prit son plateau repas pour passer un bon moment autour de discussions futiles mais non moins intéressantes. Entre rires et taquineries, steaks trop cuits et haricots verts passèrent nettement plus vites.

-Vous venez avec nous pour réviser ? Proposa Richard.

-On a santé et hygiène, cette après-midi.

-Je ne savais pas alors bon cours !

Beckett et Rodgers rejoignaient donc le couloir menant à la bibliothèque quand la demoiselle se stoppa devant son camarade. Elle avait quelque chose à lui proposer mais pour une fois c'est elle qui hésitait et sentait poindre au creux de son ventre, cette anxiété typiquement Rodgers.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on travaille dans ma chambre ? Nous serions plus … Tranquilles.

-Si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

Il avait accepté d'une petite voix, à demi-mots sans effusion de joie. Il n'était pas réfractaire à l'idée de passer du temps seul avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur, loin de là, mais l'exiguïté d'une chambre changeait la donne. Embarras de se retrouver ainsi dans l'intimité de son amie ? Ou peur d'un rapprochement trop franc ? Dans les deux cas, il ne souhaitait lui avouer sa gêne.

Kate avait pris les devants et l'avait invité à s'installer confortablement dans son antre tandis qu'elle enfilait une tenue plus décontractée dans la salle de bain.

Rick, seul dans cet espace avisait les lieux d'un coup d'œil discret mais néanmoins appuyé. Cherchait-il à percer les mystères de Katherine Beckett ? Ou cherchait-il tout simplement à se familiariser avec les lieux ? Le doute restait entier. Par contre, sans aucun doute, il pouvait affirmer quel côté de la pièce son amie occupé. Mieux rangé que celui de Maddie et agrémenté de nombreux libres, elle dormait à droite.

-Ma déco est nettement plus sommaire que la tienne, sourit Kate en le regardant laisser courir ses doigts sur la tranchée de ses livres.

-Oui mais toute aussi personnelle que la mienne.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux autour du bureau de la jeune femme et se mirent à travailler la fiscalité. Elle lui expliquait comment calculer les différentes sortes d'impôts ainsi que les conditions à réunir quand lui, cherchait encore l'intérêt d'une telle manière dans son cursus.

-Tu fais celui-là tout seul, je corrigerai.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et se concentra sur la formule à appliquer. D'ailleurs, s'il appliquait le pourcentage à l'assiette fiscale après retenues, il devrait obtenir le résultat escompté. Perdu entre toutes ces lignes de calcul, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait l'objet d'une étude approfondie et minutieuse. Beckett, la tête calée sur sa paume, l'observait ou plutôt l'admirait. Ses mâchoires se contractaient sous la concentration, ses yeux vagabondaient entre les chiffres et son sourire se défaisait en des mimiques pour le moins surprenante.

-J'ai fini.

Rick releva la tête de sa feuille attendant le verdict de sa camarade mais celle-ci ne semblait pas disposer à lui rendre ce service. Retombée quasi instantanément dans ce gouffre azuréen où elle aimait désormais se fondre, elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Kate, j'ai fini, réitéra-t-il.

-Euh… Oui, excuse-moi.

La jeune femme s'empressa de reprendre ses esprits et se jeta sur l'exercice.

-Tu as tout compris… C'est tout juste. Maintenant, nous…

-… Nous allons faire une pause, déclara Rick en se levant.

Les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, il s'étirait. Son tee-shirt se releva, dénudant légèrement son ventre. Subjuguée par la redécouverte du corps de son écrivain, elle ne put refouler ses souvenirs de cette soirée… Cette soirée où pour la première fois, elle l'avait découvert et touché.

-La fiscalité te fatigue tant que ça ?

-Oh que oui, soupira-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-C'est mon lit ! Râla-t-elle faussement en se jetant à côté de lui.

-Aussi petit que le mien, rigola-t-il en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

Les deux amis étaient proches, leurs flancs collés mais aucun des deux ne semblaient gênés par cette toute nouvelle promiscuité. A vrai dire, la situation leurs paressait simplement normale, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu-compte de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient.

-Demain, on a encore fiscalité mais je te ferais grâce de ce cours.

-Quelle générosité !

-Par contre, on mange ensemble ? Déclara-t-elle en appui sur son torse.

-Pas de souci.

-Kate ! _Lança Maddie en ouvrant la porte_. Oups, pardon.

-Tu ne déranges pas, dit Kate en se levant.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Certains, répliqua Rick en se levant à son tour.

-Vous révisiez sur le lit ? Les taquina la blondinette.

-Nous faisions une pause.

-Oui, oui…

-On se voit demain ? Murmura Richard à l'attention de son amie.

-Oui.

Elle caressa sa main subtilement de ses doigts pour que lui seul comprenne et le laissa quitter sa chambre.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le petit Ricky ? S'enquit Madison, une fois Rodgers à l'extérieur.

-Rien.

-Kate pas à moi. Je te retrouve dans le lit avec lui et pour finir tu lui caresses le bras pour lui dire au revoir et tu ne me dis qu'il n'y a rien !

-C'est un juste ami avec lequel je partage de bons moments.

-Tu sais que j'aurai le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

-Je compte sur toi, se moqua Katherine.

La nuit venait de tomber, Maddie s'était endormie et son esprit ne pouvait qu'aller à Rick. Son lit sentait lui. Son odeur, celle de son ami, de l'amour mâle. Elle pouvait encore respirer la fragrance de son écrivain, imprégnée dans chaque recoin de son oreiller et de sa couette. Il avait pris possession des lieux discrètement, subtilement et elle en était heureuse.

 _Tu dors ?_

 _Non._

 _Je voulais te dire que j'avais passé une superbe après-midi à tes côtés._

 _Moi aussi Kate. J'espère que nous en passerons d'autres…_

 _L'avenir saura nous le dire… Mais je pense que c'est bien parti._

Quelques SMS, quelques mots mais de quoi s'endormir l'esprit en paix et le cœur léger.

(…)

Beckett avait passé sa matinée en cours et Richard, dans sa chambre à écrire mais même à des endroits différents, ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Kate, rêvant du bras de son écrivain autour de sa taille et Rick à la douceur des lèvres sur sa joue. Où qu'ils soient, leurs pensées fusionnaient et se complétaient.

-Salut toi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Elle vit son sourire s'illuminer et se félicita de l'attraper chaque jour un peu plus dans son cœur.

-Bonjour vous. Ton cours s'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement… Ennuyant. Et toi, écriture ?

-Suis-je si imprévisible ?

-Non mais je commence à te connaître.

-Ils sont ensembles, demanda Maddie à Kévin.

-D'après ce que je sais non mais tu connais Kate…

-…Elle reste discrète.

Les deux amis observèrent le couple en devenir car pour Kévin et Maddie, il n'y avait pas de doute : ils finiraient ensembles. Les gestes étaient de plus en plus tendres, les rapprochements de plus en plus nombreux et l'histoire de plus en plus belle.

…

Tous installés autour d'une table à la cantine, ils décortiquaient les éléments constituant leurs repas.

-On ne risque pas grossir, c'est infâme, grogna Esposito.

-Tant mieux, je n'apprécie pas les poignées d'amour, rétorqua Lanie.

-Tu te moques de moi, s'esclaffa le latino en bombant le torse.

-Bien sûr que oui !

Rodgers avait suivi la discussion et s'était senti plutôt mal. Quand son corps n'est pas parfait, toute discussion sur le poids, le physique devient une épreuve. On ne dit plus rien, on feint le silence. Une épreuve de plus à surmonter, un nouveau silence à rajouter à la longue liste déjà existante. Son corps contrairement à celui de Javier n'était pas parfait, loin de là et comme par automatisme son regard s'était affaissé sur sa nourriture. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bonne mais pas particulièrement mauvaise. S'il pensait avoir échappé à cette discussion et s'être fait discret, son visage voilé par le malaise n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de son amie. Attristée par ce douloureux spectacle, Kate fit ce qui lui sembla le plus approprié. Elle cala sa main sur sa cuisse et attendit que leurs regards se croisent pour lui offrir un sourire qu'elle espérait consolant mais non empreint de pitié. Pour elle, il était parfait et la pitié n'avait sa place entre eux.

Il ne sut comment prendre cette marque de gentillesse mais l'accepta de bon gré en recouvrant sa main d'une caresse sincère.

-Faut le dire si on gène, les taquina Lanie.

-Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il est temps de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Les sept compères regagnèrent la salle d'étude mais à vrai dire l'ambiance régnant entre eux n'était pas propice au calme d'une bibliothèque. Malgré la masse de travail sous laquelle ils croulaient, les fous rires et les plaisanteries allaient bon train. Se moquant de la surveillante des lieux ou des anecdotes croustillantes de Maddie les larmes de joie étaient bien plus nombreuses que les lignes manuscrites sur leurs copies. Mais si cet humour distrayait l'assemblée, il n'en était pas de même pour Katherine. Si cette dernière souriait ce n'était que le résultat de la légèreté qu'elle découvrait chez Rick et qu'elle se plaisait à savourer à travers ses traits enjôleurs.

-On va vous laisser, on a une course à faire… Déclarèrent Lanie et Esposito mystérieux.

-Vous savez que vous n'avez plus à nous mentir, railla Madison qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons coucher ensemble, lança le latino en s'amusant de la tête déconfite de ses amis.

-Sur ces paroles très raffinées, nous allons également vous quitter mais contrairement à ce qui me sert de pote, _plaisanta Kévin_ , nous allons au centre commercial.

-A plus tard, gloussa Jenny en suivant son copain.

-Bon maintenant, j'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle, soupira Maddie en s'éclipsant.

-Oh non ! Tu peux rester, s'empressa de rétablir Rick avec son insouciance à toute épreuve.

Katherine capta son regard et lui lança un semblable, un brin plus carnassier.

-La demoiselle à tes côtés ne semble pas du même avis !

La blondinette rangea ses affaires et déguerpit sous les yeux congédiant de son amie.

-Je suis désolé Kate, je ne voulais pas m'interposer entre toi et Madison, s'excusa-t-il, une fois Madison partie.

Beckett se divertit de la tendresse de son ami et caressa sa joue. Elle se heurtait plus à la rugosité de sa barbe naissante qu'à la peau douce de sa pommette mais la sensation était là.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je souhaitai simplement passer un petit moment… Seul avec toi, au calme.

-D'accord.

…

Ils avaient rangé leurs affaires, s'étaient promenés dans le parc et avaient discuté de tout et rien. Tout le monde aurait vu en eux des amis passant un bon moment mais cela n'aurait été vrai que si devant cette porte de chambre, ils n'étaient pas là à se dévorer du regard.

-Tu…

-Oui ? S'enquit Katherine.

-Tu… Non, rien. S'amusa Rick.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est terrible mais à tes côtés… Non, oublie.

-Rick vas-y, le supplia-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui, les yeux rivés au sien.

-A tes côtés, _badina-t-il_. Je ne sais pas quoi dire comme si mes mots étaient futiles, dénués de sens… Comme si ta présence suffisait à mon esprit.

Le poète des mots ne s'était pas rendu-compte de cette merveilleuse déclaration mais Katherine, les yeux brillants lui caressait la joue, portée par le trouble qu'il venait de faire naitre en son cœur. Tel le petit poucet, il avait semé en son esprit les prémices d'une merveilleuse histoire d'amour et comme un marin, il avait su arrimer à son cœur des sentiments dont elle ignorait l'existence avant sa rencontre.

-Tu es mignon.

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte. Elle en avait eu envie, elle l'avait. Point final.

-A demain, chuchota-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir.

Adossé au mur, il la suivit du regard à travers le couloir jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent voir son corps au détour des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Il aurait pu l'appeler, la rattraper mais pourquoi ? Il n'aurait jamais eu le cran d'assumer ses actes et encore moins ses paroles. Il essaya donc de calmer son rythme cardiaque, qui ne s'était toujours pas amélioré depuis le contact de ses lèvres au bord des siennes… Peine perdue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Souffle coupé. Pris de court, il ne s'y était pas attendu… Agréable surprise. Il allait s'endormir des rêves pleins la tête… Amoureux.

(…)

 _Rendez-vous à 15h30 au pied de la fontaine de marbre. Kate._

Voilà le message que Richard avait reçu de son amie en milieu de matinée. Il l'avait étudié sous tous les angles mais ne trouvait aucune explication logique et surtout plausible à ce SMS. A sa décharge, il fallait bien avouer que sa camarade ne lui avait laissé aucun indice. S'il était un apprenti dans l'intrigue policière, il accordait à son amie de réels talents pour le suspens.

-Pourquoi un message si mystérieux ?

Se penchant vers Rick, elle attrapa ses mains et ses doigts prirent naturellement leur position entre les siens.

-Je veux te faire découvrir un endroit qui me tient à cœur.

Ils échangèrent une longue discussion de laquelle s'échappa aucun mot, aucune parole mais bien au-delà ils profitaient d'un moment rien qu'à eux où le silence en disait plus long que des paroles qu'ils auraient accumulé les unes après les autres. La communication à son terme, épuisée, ils se séparèrent, marchèrent quelques centaines de mètres et bifurquèrent dans une petite ruelle pour s'arrêter devant l' _Armageddon Store._

-Un disquaire ! S'enthousiasma Richard.

-Oui. Ça te plait ?

-J'adore la musique cela ne pouvait tomber mieux, Kate.

La cloche tinta à leurs entrées, et chacun de leurs côtés, ils flânèrent entre les rayonnages. Rick vagabondait entre les classiques qu'étaient devenus Les Rolling Stones ou Les Beatles, se laissant parfois happé par la jeunesse décalée de Lana Del Rey quand sa camarade s'arrêtait devant les romantiques que représentaient James Blunt, Birdy et bien d'autres.

-C'est mon préféré.

Il se retourna et vit qu'elle tenait entre les mains un disque à première vue sans artifice. Une photo en fond de pochette où le soleil était couché sur deux silhouettes, incrustée de 9 lettres en forme de carré : Black Bear.

-Tu aimes Andrew Belle ? S'étonna l'écrivain en herbe.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-In my veins ou Pieces ?

-Tu connais !

-Oui. Alors, tu réponds à ma question ?

-Les deux, même si j'ai une préférence pour la première, _finit-elle par avouer_. Et toi, quel vynile ?

-Celui-là, dit-il en brandissant l'objet de ses convoitises musicales.

De dominante orange, la pochette ressemblait plus à une peinture qu'à un simple décor de vynile. Picasso, Dali ? Surement un peu des deux avec une précellence pour Dali. Ce côté abstrait, surréaliste et cette horloge surement symbole de _La persistance de la mémoire_ , rappelait sans aucun doute l'excentricité de l'artiste à la moustache en croc.

-Pourquoi ce choix ne me surprend pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

-Le mélange des arts : la musique sublimée par la peinture, les notes enrobées par les couleurs.

-Belle analyse Mademoiselle Beckett.

-Pour te taquiner, je rajouterai que les notes lentes voire intimes laissant place à l'expression d'un refrain plus marqué fait le reflet de ta personnalité.

-Je suis mis à nu.

Devant le regard rieur de sa camarade, il comprit le double sens de sa phrase.

-J'adore quand tu rougis.

Ces dernières paroles empreintes d'attachement, de sentiments et d'amour à peine voilé guidèrent nos deux amis devant la fontaine de marbre où cette merveilleuse après-midi avait débuté.

-Je voulais te remercier Katherine, j'ai vraiment passé un superbe moment à tes côtés.

- _Always_.

Le regard plongé dans le sien, elle pouvait tellement lire en lui qu'elle en devenait émue, sensible comme une amoureuse seule responsable de ses émois où le privilège devient la règle. Privilège de faire naitre l'émotion bouleversante qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, reflet sincère de ses propos. Privilège aussi d'être aux premières loges de sa timidité le dissuadant en ce moment même de l'embrasser.

Tiraillé mais pas dissuadé, Richard finit par se rapprocher de son amie, ses lèvres douces remerciant sa joue dans un baiser raffiné. Comme elle venait si bien de lui laisser entrevoir un avenir, un futur, un infini avec ce _Always,_ il ne pouvait retenir davantage ses sentiments à son égard. Se taire à l'infini ou parler ? Il avait choisi.

-Tu travailles au café demain ?

-Oui.

-On se voit là-bas ?

-Je t'attendrai…

(…)

 _Le soleil brillait encore, enluminant de plus belle la nature déjà voilée par cette couverture automnale. Ce n'était pas rare que les saisons en fassent ainsi à leurs têtes mais cette année, l'hiver ne semblait vouloir prendre ses droits sur cet automne des plus printaniers._

Ses propres mots le firent sourire… Rick n'était pas des plus fervents défenseurs de Marcel Proust mais un de ses ouvrages lui revint en tête : _A l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs_. Une fleur, voilà ce que son amie aurait pu être : une belle rose ouvrant son cœur lentement aux mots d'une saison différente et singulière. Serait-il cette saison ou simplement ce nuage voguant dans sa vie ? Il le saurait peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé…

-Bonjour toi !

-Déjà ?

-Oui, j'avais besoin d'un café et d'une réponse.

-D'une réponse ? S'enquit Katherine en lui préparant sa commande.

-Oui. Est-ce que tu serais libre pour un café littéraire, ce soir ?

-J'en serais ravie.

-Rendez-vous à 20h30 en bas des dortoirs dans ce cas, lança-t-il en sortant.

La joie secouait son corps au point qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux s'humidifiaient, son sourire rayonnait… Le bonheur s'était emparé de son être aussi fort que les mots de son écrivain au fil des semaines. Elle savourait déjà cette attente d'une journée. Une journée, une seule mais tellement longue… Tellement lointaine qu'elle voulait vivre chaque minute qui la séparait du moment où elle verrait Rick comme un préambule à cette soirée, comme les prémices avant l'amour.

-S'il ne tombe pas, je n'y comprends plus rien.

-Maddie !

-Dis-moi que tu t'habilles ainsi pour les jolis yeux des passants ?

Beckett la foudroya du regard sans réponse. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait fait des efforts supplémentaires pour Rick mais ce n'était pas comme si elle sortait tous les soirs en tenus de camionneur.

-Amuse-toi bien ma belle. Et si tu découches, fais-moi…

La porte venait de claquer comme le glas de cette discussion. La jeune femme avait autre chose à faire ce soir que de papoter futilement avec son amie. Ainsi, des souhaits pleins la tête, Kate dévalait les escaliers quand elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche la séparant de son camarade. De dos, elle reconnut immédiatement sa carrure imposante. Il portait un jean bleu laissant place à un fessier rebondi, une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées dévoilant de puissants avant-bras et des chaussures bateau. Un marin en permission ou un simple étudiant en droit ? Les deux options lui convenaient.

Distrait dans ses pensées par un courant d'air venant le frapper, Rick se retourna.

Elle était là. A quelques mètres de lui en train de le regarder.

Avait-il senti son regard sur lui ou sa présence s'était-elle imposée à lui ? Il n'aurait su le dire ou même l'expliquer.

Il la regardait à son tour.

Vêtue d'une jupe colorée dévoilant à ses yeux d'interminables jambes et d'un chemisier, glissant à son regard indiscret un décolleté des plus sublimes, elle était à tomber. Ses courbes semblaient dessiner sa tenue et son sourire, les traits de son visage angélique. Expression de la perfection, il avait trouvé en elle, la rareté d'une pureté impensable.

-Hey !

-Hey !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et s'amusa du sourire qu'elle arborait contre lui. Elle était surprise de cette assurance qu'il dégageait mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Son bras était là où il devait être, rassurant et bien veillant.

-Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, murmura Kate afin de ne briser l'instant, tout en scrutant les lieux.

-C'est très intimiste, tu vas voir.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant s'imprégner de l'ambiance si particulière des lieux avant de l'entrainer discrètement dans son coin. Deux fauteuils en cuir usés jusqu'à la couenne et le vacillement des flammes de la cheminée en fond, voilà ce qu'était le coin de Rodgers.

-Je reviens.

Elle s'installa et ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Accoudé au bar, il échangeait avec le barman qui s'afférait derrière son comptoir où un nombre impressionnant de livres s'amoncelait. Entre poussière, ouvrages anciens et crépitement du feu, le temps semblait s'être arrêtait dans ce lieu d'histoires. Seules les voix des écrivains et autres conteurs perturbaient la quiétude des lieux dans des mots aussi tendres que tragiques.

-De quoi passer une bonne soirée ! Se réjouit son camarade en déposant deux parts de gâteau au chocolat et du café.

-J'adore le chocolat, merci.

-Tu verras, c'est le meilleur dessert que je n'ai jamais gouté.

L'enthousiasme dans sa voix, ses yeux pétillants, il ressemblait à un petit garçon.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Autour de leurs douceurs chocolatées, ils écoutaient différents auteurs. Plus ou moins célèbres ou parfois de simples inconnus, tous avaient la même envie de faire revivre entre ces murs, l'apogée de la littérature française, russe ou américaine. Une échappatoire au XXIème siècle ou un simple hommage ? L'intrigue resterait entière… Ou presque. Car portée par les mots romantiques d'un auteur incompris, Beckett s'était attardée sur l'intrigue assise à ses côtés autrement dit, l'homme qui partageait sa soirée. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête entre ses mains, elle n'avait jamais vu Richard si détendu, si fasciné. Son visage semblait plus jeune, ses pensées moins sombres et surtout, il paressait dans son élément, dans son monde.

-Tu apprécies ?

-C'est merveilleux.

-Richard, c'est à toi ! S'exclama le tenant du café.

-Non, pas ce soir.

-Rick, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là qu'il faut changer tes habitudes.

Elle lui caressa simplement la main mais ce geste suffit à ce que l'écrivain prenne place sur la scène. Ici, il ne craignait rien ni personne alors à quoi bon s'abstenir ?

 _-« Chaque automne, je revenais au château paternel, situé au milieu des forêts, près d'un lac, dans une province reculée. Je ne trouvais l'aide et le contentement qu'auprès de ma sœur Amélie. Une douce conformité d'humeur et de goûts m'unissait étroitement à cette sœur ; elle était un peu plus âgée que moi. Nous aimions à gravir les coteaux ensemble, à voguer sur le lac, à parcourir les bois à la chute des feuilles : promenades dont le souvenir remplit encore mon âme de délices. O illusion de l'enfance et de la patrie, ne perdez jamais vos douceurs ! »_

-Chateaubriand, murmura Kate les yeux brillants quand Rick revint s'asseoir.

-Tout à fait.

-J'avais l'impression qu'il était parmi nous.

-Le compliment me touche.

Il était amoureux d'elle, en autre pour son amour de la littérature mais plus encore pour ses paroles.

-Tu viens souvent faire des lectures ?

-Une fois par semaine environ.

-C'était sublime… La façon dont tu respectes les mots, la ponctuation, c'est juste formidable.

-Les enfants, on va fermer !

La bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermée nos deux amis éclatèrent à la fraîcheur du vent les accueillant à la sortie des lieux mais Kate n'en avait cure. L'envie était trop forte pour qu'elle ne soit encore refoulée et le désir bien trop important pour être contenu…

* * *

 _ **Vous allez bien ? Je veux dire, pas d'envie de meurtre à mon égard ou de tout autre châtiment corporel ? Car j'avoue, j'aurai pu faire mieux avec la fin mais vous me connaissez… Le suspens ! D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas trop à vous plaindre xD Je n'ai pas fait souvent de cliff de cet ordre dans cette fanfic'.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à… MERCREDI !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire )**_


	7. Eveil des sentiments

**Chapitre 7 : Eveil des sentiments**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voilà un chapitre en ce mercredi bien chargé… Je crois que c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Alors bonne lecture. Hep ! Hep ! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que vous me suivez sur cette histoire :)**_

* * *

 _ **Kate : Un supplice ? Tu restes sur ta faim ? Oui, c'était l'effet escompté. Pour le côté intimiste de leur bulle, tu as trouvé l'expression parfaite. Pour les hypothétiques complications entre eux, attends déjà qu'ils soient en couple xD Et encore merci.**_

 _ **Angelye : Je suis flattée que mon écrit trouve sa place dans ta « biblio » xD Et bien vu pour le côté littéraire car là, était mon but. Merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **Elynaa : Je suis heureuse de tes compliments et heureuse d'être la responsable de ton attente xD Plus que trois jours et la délivrance sera là. Merci.**_

 _ **Mam : Tu l'as parfaitement compris. Les choses croustillantes vont arriver… Mais je te laisse le découvrir, c'est plus savoureux ainsi. Encore merci.**_

* * *

 _La bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermée nos deux amis éclatèrent à la fraîcheur du vent les accueillant à la sortie des lieux mais Kate n'en avait cure. L'envie était trop forte pour qu'elle ne soit encore refoulée et le désir bien trop important pour être contenu._

-C'était la première fois que j'assistais à une lecture, c'était une merveilleuse idée, chuchota-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

-Always.

Il était comme hypnotisé, ébloui, magnétisé par la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle ne souriait plus mais ses traits reflétaient le bonheur, la joie et la quiétude. Ses yeux brillaient de mille éclats. Espiègles, ils lui adressaient tout plein de gentils messages que son subconscient avait quelque peu de mal à traduire. Lui, apprenti des lettres, n'arrivait à déchiffrer la complexité de ses pensées.

Elle s'arrêta à cinq centimètre de lui. Il était toujours immobile, paralysé par il ne savait quelle émotion, quelle magie, quelle force. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle mais son stress l'en empêchait. Il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais vécu de telle situation. Il craignait la méprise. Pourtant, les yeux dans les yeux, il sentait que quelque chose naissait entre eux, que quelque chose allait basculer. Une incoercible sensation d'attirance.

Elle était sous le charme complet de Richard, embrassée par son aura, elle avait remarqué le dilemme qui se jouait dans son esprit. Prise de son amour inconditionnel pour lui, elle décida de prendre les devants. Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler la suite des évènements. Elle respira son odeur, rapprocha son nez de celui de Rick, le frôla puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussi léger et rapide qu'un effleurement, elle s'était retirée en le fixant. Les yeux clos, il souriait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne laissait pas le garçon faire le premier pas mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance avec son écrivain.

Il rouvrit délicatement les yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait, s'il avait fait de ses mots, une belle histoire mais la respiration de Katherine contre ses lèvres alors que son nez frôlait l'arête du sien et que sa bouche était encore entrouverte à quelques centimètres de la sienne lui remit les pieds sur terre.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il l'admirait, la contemplait et prit d'un courage surhumain mais surtout amoureux, il caressa sa joue. Il prenait son temps, ses doigts découvrant la douceur de sa pommette droite, la main légèrement tremblante, chancelante de la force de son émoi.

-Kate…

Tout doucement les bras de Rick se mirent en mouvement. Il lui semblait que le vent s'était levé. Son autre main venait de se poser délicatement sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Les doigts de son amie s'agrippèrent à ses hanches puis lentement remontèrent. Ses yeux se noyaient dans ses yeux. Leurs deux corps se collèrent comme par instinct et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent tendrement. Les yeux fermés, ils savouraient à la hauteur de l'instant le frôlement de leurs lèvres, la danse de leurs nez. Au bout d'un temps de ravissement et d'enivrement des sens, ils se séparèrent laissant simplement leurs souffles se mêlaient.

-Rick…

Un appel, une envie, un murmure, un gémissement ? Peu importait. Ils se rapprochèrent si ce n'était encore possible et ne résistèrent pas à s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Plus de tabou, plus de timidité, plus d'hésitation… Les lèvres n'étaient plus vierges de ce contact.

-Tu… Tu veux boire un dernier café avant de rentrer ? Proposa Rick, le front collé contre celui de sa douce, encore chamboulée par les derniers évènements.

-Je veux bien.

-Je peux ? L'interrogea-t-il en effleurant ses doigts près de sa cuisse.

-Je crois, sourit-elle en prenant sa main.

Ses doigts avaient trouvé parfaitement leur place entre les siens comme s'ils étaient faits pour être recouverts de cette grande main. Elle n'aurait soupçonné la symbolique de ce lien mais d'une intimité inattendue, ce geste les accompagna tout le long du chemin les menant au café où ils récupérèrent deux décas.

-Banc ?

-Pas de trottoir ce soir ?

-Je te suis.

Kate s'installa sur le trottoir et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Les gestes, les symboles, le silence, leur amour apparaissaient comme évidents mais les choses les plus évidentes n'étaient pas forcément les plus simples, notamment pour un loup solitaire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-De quoi ?

-Nous, nos gestes ?

-Euh… _La jeune femme ne savait trop quoi répondre car pour elle c'était claire._

-Perso, je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi mais…

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle rassurée.

Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle déposa sa main sous son oreille tandis qu'il calait la sienne dans son cou pour rapprocher son nez du sien. Il la respirait, il la frôlait, il la cajolait quand il sentit ses lèvres bouillantes cherchaient les siennes. Leurs bouches s'accolèrent naturellement pour laisser place à plus… Les lèvres étaient tour à tour frôlées, attisées, caressées mais le baiser avait besoin de plus. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouches en un gémissement commun, temporisant encore la suite des évènements lorsque Rick perçut dans la chaleur de sa bouche, la langue de sa petite-amie particulièrement sensuelle. Chaude et humide, elle s'enroulait autour de la sienne puis l'amadouait pour qu'elle suive le mouvement et se délecte de sa bouche. C'était lent, attentiste mais tellement tendre. Il sentait le gout de café mais aussi celui de vanille apporté par Kate.

-Nous… Murmura Rick n'arrivant à croire qu'il n'était plus un « je ».

-Oui, toi et moi, sourit Kate en caressant sa joue.

Ses deux gobelets posés sur le bord du trottoir, ses rapprochements, ses gestes affectifs, ses atomes crochus n'étaient que le corolaire de cet amour qui prenait tout son sens en cette soirée. Tous les deux fin prêts, ils étaient arrivés là où ils le désiraient.

-A demain.

-Always.

Front contre front, ces douces paroles s'étaient glissées entre eux comme le lien immuable de leurs sentiments, mussé derrière cette ultime embrassade, laissant à Rick de quoi porter ses pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Il venait de vivre des expériences auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pu accrocher de mots sans les avoir vécues lui-même.

Premiers baisers… Ils avaient dépassé tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, inventé, fantasmé. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il sentirait sur ses lèvres la première fois qu'on l'embrasserait, et ce que sa partenaire éprouverait de son côté mais après avoir expérimenté la chose, il s'en foutait. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il avait perçu sur ses lèvres mais ce qu'il avait découvert, c'était qu'un baiser était bien plus que le contact de deux bouches. Leurs corps s'étaient enflammés jusqu'à atteindre leurs êtres tout entiers lui obombrant toute sa raison.

Première intimité partagée avec une femme… Et par n'importe laquelle. Celle dont il était éperdument amoureux et dont ses sentiments dépassés l'entendement. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne pourrait oublier cette journée magnifique où tel un Phoenix, il renaissait de ses cendres.

-Alors ça s'est passé comment ? S'enquit Maddie en sortant la tête de sa couette.

-Très bien.

Katherine balança ses chaussures et s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Non, cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista sa coloc' tandis que la brunette se couchait.

-Certaine.

La brunette se cala confortablement dans son lit et se saisit de son téléphone. La diode clignotait, signe d'un nouveau message.

 _J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie. Je te remercie de faire de moi, un homme heureux._

Son sourire s'illumina et elle fut émue de recevoir un si beau message de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _Je fais peut-être de toi un homme heureux mais sache que tu fais de moi, une fille comblée._

 _Kate, tu n'es pas une fille. Tu es une FEMME._

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'endormit avec des rêves pleins la tête.

(…)

Madison avait ouvert un œil, puis l'autre mais l'endroit était désert. Le soleil la défiait, le silence l'agressait et le froid la transperçait. Retour sous la couverture.

-Katherine ?

Pas de réponse… La jeune femme sortit à nouveau la tête de ses draps et regarda autour d'elle. Le lit de sa colocataire était fait et pourtant le réveil n'affichait que 7h15. Domptant sa crinière blonde, elle s'extirpa des bras chauds et soyeux de son lit pour récupérer le post-it posé sur son bureau.

 _J'avais une course matinale à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra en cours. Je t'adore. Kate_

Maddie relut une deuxième fois le message de son amie et quelque chose la frappa : le ton de celui-ci. Déjà hier soir, elle avait remarqué que Beckett semblait ailleurs, différente mais là, ces mots ne laissaient place au doute. La manière de s'exprimer, le smiley, le « je t'adore » Kate sortait avec Rick, elle pouvait le parier. D'ailleurs, Richard ne devait pas être étranger à cette absence matinale.

Si les talents de Madison n'étaient plus à démontrer en matière d'hommes, elle pouvait se targuer de la même capacité pour ce qui était des couples en devenir car Katherine s'était bien levée plus tôt afin de faire un petit cadeau à son nouvel homme. Elle souhaitait lui faire plaisir, le remercier de cet enthousiasme amoureux qu'il avait su faire naitre en elle et qui hier soir, avait vu le jour. La nuit n'ayant rien effacée de cette mise au monde, elle profitait encore de cette sensation qui portait ses pas, ses émotions et ses battements de cœur dont elle n'arrivait plus à tarir l'ardeur.

Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit que le locataire ouvre les portes.

-Oui !

Richard, debout devant sa nouvelle petite-amie n'avait de réaction. Troublé, tourmenté, il ressentait ce mélange d'excitation et de gêne qui comme un vieux démon l'empêchait de vivre. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir en lui de telles émotions mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son rêve était devenu réalité.

-Bonjour toi.

Adossée au chambranle de la porte, Katherine s'amusait de la réaction de son copain.

-Service en chambre, sourit-elle en entrant avec les cafés qu'elle déposa sur son bureau.

-Tu es parfaite, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle sans oser la prendre dans ses bras ou encore l'embrasser.

-D'après mes souvenirs, nous sommes maintenant ensemble, déclara-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

-Donc je peux… Murmura-t-il en passant un bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas… Tu dois, chuchota-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il ne se fit par prier et vint cueillir ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser chaste et d'une tendresse inégalable.

-Tu sais que j'adore ton service en chambre ?

-Heureuse que cela te plaise car j'avais très, très envie de te voir en privé, susurra-t-elle en souffletant contre sa bouche.

Elle se saisit de ses lèvres et les caressa de sa langue pour retrouver ce doux moment qu'elle chérissait avec Rick qui ne résista pas et ouvrit la bouche pour gouter à nouveau aux plaisirs de sa douce.

-On va être en retard.

-Je sais.

…

L'amphi n'était pas rempli, un brin dégarni mais une rangée d'étudiants se trouvait déjà bien agitée et réussissait à eux seuls à combler le silence des lieux. Trois filles et deux garçons, les regards rivés sur un couple n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux. Les mâchoires tombantes, les pupilles ahuries, ils semblaient avoir vu un revenant ou une autre créature monstrueusement fictive.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Always, la rassura Rick.

-Nous sommes en couple, annonça Kate en fixant les yeux bleus de son petit-ami.

-Félicitation !

-Oh mon dieu !

-C'est pas vrai ! Enfin !

Tout le monde était heureux. On entendait des éclats de rire, des hurlements, des cris de joie de part et d'autre l'excitation était grande dans le cœur de ces jeunes gens. Cette profusion de bonheur à leurs égards les fit sourire et quelque peu rougir mais s'aimer sous les bénédictions des gens qui vous entourent n'a pas de prix.

Kévin serra Katherine dans ses bras et tapa sur l'épaule de Rick.

-Rends-la heureuse.

-Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur la même lignée, Kate assise sur le siège jusque à côté de son petit copain. C'était la première fois que le cours de littérature lui paraissait bien loin d'être intéressant et bien pâle face à la palette de couleurs que lui offrait Rick. Il était la seule chose qui attirait son attention et il s'en amusait ouvertement.

-Kate, il faut écrire…

-Euh…Oui, c'est ce que je faisais, se défendit-elle.

-Ta dernière phrase, _dit-il en se penchant sur sa feuille_ , remonte à cinq minutes.

Elle regarda à son tour sur sa feuille et rougit violemment.

-Nous allons faire une pause de cinq minutes, lança le professeur.

Kate prenait la main de Richard en s'asseyant sur ses genoux quand Maddie et Lanie l'arrêtèrent.

-Tu viens avec nous, il faut qu'on parle.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle en direction de son écrivain.

-Pas grave.

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se faire happer par ses collègues.

-Alors les filles, qu'est-ce qui était si important ?

-Elle se moque de nous ?

-Je pense.

-Vous voulez parler de Rick et moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, girl !

-On est ensemble depuis hier et… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Vous êtes bien curieuse.

-Je plaide coupable.

Beckett savait que les filles ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait rien dit sur les détails de son couple.

-Nous sortions du café littéraire où Rick m'avait invité et une chose en entrainant une autre, je les embrassais sur le trottoir.

-TU l'as embrassé ? S'étrangla Maddie.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le premier pas ?

-Non, il est trop timide. Et je dois avouer que je trouve ça hyper craquant.

-Et…

-Il est l'heure, veuillez rentrer s'il vous plait, annonça le prof.

-Cette conversation n'est pas close ma chère, déclara solennellement Lanie.

Ah ça, elle n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Ses amies étaient des plus coriaces pour dénicher les anecdotes les plus croustillantes et les plus intimes. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur les talents de dissimulation de Beckett.

…

Passe-temps favori des étudiants, la bande d'amis attablée à la cantine critiquait les profs, les méthodes pédagogiques ainsi que l'ensemble des choses qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin aux cours… Mais loin d'entendre toutes ces frivolités, Richard et Katherine demeuraient dans leur bulle d'amour. Elle lui faisait du pied, le dévorait du regard quand lui se contentait par la pudeur de ses sentiments de lui offrir ses yeux rieurs et la caresse de ses doigts sur le dos de sa main.

-On a fini, vous nous rejoignez à la bibliothèque, lança soudainement Beckett ne pouvant contenir davantage ses démonstrations d'amour à l'égard de son copain.

-Oui mais ne faites pas de bêtise, les taquina Javier.

Rick marchait au rythme de sa petite-amie, si proche qu'il sentait le mouvement de sa hanche soudée à la sienne, tandis que leurs mains jointes avaient eu raison de ses gênes primitives. Ils quittèrent ainsi le réfectoire pour s'arrêter sur un banc devant la bibliothèque.

-J'ai l'impression de voir le monde différemment, déclara l'auteur en devenir en embrassant les doigts de sa petite-amie.

-Avec un œil un amoureux… J'ai le même sentiment, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Richard posa son bras sur le dossier du banc et glissa sa main derrière la nuque de sa douce en se perdant à travers sa chevelure. Attendrie, cette dernière se rapprocha de son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était chaste, tellement bon qu'il avait envie de plus.

-Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-On va où ?

-Juste là, murmura-t-il en se cachant derrière un mur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ça.

Il happa sa lèvre inférieure et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche qu'il obtint dans la plus chaleureuse des caresses. C'était lent, langoureux et tellement bon qu'elle se sentait toute chose.

-Tu sais nous n'étions pas obligé de nous cacher, murmura-t-elle en jouant avec sa mèche.

-Je sais mais je trouve que la promiscuité renforce la symbolique… Après tout, c'est un acte intime que je n'ai envie de partager qu'avec toi.

Ses mots étaient beaux, sensés… Tellement lui. Elle observait ses traits, ses réactions mais rien… Ses mots étaient sortis sans arrière-pensée, sans réflexion juste pas la sincérité de ses sentiments. Elle l'encercla de ses bras et déposa sa tête contre son torse. Aucun mot ne pouvait atteindre les siens.

-On se cache ? Lança Esposito pour les taquiner.

-Oui, non ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se regardèrent sur ce point de désaccord et se mirent à rire. L'insouciance mêlé à l'amour désinhibait leurs jugements et leurs sens de la répartie.

-Vous venez où vous restez dans votre coin ? Les embêta Lanie.

Aucun des deux ne releva, préférant suivre la petite troupe jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Cette après-midi, mieux valait rester zen en prévision du devoir-maison que M. Viscontés, fiscaliste de son état avait donné à la promo. Tout le monde avait râlé devant la longueur et la difficulté de l'interro mais cela n'avait fait qu'énerver davantage l'enseignant. Celui-ci trouvant déjà le niveau de cette promo médiocre, comprenait encore moins ce côté râleur et revendicateur de ces jeunes étudiants de première année. A son époque, les universitaires étaient fiers d'apprendre et ceci au prix d'une vie sobre et chaste… La débauche. Voilà ce qui caractérisait ces nouveaux jeunes !

Bien loin de ces considérations un brin réductrices et généralisatrices, la bande d'amis tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de terminer ce devoir dont même Kate, reconnaissait la difficulté.

Les gommes passaient de main en main, les boulettes de papier s'amoncelaient dans les corbeilles jouxtant leur table, les calculatrices recevaient les doigts agités de leurs propriétaires et les critériums se voyaient insulter des plus jolis noms d'oiseaux possibles quand la mine osait se casser sous l'énervement de la pression. Tout était prétexte à décompression sous la complexité des énoncés et autres exercices même les échauffements d'esprits entre potes. D'ailleurs, c'est sur une ultime prise de tête que tous se séparèrent pour ne pas définitivement s'engueuler et regretter des mots à l'envolé.

Queller, Rodgers et Beckett arpentaient les couloirs du dortoir des filles après cette après-midi mouvementée dans un silence qui n'allait pas du tout, du tout avec la personnalité de la plus extravertie des trois compères.

-Je n'ai jamais osé te demander mais maintenant que tu sors avec Becks, tu as quel âge ?

-Moi ? S'étonna Rick.

-Non, le pape.

-Laisse-le tranquille.

-J'ai 22 ans.

Maddie se retourna choquée par cet aveu et lorgna sur sa meilleure amie, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était plus âgé mais à ce point, non. Amie oblige, une légère inquiétude naquit dans son esprit. Elle connaissait maintenant assez Richard pour savoir qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Kate mais 5 ans de différence, ce n'était pas rien. Sans aucun doute maintenant, il existait une différence d'âge entre eux mais Beckett n'était plus une lycéenne boutonneuse et même si elle n'avait que peu d'expérience dans un lit masculin, elle n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer ce qui pouvait se passer entre un homme et une femme. Alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité, elle tomba face aux yeux assassins de Kate. Elle la foudroyait du regard, sentant le malaise de Rick quant à son âge. Certes, elle était également surprise par cette révélation car jamais, elle lui aurait donné 5 ans de plus qu'elle mais comme le disait la citation : « _La différence d'âge n'a jamais empêché un cœur d'aimer_ ».

-Tu rentres avec nous ? L'interrogea Madison en ouvrant la chambre.

-Non, je repars.

Les deux amoureux restaient devant la porte enlacés, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

-Alors vous vous embrassez ou quoi ?

-Tu m'énerves !

Katherine referma la porte derrière elle et Rick la serra entre son corps et la porte.

-La différence d'âge entre nous, te dérange ? S'enquit Rodgers ayant compris que sa copine avait été quelque peu surprise à l'évocation de son âge.

-Non… Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Dans ce cas… A demain, susurra-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-A demain.

-Je suis désolée pour la question de l'âge, s'excusa la blondinette alors que sa colocataire rentrait.

-Ce n'est rien, oublie.

-Je peux en savoir davantage alors ? Tenta-t-elle en se couchant à côté de son amie.

-A propos ?

-A ton avis ?

-Il n'y a pas grande chose à savoir.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis officiellement en couple avec Rick et que je me sens bien.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Je suis contente pour toi, pour vous.

-Merci, sourit-elle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Le portable de la brunette se mit à vibrer.

-Rick ? La questionna-t-elle en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-Non, c'est Lanie. Elle veut savoir si on veut aller à la salle de jeux demain ?

-C'est ok pour moi.

-Moi aussi.

Kate répondit au message de la métisse et en profita pour en informer son petit-ami qui ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour répondre positivement. Dès qu'il était question de passer du temps ensemble, aucun des deux ne loupait une occasion de le faire. A peine en couple qu'ils ne pouvaient se séparer plus d'une nuit.

(…)

5, 11, 18 ou 30 ans, à n'importe quel âge la patience peut se révéler une faculté difficile à maîtriser. Certains diront que combinée à l'ennui, elle développe l'imagination et se vit comme une action mais d'autres vous expliqueront qu'elle n'est que l'expression de la passivité. Seulement qu'importe l'âge quand on peut inverser la tendance ? Si à 5 ans, on peut embêter ses parents, à 11 ans, s'amuser tout seul, on peut, à 18 ans, continuer d'être ces grands enfants. C'est l'option qu'avaient choisi Kévin et Javier. Devant le CenterGames, les deux garçons jouaient avec une vieille cannette de soda défoncée tandis que les filles les regardaient abasourdis par leur manque de maturité.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont grandir un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Lanie dépitée alors que son mec faisait la danse de la victoire.

-Attendez 22 ans, sait-on jamais ? Railla Maddie faisant référence à Rick.

-Très drôle, râla Kate.

-Bonjour vous ! Fit une voix masculine.

-Hey !

Beckett se retourna immédiatement c'était lui, sans aucun doute. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son beau brun et tendrement enlacés, ils se saluèrent de la plus romantique des manières.

-Quand vous aurez terminé, on pourra peut-être rentrer, rouspéta la métisse.

-Tu es bien râleuse en ce moment !

-Ça change !

Kate roula des yeux se remémorant le nombre incalculable de fois où c'était elle, qui râlait devant ce type de démonstration amoureuse. Lanie n'avait pas tort, c'était bien l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

-On commence par quoi ? Un babyfoot ?

-Parfait !

Maddie préférant jouer les arbitres, les binômes furent rapidement choisis puisque chaque couple formait une équipe. Les premiers à s'affronter furent les duos, Lanie, Javier contre Jenny et Kévin.

La balle en liège à peine lancée dans le rond central du terrain plastifié que les cris, hurlements et autres rires retentissaient. Les manettes tournaient à vives allures, parfois dans le vide ou à contresens mais toujours avec cette rage de gagner. Les joueurs, simples marionnettes accrochées à cette tige en fer frappaient la balle, la loupaient ou l'arrêtaient sous les remontrances acerbes d'Espo, les encouragements de Ryan ou les gloussements non dissimulés des filles.

-C'est ta faute si on perdu ! Fulmina l'hispanique.

-Excuse-moi si tu n'as pas su stopper le dernier tir de Jenny ! S'offensa Lanie.

-Arrêtez de vous engueuler et regarder les pros, les taquina Kate.

Ce dernier pic lancé, la finale opposant le duo irlandais au couple Beckett-Rodgers débuta. Devant le baby-foot, le temps était comme suspendu. 4 à 3, le score était serré et il n'y avait plus qu'un seul coup d'envoi afin que les irlandais arrachent le match nul. Tous les quatre, courbés sur la table, tête contre tête, avec d'énergiques grimaces se rendaient coup pour coup, chaque attaque, placée ou opportuniste. Mais c'était sans compter sur une contre-attaque des plus folles. Une petite passe du défenseur droit en direction du milieu offensif, une transversale sur la pointe de l'attaque et une frappe monumentale.

-GOALLLLL !

-5 à 3 ! Je déclare Becks et Richard, vainqueurs de ce tournoi !

Les gagnants se félicitèrent ne pouvant faire autrement que se jouer des têtes dépités de leurs camarades.

-Ça vous dit de prendre un verre ?

-Toujours partante ! S'exclama Maddie.

-Tu m'étonnes… Grommela Jenny dans le cou de Kévin.

-Heu… L'irlandaise, comment dire ? Tu n'es pas la dernière question bière, si je me souviens bien ?

-Les filles arrêtaient de vous crêper le chignon, les ravisa Ryan.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné ! Lancèrent les deux concernées.

-La prochaine, je ne me tairais… Rouspéta l'irlandais pour lui-même.

-Tu disais mon cœur ?

-Moi ? Rien.

Les histoires entre filles, éternel mystère pour les hommes, songea-t-il.

Tous les sept assis autour d'un soda, d'un jus de fruit ou d'une bière savouraient au-delà des petites rancœurs de jeux le privilège de former une bande de potes pouvant discuter de tout et rien à la fois. D'un regard extérieur, ce n'était peut-être rien mais se sentir plein de l'amitié des autres était un privilège dont peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer dans cette société des plus égoïstes et des plus individualistes. Mais si la camaraderie remplissait l'esprit, seul l'amour emplissait les cœurs.

Assis sur une banquette, Kate avait élu domicile sur les genoux de Rick, qui dans un geste répétitif massait ses cuisses. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il soit si tactile, si proche mais d'après la lenteur de ses doigts glissant sur son corps, il ne s'était surement pas rendu compte de ses agissements. Bien trop absorbé par la discussion, l'élan d'audace de son homme devait être la conséquence de ses heures d'écriture passées à manier le stylo.

La jeune femme écoutait distraitement les paroles de son petit-ami ventant les bienfaits de l'air marin et de l'océan quand celles-ci ne devinrent plus que de légers murmures lointains. Son bras derrière ses épaules musclées lui donnait libre accès à cette nuque où ses mains saluaient la déperdition la plus totale. Entre tournoyer ses cheveux entre son index et son majeur, et caresser de son pouce la base de son cou, elle appréciait le sentir parcouru de frissons… Mus d'une envie plus intime. Elle glissa sa main sur sa peau dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt pour atterrir sur son pectoral. La discussion devint à l'écrivain en herbe rapidement bien pâle face à la main baladeuse de sa douce. Comme intimidé par son touché, il releva lentement la tête et tomba nez avec nez avec le sourire sensuel de sa copine. Ils se dévoraient du regard, crépitant d'envie quant à unir leurs lèvres.

-On fait une partie de billard avant que Beckett et Rodgers ne se sautent dessus ? Lança Esposito.

-Très drôle…

La table de billard était déserte, les queues abandonnées et les boules dispersées. Ils s'approchèrent de la table Katherine rangea les boules, puis elle et Richard prirent chacun un bout de bois.

-Tu commences ?

-D'accord.

La jeune femme posa la boule blanche sur la moquette verte et prépara son tir. La casse était parfaite, envoyant la bille 7 dans la poche latérale. Elle examina la table pour chercher sa prochaine cible qu'elle pourrait faire tomber. Elle se cambra au-dessus de la table et tira, bousculant la boule 10 dans la poche du coin, puis la 13 et la 9 à la suite. Rick contourna la table, anticipant son coup suivant sachant par avance qu'il avait une adversaire de haut vol. Elle visa sa boule blanche, puis fit chuter la 11 dans une poche latérale. Elle frappa à nouveau la boule blanche, la faisant s'entrechoquer violemment avec la 12 qui heurta l'angle sans tomber dans le trou.

-J'ai bien cru que je n'aillais jamais jouer.

-Que veux-tu le talent, mon amour…

L'écrivain en herbe se pencha sur l'aire de jeux pour décocher son premier tir – à la portée d'un enfant de cinq ans, à vrai dire. Il tapa la 15 qui mourut dans la poche d'angle à droite suivit de près par la 14. Il se redressa et prit appui sur sa queue de billard, faisant mine de réfléchir alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité. Il déposa sa main sur la table, se concentra, inspira, visa mais loupa la dernière boule qui vint s'échouer au milieu du tapis.

-Loupé…

Il souffla face à l'air victorieux qu'arborait sa moitié se doutant qu'elle n'allait louper le coche. Elle se pencha, calcula rapidement l'angle à choisir et frappa la dernière boule dans la poche centrale gauche.

-Gagnée !

Rick grommelait, marmonnait, se plaignait… Il faisait la tête.

-J'y crois pas, tu es mauvais perdant ! S'amusa-elle en le ceinturant, la tête entre ses omoplates.

-Non.

-Si.

-Bon ok, je suis mauvais perdant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas tout perdu, chuchota-t-elle en le contournant.

-Effectivement, je n'ai pas tout perdu, murmura-t-il en répondant à son baiser.

(…)

En ce mercredi maussade et pluvieux, les filles avaient décidé que la journée serait destinée au shopping et aux lèches vitrines. Lanie recherchait une robe de soirée, Jenny avait besoin d'une nouvelle tenue de sport, Madison voulait agrandir le panel de ses sous-vêtements et Katherine, quant à elle se contenterait de jeter un œil. Une sortie entre filles, rythmée par les essayages, les déconvenues, les déceptions et les joies de trouver la perle rare au détour d'un rayon ou d'une étagère.

-Je suis épuisée, souffla Kate en s'écroulant sur son lit.

-Tu m'étonnes, on a du faire tous les magasins de la ville.

-J'ai mal au pied en plus.

-Mais il faut souffrir pour être belle et continuer d'attiser les convoitises de ton Rick.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de ça.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il sort que pour des jolies paroles ? Objecta Queller.

-Certainement mais notre relation va bien au-delà de l'aspect physique.

Si elle le pensait, son petit-ami l'affirmait en ce moment-même par l'épanouissement de sa spiritualité. Possédé par l'écriture, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une journée complète à coucher des mots sur un papier. Ces-derniers sortaient sans peine, ses phrases s'harmonisaient d'elles-mêmes et ses paragraphes s'articulaient les uns avec les autres dans une souplesse déconcertante. Repu de cette facilité littéraire, Rick s'octroya un petit moment de détente quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'heure : 19h45. Décidément, ce mercredi était passé bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais pour faire de cette journée atypique, une journée parfaite, il manquait un petit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se saisit de son téléphone, choisit son contact et attendit que celui-ci décroche.

-Hey Babe !

-Salut, tu as passé une bonne aprèm avec les filles ?

-Bonne mais épuisante. Et toi ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

-Laisse-moi deviner ? _Fit-elle mine de réfléchir_. Sport.

-Très drôle mademoiselle Beckett.

-Je retente ma chance, alors. Ecriture ?

-Oui.

-J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé un écrivain pour combler mes soirées lectures.

-Ah, je vois… Je ne te sers que de libraire.

-Mince, je suis démasquée.

Des coups secs frappés vinrent rompre la quiétude dans laquelle s'était enfermée Katherine au rythme des paroles de son homme.

-Maddie, va ouvrir il y a quelqu'un à la porte !

Cette dernière, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme s'exécuta.

-On en était où ? Se reprit la brunette.

-Kate, c'est pour toi !

-Désolé Rick, je dois te laisser.

-Je ne pense pas, fit ce dernier en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Oh mon cœur ! Se réjouit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Je t'ai manqué, tant que ça ?

-Oh que oui.

Elle commença à l'embrasser et à enfouir ses mains dans les poches arrière de son short.

-Je suis là, je vous le rappelle juste comme ça, intervint Maddie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne t'avons pas oublié, grommela Kate en se détachant de Rick.

-Je vous laisse, je vais prendre ma douche alors ne faites pas de bêtise !

La porte de la salle de bain, à peine refermée que nos deux amoureux se retrouvèrent face à face, front contre front.

-J'avais envie de voir ton sourire, susurra-t-il en caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Moi aussi…

Rick était appuyé contre le bureau de Kate tandis que cette dernière, blottie contre son torse s'était calée entre ses jambes.

-Désolée de briser votre moment romantique mais j'ai oublié mon pyjama, s'excusa Madison seulement enroulée d'une serviette de bain autour de son corps.

L'écrivain se retourna immédiatement, intimidée devant le corps si peu vêtu de la colocataire de sa petite amie.

-Je ne suis pas pudique Richard, tu peux te retourner et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nue, ricana la blondinette.

-Ça ira.

-Queller, t'es irrécupérable, lança Beckett en lui jetant ses vêtements.

La jeune femme feint l'indifférence avant de s'éclipser pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit.

-Elle est rentrée.

-Merci.

Ils se fixaient, souriant devant l'intimité qu'ils pouvaient créer en si peu de temps quand Kate abandonna ses lèvres dans le creux de son oreille. Elle s'attardait sur son cou, le frôlant tour à tour de sa bouche et de son nez. Elle l'embrassait, le respirait… Elle s'enivrait. Remontant tendrement son visage vers celui de son homme, elle s'émut de son sourire qui vint capturer l'écho du sien entre ses lèvres chaudes. Il ébranlait ses certitudes par le mouvement de ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et de sa langue empruntant la sienne.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Mauvais timing, grogna la jeune femme contre le torse de son compagnon.

-Je vais y aller.

-Passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

-A plus Madison ! Lança Rick en claquant la porte.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention à ta tenue ! Râla Katherine, à peine son écrivain parti.

-C'est bon, je portais une serviette autour de moi.

-Devant MON mec !

-T'es jalouse.

-Non.

-Si.

-Oui, je suis jalouse et je n'aime pas que tu traines le cul à l'air devant lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas mon style… Pas assez musclé. Et de son côté, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

-Moi je le trouve parfait, il est mignon, tendre, rassurant, protecteur…

-Le discours d'une fille amoureuse.

Ses dernières paroles raisonnèrent en elle comme un ancien écho perdu entre deux songes. Serait-elle un jour capable de tenir le même discours que sa Becks ? Amoureux et impliqué, délicat et raffiné ? Secrètement, Madison espérait mais comment changer la vision des autres quand sa propre vision est faussée par ses craintes les plus intimes de n'être plus rien, plus personne. Elle avait choisi d'être cette fille frivole et devait maintenant l'assumer quoi qui lui en coute… Car si pour les autres filles, elle n'était qu'une rivale croqueuse d'hommes, il ne se cachait pas moins en elle, un cœur tendre et fragile.

* * *

 _ **Je vous entends déjà… La différence d'âge n'est pas la même mais pour la cohérence, je ne pouvais faire mieux xD**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera plus court mais vous pouvez le considérez comme… Un moment de répit avant… Comment dire ? Enfin bref, je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment xD**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire sur la mise en couple de nos deux jeunes étudiants !**_

 _ **A dimanche !**_


	8. Profiter, juste profiter

**Chapitre 8 : Profiter, juste profiter…**

 **Hey tout le monde ! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je ne le trouve pas très bon mais bon, il faut bien se lancer. Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même.**

* * *

 _ **Mam : Tu as raison, les surnoms arrivent un peu tôt mais comme dans la série ils s'aimaient bien avant d'être en couple donc… Ceci explique cela. Pour Josh, je ne peux rien mis à part que le drama fera peut-être une apparition… Sinon ,merci !**_

 _ **Elynaa : Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, Kate et Rick vont pouvoir profiter de leur tout nouveau bonheur… Mais tu as raison, de te méfier. Merci pour le commentaire.**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour les compliments et surtout voici un chapitre 100% Caskett qui je l'espère répondra à tes attentes :)**_

* * *

Même rite, même habitude, même geste, même tendresse. C'était devenu une routine, leur routine. Rien d'exotique ou d'extraordinaire, seulement un couple se retrouvant chaque matin pour se dire bonjour. Mais pas ce mot lâché dans la rue au détour d'une rencontre fortuite ou cette accolade de politesse devenue code au fil des siècles. Non. Ce bonjour était l'expression traduite de ce manque de contact dû à la nuit, symbole de ces baisers empreints de cet amour incontrôlable et hors norme. Cours ou repos, travaux dirigés ou travail au café, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de se délecter des premiers rayons du soleil ou des premiers nuages, à deux.

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas dérogé à la règle mais l'une des deux personnes formant cette entité éprise avait besoin de plus… De plus de moments à deux, de plus de temps partagé, de plus de tendresse, de plus de son amour qu'elle chérissait maintenant comme l'oxygène de ses poumons. C'est donc sans gêne et sans scrupule que Katherine avait décliné une journée entre filles pour rejoindre le monde de son homme.

-Hey !

-Bonjour mon cœur !

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prouver leur amour ou de s'embrasser pour se démontrer la force de leurs sentiments les preuves pouvant être bien plus discrètes et bien plus réservées qu'un « je t'aime » déclamée à haute voix.

 _« Je t'aime »._ Trois mots pour certains, deux pour d'autres… Tellement court dans la forme mais tellement long dans l'avenir de quiconque les prononcera. Engagement sincère ou paroles à l'envolée, chacun peut y apposer son sens et sa profondeur de sentiments.

 _« Je t'aime »._ Compliqué à avouer, compliqué à ressentir, compliqué à éprouver, compliqué à comprendre… Si compliqué qu'aucun des deux n'avaient eu l'audace et le cran de le partager. Car là était bien l'angoisse. Le ressentir, l'éprouver, c'était déjà fait mais le dire, le chuchoter, le murmurer, le gémir, c'était autre chose. Rick, l'instrument des lettres avait lui-même du mal à jongler avec ces quelques mots. Il savait pertinemment que la merveilleuse histoire qu'il traversait avec Kate était de l'amour mais comme effrayé par l'intensité de ce sentiment, il n'en disait mot. Il restait convaincu que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite-amie était bien plus fort et précieux que celui de deux jeunes s'éclatant avec leurs émotions. D'ailleurs, si d'habitude il peinait quant à fixer les mots sur des choses abstraites, ici ce n'était pas le cas. Sa, ou plutôt leur relation était tout sauf abstraite, elle était réelle, concrète tout comme son amour pour Kate. Sa pudeur rendait seulement à son amour ce que ses sentiments reflétaient à sa douce.

Kate, les yeux clos et le nez enfoui dans le cou de son homme ressentait la même chose elle savait qu'au moment où son beau brun se dévoilerait à travers ces mots, elle ne pourrait survivre. On lui avait déjà dit ces 3 mots mais Rick représentait tellement pour elle qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses larmes lors de cette déclaration. La seule différence… La demoiselle avait déjà avoué son amour à un autre garçon. Elle était jeune mais elle regrettait, c'était une erreur. Après avoir rencontré Richard, elle avait compris qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle voulait donc qu'il comprenne que ses mots seraient forts et sincères… Par ceux d'une femme vaguement amoureuse.

-Tu veux faire quoi cette aprèm ?

-Je me disais qu'un petit ciné rien que tous les deux serait bien…

-Je suis partant.

Ils s'extirpèrent des bras l'un de l'autre, non pour se séparer ou marcher comme de simples amis l'un à côté de l'autre mais pour mieux se rapprocher. Un bras autour de la taille de sa belle brune et une main dans la poche arrière de son homme, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés pour rejoindre le cinéma du coin.

-Tu veux voir quoi ?

Katherine, le dos contre le torse de Richard avait bien une petite idée mais jouant avec les doigts de ce dernier posés sur son ventre, elle perdait quelque peu ses réflexions.

-Pas d'idée ? Réitéra le jeune écrivain.

-J'avais pensé à The Amazing Spiderman 1, ils font une rediffusion.

-Toi, Katherine Beckett veut voir un film dont l'intrigue est scientifiquement impossible ? S'amusa-t-il en lui faisant maintenant face.

-Oui, j'aime l'univers des Comics.

-Tu es parfaite, tu le sais ?

-Grâce à toi, oui.

Les publicités avaient disparu, la salle sombrait peu à peu dans la pénombre et le générique de début offrait ses premières notes. Le fil commençait. L'univers Marvel se dessinait progressivement à travers les pages des Comics d'antan et d'aujourd'hui pour plonger chaque âme dans l'univers magique et surréaliste de Spider-Man. Quelques promos sur les productions hollywoodiennes défilèrent et l'histoire débuta.

Rodgers, confortablement installé observait avec attention la première scène qui lui rappelait vaguement mais douloureusement sa vie. Un jeune homme, à qui tout devait réussir s'en prenait sans l'once d'un regret à un autre garçon déjà à terre, anéanti par le poids de son passé. L'écrivain savait, connaissait ce sentiment d'être faible, différent mais comme à l'écran, une jeune femme avait fait irruption dans son champs de vision. Il se retourna comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas l'acteur d'un scénario mais les yeux brillants dans lesquels il s'engouffra le ramenèrent sur terre. Katherine, écho de son homme avait anticipé ce besoin de réconfort qu'elle termina de symboliser en attrapant ses doigts entre les siens.

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent au film.

Mélange de science-fiction, d'humanité et d'amour, Richard s'abreuvait des théories aussi loufoques qu'irréalisables de cette œuvre cinématographique quand sa douce, rougissait des prémices amoureux des deux héros. C'était tellement eux, cette alliance de timidité et d'irrésistible attirance sur fond de mystère qu'elle ne sentit le bras de son copain sur ses épaules que lorsqu'il se mit à jouer avec ses mèches ondulées.

Les scènes s'enchainaient, l'histoire progressait, la pellicule se rembobinait, le calme revenait, l'épilogue se rapprochait, le générique défilait, l'obscurité se transformait et la lumière revenait. C'était la fin.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'avais déjà vu ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais trop eu l'occasion d'aller au cinéma.

-Moi, c'est la troisième fois que je le vois mais je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser, sourit la jeune femme.

-Est-ce le côté romanesque qui te plait ou le côté scientifique ?

-Un peu des deux, je dois l'avouer.

-J'avais bien deviné ce petit côté romantique chez toi, murmura-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette après-midi n'avait pas été des plus organisées, des plus préméditées mais c'était dans ces moments que la spontanéité prenait le pas sur la raison et la droiture pour offrir ses plus beaux instants. De toute manière… A quoi bon planifiait, organisait quand on savaiit que n'importe quelle activité, n'importe quel lieu pourrait vous combler si la moitié de votre âme était avec vous ?

(…)

Aujourd'hui, Katherine avait décidé de faire une surprise à Rick. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, à vrai dire très peu mais elle était quasiment certaine de faire mouche. Ils se connaissaient bien plus que ce que leurs amis pouvaient imaginer même si chacun, dissimulait à l'autre des secrets ou des doutes. Protection ou manque de confiance en soi ? Similaires mais tellement vrais.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il subissait les mauvais amortisseurs de cet engin de malheur et il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir où ce bus les emmenait.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où l'on va ? Gémit Richard.

-Dans l'expression « faire une surprise ». Tu comprends le sens du terme « surprise » ?

-Tu t'aventures sur mon domaine ? Celui du sens des mots.

Elle sourit quant à cette réplique car s'il trouvait qu'elle s'aventurait sur son territoire, qu'allait-il dire en découvrant sa surprise ?

-Sois patient.

Il se renfrogna contre elle, faisant son enfant de quatre ans mais malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne lâcha rien.

-Prochain arrêt ! Bibliothèque municipale, lança le chauffeur.

-C'est le nôtre

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

-Ne me dis pas que l'on se rend à LA bibliothèque de Cambridge !

-Dans ce cas, je ne te le dis pas, s'amusa Kate.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait lu et entendu de magnifiques choses sur ce lieu qu'il réalisa seulement une fois, devant les escaliers menant à l'antre littéraire du Massachussetts qu'il était bien devant la _Cambridge Public library_. Les yeux écarquillés, la tête en l'air pour scruter la moindre bizarrerie architecturale, il ressemblait à un jeune pingouin découvrant l'océan, à un jeune homme s'ouvrant au monde.

-Kate, c'est merveilleux, s'émut-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire voltiger dans les airs.

-Je suis heureuse que ma surprise te plaise.

-Cette bibliothèque est… Est une artère du cœur de la culture américaine, une sorte de berceau où tout est né et où tout renait.

Ses yeux brillaient, elle pouvait sentir à travers chacun de ses gestes son bonheur.

-Je suis contente de voir ainsi.

-Merci… Merci pour tout.

-Always.

Elle lui présenta sa main qu'il saisit et tous les deux réunis, gravirent les marches les séparant de ce petit bout d'histoire. La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser s'échapper le silence régnant sur les lieux et étouffer les bruits émanant de la rue. Calme, apaisant mais tellement vivant à la fois. Molière, Descartes, Poe et Hemingway rejouaient sans cesse leurs œuvres quand les lecteurs, seuls témoins de ces scènes profitaient du spectacle.

Tous les deux amoureux de la littérature, ils écumaient les rayons à la recherche du temps passé quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à la même étagère.

« Littérature américaine d'inspiration russe ».

-Même gout.

Rick déposa une main fébrile sur l'ouvrage en ligne de mire, caressant l'arrête de ses doigts comme pour mieux en découvrir les contours et secrets. Il sentait le regard de sa douce sur son épaule, attendant avec impatience de découvrir les premiers mots de l'auteur mais pour rien au monde, il ne voulait se précipiter. Si la bibliothèque est un lieu où le temps s'arrête, c'est pour que les curieux n'en ressortent que plus tard. C'est donc dans une lenteur et un respect des plus sincères qu'ils découvrirent tous les deux les premières lignes de cette histoire qu'ils poussèrent plus loin et plus longtemps.

-C'est merveilleux, murmura l'écrivain en déposant délicatement l'ouvrage entre ses frères d'armes.

Kate n'osait répondre devant l'élan d'émotions que son petit-ami vivait en cet instant même. Elle le savait épris des livres et des mots mais l'apercevoir ainsi était la plus belle des choses pour la fille amoureuse qu'elle était. Sans plus de mot, elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, les déposants sur son ventre musclé mais souple. Elle en mourrait d'envie depuis un bon moment et le silence combiné à la symbolique de la bibliothèque lui permettait de se laisser aller à ses douces caresses.

-Kate…

Entre gémissement et murmure, les doigts fins de sa compagne sur son abdomen firent apparaitre une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins et de tendres mots dans sa bouche.

-Oui, chéri.

Surpris par ce surnom, il se retourna pour étudier le regard de sa belle brune.

-Tu n'aime pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Si. Je trouve cela trop mignon sortant de ta bouche, chuchota-t-il en la plaquant gentiment contre l'étagère derrière elle.

-Rick…

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à cette impression de son homme la poussant contre les livres. Elle aimait ces nouvelles sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle, son corps si puissant et si chaud contre le sien elle se laissait griser et perdait pied. Dans le même état, Richard respirait sa douce fragrance dans son cou, laissant trainer ses dents dans un sillage brulant. Avide de la ferveur de ses baisers, il prit délicatement possession de sa bouche pour la gouter encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne puissent se dessouder et s'ouvrent sous la plainte lascive de leurs langues impétueuses et impatientes. La passion entamait sa douce incartade aux creux de leurs reins mise à mal par les mouvements fougueux des deux amoureux.

-Jeunes gens ! Vous devriez avoir honte, il y a des hôtels pour ce genre de chose !

Rick enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kate, bien trop gêné pour relever la tête alors que celle-ci riait aux éclats devant la vieille femme, témoin de leur ébat.

-Arrête de rire !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute… C'est trop drôle !

Pris sur le fait de tripotage dans un lieu public, le couple préféra quitter l'endroit ne voulant être la cause d'un arrêt cardiaque chez une sexagénaire.

-Cette vieille était hyper terrifiante !

-C'était gênant, rouspéta l'écrivain.

-On s'en fou. On est ensemble et tout c'est ce qui compte.

-Tu as toujours raison.

-Toujours…

-Il y a un parc en face, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je te sens encore tendu, s'écria la jeune femme en courant vers la verdure.

-Très drôle Mademoiselle Beckett !

Ils se couraient après comme deux gamins auraient pu le faire en maternelle ou en primaire mais aucun des deux ne se préoccupait des regards que pouvaient leurs adresser les passants ou autre profiteurs du parc. Ils étaient eux et agissaient comme tel.

Allongés sur la pelouse, ils ressemblaient à deux anges dans la neige. Les yeux fermés, la fraicheur du sol traversant leurs colonnes vertébrales, ils s'étaient réunis par leurs mains jointes entre leurs deux corps. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur leurs visages souriant, les oiseaux se risquaient à leurs côtés en quête d'une quelconque miette de pain et les gosses leurs créaient des histoires. Tantôt deux âmes mourantes d'amour, tantôt le prince et sa princesse, les enfants ne manquaient pas d'imagination sur ces deux corps inanimés… Ou presque. La belle au bois dormant n'avait peut-être par reçu son baiser mais elle était belle et bien réveillée. Richard l'avait perçue quand une ombre avait pointé le bout de son nez sur ses paupières closes et qu'une douce fragrance avait pris possession de son être. Elle se rapprochait de lui, il en était certain.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu es trop mignon, le complimenta-t-elle en appui sur son torse.

-Viens.

Elle s'installa à la perpendiculaire, la tête sur son ventre et quelque peu dans les étoiles. Bercée par les mouvements paisibles de son abdomen, elle glissait docilement sur le chemin des rêves.

-Je pourrais passer des heures à savourer ta main, murmura-t-elle pour ne briser la quiétude de l'instant.

-Plaisir partagé.

Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Allongé dans un havre de paix verdoyant, en plein cœur des poumons américains, il se perdait sur le corps angélique de sa petite-amie en de tendres égarements enjôleurs sans le moindre nuage pour obombrer ce doux tableau de maître.

-Je me sens bien, déclara-t-il comme une évidence.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Elle écoutait sa voix et elle entendait son âme derrière le son de ses mots, de ses pauses, de ses silences… Des choses perceptibles seulement pour les oreilles attentives et amoureuses. Un cadeau qu'il lui offrait sans même le savoir, sans même imaginer l'amour qu'il faisait grandir en elle. Katherine l'aimait de son être à ses mots, de son corps à ses pensées, de son tout à sa différence...

(…)

Les couloirs étaient encombrés de sacs, valises et autres fourre-tout, les escaliers se voyaient embouteillés et les chambres, désertées. La grande agitation des départs en week-end après le premier semestre, entrainait sans grande surprise, son lot de déménagements mais aussi de pleurs et d'empressements. Les rires laissaient place aux larmes des départs nostalgiques et la liberté obtenue se muait en une nostalgie familiale.

Chez les filles, la situation était similaire seulement accrue par l'ampleur de la tâche. Face aux nombreux et volumineux bagages de Madison, l'huile de coude était plus que de mise.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Se proposa Rick.

-Je ne dis pas non.

-Heureusement que j'ai un petit-ami musclé.

-Très drôle.

Rick uniquement chargé d'un sac de voyage sur le dos, ressemblait maintenant plus à une mule qu'à autre chose. Deux valises d'un côté, et deux sacs de l'autre, il pouvait partir en vacances qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'essayer tous les vêtements se trouvant à l'intérieur des bagages.

-Mais tu emmènes ta maison avec toi !

-Je suis une fille, je te rappelle.

-Katherine aussi, mais elle a moins de chose que toi.

-Ton copain a vraiment réponse à tout ! Lança la blondinette à son amie.

-Presque…

Madison et ses valises étaient maintenant parties, il ne restait plus que Katherine et Richard attendant chacun leur bus. Le silence avait pris place entre eux comme si l'attente devenait l'opportuniste de leur couple. C'était leur première séparation et aucun des deux n'avait envie de voir l'autre quitter l'établissement à travers les vitres salles d'un autocar. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore laissé et là, un week-end tout entier allait les éloigner. Enfin presque… Puisque l'un comme l'autre devait pour des raisons de logistique reprendre le chemin des dortoirs le dimanche soir.

-Tu vas me manquer…

-Moi aussi.

Les bras autour de son cou, la jeune femme humait son odeur de mâle, s'imprégnant le plus possible de lui quand elle sentit des larmes sur son épaule, au niveau de son chemisier.

-Rick, ne pleure pas.

-J'ai tellement peur.

-De quoi ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son bus arriver. Il n'avait en conséquence ni le temps, ni l'opportunité de lui apporter une réponse. Et de toute manière… Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de s'expliquer. Il se saisit donc de son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, longuement comme si à travers cet échange, il encrait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la chaleur de sa langue sensuelle contre la sienne. Il avait peur. Peur, de la perdre comme il avait perdu son père. Peur… Tout simplement de voir sa réaction, s'il se confiait, s'il lui avouait ses plus profondes craintes.

-A dimanche soir, mon cœur.

-A dimanche… Soir, babe.

Etourdie, remuée par cet élan d'affection, Beckett en avait perdu ses mots, ses verbes… Sa question. La seule chose qui accaparait désormais son esprit était le gout de son homme sur sa bouche et la sensation de son corps épousant à la perfection le sien. Elle n'était qu'envie, sensualité… Désir. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait même si elle n'avait pas encore osé se l'avouer. C'était la première fois. Elle comprenait mieux à présent, ses rêves érotiques qui la réveillaient la nuit où qui l'émoustillaient à l'aube d'un jour nouveau.

 _De retour au loft des Rodgers…_

-Salut maman !

-Oh Richard ! Ton semestre, c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Je dirais mieux que ça ! Tes résultats ont augmenté, je suis fière de toi, s'émut Martha en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-Merci mam'.

-Tu veux manger au restaurant pour fêter ça ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas je préférai que l'on mange tous les deux et qu'on regarde un film.

Elle observa sa progéniture cherchant à savoir si c'était bien son Richard qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Loin d'elle, l'idée ne pas apprécier une soirée en tête à tête avec lui mais à vrai dire, c'était la première qu'ils allaient tenter la chose. Elle aimait son fils, bien plus que sa propre vie mais elle avait appris au fil des années à se soustraire à sa vie. Il n'était pas un grand sentimental ni un professionnel des grandes déclarations et elle s'en était accoutumée.

-C'est une excellente idée.

L'approbation de sa mère obtenue, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre sous l'œil surpris et heureux de cette dernière. Il semblait métamorphosé, transformé comme si ces derniers mois éloignés l'un de l'autre les avaient finalement rapprochés. Etait-ce le plaisir de revenir à la maison après plusieurs semaines loin de sa chambre, de ses habitudes, de son cocon, d'elle ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais l'espérer secrètement.

 _J'espère que tu es bien rentré. Perso, tu me manques déjà. Rick._

 _Si je suis bien rentré, il n'y a qu'une chose qui manque à mon retour, ton départ. Kate._

 _Départ qui signera la prochaine fois, notre retour au campus pour nos retrouvailles. NB : Je te laisse, je vais aider ma mère en cuisine._

 _Hâte d'y être. A tout à l'heure cuisinier :)_

Ce dernier message reçu, l'écrivain s'abstint de lui répondre sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à textoter avec l'élue de son cœur.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? S'enhardit-il auprès de sa mère qui s'afférer autour des fourneaux.

-Non, c'est prêt. Tu n'as qu'à choisir le film pendant que je nous sers.

-Quelques épisodes d'X-Files, ça te tente ?

-Parfait.

Le lecteur DVD allumé et le disque à l'intérieur, le générique si mystique de la série débuta.

-Tu as fait des lasagnes ? S'étonna Rick.

-Oui. Je sais que ton estomac est bien accroché alors une expérience de plus ou de moins, s'amusa l'ainée.

Richard se saisit de la perche lancée par sa mère pour décortiquer son plat et mimer les critiques culinaires, en décomposant le contenu de son assiette avec ses couverts. Le couteau dans une main et la fourchette dans l'autre, il dégusta enfin le met.

-Alors verdict ?

-C'est délicieux !

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, je te promets. C'est super bon, goutes !

L'actrice ne se fit pas prier et prit une bouchée de ses lasagnes, trouvant avec surprise qu'effectivement, c'était mangeable, même succulent.

-Un miracle n'arrive jamais seul ! Déclama de manière théâtrale la matriarche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, tu me sembles différent comme si tu revivais…

-Hum… Pas plus que d'habitude mais si tu le dis, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ou ne voulait l'avouer, il avait changé, elle en était certaine. Il était nettement plus souriant, moins introverti, moins solitaire, plus rieur, plus ouvert. Il s'amusait devant les joutes de Mulder et Scully, cherchait les coupables des crimes et commentait le côté irréaliste de cette série. Mais si ces différents changements n'étaient que des indices, les nombreux messages qu'ils frappaient à une allure folle sur son portable ne laissaient aucun doute sur son ouverture au monde.

 _Maison des Beckett…_

Leur Kathie était montée se coucher –feignant la fatigue du trajet- tandis qu'ils terminaient de faire la vaisselle. Johanna lavait pendant que son mari essuyait mais la dernière assiette briquée et rangée, Jim s'approcha de sa femme et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Jim, _râla faussement cette dernière_. Kate peut encore se lever.

-Non, elle dort.

-Tu crois qu'à presque 18 ans, elle dort à 21 heures ?

-L'espoir fait vivre, _dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou_. D'ailleurs, en parlant de 18 ans, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé ?

-Toi aussi ?

-Moi aussi, quoi ?

-Toi aussi, tu la trouves différente ?

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

-En parlant de ne pas voir, _murmura Jo' d'une voix sensuelle_ , nous devrions rejoindre notre chambre afin que notre fille ne tombe pas sur nous.

-C'est une très bonne idée maître Beckett.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur fille ne dormait pas comme l'avait bien compris Johanna mais elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, faire ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Kate et Rick s'échangeaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure des messages aussi tendres que guimauves, aussi doux que mignons, aussi charmants que sensuels mais il fallait bien dire que la distance ne leur réussissait pas vraiment.

 _Tu me manques Kate._

 _Moi aussi… J'aimerai pouvoir me serrer contre ton torse, t'embrasser…_

 _Que devrais-je dire ? Je donnerai tout à cet instant pour sentir ton odeur et me perdre dans tes yeux._

 _Demain soir, mon cœur. Tu pourras t'adonner à moi sans limite._

 _Tu as raison… Comme toujours ;) Je vais te laisser à de beaux rêves en te souhaitant une merveilleuse nuit. Bisous._

 _Toi aussi, fais de beaux rêves, beau brun. XOXO_

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, qui je le répète a quelque chose qui me dérange. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop dérangé mais je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas… Un petit commentaire. C'est le seul salaire (à part le plaisir de partager et écrire) que nous avons, nous, auteur de fanfictions !**_


	9. Des sentiments bien plus profonds

**Chapitre 9 : Des sentiments bien plus profonds.**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre marquant un nouveau tournant est enfin arrivé (un jour d'avance en plus xD) Alors, attention à vos petits cœurs fragiles… Je ne garantis pas la joie en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture et aussi... Un gros bisous pour tous ces commentaires :)**_

* * *

 _ **Fandestana : Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Flo974 : Merci pour ce commentaire et ces compliments surtout venant d'une nouvelle ou d'un nouveau xD J'espère que leur histoire te plaira encore au fil des chapitres.**_

 _ **Angelye : J'avais prévenu, c'était du 100% Caskett donc guimauve xD Pour me faire pardonner, tu trouveras ici des choses différentes. Encore merci.**_

 _ **Mélanie : Tes mots tout aussi mignons que mon texte selon tes dires, me font agréablement plaisir. Maintenant, pour la suite… 7 jours séparent mes chapitres. D'autant plus que mon avance se consume à petit feu. Merci.**_

 _ **Guest : Oh la curiosité... Je te répondrai qu'ils sauteront la pas quand ils seront prêts xD Cela ne t'avance guère mais cette étape est tellement important que je ne dévoilerai rien en avance. Sinon un grand merci, tes mots me font plaisir et m'encouragent.**_

 _ **Guest : Merci ! C'est vrai que leur relation est toute douce mais ... Je te laisse aux nouvelles aventures de ce chapitre moins... Comment dire ? Joyeux.**_

* * *

 _Dimanche soir…_

Le week-end était enfin terminé. Doux euphémisme pour les fervents défenseurs des dimanches sacrés et des samedis entre amis mais quand il vous manque quelqu'un, ces deux journées n'ont plus la même saveur et perdent de leur intérêt. C'est ainsi, 48 heures sans lui, sans elle et cela sonne décousu et dépourvu de sens.

-Maddie n'est pas là ?

-Elle ne rentre que demain matin, dévoila Kate en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Ah d'accord.

La réponse de Rick était détachée, conformément à l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée sans le vouloir à l'égard de sa petite-amie. Elle, qui avait fantasmé de retrouvailles proches et sensuelles, se retrouvait avec un garçon songeur, debout devant une fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? S'enquit-elle en se collant dans son dos.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui avouer ? Lui faire comprendre ? Quand sa propre personne ne savait l'exprimer. Il était heureux, amoureux et là, à cet instant il ne ressentait plus que cette foutue gêne et cette maudite timidité. Comble de la chose, il faisait lui-même naître ses sentiments d'insécurité à cause de l'intimité naissante dans leur couple.

-Rien.

-Babe… _Elle le retourna et noua ses bras autour de son cou_. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui te préoccupe tant ?

-Tu sais bien que mon esprit tourne trop vite, sourit-il afin de désamorcer la situation.

-Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai une solution, chuchota-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Il se laissa faire, porté par les doigts fins de sa douce entrelacés aux siens mais son esprit ne faisait que tourner davantage. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Tant de questions qui le menèrent sur le lit de Katherine.

Tous les deux sur un côté, ils s'observaient. Elle, se mordillant la lèvre d'être si proche de son copain et lui, cogitant encore et encore. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, ne parlait ou ne prenait l'initiative.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué ce week-end, murmura-t-elle comme une confession, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa joue râpeuse.

Ses mots venaient de s'ancrer en lui, telles les cendres d'une escapade amoureuse consumée en terre inconnue qu'il ne voulait laisser partir en fumée sous aucun prétexte. Abolissant donc ses craintes et faisant taire ses interrogations par la même occasion, l'écrivain s'approcha de sa petite-amie et déposa ses deux mains sur son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et frissonnait quant à la prise d'initiative de son homme. Ses lèvres embrassaient les siennes puis les suçotaient pour la laisser à bout de souffle, s'extasiant les yeux clos de sa respiration irrégulière. Il la contempla un instant perdu dans l'arche de ses sentiments pour de nouveau l'embraser avec la douceur et le respect qu'il lui vouait chaque jour en l'aimant un peu plus.

Kate gémissait de plaisir sous les mains douces et délicates de Rick lui offrant dans sa tendresse, des gestes aussi lents qu'impétueusement savoureux. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve de tant de sensualité dans ses baisers et elle ne regrettait en rien sa timidité et sa pudeur qu'il traduisait ici par sa dévotion.

-Tu es merveilleuse.

Troublée par la situation et sa déclaration, la jeune femme se rapprocha de son homme sentant monter en elle cet irrésistible besoin de contact. Une jambe sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien et une main sur son épaule, elle s'afférait dans son cou à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle déposait de légers baisers dans son cou, laissant à sa langue son goût atypique et masculin.

-Kate…

A la merci de la bouche de sa partenaire explorant sa gorge, de son nez frôlant son menton et de ses mains pétrissant son torse, Richard n'avait pu retenir cette vocalise traitresse de ses cordes vocales. Plus belle des récompenses, elle le regardait les yeux plissés et revint capturer ses lèvres où elle put y capturer sa langue. Chaud, tendre et langoureux, elle adorait cette sensation de Rick en garçon amoureux grisant tout son être. Elle se hissa à califourchon sur lui quand elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Il l'accompagnait, il lui faisait confiance, il attisait et animait son désir. Seulement, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, pensait… La vérité était toute autre. Si sa main parcourait bien sa cuisse, ce n'était qu'un acte désespéré pour alentir son désir d'elle, et refreiner ses ardeurs plus qu'éveillées.

-Je vais y aller, souffleta-t-il contre son cou.

-Déjà ?

-Il y a cours demain, miss Beckett.

Ils se câlinèrent tendrement encore quelques minutes mais Rick sentait pointer en lui une gêne qu'il savait par avance incontrôlable. Honteux, il décala Kate pour s'extirper du lit sans croiser son regard qu'il présageait vexé. Il ne se trompait pas, allongée sur le dos, le regard au plafond, Kate soufflait. Alors qu'ils auraient pu profiter de cette nuit printanière pour se découvrir, s'aimer, elle regardait son homme faire ses lacets de baskets.

-On se voit demain ? Dit-il en terminant ses lacets.

Katherine accola son visage au dos de son homme en le ceinturant de ses bras.

-Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Juste un peu fatigué.

Elle savait qu'il mentait et quand il faisait ça, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait, qu'il disparait sous les affres de ses douleurs encore méconnues à son regard pourtant amoureux.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Se défendit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux plus de notre relation ?

-Oh Kate ! Pas du tout, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie alors je compte bien restée avec toi un long moment.

-Sûr ?

-Certain, assura-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme mais Rick voyait encore des doutes dans ses magnifiques yeux. Ne sachant quoi faire et que dire pour dissiper ses zones d'incertitude, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche donnant une exigence au baiser. Pas de douceur, pas de ralentit, simplement un amour fusionnel et sauvage.

-A demain et dors bien !

Essoufflée sur le seuil de la porte. Voilà comment il l'avait laissé. Encore plus perplexe et songeuse, le stratagème de l'écrivain avait lamentablement échoué voire même attiser davantage la curiosité inquiète de sa petite-amie. Passant ses mains sur sa bouche encore chaude de ce baiser ardent, elle ne comprenait pas… Elle ne le comprenait plus. Ce geste n'était pas lui, n'était pas à l'image de l'homme dont elle était tombée sous le charme sensible et attentionné.

(…)

La nuit avait été courte pour Katherine qui terminait de parfaire sa tenue. Des appréhensions et des interrogations n'avaient cessé de lui pourrir la nuit si bien que depuis l'aurore, elle s'était réfugiée dans les écrits de son homme. S'il ne se dévoilait pas à travers ses paroles, ses mots l'aideraient peut-être à mieux le pénétrer. Mais à sept heures et demie passées, elle n'y voyait guère plus clair.

-Salut Kate !

-Maddie !

-Rick n'est pas ici ? Se surprit la blondinette.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je pensais qu'étant tous les deux seuls vous auriez pu…

-N'y pense même pas, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est moi, où tout n'est plus très rose entre vous ?

Kate, l'air défait ne répondit rien. Elle défigurait son amie, se demandant si…

-Je peux te poser une question ? Sans que tu te moques ou que sais-je encore ?

-Promis.

-Tu me le jures ?

-Oui, s'exaspéra sa coloc'.

-Il t'est déjà arrivé qu'un garçon refreine tes…

-Tes ?

-Tes ardeurs, rougit Kate.

-C'est Rick ?

-Oui.

-Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Rouspéta Kate.

-Tu veux le faire ?

-Pas tout de suite mais j'y compte bien.

-Ça vient peut-être de lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Tu m'as dit que c'était un grand romantique, il souhaite peut-être le bon moment et le bon endroit.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il était gêné. Tu vois, la dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'être plus entreprenante, il a pris la poudre d'escampette.

-Dans ce cas, il est peut-être puceau, en conclut naturellement Madison.

-Non. Ce n'est pas possible, réfuta la brunette.

-Si je ne me trompe tu es dans la même situation.

-C'est différent, c'est un garçon.

-Tu peux m'expliquer la différence ?

-Pour un gars, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu vois… Cet acte n'a pas la même symbolique que pour nous.

-Je te rappelle que l'on parle de Richard et non de n'importe quel garçon, fit Maddie en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

Beckett réfléchit et finit pas voir dans les propos de son amie, une once de véracité. Rick n'était définitivement pas comme les autres jeunes de son âge, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des innombrables choses qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui mais de là, à ce que son copain arpente toujours la voie de la pureté et de la chasteté à 22 ans, elle avait des soupçons. Certes, il voyait des symboles là où certains ne voyaient qu'un geste, qu'un mot ou une action… Il était aussi vrai qu'il respectait les pensées au-delà des hommes qui pouvaient en être la source… Mais 22 ans, aucun rapport, elle restait perplexe.

 _On peut se voir à 13h30 ?_

 _J'y serais mon cœur )_

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous en début d'après-midi sans indication géographique. La rencontre aurait donc lieu au coin du café, sur leur trottoir. Il avait accepté n'ayant de réelles raisons de décliner, même si son instinct lui hurlait que ses agissements de la veille n'y étaient pas étrangers.

Ce baiser, _songea-t-il_. N'importe quoi. Ce geste n'était tellement pas lui. Le désespoir et l'impuissance l'avaient poussé à réagir pour éviter les questions de sa copine et finalement, il allait s'en attirer bien davantage.

-Salut mon cœur !

-Salut babe !

Un smack échangé et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le trottoir à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je souhaiterai que l'on aborde un sujet de conversation… Un peu délicat.

-Dois-je craindre quelque chose ?

-Non, non, rassure-toi, sourit-elle en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

-Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

Elle s'était lancée, il fallait maintenant qu'elle termine. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre avec ses désirs refoulés et cette envie de lui frustrée.

-Ca fait bientôt 6 mois que l'on est ensemble, on est proche, très proche même et…

-…Et tu voudrais que l'on passe à l'acte.

Il l'avait compris aux derniers mois passés avec Kate. Elle était plus entreprenante, plus tactile, plus charnelle… Cela ne le dérangeait pas, appréciant même mais quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit, qu'il avait enfui au plus profond de son être déjà terne et qu'il croyait à jamais reclus.

-C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle.

Leurs mains jusque-là jointes, se défirent sous l'impulsion du jeune écrivain qui regardait maintenant au loin. Encore une fois, il fuyait… Il esquivait la vérité, la confrontation des mots.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le garçon qu'il te faut Katherine.

Il s'était levé et trépignait devant elle. Etait-il prêt à perdre la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée ? Apparemment oui.

-Pour… Pourquoi ? Le supplia-t-elle en prenant ses mains, anxieuse quant à ce changement d'humeur. Elle était inquiète. La veille, aujourd'hui… Une larme s'échappa sans qu'elle puisse réagir ou même l'empêcher de couler sur sa joue.

-Ne pleure pas, _dit-il en caressant son visage_. Je… J'ai…

Elle comprit… Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas eux, c'était lui. Une crainte refoulée qui allait bientôt refaire surface. Mais aussi sombre que soit cette crainte, elle serait là, pour lui, pour leur couple.

-Rick, je ne te jugerai jamais.

-Ce n'est pas facile… A avouer.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, l'air se chargeant d'une tension étouffante.

-Kate… Je… Je… Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Je suis puceau, confessa-t-il en baissant la tête.

-C'était ça, souffla Beckett, soulagée.

-Oui, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Tu as surement du prendre ton pied avec un garçon plus expérimenté et bien plus beau que moi alors…

-Rick, _l'interrompit-elle en caressant ses cuisses_. Je suis vierge.

Les yeux ébahis, il n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il bien compris ? N'avait-il pas fait un transfert de personne ?

-Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon.

Tous les deux surpris par ces aveux, ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

-Tu es si belle, si parfaite pourtant.

-Je peux te renvoyer l'ascenseur sans problème. Ne me dis pas qu'aucune fille n'a jamais tenté de… Coucher avec toi ?

-Non. Pour tout te dire, je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant toi. Mais… Mais toi ?

-Je suis déjà sortie avec des garçons certes, mais aucun n'était toi.

-Je serai heureux de partager cette première fois avec toi, s'enthousiasma-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi.

Le poids de ces secrets en moins, ils se sentaient mieux comme apaisés, surs d'eux. Plus rien ne pouvait entacher leur bonheur et surtout plus aucune crainte ne pouvait obombrer leur amour. Ainsi, dans la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, Katherine se laissa gagner par les prémices de leur relation.

-J'ai été ton premier baiser, alors ?

-Oui.

-Je ne savais pas, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur.

-C'était sans doute le meilleur premier baiser qu'un garçon puisse rêver de recevoir.

Tous les deux comme nostalgiques de cet instant où ils s'étaient découverts, se remémorèrent le premier contact de leurs lèvres.

-Je dois dire que mon partenaire était plutôt actif et attirant.

Il déposa un bisou sur le haut de sa tête, clôturant ses mémoires aux portes de ses projections futures.

-Si tu me parlais de toi ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai envie que tu me parles de toi ? Qui tu es ? Pourquoi cette timidité qui m'attire ?

-C'est une longue histoire Mademoiselle Beckett.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle le sentit prendre sa respiration comme si par cet acte, il allait enclencher les mécanismes, les rouages de son esprit.

-Je… J'ai vraiment du mal à m'ouvrir aux autres, _débuta-t-il la voix chevrotante_. Que ce soit des membres de familles, des inconnus, des amis, ma petite-amie, _sourit-il en jouant avec ses doigts_ , c'est la même chose. Je sais que c'est terrible à dire, à penser… Encore une honte… Surement, mais c'est ainsi.

Elle l'écoutait et déjà, à travers ces quelques mots, elle pouvait ressentir son malaise, ses doutes... Et encore une fois… Son silence allait l'emporter sur ses mots de réconfort.

-C'est ainsi que je suis fait, _finit-il par avouer dans un souffle_. Est-ce la faute à la société qui pousse chaque individu à trouver sa voie, son alter-égo, son étiquette ? Je ne sais pas. Tout comme je ne saurais te dire si mes rencontres, mes proches m'ont façonné de telle sorte à ce que je sois l'homme que je suis…. Peut-être un peu des deux. On dit que l'on attire et que l'on ne va que vers des êtres nous ressemblants : je pense que c'est vrai. Depuis tout petit, je suis timide, introverti, renfermé sur moi-même, craignant la relation à l'autre et finalement, je n'ai fait que me rapprocher de personnes semblables à mon égo. Est-ce une question de facilité ? Encore une fois, je n'ai pas la réponse. Je pense juste que cette timidité est la responsable de ma mise à l'écart et le début de ma perte, du cercle vicieux dans lequel je me suis conforté… Au fil des années.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, la gorge nouée.

-Finalement… Tout seul, tu n'as pas à te soucier de nombreuses choses dont, _s'amusa-t-il_ , je ne pourrai même pas te parler puisque je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Rick se perdit un instant sur la petite main entre les siennes se remettant distraitement à perdre ses sentiments dans ses mots.

-Je me suis contenté d'observer les autres et peut-être d'imaginer ma vie à travers eux. Un moment d'espoir, de laisser vivre où au final, je n'ai fait que les envier. Bien évidemment, j'aurai pu m'approcher d'eux mais je les plaçai tellement hauts, qu'inaccessibles je me laissai à la comparaison. Triste conclusion. Je ne faisais pas le poids. Tu comprends… Mon manque de confiance en moi était un vrai fléau. Je n'étais pas particulièrement beau, j'étais en surpoids… En somme, je n'avais rien pour moi. Même pas une gouaille qui aurait pu me sauver. J'ai donc pris l'option de l'esprit : écrire, réfléchir… Mais qui regarde l'esprit ?

-Personne, finit-il par dire après un long silence.

Kate voulait répondre, crier qu'elle était là mais c'était son moment, pas le sien. Elle aurait, plus tard, le temps de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était maintenant là, pour lui, son esprit, son corps.

-Je me suis donc retrouvé tout seul face à ma solitude grandissante. J'avais peu ou pas d'amis, encore moins de relation… Car la différence a son charme mais elle a aussi ce défaut de nous refermer sur le poids de la solitude. Si beaucoup souhaite être seul, moins entouré, oublié, je leurs laisse ma place. Volontiers. Car la solitude, ça rend fou, ça rend malade mais comme les gens traduisent ça par la maturité, ils ne s'en préoccupent pas, ils s'en foutent. Poser une question ? Voyons ! Cela reviendrait à s'intéresser à nous. Alors pourquoi essayer ? Mieux vaut rester entre personnes ouvertes…

Mué par il ne savait quel sentiment, il resserra son emprise sur le corps de sa petite-amie.

-Personne. Personne n'a jamais compris, personne ne m'a jamais compris. J'ai seulement grandi avec des adultes… Voilà, pourquoi j'ai ce semblant de maturité ! _S'emporta l'écrivain._ On m'a volé ma jeunesse Kate. _Dit-il des trémolos dans la voix._ Mon insouciance aussi et pour ça, je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir été comme les autres. Des regrets éternels, des faiblesses qui font que je cache mes sentiments et que je les cacherai encore longtemps. A l'intérieur de moi, ils sont au chaud, répondant à mes seuls regards introspectifs dans des moments difficiles ou de réflexion sur la vie…

Il avait terminé, se livrant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas mal. Il se sentait plutôt bien… Mais il savait aussi pourquoi. Le décès de son père. Volontairement omis de toute cette déclaration, il avait passé sous silence la chose la plus intime, la plus profonde, la plus triste qu'il avait dans son cœur.

Ces nombreuses révélations l'avaient touchée. C'était une marque de confiance, bien plus encore, une preuve d'amour. Elle comprenait maintenant mieux son visage au masque douloureux et si heureux par instant.

-Moi Rick, murmura-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. Moi, je serai là pour toi, Always.

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres scellant sa promesse d'une marque d'amour dont eux seuls connaissaient l'ampleur et la sincérité.

(…)

Plusieurs mois… Plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Aucun nuage, aucune dispute n'avait obscurci leur Eden amoureux, leur relation était au beau fixe. Un rêve pour certains, une impossible équation pour d'autre, une incompréhension pour eux. Que ce soit lui, que ce soit elle, ils n'arrivaient à interpréter leur parfaite osmose. Ils ne cherchaient pas la perfection, ni d'être le modèle d'un consensualisme à toute épreuve mais les disputes ne faisaient pas partie de leur quotidien, et les points de vue divergents n'étaient que des prétextes supplémentaires à leurs discussions philosophiques débordant tard la nuit et tôt le matin. Ainsi, ils allaient en ce samedi après-midi consumer la tendresse de leur amour à l'abri de tous les regards indiscrets, malveillants, médisants ou simplement envieux.

-On va où ?

-Faire une promenade dans les bois.

-J'adore cette idée, se réjouit Katherine.

-Un garçon te dit qu'il souhaite aller dans les bois avec toi et tu acceptes ? Fit Rick septique en empruntant un sentier reculé.

-Je crois que le méchant loup ne fait plus peur… Je dirais même qu'il m'attire.

Elle lui avait chuchoté cette phrase au creux de l'oreille, l'asseyant sensuellement sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Surpris, il se laissa faire heureux de voir les jambes fuselées de sa douce passer de part et d'autre de son corps, sa poitrine effleurer son visage, ses fesses se déposer sur ses genoux et ses mains s'attarder sur ses épaules.

-Comme ça, je suis un méchant loup ?

-Oui mais le mien.

-Dans ce cas…

Il s'approcha de son cou, déposa une multitude de baisers la faisant frissonner pour s'arrêter là, ici, à cet endroit même où il la savait sensible. Entre son cou et son visage, sous son menton, Richard aspira une parcelle de sa peau entre ses lèvres.

-Hum…

Elle gémissait sans s'en rendre compte, seulement emportée par le désir qui l'animait et l'embrasait. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais elle avait envie de lui, vraiment… De le sentir encore plus proche. Son bassin commençait à onduler contre lui, son corps glissant contre le sien, ses yeux se perdant dans son regard céruléen.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose qui te tourmente, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

-Comment… Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureuse de moi ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas particulièrement attirant, je ne…

-STOP !

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre te dénigrer. Pour moi, tu es sublime. Ton visage, ton corps, ton charme, tes mots, ton esprit…

Malgré ses perles bleues embrumées par la joie, le bonheur, Rick déposa ses mains sur les joues de Kate, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, prenant petit à petit possession de sa bouche et enrôlant doucement sa langue sur la voie des tendres égards.

-J'ai vraiment la chance de t'avoir avec moi.

-Oui… Mais maintenant que tu sais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je voudrais savoir quelles sont les raisons qui… Qui t'ont poussé à…

-J'ai compris, _la coupa Rick._ Tu te souviens de mon explication concernant le rapport aux autres ?

-Les mystères, l'intrigue ?

-Oui. Pour moi, tu es un mystère, une source inépuisable de connaissances et en plus, tu es ravissante.

Aveux partagés à la lueur scintillante de ses prunelles bleues promettant un horizon sans brume, elle s'amusait des mains baladeuses de son homme. Elle les sentait pressantes, exigeantes mais si elle se laissait à rêver du toucher de son homme sur sa peau, il en restait trop timide. Rodgers se contentait de découvrir son corps par-dessus ses vêtements, son esprit prenant le relais quant aux impressions qu'il connaitrait en parcourant sa chaire nue. Il en avait déjà un bref aperçu à la naissance de sa poitrine frissonnante sous ses doux baisers mais il savait que ses sens seraient décuplés quand, devant ses yeux, il la découvrirait. Tiré de ses pensées par les souffles de sa petite-amie, il devinait lui procurer un certain plaisir à la sensation de son bassin ployant contre lui. Son anatomie ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, la bosse de son jean ne faisant que s'accroitre entre la friction de leurs corps et leurs baisers entremêlés de gémissements. La jeune femme souriait à la réaction typiquement masculine qu'elle faisait naitre en lui, se jouant elle-même de leurs propres plaisirs.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il gêné.

-Rick… Laisse-toi aller.

Katherine aspirait à ce qu'il perde son insouciance, à ce qu'il perde sa raison et surtout son embarras dans ces moments où elle le voulait le plus naturellement possible. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, l'appréciant, le défiant, le provoquant, l'encourageant à lui rendre ses caresses. Quand elle faufila sa main dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt, avant de l'attirer contre elle pour mieux l'attiser, il laissa échapper un râle sourd. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant sa langue s'enrouler à la sienne. Rick sentit le désir s'enflammer en lui. Leurs bouches se dévoraient, sans plus de retenue, se dorlotaient, se tourmentaient, tandis que leurs langues se livraient à une danse d'un érotisme endiablé. Manifestement, l'écrivain partageait le désir qui la taraudait sans répit oublieux de sa gêne, il pétrissait ses cuisses tout en répondant à l'exigence de ses convoitises.

-Waouh !

-Waouh…

Ils s'étonnaient, ils n'en revenaient pas et finalement, ils retombèrent de leurs nuages conscients que le désir n'allait plus suffire à dompter leurs corps. Les battements de cœur ralentirent, les respirations s'harmonisèrent, les pupilles redevinrent normales la session était terminée.

Il l'avait raccompagnée et maintenant seul, il rentrait à son tour, les paroles de sa douce résonnant encore lui : « Nous avons tout le week-end pour nous… ». Ils allaient franchir le cap, il en était certain et enchanté. Cette après-midi n'avait été que le prélude, l'éveil de leurs sens. Une sorte de préliminaires qu'ils allaient bientôt concrétiser par l'acte le plus intime qu'il soit donné de partager entre deux amoureux. S'il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle avait su lui faire comprendre par ses gestes, ses mots et son amour qu'il était ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Et cela à ses yeux, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Soudain, une porte claqua. Un bruit métallique retentit dans tout le couloir. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Des pas claquèrent derrière lui mais le temps qu'il se retourne, qu'il comprenne, qu'il réagisse, c'était trop tard.

-Alors Rodgers, t'as réussi à mettre Katherine dans ton lit ! Félicitations ! Crièrent Josh et ses confrères.

L'écrivain n'eut le temps de rétorquer qu'il mangeait déjà la poussière. Une batte de baseball venait de s'écraser dans son dos. Ils étaient sur lui. Ils l'encerclaient. Aucune issue. Davidson lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans la rotule sous les applaudissements de ses camarades.

-Tu la baises bien, j'espère !

-Tu ne comprends rien, lâcha Rick en crachant du sang.

Il défendait l'honneur de sa petite-amie, bien plus précieuse que la sienne sous les frappes incessantes de ses tortionnaires. Coups de pieds dans l'estomac, dans les côtes… Partout.

-Elle devait être à moi ! C'est dans mon oreille qu'elle devrait gémir !

Richard poussa un hurlement de douleur sous la violence des impacts.

-Tu me dégoutes, espèce de con. Lâcha-t-il dans un sursaut d'orgueil pour le couple qu'il formait avec Beckett.

Il regretta aussitôt ses dernières paroles superflues face à la connerie de ses assaillants qui ne s'énervèrent que davantage. Il était recroquevillé par terre comme un animal blessé mais ils continuèrent encore et encore. Puis… Les coups diminuèrent en intensité, en nombre, c'était la fin. Du moins, c'est ce que Richard pensait, espérait.

-T'inquiète pas un jour, elle sera à moi !

Cette dernière phrase sonna le glas des festivités mais eut le don de glacer le sang de Rick. Il se releva avec difficultés, essoufflé, trempé de sueur, et des vêtements maculés de sang. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Son visage arborait ces premières boursouflures et ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Pesant sa carcasse endommagée sur les murs, il réussit à regagner sa chambre, où il sortit son sac et le remplit d'habits. Il devait partir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre ou presque…

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries… Il commençait à désespérer.

-Oui.

-Allo maman ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

-Viens me chercher.

Martha ne posa guère plus de question. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, un coup de fil de son fils ainsi apeuré, effrayé. Elle savait que dans ces moments, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, à débattre… Simplement le comprendre, accepter sa requête et lui venir en aide.

-J'arrive, je serai là dans une heure.

Le temps qui lui restait à vivre dans cet endroit de souffrance, il allait le mettre à profit pour écrire… Pour écrire une lettre à la seule chose, à la seule personne qui avait fait de sa vie, de cette expérience étudiante, un vrai bonheur, Katherine.

 _Chère Kate,_

 _Je croyais que je rêvais mais tu es bien celle qui m'a…._

Les mots courraient plus vites que ses doigts, l'encre noircissait la page plus vite que ces émotions le submergeant de cette peine incurable qu'il trainait à bout de bras, à bout de force. Des mots et des mots, des lignes et des lignes mais une seule page, une seule feuille. L'essentiel. Aller à l'essentiel, c'était son but, sa priorité car, elle était son essentiel, sa plus belle histoire.

Les derniers mots de cette lettre ? Ils ne furent pas d'une grande originalité, d'une grande complexité, il lui paraissait simplement la meilleure des conclusions, la meilleur des fins. Il lui avouait enfin l'aimer car s'il le pensait, l'un comme l'autre ne se l'était pas avoué.

La lettre terminée, il la plia, la cacheta et la garda en main avec son sac dans l'autre. Un dernier regard triste sur son lit et il prit la direction de sa chambre. Sa respiration lui faisait mal, surement une cote ou deux cassées mais il parvint à glisser son petit bout de lui sous la porte. Des yeux amers, un regard abattu et il tourna les talons.

-Richard ? L'apostropha Madison qui venait de le voir tourner dans le couloir opposé.

Aucune réponse.

Il n'a pas dû m'entendre, songea la blondinette.

C'était tout de même étrange, son attitude, ce sac sur le dos puis tout s'éclairci très vite quant à ses pieds, elle découvrit une lettre adressée à Katherine. Elle la ramassa, ne l'ouvrit pas mais son cœur s'était empli d'une peine immense pour son amie. Si c'était une rupture, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-Salut Maddie !

-Bonsoir Kate.

-Ou là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa meilleure amie n'était pas souvent aussi sérieuse, morose alors dès qu'elle la voyait ainsi, elle pouvait présager le pire. La dernière fois avait été la rupture de ses parents.

-Tiens, fit cette dernière en lui tendant le courrier.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une lettre déposée par Rick.

-Ah.

Elle blêmit à vue d'œil, porta une main à son estomac comme prise d'une crampe et souffla un coup. Toute chose lui traversait l'esprit. Elle l'avait trouvé étrange, touché mais ils avaient à deux parler, surmonter leurs angoisses. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru… S'était-elle fourvoyée sur leur relation ? S'était-elle trompée sur lui ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

 _Chère Kate,_

 _Je croyais que je rêvais mais tu es bien celle qui m'a redonné gout à la vie._

 _Seulement…_

 _Il est des vies où le bonheur n'a pas sa place comme cette lettre n'a pas de titre. Des choses en entrainant une multitude ou une infinité font que le destin de chacun peut basculer à tout moment. Le mien à basculer à deux reprises. La première, je la passerai sous silence par pudeur et par respect, la seconde tu la connais mieux que personne puisque tu en es l'investigatrice, la raison, l'auteure ou devrais-je dire la muse. Car si tu l'ignorais jusqu'alors tu es bien plus qu'une petite amie, tu es l'inspiration de mes pensées et de mes mots. Chaque mot, chaque idée, chaque phrase, chaque point, chaque virgule de cette lettre est le reflet de ce que je vois à travers toi._

 _Seulement…_

 _Je reste et je resterai celui que je suis depuis toujours : un garçon solitaire, timide, introverti… Celui que tu as mis à nu, que tu as appris à découvrir et qui, par je ne sais quelle magie, tu es tombée amoureuse._

 _Seulement…_

 _Si l'amour est un pansement aux maux, les blessures sont souvent trop graves pour être pansées. Je ne suis pas condamné mais l'histoire fait que je suis blessé par cette morale solitaire qui fait de moi, cette différence gênante aux yeux des autres._

 _Seulement…_

 _Je ne pourrai être une autre personne. Je remets toujours tout en question. J'hésite, je ne sais pas. Je ne m'accepte pas. Je cherche, je tourne, je retourne. Je rougis d'un compliment. Et finalement, je crains, je tremble, j'appréhende… J'ai peur._

 _Seulement…_

 _Je t'aime Katherine, de tout mon coeur._

 _Always._

 _Rick._

Elle pleurait. Plus aucune retenue. Ses larmes dévalaient son visage tordu par le chagrin, la douleur et sa peine ne trouvait mot à sa réaction. Ses lèvres tremblaient sur ses doigts portés à sa bouche, ses yeux semblaient crier à l'aide et son corps secouait par des spasmes incontrôlables ne résistait plus au réconfort de Maddie.

-Je suis désolée Kate, tellement désolée…

Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, lui caressait le dos… Elle tentait de la réconforter comme elle pouvait mais elle savait que Kate ne se remettrait pas de sitôt de cette rupture. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie si amoureuse… D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu Kate amoureuse.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Comment ?

\- C'est étrange. Il… Il parle de ses blessures, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, il a dû se passer quelque chose.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama Queller.

-Quoi ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-J'ai vu Rick déposait cette lettre avec un sac à la main et une attitude… Etrange, suspecte.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ! _S'énerva Katherine_. Il a du se faire attaquer !

Elle se précipita dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de Rick mais devant celle-ci elle s'écroula en sanglotant, il était parti. Son monde s'écroulait. Elle lui envoya des textos, lui laissa des messages…

 _Rick, rappelle-moi. C'est urgent._

 _Nous avons besoin de parler. Rappelle-moi._

 _Je m'inquiète, contacte-moi._

…Mais rien.

-Kate, rentrons dans notre chambre, déclara son amie en la relevant.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux rentrer à la maison.

…

Le silence régnait depuis trente kilomètres, le visage du passager ayant très vite glacé l'atmosphère ambiante. Ce trajet s'effectuant dans une pression malsaine, Martha lui jetait des regards furtifs, à la dérobée essayant de comprendre dans quelle galère s'était mise son fils. Elle ponctuait de temps en temps cette absence de parole par des remarques anxieuses mais rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Loin de le troubler, le silence qui régissait leur duo constituait une bulle enveloppante qui l'isolait du reste du monde, comme si rien en dehors de l'instant n'avait existé.

-Richard, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu dois retourner en cours.

-Non.

-Richard, je suis ta mère. Je ne sais pas quelle est la raison de ton état mais si elle n'est pas la même que celle qui te rendait heureux la semaine dernière tu devrais y retourner.

Elle tentait le tout pour le tout, elle faisait tapis. Moins d'une semaine auparavant, elle redécouvrait un Richard heureux de vivre, souriant aux petits bonheurs de la vie et là, elle renouait avec un garçon se renfermant sur lui-même. Elle n'en voulait plus. Elle connaissait assez sa technique de repli pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Ce n'est pas la même raison.

-Alors quelqu'un ou quelque chose t'attend là-bas.

Sa mère avait peut-être raison. Il s'était ouvert, il lui avait confié ses peurs, ses plus intimes pensées mais… Ne s'était-il pas refermé à tout jamais ?

…

Il était environ minuit quand Kate avait regagné sa chambre sous le regard inquiet de sa mère et de son père, venus la chercher au campus. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Elle n'avait ouvert la bouche durant tout le trajet. Son père l'avait regardé à travers le rétroviseur mais sa petite fille chérie, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Accoudée contre la portière, les doigts près de sa bouche comme lorsqu'elle suçait son pouce avec son doudou, elle regardait le noir de la nuit à travers la fenêtre perlée de gouttes de pluie.

Couchée dans son lit, Katherine tournait encore dans ses draps quand sa mère frappa doucement à sa porte.

-Katie, parle-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, fit l'aînée en s'asseyant près de sa fille.

-Rien, renifla-t-elle.

-Tu ne te mettrais pas dans cet état pour rien.

Johanna lui caressait les cheveux, glissant ses doigts entre ses mèches, patientant sur le moment où sa fille se confierait. Elle commençait petit à petit à reprendre sa respiration et à tarir ses larmes.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Aucune réponse, aucun regard, rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'implora sa mère.

-Il… Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon copain et… Et je ne peux rien faire.

Katherine pleurait à chaudes larmes contre la poitrine rassurante de sa maman qui venait d'encaisser d'une traitre plusieurs propos. D'une sa petite fille avait un copain et de deux, elle avait une peine de cœur.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu sors avec ce garçon ?

-Maman, ce n'est pas la question ! S'énerva Kate.

-Oui pardon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a déposé une lettre dans ma chambre et d'après les dires de Maddie, j'en ai conclu qu'il s'était fait agressé.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il a rompu pour cette raison ? L'interrogea sa mère.

-Non, il n'a pas rompu. C'est plus compliqué que ça… Rick est un garçon différent.

-Tu m'expliques ? S'hasarda la matriarche.

La jeune femme hésita, se retourna et observa sa mère. Pouvait-elle comprendre ? Pouvait-elle l'aider ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

-Rick est un garçon sensible, rien à voir avec les jeunes de maintenant. Il est timide et tellement… Sensible. Tu comprends… Il n'est pas sûr de lui, il doute souvent mais c'est ça qui fait son charme, _sourit Kathie_. Et au moment où il s'était enfin ouvert à moi, quelque chose ou quelqu'un a dû faire renaitre ses craintes… Comme d'habitude, il a préféré s'enfermer dans les mots que de me prévenir.

-D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, ce Rick est intelligent alors il reviendra, il te parlera.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je l'aime ! J'ai peur de le perdre ! Sanglota Kate en s'enfouissant sous sa couette.

La conversation était close, sa fille n'allait pas s'étendre davantage, elle l'avait compris. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et quitta sa chambre non sans avoir laissé son regard attristé sur sa petite fille.

-Elle t'a parlé ? S'enquit Jim, un livre à la main.

-Oh que oui, soupira sa femme en se débarrassant de sa robe de chambre.

-C'est grave ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? S'alarma aussitôt son mari.

-Oui et non. Notre fille souffre d'une peine de cœur.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise.

-Elle… Ma petite fille sort… Sortait avec un garçon.

-Elle sort toujours avec lui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ça c'est un mystère. Elle n'a pas voulu me répondre.

-Il lui a fait du mal ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Johanna se blottit contre son époux et lui raconta les déboires sentimentaux de leur enfant. Son amour pour un certain Rick, sa sensibilité et enfin, cette lettre bouleversante déposée à l'attention de Katie.

-Elle va s'en remettre, ce n'est qu'une amourette étudiante.

-Détrompe-toi, elle n'en est pas amoureuse. Elle l'aime.

* * *

 _ **Pas trop de larmes, de cris, de hurlements ou de menaces à mon égard ? Comme vous l'aurez compris, la relation Kate/Rick n'est plus d'actualité. Une page de tournée… Ou un futur recommencement ?**_

 _ **A dimanche prochain pour de nouvelles aventures en solitaire ou en couple… A vous de me dire, ce que à quoi j'ai pu penser dans une petite (ou grande) review.**_


	10. S'avouer son amour

**Chapitre 10 : S'avouer son amour.**

 _ **Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre… Un peu attendu, si j'ai bien compris ? Rodgers et Beckett vont-ils se remettre en ensemble ? Vont-ils se revoir ? Sont-ils toujours adolescents ? Ais-je fais un saut dans le temps ? Je vous laisse découvrir ça de suite. Encore un grand merci à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Flo974 : Et oui, je suis cruelle mais j'avais prévenu xD Par contre, je ne pense pas que Kate finisse dans les bras de Josh. Je ne suis pas si horrible. Par contre, je te remercie pour le commentaire.**_

 _ **Mam : Si je te fais rêver avec mon texte, j'en suis très fière… Après, je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison : il reste de nombreux mystères entre Rick et Kate, alors… Je te laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Elynaa : Je te rassure malgré mon côté « sadique », je cache en moi un grand cœur… Un peu comme Rick, il est seulement protégé. Alors je te dis bonne lecture, merci et à bientôt.**_

* * *

Rien n'est aisé quand il s'agit de l'imperfection humaine. Un millier de vices, d'imperfections se cache au plus profond de nos racines attendant seulement le bon moment pour ressurgir. Nous sommes ainsi faits… Attentistes, oui, mais trop attentistes. Renfermés. Nombrilistes. Désunis. Démunis. Autant d'acquis à préserver que de mauvaises choses à détruire. Et… Et si chacun de ces défauts n'était pas venu accompagner de qualités, il est dur de croire que nous serions encore de ce monde à partager la vie de nos semblables.

Rejeter tout ce que l'on avait construit n'était pas une solution saine mais c'était l'une des plus simples, celle réservée au plus faible… Et faible, Richard se pensait l'être. Mais quand on connaissait son histoire, son parcours on savait qu'il n'avait rien d'un être faible. S'il en était là où il en était aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il avait surmonté les difficultés que la vie lui avait mises sur son chemin. Encore une fois, il avait remonté ses manches, il avait placardé sur son visage un sourire faux et était revenu au point de départ, sa chambre d'étudiant. Pour faire plaisir à sa mère, il avait accepté de remettre les pieds dans cette foutue université. Jamais dans une salle de cours ou un amphi, une ligne à ne pas franchir, une souffrance trop forte à surmonter. De toute manière, elle ne l'apprendrait que lorsque les bulletins de notes fleuriraient dans les boites aux lettres. Et d'ici là, de l'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts.

Ainsi, cloitré dans sa piaule, il observait ses anciens camarades rigoler et jouer en bas des dortoirs. Personne ne devait se soucier de son absence, de sa torpeur, de son mal-être… Ou presque. Il la vit. Elle, son amour, son cœur, sa nouvelle muse, l'air triste, défaite. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ou l'ombre de lui-même, son corps à côté de ses pompes, son sourire à côté d'elle quand… Elle l'aperçut derrière sa fenêtre. Ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à lui, sa présence s'était imposée à elle. Il se dépêcha de tirer le rideau mais c'était trop tard, il le savait. Cinq minutes plus tard des coups retentirent à sa porte. Il savait que c'était elle.

-Rick, ouvre- moi !

Le front posé contre la porte, il pouvait entendre son souffle, ses reniflements, imaginer ses larmes écho des siennes s'écrasant au sol. Elle semblait mal, triste mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-delà de ses forces.

-Je t'en supplie Rick, ouvre-moi. Ne me laisse pas comme ça !

Il écoutait sa détresse, il sentait son poing s'écraser, se fendre contre sa porte. Etait-il prêt ? Déposant une main fébrile sur le morceau de bois les séparant, il captait sa peine, son âme déchirée. S'il craignait sa réaction, il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser ainsi. Il ouvra finalement la porte et la vision qu'il eut de sa petite-amie, ex petite-amie, le fit fondre.

Elle avait jeté ses bras autour de lui. Trop serrée mais rassurée de le sentir près d'elle, des larmes baignaient son visage et ses yeux étaient rougis pas le chagrin. Elle releva enfin la tête de son torse et découvrit un triste tableau. Son homme blessé arborait un visage bleui d'ecchymoses. Instinctivement, elle renforça son étreinte autour de son corps quand un rictus traversa ses yeux.

-Désolée…

-Ce n'est rien mais…

Elle déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Rick… Je t'aime. Je t'aime Rick.

Son cœur s'emplit d'une merveilleuse émotion, ses mots s'imprimant en lui comme une gravure éternelle.

-Je t'aime Kate.

Une fois dissipée la crainte de ne voir continuer cette merveilleuse histoire d'amour, ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments réciproques.

-J'ai eu si peur mon cœur. J'ai cru que… Pour…Pourquoi ?

Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait savoir pourquoi…

-Je... J'étais perdu et… Je vais t'expliquer.

Il lui devait au moins cela, la moindre des choses face à la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé. Il la prit par la main, et tous les deux réunis, ils se couchèrent sur son petit lit. Les positions s'étaient naturellement proposés à eux : Rick, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre dans le dos de Katherine profitait du corps svelte de cette dernière contre son flanc. Le silence les enveloppait de son accueillante aura mais elle avait confiance en lui. Il parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Caressant son menton et sa barbe naissante, elle le sentit se crisper.

-Je rentrais de notre journée à deux quand Josh et sa bande m'ont pris par surprise. Tu vois… J'étais heureux, le plus heureux des garçons surement… J'avais encore la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes, la douceur de ta bouche dans mon cou, l'odeur de ton parfum sur moi…

Elle l'écoutait entre ses mots, entre ses souffles, entre ses angoisses, entre ses aveux…

-Et ils m'ont frappé… Encore et encore, et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais impuissant et... ET…

Il s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait littéralement éclatés en sanglots comme un enfant tombé de son vélo. C'était trop dur. Il avait envie, il le jurait, car ce n'était pas une vie mais putain, c'était trop dur de parler.

-Shut… Shut Rick.

Elle l'avait attiré contre sa poitrine, lui murmurait des mots réconfortants en le berçant, elle le consolait. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche seulement des plaintes lascives témoin de son affliction mais égoïste qu'elle était, elle voulait savoir la suite.

-Tu voulais dire ?

-Rien.

-Rick, on doit se faire confiance. On doit pouvoir tout se dire.

Il cogitait. Peut-être commençait-il à prendre conscience des horreurs que Josh lui avait dites car l'enjeu de ses dires lui tenait à cœur et qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de les formuler. Il pesait ses mots, cherchait le mot le plus juste, le mot qui allait ...

-Il m'a traité de… De puceau, chose vraie mais…

-Babe, on s'en fou. Tu es mon homme, celui qui me fait envie alors oublie.

-Il n'y avait pas que ça.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Il m'a dit… Qu'il voulait t'entendre gémir à son oreille pendant qu'il te…

-J'ai compris mon cœur.

-S'il te faisait du mal ?

-Jamais ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Kate se moqua de ses blessures et déposa sa main sur sa joue emmenant son visage près du sien. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, raflant sa langue avec la sienne. Elle l'embrassait lui démontrant qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme. Sa langue capturait la sienne, elle ne l'effleurait pas, elle communiait avec lui, elle le démontrait sien.

-Tu vas être en retard en cours mon cœur… Souffleta-t-il difficilement.

-Je m'en fou, tu as besoin de moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu loupes les cours pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas une après-midi en moins qui me fera louper mon année.

A vrai dire, il ne se souciait guère de ses études. Ses connaissances et sa culture suffiraient à nourrir une horde de jeunes assoiffés de science.

-Tu as faim ?

-Sans plus.

-Regarde sous mon lit, il doit rester un paquet de gâteaux.

Elle le regarda amusée par cette déclaration.

-Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas un corps d'Apollon.

-Et bien ce corps, _déclara-t-elle en sortant les biscuits_ , suffit à mes fantasmes.

Ses mots le firent rougir, conscient du désir qu'il attisait chez sa partenaire.

-Pas mauvais ces cookies, fit Kate pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Qui n'aime pas les cookies ?

-Maddie, grimaça la jeune femme dépitée.

-Cette fille est vraiment étrange.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Ils grignotèrent quelques biscuits supplémentaires et se retrouvèrent une fois plus dans le calme des corps pelotonnés.

-Pourquoi cette lettre ?

-J'étais perdu… Je ne savais pas où j'en étais et comme d'habitude, j'ai fui…

-La prochaine fois, ne me laisse pas ainsi. Laisse-moi entrer dans cette incertitude et faire qu'elle se transforme en certitude.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils profitaient de l'envol de ces mots, de ces déclarations qui maintenant non retenus, non sous-entendus étaient devenus l'expression même de l'ampleur de la relation qu'ils partageaient.

-Quand je vois ton visage si beau dans cet état…

Ses doigts courraient sur sa joue, son menton les deux seules parcelles de son visage non abimées.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

-Tu as d'autres blessures ?

-Mouais.

Rester évasif, voilà sa devise. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre car il percevait à travers le timbre de sa voix, son inquiétude.

-Où ?

Rester évasif.

-Rick…

-Des hématomes aux côtes et au genou droit, finit-il par avouer.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle picorait sa mâchoire de petits bisous tendres jusqu'à ne plus tenir et capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle le goutait, le dégustait, le savourait et chérissait sa nuque de ses ongles. Elle l'aimait et lui prouvait. Rick n'était pas maître de la situation, simplement réponse à ses douces attaques mais la manière dont elle emprisonnait sa bouche de la sienne, la délicatesse avec laquelle elle caressait sa nuque et l'attention qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes pour ne pas le blesser… C'était trop d'un coup. Le regard plongé dans celui vert de sa petite-amie finit de faire couler ses larmes. Une nouvelle fois, il pleurait sans retenue, sans pudeur.

Katherine crut que son cœur allait flancher mais elle se tourna et il se cala contre elle. Sa joue contre sa poitrine, il rejoignait les bras de Morphée. Elle emmêlait ses cheveux autour de ses doigts quand elle découvrit qu'il s'était endormi. Sa respiration était calme, posée… Insouciante.

Au bout d'un temps, ses mains se crispèrent de fourmillements et ses paupières papillonnèrent sous les mouvements discrets du corps à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de rejoindre le monde des songes mais apparemment, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas surprenant le week-end n'avait pas été des plus reposants. Se soucier de sa relation, s'inquiéter pour Rick et espérer n'avaient pas facilité son sommeil.

-Hey, fit Rick d'une voix groggy.

-Hey…

L'écrivain remonta à hauteur des lèvres de Beckett, ne lui offrant qu'un baiser esquimau. Il se jouait d'elle, effleurant son nez du sien mais les mains de sa douce posée sur ses hanches le tentèrent à plus d'audace. Ses lèvres parcoururent sa bouche d'où s'échappa un sublime gémissement, occasion pour sa langue de s'immiscer dans son intimité. Elle le découvrait plus entreprenant, plus intrépide et elle aimait ainsi se laisser dominer.

-Il se fait tard, je devrais y aller, chuchota Kate contre son cou espérant que Rick la retienne.

-Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi ?

Elle releva la tête tout sourire.

-Euh… Si tu ne veux pas je comprendr…

Elle le fit taire en déposant son index sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait dormait avec une fille. Elle ? Ce n'était pas la première fois mais ainsi, avec son amoureux, oui. Ils ne se changèrent pas. Pas besoin, pas le temps, pas l'envie, un peu des trois combinés. Richard avait reposé sa tête contre sa poitrine, loin de lui l'idée d'en profiter. Il était simplement calé là, où sa femme le laissait deviner sa féminité. Elle s'amusait distraitement avec le col de sa chemisette, déposait de temps en temps un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle aimait sentir cette odeur mentholée rafraichissante, rassurante... Une pointe masculine. Elle le regardait s'endormir alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi se perde dans les méandres de Morphée.

Ils évoluaient sans s'en rendre compte, ils se complétaient à la perfection, ils bougeaient sans en être conscients, ils n'étaient que les instruments de cette nuit calme et inédite. Calme pour l'insouciance du moment et inédite, pour la primauté des gestes et des mouvements, contrastes saisissants avec les bourrasques qui sévissaient à l'extérieur de la chambre. La pluie tapait contre les fenêtres, les volets non fermés la veille claquetaient contre la façade et les nuages ne se désunissaient les uns des autres. Pas de ciel bleu, pas de soleil, seulement une interminable averse incessante et rébarbative. Le bruit des gouttes, une nuit parfaite, un sommeil complet, une jeune femme contre lui ? Rick n'aurait sur expliquer comment il s'était réveillé mais ses yeux s'étaient bels et bien ouverts. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi ni même la position qu'il avait adopté au couché mais maintenant, il pouvait sentir la respiration de Kate dans son cou. Durant la nuit, ils avaient dû changer de place, leurs corps avaient dû écouter leur amour. Katherine avait enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de son copain et lui, n'avait plus qu'à découvrir la sensation de ses formes contre lui. Il caressait sa figure, ses doigts pianotant le long de sa mâchoire, sa main redessinant les traits parfaits de son visage. D'art en art, il en faisait sa muse.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmura-t-elle la voix ensommeillée.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour voir son visage endormi, souriant… Quelque peu rêveur.

-Bonjour toi.

-Hum…J'adore être réveillé par tes caresses.

Stimulé par les paroles envoutantes de sa petite-amie, il poursuivit donc de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, découvrant ce que mère nature pouvait faire de mieux sur le corps d'une femme. Des courbes sensuelles, un grain de peau indéfinissable et une chaleur irradiante. La perfection pour l'homme aimant qu'il était devenu.

Frissonnant à ce contact, Katherine récupéra ses mains mais Rick ne le vit pas du même œil, se trompant encore une fois sur les codes des corps en éveil.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais envie.

-Et moi aussi, _s'amusa-t-elle_. J'avais juste envie d'embrasser ses mains merveilleuses mains qui me font frissonner d'envie.

L'opération remerciement terminée, elle souffla de soulagement quand les deux curieuses de son homme reprirent leurs explorations. Personne ne l'avait jamais aussi bien cerné, aussi bien détaillé. Il semblait l'accord parfait à sa partition, la comparaison impeccable à son être.

-Tu as une peau si soyeuse… Si chaude.

Il perdait ses mots, il perdait la tête. Aliéné, fou, perdu, autant de qualificatifs qu'elle imprimait en lui sans même rentrait dans la danse charnelle qu'il avait initié. Mais l'émotion, la sensation, la déperdition… Elle l'embrassa. Tendrement, amoureusement, éprise, elle le rejoignait pour qu'ils ne soient plus que deux jeunes fous amoureux, emprisonnés. Grisée, la jeune femme entremêla leurs jambes sauf qu'elle avait omis un léger détail.

-Aïe !

-Oh désolée.

-Ce n'est rien.

Ils sourirent devant la stupidité et l'impuissance du moment où même dans l'une des plus intimes des situations qu'ils partageaient, la spontanéité prenait tout son sens, sans se soucier une seconde de l'instant qu'elle pourrait briser ou troubler. L'instinct… Voilà peut-être ce qui les avait rapprochés.

-Je dirais à ma mère d'intervenir pour ton agression, chuchota-t-elle.

-Non.

-Elle fera juste un cours.

-Non.

-Rick, pour moi, le supplia Kate.

-Ok…

Il avait calé, il avait cédé, il avait concédé à Kate ce qu'il savait empreint d'une volonté de bien faire. Toutefois, lui, il ne savait pas. Ce cours ne serait-il pas une déclaration de guerre ouverte entre lui et Josh ? Ne serait-il pas une marque d'impuissance ? Un symbole de défaite ? Le blason de la faiblesse ? Il allait croiser les doigts, ça c'était sûr.

(…)

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années bien tassée, attendait patiemment sur cette estrade que cet homme, un brin plus vieux qu'elle, ne veuille bien lui laisser la parole. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire présenter ou chaperonner. Sa force de caractère, renforcée par sa déformation professionnelle d'avocate prouvaient à n'importe qui sa détermination, son aplomb ainsi que la puissance de ses mots. Ce n'était pas par hasard ou du fait de sa plastique, si Johanna était devenue au fil de sa carrière l'un des meilleurs avocats du barreau de New-York. Sa pugnacité, son flegme et sa droiture l'avait propulsé comme l'avocate des causes perdues. Toujours en chasse, en proie à la vérité, si mensonge ou si faux il y avait, elle le découvrait.

Mais comme d'habitude, son statut de femme la desservait quelque peu et devait jouer sur la présentation de plus en plus longue du doyen de l'université. Après tout, comment en vouloir à cet homme ? La mère de Katherine était une belle femme. Grande, élancée, brune aux cheveux courts et les yeux d'un marron troublant, elle semblait se bonifier avec le temps. Comparaison plutôt flatteuse avec un grand cru du bordelais ou plutôt douteuse avec un vin de table, le temps paressait impuissant face à elle.

 _-…C'est pourquoi, nous avons l'honneur et le privilège de recevoir aujourd'hui au sein de notre amphithéâtre, Maître Beckett, avocate à la cour de New-York._

La concernée avança, sure d'elle. Se montrer ainsi devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes ne lui faisait plus peur, depuis bien longtemps. Parler, déclamer était devenue une habitude. Elle attendit que les applaudissements se tarissent pour débuter son cours.

-Si je suis ici à vous faire ce cours, ce n'est pas le fruit d'une coïncidence. La plus part d'entre vous se destine aux métiers du droit, de la gestion, de l'économie ou de la politique. Et bien sachez, que le droit pénal vous suivra sans cesse et partout. Ne croyez pas que tranquillement dans votre robe de Maître ou derrière votre bureau de PDG, vous serez hors de portée. La moindre incartade, la moindre sottise même dans votre jeunesse sera une pensée lointaine, un souvenir il y a longtemps enfoui. Si vous pensez ainsi, sortez immédiatement de cette pièce. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Kate observait sa mère, fière d'elle. Vêtue de son tailleur noir, de sa veste assortie et de ses petites chaussures vernies, elle paressait indestructible. Tout le monde buvait ses paroles, soucieux de prendre en note la moindre de ses expressions, la moindre de ses pensées. Seulement, si l'amphi était heureux de s'abreuver de telles connaissances, Josh blêmissait à vue d'œil. Il comprenait qu'à travers ses conneries, ses faux-pas, ce n'était pas seulement ses années universitaires qu'il allait mettre en péril mais sa carrière, sa vie entière.

Rick l'observait et voyait à mesure du discours de la mère de sa petite-amie qu'il déglutissait, qu'il se décomposait. Allait-il comprendre ? Rick y croyait de plus en plus. Finalement, l'aide des autres, le soutien des personnes que l'on aime pouvait être bénéfique. Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa douce et prit sa main entre la sienne.

-…Vous comprenez donc que la violence ne résout rien seulement à faire de vous, des personnages sombres et fragiles. Car, vos adversaires… L'avocat de la partie adverse, votre concurrent, le sénateur du parti opposé, lui saura mettre à mal votre carrière par ses déboires d'antan, oubliés de vos esprits…

Elle les avait remercié et s'était rapidement retrouvée à observer sa petit fille qui parmi la foule des étudiants rayonnée au côté de son petit-copain. Elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec lui avant de rentrer sur scène mais il lui semblait déjà fou épris de sa fille. La manière dont il rougissait face aux gestes tendres que sa fille initiait entre eux, la sensibilité avec laquelle il parlait de Kate et cette manière dont il la couvait du regard… Elle voyait Jim des années auparavant.

-C'était formidable maman, s'enthousiasma Katherine en la serrant contre elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait honte, alors ?

-Tu ne me feras jamais honte.

-On en reparlera dans quelques années, sourit la matriarche.

-Et toi, Richard ?

-J'ai trouvé votre intervention fantastique. Pas simplement les idées abordées mais aussi la manière dont vous vous appropriez les mots. C'était une expérience hors du commun.

-Tu voudrais bien passer le week-end chez moi ?

Elle lui avait demandé, sans préambule, comme le fruit d'un problème longtemps médité en silence sans même avoir réfléchi à quand et comment sa phrase sortirait. Rick la regarda surprise puis regarda sa mère, toute aussi stupéfaite par le manque de tact de sa fille.

-Enfin… Si tu es d'accord, maman.

-Nous serions ravi de t'accueillir Rick, fit cette dernière en se retournant vers le principal concerné.

-Merci Madame Beckett.

-Apelle-moi Johanna, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 60 ans.

-D'accord Madam… Johanna, se reprit l'écrivain en herbe.

-Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais vous laisser. J'ai une audience cette après-midi.

-A samedi mam'.

-Bon courage Johanna.

-Merci et faites attention à vous.

Johanna s'éclipsa, non sans déposer un baiser sur le front de son enfant, laissant les deux jeunes étudiants seuls dans cet amphithéâtre.

-Ma mère a l'air de t'apprécier, chuchota la jeune femme en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Crois-moi…

-Pourquoi ? Elle mène la vie dure aux garçons s'approchant de trop près à sa fille ?

-Oh ce n'est rien à côté de mon père !

-Je dois craindre quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Rick.

-Je ne pense pas, le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu me viendras en aide, rassure-moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je t'aime trop pour qu'il vienne t'embêter.

-Ah… Comme ces mots résonnent bien, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Alors heureux ? Ou pas ? A vous de me dire par ces quelques mots tapés en bas de cette page.**_

 _ **NB : Je sais ce chapitre était un peu court, sorry.**_


	11. Eveil des sens

**Chapitre 11 : Eveil des sens.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner du précédent chapitre trop court, en voici un plus long. Bonne lecture à tous et surtout un grand merci. A ceux qui passent simplement, à ceux qui suivent ma fanfic', à ceux qui aiment ma fanfic' et enfin à ceux qui commentent ! Merci à tous.**

* * *

 _ **Mam : Encore un grand merci pour ta fidélité. Pour Johanna, il est vrai qu'il est plutôt rare de la voir « vivante » mais je trouve qu'elle permet au personnage de Kate, une nouvelle dimension. Sinon, ce chapitre sera plus long.**_

 _ **Angelye : Je me répète encore mais merci ! Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Flo974 : La séparation était de courte durée car l'amour qui les anime est bien trop fort pour être si vite rompu. Pour Josh, je pense qu'il a compris xD Encore merci !**_

 _ **Aurlie ou Aurélie : 10 chapitres à la suite, pas d'overdose j'espère ! En tout cas, un grand merci à toi.**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ce commentaire simple mais qui je trouve à une pointe poétique. A bientôt.**_

* * *

Tous les deux sur le lit de Beckett, ils n'étaient que des amis proches, très proches mais des amis. Pas de baisers, pas de gestes tendres seulement aux regards indiscrets, une admiration sans borne et une oreille attentive. Elle écoutait la musique de ses mots, elle écoutait ses silences, elle buvait ses regards. Il lui faisait la lecture de brèves et de poèmes… Ses mots, les siens pas ceux d'un inconnu mondialement reconnu.

 _-…Mes sentiments n'étaient pas ceux d'un jeune. Seulement l'expression de l'amour qu'elle faisait vivre en moi, les rendaient insouciants, impétueux._

-Tu parles de nous ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Peut-être… Peut-être pas.

Il aimait ainsi laisser le doute planer sur ses écrits et leurs significations. Il donnait à sa muse, le privilège d'interpréter à sa guise ses mots et ses sentiments pour elle.

-Kate, tu… Oups pardon ! S'excusa Madison ayant saisi l'intimité que ses deux amis partagés.

-Pas grave.

-Je t'entends encore me rabâcher que les gars étaient interdits dans notre chambre, râla faussement sa coloc'.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous laisse entre filles, dévoila Rick en se levant.

-Tu ne débarrasseras pas de moi ce soir.

-Pardon ?

-Je viens avec toi !

Elle n'aurait pu lui faire plus beau cadeau, au sourire radieux qui s'était peint sur son visage.

-Je vais ranger ma chambre. Tu me rejoins, alors ?

-Oui.

Il avait claqué la porte en partant, trop heureux et trop hâtif de passer une nouvelle nuit avec elle. Adolescent-enfant, elle l'aimait pour ça aussi.

-Tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que ce serait toi qui me dirait ça, s'amusa Beckett.

Maddie l'embrassa sur la joue et laissa sa meilleure amie rejoindre les bras de son copain. Décidemment, cette fille la surprendrait toujours. Il y a de ça quelques mois, elle était celle qui défendait les études et reléguer l'amour en second plan, et maintenant elle ne jurait plus que par l'amour qu'elle portait à son homme. L'amour lui faisait tourner la tête…

…

-Tu prends ta douche en premier ?

-Non, vas-y je vais écrire un peu avant.

Katherine déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et regagna la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait prendre une douche en ces lieux. L'eau coulait sur son corps, déposant une fine pellicule de bruine sur la glace supprimant l'image de son corps à son esprit. Ainsi, elle pouvait divaguer à des instants torrides ou sensuels, tendres ou fugaces… Comme la serviette enroulée autour d'elle, emmenant ses rêves aux bras de Rick à la place de ce tissu éponge.

Elle avait hésité quant au choix du gel douche mais finalement, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Et après tout… L'odeur de son homme s'incrusterait bien en elle, la nuit durant. L'écrivain en herbe avait relevé la tête à l'odeur de cerise envahissant sa chambre. Il commençait petit à petit à s'enivrer de cette odeur mais ici, présente, intense, il ne s'en rassasier pas. Elle était sortie, vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Son regard détailla son corps, son épaule dénudée, ses longues jambes… Elle était magnifique.

Elle rougit devant ses yeux scintillants de malice et d'admiration quand il se rapprocha de son oreille.

-Tu es sublime, dit-il en caressant sa taille et en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Il ferma la porte de la salle d'eau, et fut immédiatement saisi par la chaleur et les arômes s'en dégageant. Les narines frémissantes, il se sentait comme le nez d'une grande maison de parfumerie parisienne. Dénichant les mélanges, inventant les pointes suaves de ces effluves sous la cascade d'eau déferlant sur sa peau, il n'était plus que le pantin de ses sens.

Kate est déjà sous la couette avec les écrits de Rick en main quand il ressortit de la douche en débardeur et short. Il l'observa un instant essayant de deviner les mécanismes intellectuels en mouvement derrière son visage impassible. Elle semblait au cœur du monde, impliquée, concernée, pleinement ancrée dans la vie en même temps qu'assise sur la fiction. Elle s'évadait et se réfugiait dans ses textes.

-Tu aimes tant de me lire ?

-Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, dit-elle en déposant les papiers au sol pour se caler contre lui.

-Ma plus fervente lectrice…

-Je dois avouer que c'est un privilège d'être la seule à te lire mais tu aurais bien d'autres fans si tu partageais.

Sujet délicat, épineux, elle le savait. Elle avait déjà réussi à obtenir le privilège de lire ses essais, ses histoires et ses proses, elle ne pouvait se permettre davantage en lui demandant le partage de ses œuvres. Il partageait avec elle, sa confiance philosophique, son intimité littéraire. Assez pour le moment, il l'embrassa tendrement pour ne pas aborder le sujet et elle comprit. Loin de lui déplaire, cette diversion était l'occasion pour elle d'oser davantage, pour eux d'aller plus loin.

Les mains de Richard sur sa taille, elle se hissa instinctivement sur lui. Il l'avait appelé par des caresses appuyées, elle avait répondu par son corps chevauchant le sien.

-Tu aimes mes hanches ?

-Je les adore.

Il avait soutenu ses derniers mots se rapprochant toujours plus de ses lèvres pour enfin retrouver cette connexion qu'il aimait tant. Leurs bouches se choyaient, leurs langues se câlinaient et leurs corps s'harmonisaient l'un sur l'autre. Quiconque aurait regardé la scène aurai vu deux amants communiant et communicant de la plus charnelle des façons mais non, ils se contentaient de ces jeux innocents comme un premier tour de piste. Echauffement, attisement… Elle était fin prête pour le début de l'entrainement.

Se retirant progressivement de l'étau de son partenaire, elle plongea son regard dans le sien sans gouter son plaisir d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

-Rick, je peux…

-Tu peux… ?

-Retirer ton tee-shirt ? Rougit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Il s'amusa de sa réaction, la connaissant trop bien.

-Tu peux m'enlever mon tee-shirt.

Il était sûr de lui, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Elle s'afféra donc à lui retirer son haut, non sans laisser ses doigts parcourir le chemin de cette délivrance à son regard indiscret mais maintenant légitime. Il restait des bleus bien évidemment mais son torse était beau, lisse, bronzé, sans muscle… Comme elle les aimait. Elle déposa sa main à plat sur son torse, elle avait peur d'aller trop vite… Elle craignait de le blesser. Elle coulissa la main sur son ventre, son abdomen, ses pectoraux et appréciait le changement de teinte de ses pupilles. Rivées aux siennes, elles s'obscurcissaient, elles s'éclaircissaient à mesure de ses déplacements.

Il n'était peut-être pas maître des opérations mais sentir l'amour de sa vie, admirer et cajoler son corps, valait mieux que tous les bas instincts primitifs de mâle dominant. De toute manière, il ne se sentait pas légitime de prendre les devants, trop craintif de la décevoir. Il se contentait, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi de se délecter des souffles et de la chair de poule qu'il entretenait sur elle à mesure de ses découvertes tactiles… Ici, derrière sa nuque, là sur son épaule ou encore juste là, sur ses omoplates. Mais s'il n'osait se laisser aller complètement, Katherine l'avait constaté.

Elle s'assit donc sur ses cuisses et d'une manière sensuelle jeta son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Geste incertain mais se devant lénifiant pour les deux, elle regretta presque aussitôt. Elle n'était pas à son meilleur avantage et se cacha instantanément derrière ses bras croisés.

-Kate, ton corps est un chef d'œuvre… Susurra-t-il en défaisant ses mains et en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Elle chercha la sincérité de ses propos et la trouva par son langage corporel. Sa pomme d'Adam s'était relevée, ses narines écartées et ses yeux écarquillés… Il était sous le charme de ses charmes, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-Sous les mains de l'artiste, forcément.

Il déposa ses deux curieuses sur ses hanches, lui intimant de surélever son corps. Elle obtempéra sous son regard obscurci et se mit à gémir quand elle sentit la bouche suave de son homme sur son ventre. Il déposait des dizaines de baisers de ses côtes à son thorax, sans oublier la naissance de sa poitrine dissimulé sous son soutien-gorge. Elle haletait et glissait nerveusement, presque fiévreusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirants presque sous l'ardeur de son plaisir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait… Le rapprocher plus encore d'elle ou l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Tu as froid ? S'étonna-t-il en la voyant frissonner sous un coup de langue à l'orée de son bonnet.

Elle chercha s'il plaisantait, s'il se jouait d'elle mais non, toujours cette crédulité, cette naïveté, cette insouciance… Qui la faisait fondre. Elle se rassit sur ses cuisses et captura ses lèvres lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le seul et l'unique responsable de ses réactions. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, lui esclave de son amazone et elle, cavalière de leurs désirs jusqu'au moment où Richard, mué d'un désir ardent en profita pour prendre le dessus. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait ainsi les devants mais le regard que lui offrit sa muse lui prouvait tout le bien qu'il lui faisait. Les cheveux en batailles, éparpillés sur l'oreiller autour de son beau visage, les pupilles complètement dilatées, elle lui était offerte et plus que consentante.

-A quoi tu penses ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-A la chance de t'avoir rencontrée.

Il l'embrassa de tout l'amour qui l'habitait, de sa bouche à sa mâchoire, de sa mâchoire à son cou où il s'appliqua à cueillir entre ses lèvres une parcelle de peau aussi brulante que satinée lui laissant un suçon, marque de son affection.

Elle aimait sa fragilité, sa timidité mais le sentir si puissant, si possessif sur elle, insuffla à ses sens, une envie démesurée de son corps. Mais pour l'instant, trop enivrée par les égards sensuels que Richard lui prodiguait, elle ne pouvait réagir. Ce n'était que des doigts démasquant des parcelles de corps encore sauvages, mais cette manière dont ses grandes mains virevoltaient sur ses cuisses n'était qu'un châtiment supplémentaire face à la légèreté de son souffle à l'arrière de son genou. Et pour tout dire, il était fier d'être le tortionnaire de sa douce. Il la sentait se crisper et retenir de plus en plus difficilement ses soupirs quand elle gémit longuement à cet agréable contact qu'était sa langue sur ses tendons rotuliens.

-Rick…

Elle avait planté son regard dans le sien et tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, il l'aida à retirer son short. En sous-vêtement devant lui, il ne put réprimer son besoin de partir à la découverte de ses longues et soyeuses jambes. De ses chevilles, à ses mollets en passant par ses cuisses maintenant acquises, il pensait rêver. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sans le tempérament bien trempé de sa petite-amie avide de ses baisers. Elle le convoitait et sans plus de préambule, elle ravagea sa bouche et ses mains s'activèrent sur ses fesses pour lui ôter son short.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Rit-il en la sentant galérer.

-Je veux bien.

Rick jeta la couette au sol et ôta son short sous le regard appréciateur de sa douce quand une réaction typiquement masculine s'accentua. Il vit ses yeux s'attarder sur cette partie encore recouverte et rougit en reprenant sa place sur elle.

-Je peux, dit-il en se positionnant sur elle.

-Tu sais que cette réaction est normale, s'amusa Kate.

-Oui mais…

-Chut.

Elle s'arque-bouta contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Il s'était accolé le plus possible à son corps, son bassin contre le sien. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre comme leurs corps paressant s'ajuster à merveille.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cette sensation pouvait être si grisante, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Moi non plus.

Elle sentait son envie contre son intimité et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mouvait contre lui.

-Oh Kate…

Il prenait du plaisir mais il souhaitait qu'elle en prenne autant voire plus. Un plaisir mutuel ou rien du tout car le désir était le partage d'un amour plus ou moins innocent. Il essaya donc de descendre sa main plus bas, à la lisière de sa petite culotte.

-Je peux… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu veux ?

-Oui.

Elle n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, pas une vrille, pas un tremblement, rien. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : lui.

Il passa sa main à plat contre sa féminité et sentit la respiration de Kate s'accélérait. Les yeux fermés, la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses dents, elle était tenue en haleine par cette singulière aventureuse. Un seul touché et elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire spasme attendant d'être délivré. Délicatement, il introduit son doigt en elle précautionneux de son intimité encore inexplorée et se laissa à de tendres mouvements calqués sur les sifflements érotiques de sa petite-amie. Elle retenait ses gémissements n'osant se laisser aller tellement il lui faisait du bien mais le second doigt entrant dans la danse eut raison de son esprit.

-Hum… Oh….

Entre ses longs cils noirs, elle ne perdait rien ou presque de ce qui se passait. Voir son homme s'emparer ainsi de sa féminité la troublait plus encore que ses gestes appuyés là où elle se savait perdue. Elle gémissait, fermant à nouveau ses paupières pour s'abandonner à ce délicieux vertige. Mais à l'instant où elle perdit pied, elle perçut sa bouche sur la sienne et c'était trop... Elle gronda son prénom contre lui.

-Ri… Rick…

La pression était retombée, elle le savait, il le sentait. Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre, muets, silencieux.

-C'est… C'était bien ? S'enquit-il légèrement inquiet.

Pour ne pas changer, il doutait de lui. Lui en vouloir ? Surement pas. Qui n'est pas perplexe après une première inédite ? Quel que soit la nature de cette première fois, un baiser, un combat, un match, un examen, on craint. On revit l'instant, on cherche des attitudes, des réponses et enfin, on trouve la réponse.

-Juste…Juste parfait.

Quelques mots de réconfort, quelques mots d'amour puis la nuit et le sommeil prirent possession de l'endroit et des maîtres des lieux par la même occasion. Ainsi portés par une sensation jouissive et une communion partagée, Beckett et Rodgers se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Depuis la pluie de la veille, tout était calme, serein. Dans le brouillard matinal, le vent portait ses odeurs d'herbe humide et de mousse se déposant entre les arbres dont les feuilles s'égouttaient sur le sol. Des ruissellements de gouttes d'eau brillantes, seuls témoins de l'averse, formaient ici et là, des flaques où bientôt des enfants sous le regard réprobateur de leurs parents se plairaient à sauter.

Enfin… Sortie de son moment poétique - surement la cause de ses nombreux rapprochements avec son artiste, Katherine l'observait dormir. Allongé sur le ventre, Rick avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller où une heure avant elle s'était réveillée. Elle aurait pu passer sa matinée à l'admirer ou simplement calée contre lui mais, le devoir l'appelait. Doucement, elle posa un genou sur le lit et glissa ses mains sur son dos. Ses muscles roulaient sous la pression de ses doigts, révélant à son touché une peau chaude et douce. Elle apposa un baiser sur son épaule, son nez trainant plus que nécessaire et finit par se résoudre à quitter la chambre.

-Kate !

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise, alors qu'elle refermait délicatement la porte derrière elle.

-Kévin, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Très bien, merci. Puis-je te retourner la question ? Fit son ami, l'air malicieux.

-Oui mais tu vas devoir m'accompagner au travail.

-Si ce n'est que ça.

Les deux amis d'enfance avançaient en silence. Ryan, ne savait comment lui poser les centaines de questions lui passant par la tête et Beckett, elle, attendait sournoisement qu'il se jette à l'eau.

-Tu… Tu as passé la nuit avec Richard ? Finit-il par demander.

-A ton avis ?

-Ton départ matinal et discret de sa chambre, cet air rêveur, ces yeux pétillants. Je dirais que oui.

Elle se retourna vers lui, abasourdie.

-Ne fais pas la surprise, tu sais très bien que je lis en toi mieux que personne.

-Ou presque…

-Hum… Rick aurait-il des talents cachés ?

-Tu ne sauras rien de plus.

-Vous avez pensé à vous protéger ? Rassure-moi.

-J'aime quand tu fais, ton papa poule, se moqua la brunette.

-Je veille sur toi, tout simplement.

-On ne l'a pas encore fait.

L'irlandais grimaça…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi cet air jovial ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Après réflexion, non.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

-Toi non plus.

-Tu rentres ou tu rejoins Jenny ?

-Non, je vais à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard ?

-Je ne bouge pas de là, répondit-elle en rentrant dans le café.

…

 _Bonjour beau brun. Je suis partie au café, rejoins-moi à la fin de mon service. Je t'aime !_

Voilà, le message que Rick avait trouvé sur son bureau en se levant. Il avait encore la tête dans les nuages et ces quelques mots n'avaient fait qu'accentuer son état de plénitude. Certes, il avait d'abord été bougon de ne pas la voir à ses côtés mais elle n'était pas à lui, du moins pas totalement. Sa partenaire était une belle colombe qui comme tous les oiseaux se devaient de voler de ses propres ailes. Perdu dans ses considérations, il mit un certain temps à comprendre que son téléphone sonnait.

-Maman ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Rien, je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Et bien comme tu peux l'entendre, je vais très bien.

Effectivement, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie pour ne pas avoir remarquée le timbre rieur de son enfant.

-Tu fais quoi ce matin ?

-Je suis en train de me rendre au café du campus.

-Il n'y a pas cours, ce matin ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la matriarche.

-Non, maman… Mais je vais devoir te laisser.

-Je te gène ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Menteur ! Allez, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps… D'autant plus quand une jolie jeune femme doit t'attendre.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Bisous mon fils.

Martha venait de raccrocher ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer. D'ailleurs, comment savait-elle qu'une femme avait fait irruption dans sa vie ? Cette question trottait dans l'esprit de Rodgers alors que sa mère, elle, s'amusait encore du déni de son enfant. Elle avait eu des doutes concernant son comportement, ses changements d'attitude mais elle était parvenue à la conclusion légère mais singulière, que son fils était amoureux.

Oui… L'amour, toujours l'amour.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Babe !

-Rick, _le rabroua sa petite-amie_ , je suis au travail.

-Pas de bisous alors ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Tu es cruelle, se plaignit-il.

-Je sais. En attendant, voilà ton café.

-Merci.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Tu aurais pu me réveiller, ce matin ? Murmura-t-il.

-Tu étais trop craquant alors je t'ais laissé tranquille.

-Tu es bien romantique aujourd'hui.

Elle roula des yeux avant de redonner à leur discussion une tournure moins intime.

-Tu as fait quoi en cette journée pluvieuse ?

-J'ai écrit.

-Tu écris beaucoup en ce moment ou c'est une idée ?

-Je confirme, j'écris énormément mais quand l'inspiration est là… Il ne faut jamais la brider.

Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il avait élevé la jeune femme au rang de muse.

-Et d'où puises-tu ton inspiration ?

-Tu souhaites vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? C'est honteux ?

-Non mais…

-Rick ?

-De toi.

-Pardon ?

-De toi. Mon inspiration, je la puise de toi.

-Je suis une…

-…Une muse. Ma muse, conclut-t-il.

Les yeux rivés aux siens, elle ramena son visage au-dessus du comptoir et l'emporta dans un baiser des plus fiévreux, des plus époustouflants qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais échangé.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, prenant pleinement possession de ses lèvres, ne se préoccupant pas des éventuels clients qui auraient pu rentrer et les surprendre.

-Hum… Kate…

-On va dans ma chambre, ce soir ? S'enquit Kate dans un souffle.

-Je ne pense pas que Maddie soit d'accord, grimaça-t-il.

-Elle est malade alors tu peux rester toute la nuit.

-J'ai hâte, sourit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je vais chercher mes affaires… Je t'attends là-bas !

Secouant la tête amusée, elle le découvrait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle aimait sa fragilité, sa timidité mais dans une toute autre dimension, cette insouciance qu'elle avait su trouver sous sa carapace de déconvenues et de peurs. Prétentieuse ? N'était-ce pas légitime face à l'amour de sa vie ?

…

Le soleil se couchait. Une fois encore, il s'en allait, il s'endormait. Ses rayons fuyaient, déguerpissaient, en riant car ils n'avaient aucun doute. Demain, ils seraient de retour. C'était ainsi, ils s'endormaient que pour se réveiller et se couchaient que pour se relever, mais à la différence des Hommes, ils ne savaient jouir de l'ouverture des portes du royaume des ténèbres. Certes, tout se teintait d'un voile gris-noir, transformant les diversités en une unité monochrome mais c'était aussi l'instant de sérénité, de libre expression des joueurs de mots. Ainsi, Rick succombait souvent à ce calme pour s'exprimer… Exprimer tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, ressentir en notant ses mots sur le papier, qui peut-être, au détour d'une relecture, se transformeraient en une agréable histoire. Toutefois, nimbée de silence, cette soirée, soutenue par sa muse, éclairait seulement leurs deux corps presque nus.

Kate uniquement dissimulait sous son soutien-gorge après un doux moment tactile avec son partenaire, se hissait délicatement sur ses cuisses, les mains curieuses d'un endroit encore méconnu de son touché et de son regard.

-Euh…Babe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Avant qu'on… tu vois…J'aimerai que l'on se découvre.

-Je vois très bien, dit-il en l'embrassant pour la détendre.

Richard était tout aussi anxieux qu'elle, voire plus mais si lui-même devenait stressé face à son propre corps, Katherine n'allait pas y arriver, ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Dans un dernier souffle se voulant lénifiant, il déposa sa tête entre leurs oreillers et se laissa faire.

Elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour reconnaître ses efforts et là, offert à elle, il retenait une crainte.

-Je t'aime.

Elle lui avait chuchoté ses doux mots au creux de l'oreille tout en s'appliquant à lui retirer son boxer laissant son membre à sa vue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Beckett posait les yeux sur un pénis en érection. C'était une vision… Surprenante, plutôt agréable quand elle se savait seule responsable de cette réaction. Sa toison pubienne mettait fièrement en valeur son indéniable virilité, et la fine ligne de duvet qui descendait de son nombril à son sexe l'intriguait tout particulièrement. Elle constituait une sorte de bordure indiquant le chemin jusqu'à son impressionnante anatomie.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il devant son silence.

-Euh… C'est étrange.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est bizarre, s'inquiéta-il en relevant la tête pour vérifier.

-Non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'en vois une en vraie.

-Ah… Et alors ?

-Elle est… Grosse.

Rick se mit à rire.

-Je ne pense pas, sourit-il.

Seulement malgré son ton se voulant rassurant, un grand nombre d'interrogations et de craintes lui traversèrent l'esprit, se demandant même si leur première fois se passerait bien. Comment… Comment ça pouvait… Comment allait-elle pouvoir… Comment allait-il faire pour… Enfin, comment ils allaient….

-Tu t'inquiètes pour… dit-il en cajolant sa joue.

-Un peu.

-Franchement Kate, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit plus… Grande que la normale.

-Je suis ridicule…Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pas du tout… Et moi aussi, j'appréhende notre première fois mais sache que je ferais tout pour que cela se passe bien.

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et avança d'une lenteur exagérée vers ses lèvres qui finirent par rentrer en contact. Sa bouche chaude goûtant la sienne, l'emmena sur des terres oublieuses, chargées de passion et de désir.

-Je peux… ? Murmura-t-elle en effleurant son nez.

-Quoi ?

-Toucher.

-Si tu veux.

Il se saisit de sa main entre la sienne mais avant de franchir le cap des caresses innocentes, il préféra s'assurer qu'elle était prête.

-Tu veux toujours…

-Oui.

Il déposa donc sa main sur sa virilité, découvrant ce que le touché pouvait apporter à l'esprit.

-Hum…

Malgré son self contrôle, un râle le submergea, malmené par les petites mains fébriles de sa petite amie autour de sa virilité. C'était la première fois qu'une tierce personne le caressait ainsi et ici… Et franchement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Etait-ce dû l'amour qu'ils se portaient ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit son premier, qu'elle soit sa première ? Surement, un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Sensation grisante pour lui, sensation de pouvoir pour elle… Il était doux, chaud, dur entre ses doigts timides et bougeait quasiment tout seul.

-J'ai envie de te…

-Chut.

Prude de ces quelques paroles, Rodgers ne voulait les entendre de la douce et pure voix de sa copine. Pas que le geste dont elle allait le gratifier était sale ou tabou, seulement parfois, dans l'infinité qu'était la langue de Shakespeare, il ne trouvait pas son compte dans l'alliance de l'acte et du mot. Mais bien loin de ses futilités syntaxiques, Katherine commença à caresser son membre explorant d'abord toute sa longueur puis entre son pouce et son index, son épaisseur. Mais ce temps d'éveil achevé, elle débuta des vas et viens. De bas en haut, de haut en bas, elle prenait son temps et surtout toute l'ampleur du plaisir qu'elle transmettait à son homme.

-Oh Kate…

Encouragée par ses râles et cette manière avec laquelle, Rick gémissait son prénom, elle enserra un peu plus sa poigne autour de lui.

-Doucement mon cœur.

Il avait conscience qu'elle avait accentué ses mouvements pour décupler son plaisir mais elle était bien loin de la réalité. Sa simple main sur lui était déjà une torture pour ne pas qu'il vienne d'un seul coup, sans crier garde alors franchement, les gestes n'étaient qu'un artifice à son bonheur.

-Je peux, murmura-t-elle en désignant ses deux autres bijoux de famille.

-Oui mais vas-y très doucement. C'est… Fragile, finit-il par dire gêné.

-Je saurai me faire douce.

Sans quitter son regard assombri, elle se mit à les palper, à les faire rouler sous ses doigts prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, son plaisir toujours en ligne de mire.

-Kate… Han… Oh god Kate…

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est… La première… Fois… Alors… Oui.

Katherine n'avait peut-être pas l'expérience mais elle se doutait lui faire du bien, elle souhaitait simplement se rassurer, se l'entendre dire. Toutefois, à cet instant, Rick avait déjà du mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes alors des phrases, la chose était encore plus complexe. Comme si ses mots lui échappaient ou s'éparpillait dans son esprit, il n'était plus que cette masse inerte ressemblant à un dictionnaire.

-Chérie, je vais…

Il se saisit d'un mouchoir en papier derrière lui, à côté de la tête de lit et le déposa sur son membre, prêt à se nettoyer quand elle vrilla ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je vais le faire.

Elle le sentit se détendre et mut d'un courage stupide ou ascétique, ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur lui. Cette manière dont il était retombé de son petit nuage, dont ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées… Elle avait tout simplement voulu l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

-Désolé, s'excusa Rick voyant qu'elle en avait sur elle.

-C'est moi.

-Ça va ?

-C'est juste un peu gluant, grimaça-t-elle.

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils étaient tellement bouleversés par l'amour qu'ils ne disaient plus un mot. Elle le regardait, il la regardait, ils se regardaient. Gênés ? Alors qu'ils s'étaient vus dans leur moment de faiblesse le plus intime ? Non. Seulement, leur silence en disait plus long que de futiles paroles qu'ils auraient pu échanger comme si leurs corps se suffisaient à leurs non-dits.

-Tu as apprécié, je veux dire…

-Kate, tu as été merveilleuse, parfaite.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, _sourit-il_. Partager ce moment avec l'amour de sa vie est surement l'un des plus beaux privilèges qu'il est donné de ressentir à l'Homme. Avec un grand H, _ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'écrivain_. Et si tu préfères une métaphore, je me risquerais à dire que tu as trouvé une rime riche, que tu as conclu l'histoire, que tu as achevé l'intrigue. Tu vois lorsque j'écris une nouvelle, j'ai toujours en premier lieu cette vague d'excitation, de bonheur que me procure la première trame, les premières actions mais parfois, passés ces premiers émois, j'ai des moments de doute, des moments où j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne finirais, tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus l'envie nécessaire pour poursuivre… Et là, je me ressaisis. Je dois finir. Dans la douleur, dans la difficulté, peu importe. Car le dernier mot arrive. C'est toujours le bon. Tu le sais. Il s'impose à toi comme à l'histoire, c'est comme ça.

Toujours à califourchon sur lui, elle était émue, sincèrement et terriblement émue. Elle avait beau se sermonner, s'interdire de pleurer, une larme solitaire ruissela sur sa joue. Il s'était mis à nu en lui dévoilant une part de son processus littéraire… Une part intime de son âme. Elle en avait conscience. L'écriture n'était pas une simple passion, pas l'action de taper sur des touches ou de noircir des feuilles, c'était pour lui, le moyen le plus efficace, le plus efficient de ressentir sa vie… Et la manière dont elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Alors que ce soit pour elle, pour lui, l'écriture n'était qu'une évidence supplémentaire à leur couple. Et maintenant, elle voulait simplement partager son tout avec lui.

Katherine ne portait plus que son soutien-gorge elle lui avait offert d'abord son intimité avant de lui offrir sa poitrine. Allez savoir pourquoi. Elle mit donc ses mains dans son dos et défit l'attache de ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de sa douce se posant sur les siennes. Pas de littérature, pas de vocabulaire, pas de syntaxe, pas de lexique… Juste eux, leurs regards, leurs sensations et sa certitude.

La jeune femme fit tomber les deux brettelles de son sous-vêtement et se retrouva enfin nue devant lui. Ils étaient corps à corps, complètement nus, leurs yeux communiant, bavassant. Rick était subjugué par sa poitrine. Il en avait fantasmé, rêvé et là, elle s'offrait à lui. Son regard ne savait où donner. Son respect trouvant ses yeux et son instinct de mâle, ses deux monts.

Elle souriait devant ses craintes, une pointe anxieuse lui tiraillant tout de même le bas du ventre. N'étaient-ils pas assez bien ? N'étaient-ils pas à la hauteur de son attente ? N'étaient-ils pas comme ceux des autres filles ? Mais au moment où ses doutes l'emportaient sur ses gestes, elle eut la réponse sur ses seins offerts quand la main fébrile de son homme suspendu en l'air, finit par atterrir sur le côté de son sein. Rick avait apposé sa paume sur le bord de sa poitrine.

Sans gêne, ses doigts auraient pu palper à pleine main ces deux merveilles mais intimidé, il se laissait planer. Il caressait le galbe de sa poitrine à l'aide de son pouce comme un sculpteur saurait si bien le faire, avec un doigté léger, des mains tellement douces, que lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle croyait sentir des plumes sur ses seins.

-Tu es sublime.

La jeune femme frissonna à sa main, à ses mots et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui où ils finirent par s'endormir moins innocents que la veille mais bien plus que demain.

 _Au petit matin…_

Lorsque Beckett ouvrit les yeux, elle s'apprêtait à affronter un réveil solitaire ne pouvant croire en la soirée merveilleuse qu'elle avait vécu quand le corps massif de son futur amant la ramena sur terre. Un rayon de soleil venait frapper son épaule éclaboussant son dos et ses cheveux. Il était allongé à plat ventre, la housse de couette repoussée sur les hanches.

Ses bras, libres, se permirent d'exécuter son envie. Elle les replia dans son dos et utilisa ses doigts fins en guise de crayon. Ils courraient entre ses omoplates, jusqu'à ses reins. Avec la souplesse et l'assurance de l'écrivain, elle esquissait le contour saillant de ses omoplates, glissait dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, et gravait un peu plus en profondeur sa cambrure langoureuse. A mesure que ses mains progressaient, elle découvrait les moindres détails d'une musculature impressionnante et qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé. Un muscle épais et incisif, qui ajoutait à l'érotisme de son corps de mâle. Comme guidé par ses courbes voluptueuses, elle laissa ses paumes s'ouvrir pleinement sur ses fesses rondes et fermes. Elle était au paradis. Elles se contractèrent sous ses doigts dépliés.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmura Rick, la voix ensommeillée.

-Bonjour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que mon postérieur a fait pour mériter ce châtiment ?

-Me tenter.

-Il est quelle heure ? Sourit-il.

-6h30 et on va devoir se lever, il faut qu'on prenne notre douche, chuchota-t-elle en picorant son cou et ses épaules de bisous.

-NOTRE douche ? Répéta Rick.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Si c'est un souhait.

-Oui.

Il l'observa les yeux mi-ouverts, une lueur mutine au visage.

-Tu sais que je sens ton regard sur moi ?

-J'espère bien !

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Les bras autour de son corps, son dos pressé contre son torse, l'eau ruisselant sur eux, Richard croyait désormais fermement en ses pensées les plus oniriques. Parfois, les songes pouvaient tourner aux cauchemars, aux désillusions mais là, pour lui, pour eux, les songes s'étaient métamorphosés en une belle histoire d'amour.

-J'adore quand tu me tiens ainsi.

-Et j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras, tu me fais de l'effet.

Malgré le bruit des pensées incessantes de son petit-ami, elle ne put réprimer les siennes : c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait l'érection de Rick contre ses fesses.

-Ce n'est pas le matin, plutôt ? S'hasarda Kate réfléchissant désormais à haute voix.

-Sache que celle dont tu parles… Matinale. Et bien moins…

-C'est bon… C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Tu rougis, _railla-t-il_. Oh tu rougis.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Ferme-là et embrasse-moi.

* * *

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez compris, nos deux étudiants s'apprivoisent et apprennent à se connaître. J'espère que je n'aurais perdu personne sur cette route des « plaisirs » et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la casa des Beckett.**_

 _ **J'allais oublier : un petit commentaire, ça me fait plaisir.**_


	12. Un moment à part

**Chapitre 12 : Un moment à part…**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier (une nouvelle fois) pour tous vos gentils mots. Je suis toute contente xD**

 **Sinon, je vous laisse entre les mains des Beckett… Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Flo974 : Décidément, j'ai réussi à « séduire » tout le monde dans ces scènes plutôt osées sans tomber dans le hard ou le plan-plan. Je suis contente que tu le soulignes. Encore merci pour tes mots.**_

 _ **Aurélie : Juste un mot MERCI ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de partager avec des personnes si ouvertes et si reconnaissantes.**_

 _ **Elodie : Bienvenue ! 11 chapitres d'un seul coup bravo et quel courage surtout^^ J'apprécie ton compliment et te souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Il venait de se garer dans l'allée menant à cette petite maison située juste à l'extérieur de Manhattan le bonheur de la campagne à deux pas de l'agitation de la ville. Ce n'était pas une maison cossue, d'architecte ou bourgeoise mais l'on pouvait voir à travers les parterres fleuris et le soin apporté aux extérieurs que ses habitants étaient attentifs à la nature. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il imaginait assez bien sa petite-amie, pas plus haut que trois pommes courant dans l'herbe, frappant dans un ballon et riant aux éclats avec Kévin, son plus fidèle ami. De la jalousie ? Surement pas. Seulement envieux d'une période due mais non acquise pour lui.

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! S'encouragea-t-il en remontant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Laisse mam' j'y vais !

Johanna s'était avancée vers l'entrée quand la sonnette avait retenti sauf qu'elle avait omis l'existence d'une tornade brune dans sa maison. Aussi excitée qu'impatiente, sa fille était une vraie pile électrique depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied à terre, c'est-à-dire… Aux environs des six heures du matin.

-Rick !

Elle avait littéralement sauté sur son copain l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sa langue quémandant rapidement l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui offrit sans trop d'effort. Ils n'étaient plus que l'expression d'une attente enfin levée, d'un amour trop fort à contenir, à brider.

-Babe, ta mère nous observe. Souffla l'écrivain en herbe contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme se détacha lentement, à contre cœur, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-Bonjour Madame Beckett.

-Richard…

-Johanna, excusez-moi. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.

-Il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez.

La matriarche le couva d'un regard maternel et défit l'emballage. C'était un livre. Très vieux… Bien qu'il soit recouvert de cuir, plusieurs pages s'échappaient de la reliure. Et cette odeur… De feuilles vieillies et jaunies d'ouvrages d'antan.

-Jadis, les histoires criminelles _, lut Johanna._ C'est merveilleux !

-Je ne savais pas trop avec votre métier.

-C'est parfait Richard, sincèrement.

Elle le vit rougir alors que Kate avait sa main dans sa poche arrière, trouvant comme sa fille le lui avait expliqué une gêne et une timidité mystérieuse dans son âme.

-Je te l'avais dit mam' il est passionné de littérature et génial.

-Surement.

-On monte dans ma chambre, c'est bon ?

-Pas de soucis, je vous appelle quand ton père arrive.

Main dans la main, les deux amoureux gravirent la quinzaine de marches les séparant du premier étage pour se stopper devant une porte en bois décorée d'un sticker « DO NOT CROSS », jaune et noir.

-Prêt à découvrir ma chambre ?

-Impatient.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ses réactions et ne fut pas déçue. Une surprise de plus, un mystère de plus sans réponse, sans explication. Et les voilà, encore plus proches qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'espérer.

-Tu…Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

Sa chambre était la réplique presque parfaite de celle qu'il avait au campus. A part, certains éléments de décoration divergents et des DVD, CD en supplément, l'âme, le ressenti était le même. Cette simplicité mêlée à la pureté de l'industriel des années soixante-dix, seule sa moitié pouvait le comprendre.

-Voilà, pourquoi je me sens si bien dans ta chambre, sourit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Temptation Lane, _fit-il perplexe en la dévisageant._ Sérieusement ?

-Ne te moque pas !

-Explique-moi.

Richard savait que derrière chaque acte, chaque mot, chaque série adorée, il se cachait une explication. On ne devenait pas fan d'une série par hasard. Soit elle nous offre un moment de bonheur, un moment de dépaysement, un moment où l'on peut être quelqu'un d'autre ou simplement soi-même mais jamais, on ne devient accro sans raison. Parfois, une série est une raison de vivre, un raison qui fait que nous sommes encore de ce monde, qui fait que notre cœur bat et que notre vie soit sauve.

Comparable à une bouffée d'oxygène, ou une lignée de drogue, on ne peut vivre sans ces épisodes que l'attente ne fait que glorifier, sublimer davantage. On a l'impression que les personnages nous comprennent ou que nous les comprenions et vivre sans eux, reviendrait à vivre dans la solitude et l'incompréhension. Ils sont comme des amis, des parents indissociables de la réalité malgré la fiction, où partout et en toute occasion, ils nous sont rappelés. Une musique, une image, un mot, un prénom, un lieu… Ces héros nous suivent dans notre vie. Et quand, un malheur arrive, on puisse en eux la force d'aller mieux et quand ils vont mal, on souffre avec eux. Partage, transfert, ils sont à nous comme nous somme à eux.

-Quand j'étais malade - encore aujourd'hui-, maman et moi, on regarde un épisode en grignotant. C'est le seul moment où elle est calme, apaisée et pleinement mère. Tu vois, c'est comme si elle enlevait complètement sa robe d'avocate, de défenseur des droits pour être celle que j'ai besoin en ces moments.

Il venait une nouvelle fois de découvrir une autre facette de sa copine. Il la connaissait sensible, fragile, romantique mais ce côté, famille, il l'ignorait encore. Certes, elle n'était pas comme lui, une personne sans grande attache familiale mais, elle le surprenait toujours.

-Des instants mère-fille stoppés dans le temps.

-Tout à fait.

-Tu sais ce que j'adore le plus dans ta chambre ? L'interrogea-t-il afin de minimiser la discussion.

-Non, dit-elle en fermant sa porte à clé.

-Ton odeur qui m'entoure… J'ai l'impression d'être plus près de toi encore.

-Mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression, murmura-t-elle mutine en le poussant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur son lit.

-Hum… Comptes-tu me faire tester ton lit ?

-C'est une option très… Très intéressante.

Elle passait une jambe puis l'autre sur ses cuisses pour s'installer sur lui quand il glissa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour dévier sur ses côtes. Il avait pris ses marques sur son corps et ne se souciait plus de la réaction que Kate pouvait avoir en sentant son anatomie réagir.

-Hum…

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et débuta à onduler sur lui, son plaisir simplement écho du sien. A cet instant, elle n'était plus elle… Juste une femme en proie à son désir.

-Rick…

-Chut…

Il déposa une myriade de baisers de sa mâchoire à son cou à la naissance de sa poitrine découverte par les premiers boutons ouverts de son chemisier, repus de cette vision de déperdition des sens. Sous l'effet de cette bouche gourmande, elle s'arquait contre lui n'accentuant que la force des baisers contre son buste. Elle avait les mains sur sa tête malmenant ses cheveux alors que leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

-Kate…

-Ne t'arrête pas.

-On ne peut pas… Pas ici.

Il avait raison, comme d'habitude. La sagesse venait de parler et malgré, la folie passagère de l'instant, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de passer à l'acte ainsi et ici. Alors, lentement, dans des effleurements de doigts, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Pas un instant, elle ne détacha son regard du sien pour qu'il puisse y lire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Le désir, le plaisir, les émotions intenses et profondes qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à nommer elle-même.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Katherine ! Ton père est arrivé.

-Ils sont où ? S'enquit Jim.

-Dans la chambre de Katie.

-Seuls ? S'alarma le patriarche.

-Oui.

-Et s'ils faisaient quelque chose.

-Mais non, arrête de faire ton papa poule.

-Bonjour Monsieur Beckett.

A peine, les deux étudiants avaient-ils mis les pieds au rez-de-chaussée que Johanna comprit. Leurs têtes ne mentaient pas ou très mal. Son enfant rayonnait et Rick était ébouriffé et avait un suçon dans le cou. Un suçon ! Il ne fallait pas que son mari voit ça car elle n'allait pas donner cher de la peau de ce pauvre Rodgers. Elle devait faire signe à sa fille. Elle tenta à mainte et mainte reprise de capter le regard de sa Katie en lui faisant les gros yeux quand cette dernière comprit enfin que sa mère cherchait à lui faire passer un message.

La matriarche n'était pas des plus discrètes mais la jeune femme ne comprenait rien. Elle secouait la tête, détournait le regard et lui faisait signe de se retourner. Que voulait-elle lui dire ? Et voilà, maintenant qu'elle se massait la nuque. Non… Non, elle n'avait pas fait ça. Katherine se tourna légèrement vers Rick et découvrit un énorme suçon sur le côté gauche de son cou.

-Euh… Rick, tu… Tu ne veux pas aller chercher le cadeau de mon père ? Les interrompu Kate.

-Ah si j'avais oublié. Je reviens Monsieur Beckett.

La jeune femme remercia sa mère discrètement et suivit son copain jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Merci mon cœur pour m'avoir fait penser à mon cadeau.

-Rick tu as un suçon et ma mère l'a vu, il faut que tu mettes une écharpe ou un col roulé.

-Tu plaisantes ! Blêmit l'écrivain.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père n'a rien vu. Du moins, je pense…

-Tu ne me rassures pas du tout.

-Fait comme si de rien n'était et donne lui son présent.

-Le détournement de discussion, c'est censé m'apaiser ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser sur les lèvres comprenant qu'elle était toute aussi stressée que lui.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine alors que la troisième guerre mondiale avait été évitée de peu…_

Johanna préparait le poulet et les légumes l'accompagnant quand une petit voix l'interrompu.

-Maman, je voulais m'excuser et te remercier pour…

-C'est bon, je ne voulais pas que ton père te fasse une scène.

-Tu penses ?

-Katie. C'est de ton père que l'on parle.

-Oui mais Rick n'est pas comme Tom et je ne suis plus la même.

-Certes, tu as muri mais ton père vit toujours tes copains comme des… Briseurs de cœur.

-Richard n'est pas un simple petit-copain, murmura Katherine plus pour elle que sa mère en quittant la pièce.

Johanna avait bien compris que la relation que sa fille entretenait avec ce jeune homme n'était pas une simple passade, une simple amourette d'étudiants mais si elle le concevait facilement, l'histoire n'allait pas être la même avec son époux.

 _D'ailleurs, pendant ce temps, au salon…_

-Vous suivez la saison régulière ?

-Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas fan de base-ball.

-La NBA, alors ?

-Non plus, le sport est moi, ça fait deux. S'amusa Rick.

Jim secoua la tête se disant que les femmes devaient être sa seule préoccupation étant donné son côté charmeur. Un bel homme, bien planté, bronzé, blond, les yeux bleus, il devait faire craquer toutes les étudiants du campus. Alors pourquoi sa fille, en particulier ? Elle était sublime, intelligente, déterminée mais bien loin d'être une plante verte écervelée se donnant à la frivolité des corps, chose à laquelle cet apollon devait penser jour et nuit de manière solitaire ou accompagnée avec des filles faciles.

-Kate est encore jeune, déclara le patriarche solennellement.

-Je sais.

-Tu es plus vieux qu'elle.

-Sachez Monsieur que je ne ferais rien pour lui faire du mal.

-J'espère bien car tu auras affaire à moi.

-Euh… Oui.

-Quelque que soit la nature de la blessure. On ne touche pas à ma fille. C'est bien compris ?

-Le diner est prêt ! Lança joyeusement Kate.

-Rick, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Oui, oui… La fatigue.

Jim souriait et se félicitait de son petit numéro quand il croisa le regard sévère de sa femme. Avait-elle compris ? Surement, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher… Les joies d'un mariage réussi.

…

-Tu es fier de ton numéro avec le copain de Kathie ? Le sermonna Johanna en se couchant.

-Pardon ?

-Chéri pas à moi. Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire peur à ce pauvre Rick.

-J'ai peur Jo', avoua Jim.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la protégeras.

-S'il lui faisait du mal ?

-Elle en est réellement amoureuse.

-Encore pire, grimaça le patriarche.

-Tu sais que Katie n'offre pas sa confiance et son cœur ainsi alors ne t'inquiète pas, Richard a du faire ses preuves.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais penser que ce dépravé pouvait toucher à sa fille l'horrifier au plus haut point. Elle était bien trop jeune, bien trop insouciante, bien trop pure, bien trop… Sa petite fille.

-Il ne s'intéresse pas au sport.

-Tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas au sport mon cœur.

-Mais il est jeune.

-Mais tu es vieux.

-Pardon ?! A quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu déclames des phrases alors je fais de même, sourit son épouse.

-Très drôle… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si à son âge il ne se préoccupe pas du sport. A quoi dédie-t-il sa vie ?

-Ah, je vois. Tu penses que Richard est un jeune homme frivole, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et bien sache que pour ta gouverne, il s'intéresse à de nombreuses choses bien plus cérébrales que celle à laquelle tu penses.

-Par exemple ?

-La littérature, les arts, le droit… En autre.

-Et comme ma chère et tendre sait tout ça ?

-Ta fille.

 _Un peu plus loin au premier étage…_

Dans la chambre d'ami, depuis la fin du diner, il n'avait pas revu sa raison de vivre. Jim avait été assez clair pour le dissuader de sortir jusqu'à prévoir la chambre avec la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'ils se croisent. Il réfléchissait et Jim avait peut-être raison. Kate était plus jeune que lui et malgré sa majorité sexuelle atteinte, elle restait cette jeune fille romantique. Avait-il le droit de l'aimer et davantage ? Il secoua la tête devant cette question stupide. Aimer n'avait besoin de loi, de droit… Il se suffisait à lui-même et à tous les êtres pouvant le vivre, le ressentir. Pour une fois, le vécu surpassait les mots.

Rick ne dormait toujours pas quand il sentit un corps chaud contre lui. Il ne parla point, ne bougea encore moins.

-Quelqu'un se colle à toi et tu ne dis rien… Devrais-je être jalouse ?

-Kate nous sommes chez toi, cela ne pouvait qu'être toi.

-Mouais…

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-J'ai senti ton odeur et mon corps a réagi.

-Ton corps a réagi, dit-elle en embrassant son cou et en passant une cuisse sur les siennes.

-Kate, il faudrait que tu rejoignes ta chambre…

-Je te gène ?

-Non mais on ne peut pas.

A contre cœur, il se décala d'elle et se positionna au bord du lit. Il se faisait du mal, il lui faisait du mal mais il ne pouvait trahir son père. En fait, si, il trahissait Jim puisqu'il peinait le petit cœur de son amoureuse. Mais que faire ?

-Dis le si tu ne me veux pas dans tes draps, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Kate, ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Ton… Ton père m'a dit qu'il me ferait payer si j'osais te toucher, finit-il par avouer.

-Il a osé ! S'emporta la jeune femme

-Ne lui en veux pas.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, oublions-le et fais-moi vibrer.

-On ne peut pas.

-Il n'en saura rien.

-T'es une tentatrice hors pair, dit-il en basculant sur elle.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle rit contre son cou, ne s'attendant pas à ce retournement de situation.

-Chut, grimaça-t-il.

-Rabat joie.

Leurs haleines se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent communiant langue contre langue et leurs corps se scellèrent.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

-Bientôt.

…

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement depuis les premiers rayons de ce soleil pâle quand ils s'arrêtèrent, profitant de leurs regards amplis de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. L'écrivain en lui, se demandait encore comment des yeux pouvaient si facilement attirer des mots, des pensées. N'étaient-ce pas le rôle des mots de fixer un regard ? De fixer les sentiments ? A croire qu'aux côtés de sa muse, plus rien n'avait de sens, de logique.

-J'adore me réveiller ainsi.

Ils recommençaient à se chauffer quand Kate se hissa sur Rick, voulant elle aussi participer au réchauffement des corps.

-Richard, le déjeuner est pr…

Johanna s'était stoppée net en voyant la scène. Sa petite fille chérie en posture assez suggestive avec son petit ami.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, la rassura Kate en prenant place au bord du lit.

-Je ne crois rien ma chérie. Par contre ton père…

-Madame, je vous jure que nous ne faisions rien.

-Je vous taquine, je ne dirai rien à Jim. Par contre, je vous conseille de vous séparer.

Elle venait de fermer la porte quelque peu chamboulée par la vision de… Bref. Elle était perturbée. Certes, elle ne les avait pas vus en train de… Mais allaient-ils le faire si elle n'était pas venue les interrompre ? Elle n'aurait sur le dire ou se l'avouer. Car, Katie ne portant que le tee-shirt de son copain et Rick en mode toile de tente, il n'y avait pas 40 chutes au scénario.

Et puis… Plus le café passé dans la machine, plus Johanna pensait à la chance que sa fille aurait de faire sa première fois avec un homme qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup…

-Les en…

-Bonjour les enfants ! S'enthousiasma Jim en voyant sa fille et son copain prendre place au bar, coupant la parole par la même occasion à sa femme.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Jim.

Il fit un sourire à sa femme, lui prouvant que la discussion de la veille n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-D'accord.

Toute la petite famille déjeunait tranquillement, dans le silence apaisant et régénérant du matin quand Rick s'éclipsa entre les tartines et le jus d'orange.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche, à toute à l'heure.

-A tout de suite, babe, murmura Kate contre sa bouche.

-Papa, pourquoi as-tu fait peur à Richard ? Il n'ose même plus m'embrasser en ta présence !

-Je te protège.

-Rick est celui qui me protège, dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Tu vas ou ?

-Prendre ma douche !

-Avec lui ?

-A ton avis !

-Tu crois qu'elle va oser prendre sa douche avec lui ? S'inquiéta Jim.

-Elle te fait marcher et ça fonctionne, s'amusa son épouse.

…

Le week-end était passé à une allure folle. Ils n'étaient pas couchés, qu'ils se relevaient déjà et il n'était pas arrivé qu'il repartait déjà. Tout le monde avait appris à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser. Notamment, Jim qui avait cerné le petit-ami de sa fille. Ils avaient discuté, échangé et avaient fini par s'entendre même si le patriarche prenait toujours un malin plaisir à faire peur à Rodgers. Un moyen de garder le contrôle, de se sentir père.

-Tu es libre ce week-end ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai que tu passes ces deux jours chez moi. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien évidemment, rajouta l'écrivain à l'attention de ses parents.

-J'en serai ravi.

-Nous aussi.

Ils se regardaient, minaudaient, se tenaient par la main mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. L'envie était là mais la pudeur aussi, mussée derrière ces gestes tendres, respectueux des aînés.

-Je te souhaite un bon retour et à bientôt. S'empressa de déclarer Johanna, ayant compris leur gêne.

-Merci Madame.

-On y va ?

-Où ? S'enquit Jim.

-A la maison, s'exaspéra-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

-Enfin seuls ! Souffla Kate.

-Oui enfin seuls.

Elle se suspendit à son cou, se dégagea juste un instant pour lui dire au creux de l'oreille.

-J'aimerai que l'on fasse… Tu sais quoi, mercredi. Ça sera nos 7 mois.

-J'ai hâte.

-Et moi je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

…

Johanna se blottissait contre son mari quand elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude, de tourment. Au bout de plus de vingt ans de mariage, elle se félicitait de pouvoir encore lire ainsi en lui. Jeune, elle avait pensé que ce privilège s'estomperait au fil des années mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient encore les siennes. Ce n'était pas ses rides aux coins des yeux, cette ligne de poil grisonnant sur son torse où ses quelques courbatures qui le lançaient le matin qui avaient eu raison de ce don de télépathie.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Co… Comment ?

-Jim, _souffla sa femme_. On a passé le week-end avec le petit-ami de notre fille.

Il demeura muet, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il ne savait quoi dire, comment…

-Tu comptes rester silencieux ou tu veux partager ? Car dans le premier cas, je vais pouvoir dormir.

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Mon cœur, il va falloir t'y faire.

-Je sais mais elle reste ma petite fille.

-Et elle le restera. En plus, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre Richard est plutôt gentil, intelligent.

-Ca ne te fait rien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle ?

-Au début, j'y ai pensé mais à vrai dire, il est tellement mature que je préfère.

-C'est vrai, il est sensible. Je pense qu'il ne fera aucun mal à ma Katie.

-Il l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, plaisanta Johanna.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ?

…

Johanna avait décidé que le dernier de jour que sa fille passerait à la maison se déroulerait à la patinoire. Elle en avait envie et elle avait des choses à lui dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles allaient passer un moment mère-fille dans ce lieu glacé mais comme à chaque fois qu'elles venaient, l'aînée ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les images de sa fillette chaussant ses petits patins. Elle devait avoir… Quatre, cinq ans grand maximum lorsqu'elle avait foulé la glace pour la première fois. Il y avait eu des chutes, des pleurs, et beaucoup de rires, puis finalement, sa petite main dans la sienne, elles avaient réussi à virevolter. Des moments qu'elle chérissait maintenant.

-Kate, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? S'enquit sa mère en dérapant sur le bord de la patinoire.

-Rien de grave, tu m'inquiètes maman.

-Non, non.

-Je t'écoute alors.

-C'est délicat… Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Rick et que lui est amoureux de toi.

Katherine l'écoutait stressant quant à la suite de la discussion qu'elle savait déjà glissante et gênante.

-Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez encore fait mais...

-STOP maman ! Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi.

-Kate, il faut. Il y a plein de choses à savoir.

-C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Les préservatifs, l'envie…

-Maman, tu continues et je te laisse sur la glace toute seule.

-Tu promets de faire attention ?

-Promis.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

-MAMAN !

Pendant ce temps, Richard lui, était retourné à la fac. Il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de sa copine sous le perron de sa maison. Elle souhaitait le faire mercredi pour leurs sept mois. Il était heureux et trouvait la symbolique des plus romantiques, des plus touchantes mais comme d'habitude, il se posait des questions. C'était sa première fois mais au-delà, c'était aussi celle de Katherine. Elle lui offrait son corps et il voulait lui rendre cette offrande de la plus belle des manières, par un moment empli de tendresse et d'amour. Toutefois, il appréhendait l'instant. Allait-il réussir à être prêt au moment fatidique ? Allait-il se débrouiller de la protection sous la pression ? N'allait-il pas la blesser, lui faire mal ? Allait-elle prendre du plaisir ? Tant d'interrogations qu'il transférait plus son plaisir à elle que sur son propre plaisir. Il se souciait de sa partenaire car elle était sa priorité.

Une sorte de prologue qu'il ne voulait pas louper. L'incipit, voilà ce qu'un écrivain se devait de ne jamais rater dans une histoire. Planter le décor, les personnages pour mieux amener l'intrigue principale, c'était la raison d'écrire de tout auteur.

-Rick ! L'interpella une voix le sortant de ses songes.

-Kévin.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Parfait.

-C'était ce week-end que tu allais chez Kate ?

-Oui.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? Je veux dire avec son père ?

-Oui et non. Mais… Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? Se surprit à demander Rodgers.

-Non, Kate n'est pas encore rentrée donc je n'ai pas son compte rendu mais je sais comment peut réagir Jim.

-Même si tu…

-Même si je n'ai jamais été son petit-ami, notre amitié a été très difficile à comprendre pour son père.

-Alors tu imagines comment il a réagi face à moi, grimaça l'écrivain en herbe.

-Si terrible que ça ?

-Il m'a littéralement effrayé et a promis de me frapper si je faisais du mal à Kate.

-Des paroles de père. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien. Il craint trop les représailles de sa fille, s'amusa Ryan.

-Espérons-le.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Jenny m'attend à la bibliothèque.

-Pas de problème et passe lui le bonjour pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Cette brève discussion achevée, les songes de Rick firent rapidement surface mais sur un tout autre sujet qu'un quart d'heure auparavant : le papa, le père, le patriarche. Durant le week-end, il avait découvert ce qu'était une relation père-enfant, celle-là même qu'il n'avait jamais vécu… Eut la chance de vivre. Son père, parti bien trop tôt, il avait appris à faire avec, mais dans certaine situation, son triste sort le frappait de plein fouet, la réalité –profondément enfouie en lui- refaisant surface de la plus violente des manières.

Un père… Quelqu'un qui se souci de vos problèmes, de votre carrière, de votre avenir, de vos amours pour les plus impliqués une personne sur laquelle compter, sur laquelle se reposer. Un homme solide, sans peur, sans crainte et sans reproche, le modèle de l'homme parfait pour un petit garçon ou le prince charmant pour une petite fille. Mais parfois, privé de cet amour paternel, on l'idéalise, on le met sur un piédestal alors qu'il n'en est rien. Papa… Un homme sauvage, rustre, imbu de sa propre personne, peinant à voir dans sa progéniture l'avenir de la société, criant au moindre égarement, à la moindre petite faute et ne croyant sous aucun prétexte la jeunesse qu'il a permis de mettre au monde. Finalement, l'amour d'un père était-il nécessaire à l'épanouissement de l'Homme ? Rick ne pouvait le savoir mais souhaitait-il le savoir…

* * *

 **Un chapitre de plus terminé, et sans aucun doute, on se rapproche de la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il mérite son petit commentaire. A très vite !**


	13. One more step

**Chapitre 13 : One more step…**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à vous vacanciers et vacancières ! Je viens vous apporter un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, un grand merci !**_

* * *

 _ **Guest : Oui on se rapproche de la fin plus que 2 chapitres et deux surprises mais j'espère que rien ne te décevra. Encore merci.**_

 _ **Flo974 : Je vois que même si je change de registre avec un peu d'humour, tu apprécies encore. Je vais peut-être me recycler alors xD Merci.**_

 _ **Aurelie : Mille mercis ! Pour le passage sur les séries, je crois que j'ai réussi à toucher tout le monde au regard des commentaires… Une de plus, je suis flattée. Pour la réflexion sur le père de Rick, tu as juste ce n'est qu'un début…**_

 _ **Mam : Tout d'abord merci puis encore une fois surprise que tout le monde se retrouve dans le passage concerné par les séries. Pour Jim, je trouve que c'était une bonne chose de le voir protecteur envers Kate… Rick qui en bave c'est marrant !**_

* * *

 _Sept mois…_

Sept mois que Beckett et Rodgers étaient réunis. Ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient dans la différence, certes, mais une différence si similaire, si congruente qu'elle en devenait une ressemblance. Des entités que tout opposaient et qui au final, s'attiraient plus encore. Le Ying et le Yang ? Des opposés que tout attiraient ? Rien à voir ! Rien à voir avec ces affabulations farfelues sur l'amour et les âmes sœurs. Juste de l'amour… Simplement de l'amour. Pourquoi chercher compliqué quand la simplicité était possible ? Pourquoi chercher des réponses quand les questions n'étaient que secondaires ? Pourquoi chercher des ennuis quand tout allait bien ? Parce que l'Homme était ainsi fait, à toujours prendre à bras le corps cette quête de la satisfaction parfaite, rechignant devant les petites imperfections de sa vie, de la société, de son âme.

Sauf que parfois l'Homme était assez intelligent pour comprendre sa chance et prendre la vie comme elle venait. Et ça, c'était le cas de Richard.

Complètement nu contre le corps de Kate, il profitait des derniers moments d'amour chaste qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils s'aimaient ainsi, dans des caresses, dans des baisers, dans des effleurements… A vrai dire, cela faisait peut-être des heures. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il y avait bien longtemps et il n'en avait cure.

-J'ai envie de toi…

Murmure de plaisir plaintif, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps puissant et massif sur le sien, son sexe frôlant sa féminité, ses lèvres ravageant tour à tour sa bouche et ses formes puis ses mains… Ses mains douces et puissantes, ravivant sans cesse son désir et l'attirant toujours plus à lui. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Car elle le voulait lui, eux… Enfin réunis.

-Tu es prêt ? L'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il mettait le préservatif.

-Oui et toi ?

-Always.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur son corps, son ventre frémissant au contact du sien ils s'épousaient à la perfection. Il l'embrassait, l'attisait, la respirait mais finalement se perdit sous ses caresses voluptueuses. Ses mains enveloppant ses épaules, ses biceps, son cou… Sa cuisse caressant sa hanche, sa cuisse… Elle l'aimait et le lui murmurait. Elle avait envie et le lui démontrait.

Rick avait chaud, très chaud. Son cœur battait fort, très fort. Sa respiration était haletante, très haletante. Ses muscles se contractaient violemment, son bas ventre se tendait, sa tête lui tournait, sa pression augmentait…

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kate en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il avait plongé son visage dans son cou.

-J'y arrive pas, dit-il en s'affalant de dos à sa copine.

Kate ne comprenait pas. Confuse, perdue, mille questions lui passèrent à l'esprit. Ne se sentait-il pas capable ? Avait-il peur ? N'avait-il pas envie ? Hep ! Hep ! Rembobinons. Dernière option impossible.

-On peut encore attendre si tu veux, susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Ce n'est pas ça, grommela-t-il en se retournant et en soulevant le drap.

Elle regarda intriguée et comprit d'où provenait le problème.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-Je me sens nul…

-Et ! Tu sais que c'est rien.

-Oui mais tu dois croire…

-…Que c'est rien, _le coupa-t-elle_. Rick, je sais très bien que tout fonctionne.

Il se sentait faible, incapable et honteux. Cette honte, sur laquelle, au contact de Katherine, il avait jadis mis un mouchoir, se retrouvait une nouvelle fois propulsée au-devant de la scène. Comme un boomerang, ses tracas lui revenaient toujours en pleine tête quand il s'y attendait le moins. Pourquoi ses mots ne l'aidaient pas dans de telles situations ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas déconnecter son esprit de ses gestes, de ses actes ? Pourquoi ne se lâchait-il pas complètement avec elle ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il réfléchissait, il cogitait puis s'abandonna à son désarroi si fort à cet instant. Ses vannes cédèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pleurait, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Kate sentait son cœur étreignit de cette impuissance. Cette impuissance à pouvoir l'apaiser, le consoler, le rassurer… Seulement, elle se trompait. Ses bras le ceinturant, ses mains caressant sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses doigts dissipant ses larmes, elle tout simplement, lui faisait du bien. Peut-être ne le disait-il pas de vive voix, de ces mots sincères et si chers à son esprit mais elle lui était un réel remède.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans plus de mot, sans plus de geste le silence les accueillant à bras ouverts.

La pleine lune était là. Veillant sur les fêtards un peu trop alcoolisés, les travailleurs décalés, les amants insidieux ou faisant naître les histoires les plus rocambolesques, elle éclairait la nuit. Allait-il se transformer en loup-garou hurlant à la mort dans l'ombre de Céleste ? Allait-il percevoir Le Petit Prince et ses amis au détour d'un cratère ? Allait-il se faire apostropher par un minuscule être vert aux oreilles pointues ? Tant de questions aussi futiles qu'inutiles, enrayées par l'esprit de Rodgers, auxquelles Katherine, profondément endormie ne songeait guère.

Elle faisait un rêve merveilleux. Elle se trouvait dans un petit lit confortable, fleurant bon la menthe et le mâle, lovée contre un mur chaud et soyeux. Elle se sentait en confiance, apaisée par cette chaleur – bien assez en tout cas pour se laisser complètement aller aux caresses de son homme sur ses seins, son ventre et au creux de son intimité. Cela relevait d'un pur instinct féminin où entre deux battements de cils, elle perçut le voile brumeux du rêve se déchirer. Ensommeillée mais consciente, elle comprit que son rêve n'était pas que fiction. La nuit dernière, celle d'avant, celle d'encore avant et celle d'encore avant, avant s'était bien déroulée auprès de Rick. Elle se retourna mollement sous les draps, cherchant de son bras le corps désiré mais rien, personne.

Paniquée, la jeune femme se redressa, le cœur battant au rythme de ses inquiétudes quand elle le vit, assis près de la fenêtre. Elle se saisit de la couette pour s'en envelopper - bien que ça n'avait plus aucun sens d'agir de la sorte après ces dernières nuits et se rapprocha de lui.

Les genoux repliés sous son menton, il ne portait plus que son simple caleçon. Il ne l'avait pas entendu ou pensait-il rêver ? Il le sut à l'instant où Katherine s'assit derrière lui, la tête entre ses omoplates et la couverture autour de leurs deux corps.

-Babe.

-Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, rendors-toi.

-Ne m'éloigne pas Rick. Ne m'éloigne plus…

Elle se heurta au silence, au vide autrefois, tant consumé, tant apprécié.

-C'est pour tout à l'heure ?

-Oui et non.

-Rick, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir sur ta vie, notre vie. Je t'aime et j'aime notre vie.

Il se retourna, toujours assis au bord de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés aux siens quand elle s'installa debout entre ses cuisses, les bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille, la tête contre sa poitrine, cherchant encore et encore les raisons de ses troubles pourtant infondés. Peut-être trouverait-il un jour le Graal de cette quête jusqu'ici fortuite ? Peut-être que Katherine serait son aiguilleur, la boussole de ses sens, le compas de sa carte ? Seul le temps pouvait le dire…

(…)

-Tu vois belle-maman et beau-papa, ce week-end ? La taquina Maddie.

-Oui, c'est le grand jour des présentations, souffla Kate en fermant sa valise.

-Pas trop stressée ?

-Un peu mais je pense que c'est normal.

-Tu n'avais pas rencontré les parents de Tom ?

-Non.

-Le grand bain, alors !

-Tout à fait.

-Tu as prévu tes tenues ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Franchement, Kate. Je dois tout t'apprendre, s'exaspéra sa coloc'.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Il faut que tu prévois des tenues sobres et élégantes pour ses parents et à la fois, sexy pour attiser les ardeurs de ton petit écrivain.

-Je vais opter que pour le sexy alors… Maugréa la brunette.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, _feignit-t-elle_. Oubli.

-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait ? Je croyais que…

-Moi aussi, je croyais. Mais au dernier moment, il a… Il a eu un petit problème.

-Il a débandé ? S'enquit Madison de manière toute à fait spontanée.

-Quelle classe Queller !

-Mais c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Non, parce que je sais très bien que tout fonctionne mais il a perdu un peu de sa confiance.

-Vous l'aviez prévu ?

-Oui, cela aurait dû se passer mercredi après-midi.

-Ne cherche pas ! Lança la blondinette, convaincue.

-Pardon ?

-On ne prévoit ce genre de chose. On le fait… Emporter par le désir, l'envie. Ça doit être spontané.

-Tu crois ?

-Comment penses-tu que mes orgasmes soient si intenses ?

-Pas plus de détails, merci, grimaça Beckett.

Juste d'imaginer sa meilleure amie sous les mains de tous les hommes – ou presque qu'elle avait croisé, lui donnait la nausée.

(…)

 _Un samedi aux alentours de 18 heures._

C'était le grand jour pour Kate. Elle allait rencontrer les parents de son petit-ami. Pressée mais légèrement stressée, sa mère, avant de la laisser devant les portes de cet immeuble l'avait conseillée sur l'attitude à adopter envers ces nouvelles personnes. En résumé, il ne fallait pas qu'elle change, qu'elle reste simplement, elle, Katherine Beckett.

 _-Tu es parfaite ma Katie, n'ait crainte, repensa-t-elle._

Le portier vint lui ouvrir les portes, la saluant poliment d'une petite révérence.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Beckett.

-A qui dois-je vous annoncer ?

-La famille Rodgers.

-Parfait. Dixième étage, fit le jeune homme en l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Les portes de la cage se refermèrent, lui laissant le temps de décompresser devant cet homme, certes aimable mais quelque peu protocolaire. Elle n'était pas habituée à ces ronds de jambes et à toute cette luxure, un brin ostentatoire.

L'ascenseur se stoppa, dans un ralentissement parfaitement maitrisé délivrant la jeune femme de ces quatre murs capitonnés. Elle jeta un œil à droite, à gauche puis s'arrêta à la porte en face d'elle. C'était bien là : Rodgers & Co. Elle sourit quant à cette marque d'humour et pressa le bouton de la sonnette.

-Oh ! Tu dois être Katherine ! S'emporta une rousse d'un certain âge.

-Oui, Madame Rodgers.

-Oh Katherine, appelez-moi Martha, s'il vous plait.

Les deux femmes se firent une accolade ou plutôt, la brunette subie une accolade. Martha était tellement heureuse de découvrir la copine, qu'elle la serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Maman ! N'étouffe pas ma petite-amie. J'aimerai encore pouvoir en profiter, râla une voix derrière elles.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, sourit l'ainé en tentant d'ébouriffer son fils au passage.

-Loupé !

-Je t'aurais fils.

Richard s'approcha doucement de sa muse, le regard un brin taquin, un brin admirateur.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-On s'est quitté seulement hier.

-Tu m'as manqué quand même, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, ses mains désormais sur ses hanches.

-Moi aussi… Chuchota-t-elle en effleurant son nez du sien, les bras enroulés autour de son cou.

Ils ne s'observaient plus dans les yeux… C'était trop tard, trop tôt. Ils dévoraient du regard les lèvres de leur moitié qui bientôt seraient ravagées par leurs homologues.

Chose faite. La bouche de Rick était venue s'apposer sur celle de sa douce, redécouvrant une énième fois l'électricité traversant de part en part son être. Ses lèvres bougeaient à mesure des mains de sa petite-amie griffant à rebrousse-poil ses cheveux.

-Ça, ça m'avait manqué.

-Hum… Si je comprends bien, tu ne sors avec moi que pour mon corps.

-On se complète, vu que tu ne sors avec moi que pour mes mots.

Ils se sourirent devant la niaiserie et la mièvrerie de leurs paroles, repartant sur les sentiers sensuels de leurs désirs.

-Pas que je n'apprécie l'amour que vous vous portez mais je ne préfèrerais pas être témoin de…

-C'est bon, on a compris, mère, la stoppa son fils.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, annonça Kate en lui tendant un petit sac.

-Il ne fallait pas, _fit Martha en déballant le paquet_. Oh ! Il est merveilleux.

Elle tenait entre les mains, un sublime foulard aux motifs ethniques et aux couleurs chatoyantes. Détonnant et énergique, le tissu reflétait parfaitement la personnalité haute en couleurs de l'aînée mais sa douceur également, au touché cotonneux et doux.

-J'ai également une bouteille, pour votre mari.

L'écrivain en herbe sentit le malaise parcourir sa mère et cela, seulement par sa faute, sa faiblesse et sa bassesse. Il se doutait et redoutait cet instant mais il n'avait pas eu le cran d'aborder le sujet avec sa douce. Maintenant au pied du mur, il se devait d'affronter les conséquences de son silence.

-Merci… Mais je pense que Richard ne vous a pas tout raconté.

-Concernant ?

-C'est à toi de le faire fiston, déclara Martha la voix tremblante.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas de son père, qu'il n'était pas présent aujourd'hui mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rick ? J'ai fait une erreur ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non, non pas du tout. Viens avec moi.

Il la guida de sa main entrelacée à la sienne jusqu'à sa chambre où ils s'assirent tous les deux en tailleurs, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose car il le faut… Car tu le mérites… Et car je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur… Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu le saches. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

Elle revoyait en lui, cet écrivain apeuré et morose qu'elle avait connu avant de faire sa connaissance dans cette bibliothèque où elle était tombée sous son charme littéraire.

-J'ai peur… J'ai peur que tu prennes la fuite, _souffla-t-il_. Si… Si tu n'appréciais pas ce que tu allais voir à travers mon mensonge ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais penser si tu ne me laisses pas entrevoir ce malaise qui te ronge ?

Elle avait ce don de le rassurer par ses mots, ses gestes, son amour. Et ainsi, il était certain qu'elle serait la bonne personne pour le comprendre même si une infime partie de lui craignait sa réaction.

-J'avais un an… Un peu plus d'un an. Tu dois dire que l'on est trop petit pour se rappeler quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai. Sauf quand l'évènement en question te poursuit toute ta vie.

A mesure de ses mots, Katherine prenait peur. Allait-elle supporter les maux de son homme ? Allait-elle être assez forte pour le consoler ? Allait-elle s'effondrer ? Pour lui, elle allait tenter car c'était la moindre des choses.

-Mon père est décédé, finit-il par avouer des trémolos dans la voix.

-Je suis désolée Babe, c'est tellement triste. Je suis vraiment désolée, s'émut-elle en se blottissant contre lui aussi bien pour l'apaiser que s'apaiser elle-même.

Elle tentait de comprendre la vie de Rick les souffrances qu'il avait dû supporter, le manque qu'il avait dû ressentir et la vie qu'il avait dû apprendre à construire sans lui mais ce n'était qu'une image faussée. Personne ne pouvait imaginer sa vie… Surtout elle qui encore aujourd'hui, bénéficiée de ses deux parents.

-Merci.

-Pour… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je vais passer pour qui devant ta mère ?

-Ne te mets pas en colère, le supplia-t-il.

-Désolée, _se radoucit-t-elle_. Je ne suis pas en colère mais je ne comprends pas.

-Personne ne sait que j'ai perdu mon père. Là, aujourd'hui tu es la seule à le savoir… Outre ma mère, bien sûr.

Il subit son silence, cherchant désespérément à lire en elle. Avait-il fait tout foirer ? L'avait-il perdu ? S'était-il fourvoyer sur elle ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il se batte… Il devait se battre.

-J'ai souffert et je souffre encore énormément de son absence et si je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui, ce loup solitaire… C'est à cause de lui. C'est pour ça que je pleure, que je doute toujours, que…

-Je t'aime.

Il avait eu peur mais ces trois petits mots venaient de le gifler. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue quémandant rapidement l'accès à la sienne, son corps basculant sur le sien. Leurs mains se perdaient, leurs corps fusionnaient…

-Les enfants, vous avez terminé ? Le repas est prêt.

-On arrive mam' !

Rick observa sa muse, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, son corps sous le sien.

-Mauvais timing.

-Mauvais timing, se mit à rire Rodgers contre son cou.

Ils venaient de partager un moment intense, un moment de confession et pourtant ils riaient. Katherine riait, Richard riait plus encore. Ils riaient à gorge déployée, en faisant du bruit et ils s'en moquaient.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard autour d'un dîner…_

-Vous vivez à New-York ?

-A cinq minutes de Manhattan.

-Mais d'où vous viens ce teint halé ? L'interrogea la matriarche.

-Mes parents ont un chalet près des montagnes.

-Ah je comprends mieux.

-Et d'ailleurs, Rick, toi qui est bronzé comme un surfeur ? Tu as passé tes vacances ici ? S'enquit sa moitié.

-Ah ça pour être bronzé il peut l'être. Il passait ses journées dehors… Une vraie écrevisse les premières semaines, s'amusa sa mère.

-Très drôle maman.

-Je t'imagine bien tout rouge, sourit sa petite-amie.

-Nous avons une maison dans les Hampton. D'ailleurs, pendant l'été tu devrais nous rejoindre.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Les trois compères continuèrent leurs repas entre blagues, rires et bonne humeur, terminant le tout sur une note chocolatée.

-Je crois que je ne mangerai plus du week-end, fit la jeune femme repue.

-Même pas un thé, un café ou une infusion pour terminer ? Proposa la mère.

-Un café, je ne dis pas non.

-Tu as trouvé une fille qui boit autant de café que toi ?

-Que veux-tu, on se ressemble.

L'actrice les laissa au salon, le temps de préparer deux cafés et une infusion pour elle. Si ces jeunes pouvaient se permettre tant de caféine avant le couché, elle, n'allait pas s'y risquer.

-Comment trouves-tu ma mère, pas trop envahissante ?

-Rick, ta mère est formidable. Je crois que je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis un bon moment.

-J'en suis heureux, alors.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa bouche pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres quand sa mère fit irruption à la table.

-Oh, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Un petit baiser, ce n'est pas dérangeant.

Ils se séparèrent tout de même et sirotèrent tous ensemble leurs breuvages quand la question fatidique éclata.

-Richard, tu veux que je prépare la chambre d'ami ou… ?

-Nous allons dormir tous les deux dans ma chambre mais merci quand même.

Un plus tard dans la soirée…

-C'est la première fois que l'on va dormir tous les deux dans un grand lit, se réjouit Beckett en s'allongeant de tout son long contre son écrivain.

-C'est vrai.

-Et comme ça… C'est dans ce lit que mon homme a grandi ?

Il acquiesça simplement, se doutant de la suite des évènements. Sa voix légèrement coquine, la manière que ses mains avaient de s'immiscer sous son tee-shirt… Ils allaient comme souvent maintenant, passer une agréable soirée.

-Peut-être que c'est ici que nous devrions… Chuchota-t-elle en se hissant sur lui, déposant une kyrielle de baisers dans son cou.

-On ne peut pas… Râla-il entre deux assauts.

-Ta mère est en haut. Elle ne nous entendra pas.

-C'est pas ça… Fit-il en prenant le dessus.

-C'est quoi alors ? Gémit-elle sous sa puissance.

-J'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

-Oh non, je n'y crois pas. T'as oublié les préservatifs au campus.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, dit-il d'un air penaud.

Elle se mit à rire, ne pouvant cacher ses larmes de joie.

-Et ça t'amuse ?

-Oui.

Il l'emprisonna sous son corps et tous les deux, à la rupture de leurs envies, de leurs désirs s'évadèrent sur des chemins désormais connus et balisés.

…

 _Un coin de verdure coincé entre deux blocs de ciment…_

Ils adoraient les balançoires. Pas les toboggans, pas les manèges, juste les balançoires. Tous deux assis sur ces balancelles, ils étaient silencieux, respectueux de la nature qui les enserrait de cette agréable sonorité plus ou moins apaisante. Car si la musique chantante des oiseaux et du vent sifflant aux oreilles de Beckett et Rodgers lénifiait les âmes, les klaxons et autres bruits de moteurs ne pouvaient se targuer des mêmes vertus.

En regardant le vide sous ses pieds, Kate commençait à perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace mais il manquait un petit quelque chose.

-Babe, tu me pousses ?

Rick la dévisagea un instant, savourant ce moment simple et enfantin avec sa petite amie. Il la poussait distraitement sur la balançoire. Elle était trop grande, ses jambes étaient trop longues, alors elle les repliait sous la planchette et les lançait en avant quand elle arrivait en haut. Il la poussait des deux mains et elle criait de joie. Elle lui semblait si jeune, si insouciante qu'il espérait un jour, n'être que son égo.

-Plus vite !

Tout en souriant, Richard saisit la corde de la balançoire pour lui donner de l'élan, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle s'agrippait aux cordes et fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde qui l'entourait.

-Encore !

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, tels des fils dorés luisants sous les rayons du soleil… Elle était belle, tellement belle qu'il lui semblait rêver. D'émotion son cœur battait la chamade, il échappait totalement à son contrôle mais il s'en moquait, vivant l'instant présent.

Il était vrai, des enfants attendaient leur tour mais après tout, ce n'était pas l'âge qui faisait l'enfance. C'était l'état d'esprit. Et ainsi, nos deux tourtereaux s'amusaient comme des enfants, ne se préoccupant pas des plus jeunes.

(…)

La bonne vieille routine des cours avait repris ses droits sur les week-ends en amoureux et en famille, mais cela n'empêchait pas quelques extras en fin de journée. La dernière ligne droite des partiels n'étant pas encore dans le viseur, la culpabilité des moments de détente ne pointait pas le bout de son nez.

Car il était quasiment vrai pour tous les étudiants que se détendre, se reposer au lieu de réviser, d'appendre ou d'exercer était un vrai dilemme. Auraient-ils le temps de tout assimiler ? Auraient-ils les capacités pour tout retenir ? Auraient-ils l'occasion de revoir chaque cour, chaque matière ? Maintes et maintes questions qui pour l'instant demeuraient secondaires pour Esposito, qui aspirait à une toute autre occupation.

-Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?

-Je suis partante.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Désolé mais ça sera sans moi, déclara l'écrivain de la bande.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire ? L'interrogea sa moitié.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras passer me voir après ce verre entre amis.

-A toute à l'heure, alors.

Un rapide baiser sur la joue et Rick s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'avait dit mot sur cette chose à faire mais c'était tout simplement, écrire. Parfois, l'envie de prendre son stylo, son crayon ou de taper sur les touches d'un clavier lui devenait vitale, viscérale. Ça pouvait le prendre à n'importe quel moment : au volant, la nuit, le soir au couché entre réalité et rêves, au petit matin entre brouillard et ciel bleu, en cours… En fait, partout et en toute occasion.

Son inspiration, ses idées, il ne les maitrisait pas. Elles venaient frapper à son esprit et ne repartaient qu'une fois scellées sur feuille ou écran. Peu de gens pouvait comprendre. Peu de gens pouvait imaginer ce bien-être, cette délivrance que procurait l'écriture. Et c'est pourquoi, il n'avait rien dit à ses amis. Comment pourraient-ils interpréter ce besoin de solitude pour laisser cour à l'imagination ? Comment le regarderaient-ils passer des heures dans un cahier ou derrière un ordinateur ? Comment percevraient-ils cette bulle dans laquelle il s'enfermait pour écrire ?

A vrai dire, Rodgers préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Ne pas savoir était parfois bon.

 _Pendant ce temps au bar…_

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire un truc pareil ! S'exclama Maddie avec dégout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à aimer les cafés givrés ? Ce n'est que du café avec des glaçons, se défendit Beckett.

-Tu sais qu'une bière ou un soda est tout aussi désaltérant, rajouta Kévin.

-Si je vous dis que j'aime les glaçons, vous me fichez la paix ?

-Non, je te dirais que tu es une sacrée coquine ! Plaisanta Lanie.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais jouer, rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

-Décidemment Rick a de l'influence sur toi.

La jeune femme se leva, sans un regard, sans un mot de plus et quitta le bar. Ses amis lui chauffaient déjà les oreilles depuis que son homme était parti mais là, c'était trop. Ils tentèrent de l'amadouer, de la faire revenir mais peine perdue. De toute manière, si elle devait être franche, elle souhaitait retrouver son apollon.

-On est peut-être allé trop loin ? S'inquiéta Jenny.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, _la rassura Queller_. Son départ n'était qu'un prétexte pour rejoindre Richard.

Madison avait parfaitement raison. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour affirmer de telle chose et ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de cette colère passagère. Si Kévin bénéficiait des confidences les plus spirituelles, elle, profitait des questions les plus intimes. Et en ce moment, son amie ne pensait qu'à une chose : son homme. Les dernières discussions qu'elles avaient échangées, l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, ses sous-entendus plus ou moins dissimulées ne laissaient guère place à l'imagination.

 _D'ailleurs un peu plus loin sur le campus…_

-Salut mon cœur !

-Salut toi…

Katherine le dévorait du regard et se jeta sur ses lèvres sans plus attendre. Ses mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, sa bouche souhaitait le gouter partout et sa langue exigeante ne voulait que son homologue doucereuse autour de la sienne. Une fougue hors du commun les ravageait et leurs corps, joyeux pantins de cette scène, ne faisaient que s'exécuter l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu sais que tu es extrêmement sexy avec cette seule serviette autour de la taille ?

-A la manière dont tu viens de me sauter dessus, je pense que j'en ai une petite idée.

Rick referma la porte au ralenti comme désireux d'imprimer chaque image, chaque geste, chaque bruit, chaque sensation, chaque émotion qui allait maintenant suivre dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Le privilège de l'auteur sur le lecteur, de savoir la suite avant tout le monde ? Ou du lecteur sur le héros à travers la pensé de chaque être ? Peu importait puisque aujourd'hui il était à a fois derrière, et devant cette page.

Elle le regardait avec amour et sentait dans ses caresses alenties, ses baisers presque désespérés, sa fragilité, sa fébrilité. Il ne cessait de chercher ses doigts entre les siens, ses yeux dans les siens et ses mots doux qu'elle savait si bien lui psalmodier au creux de l'oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi…

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui et ainsi reliés l'un à l'autre, ils avançaient, pas après pas, murmures après murmures à cette page blanche, bientôt recouverte d'eux… Juste d'eux.

A cet instant, elle souhaitait tellement lui crier qu'elle le chérissait, qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle n'était plus que ce refrain entêtant dans ses bras. Il l'avait assis sur ses genoux au bord du lit et elle n'avait rien dit, s'accordant simplement à lui. Il l'avait embrassé et elle n'avait que jouer de sa langue avec la sienne. Il avait dévié progressivement sa bouche sur sa joue, sa mâchoire puis ses épaules et encore une fois, elle n'avait que fermer les yeux s'étourdissant du moment.

-Tu es sublime.

Katherine rouvrit ses paupières s'engouffrant sans réfléchir dans les abysses amoureux de son petit-ami dont les mains retraçaient désormais sans mal, le chemin de son cœur, la boutonnière de leurs désirs. Il déboutonna le premier bouton de son chemisier exposant la base de son cou, le deuxième dévoilant sa gorge, le troisième divulguant la naissance de sa poitrine, le quatrième offrant sa poitrine, le cinquième découvrant son ventre et le dernier, laissant entrevoir la fin d'un magnifique début.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Les vêtements n'étaient plus, les jeux d'enfants non plus… Le cap allait être franchi.

Richard se hissait pour attraper un préservatif à la tête du lit lorsque sa moitié en profita pour embrasser son torse. Chaque baiser était une décharge et chaque touché, un courant supplémentaire. Elle était son défibrillateur, celle qui impulsait son rythme cardiaque, celle qui lui avait redonné vie… Celle qui avait su faire de ses cendres, le magnifique Phoenix qu'il était devenu.

-Hum… Tu sens bon.

Elle lui avait chuchoté ses délicieuses paroles, son nez respirant sa peau à plein poumon de ce mélange de virilité, de menthe, de citron, de lui. Mais ses effluves l'accaparèrent davantage encore quand son corps glissa contre le sien sous la couette. La menthe se mêlait à la cerise, le citron à la pivoine, la virilité à la tendresse… Katherine à Richard, Richard à Katherine.

La condom en main, il défit l'emballage et le déposa sur le bout de son membre. Une retenue, une hésitation. Il était anxieux, elle le percevait. Sa main vint donc à sa rencontre, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et deux sourires en phase, ils déroulèrent ensemble la protection.

-Merci.

-Always.

Lui sur elle, elle sous lui, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Rick appréciait les doigts de sa muse s'éparpillant dans ses cheveux, ses bras autour de son cou et sa bouche ne répondant qu'à lui seul. Les lèvres se picoraient, les mains se perdaient tantôt sur une nuque, sur un ventre ou sur des fesses mais les yeux, eux, savaient exactement où s'agripper. Ils ne vrillaient pas, ne s'égaraient jamais de leurs homologues bleus ou verts, se contentant seulement parfois de se clore ou de se voiler sous l'intensité du désir.

Toutefois, une main légère mais presque tremblante sur sa joue perturba l'écrivain. Elle le sollicitait. Elle le conviait à cette discussion silencieuse dont il était le maître incontestable car là, elle avait besoin de lui.

-Je t'aime.

Deux ou trois petits mots pour évacuer ce stress qu'il sentait persistant chez sa petite-amie et une multitude de petits baisers sur son corps pour crier haut et fort qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la désirait, qu'il avait envie… De ses petits seins frissonnants, de sa gorge perlée de sueur, de son ventre s'arquant contre sa main, de ses pieds remontants contre ses mollets, de ses mains sur lui, d'elle… Tout simplement, uniquement, exclusivement, envie d'elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

L'écrivain commençait à intimer des mouvements contre sa féminité pour la détendre, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux quand elle gémit plus fortement dans sa bouche. Sentir sa virilité glisser sur elle, c'était trop. Des vagues de plaisir ne cessaient de déferler sur elle et à chaque fois, qu'elle pensait que c'était terminé, il la stimulait de plus belle.

-Ça va, tu es prête ?

Quand elle le sentit bouger les hanches, et presser son sexe contre son bas-ventre, elle comprit qu'il voulait davantage.

-Oui, doucement.

Alors qu'elle sentit le latex froid à l'entrée de son intimité, Katherine inspira d'appréhension, se préparant surement à sa manière, de l'accueillir en elle.

-C'est bon ?

-Tu peux.

Il l'embrassa et doucement, il la pénétra. C'était étroit, chaud, agréable et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait décrire cette sensation. Tant d'adjectifs, de noms, de verbes qui auraient pu servir à définir ce qu'il ressentait qu'il en était lexicalement repu. Mais après tout, vivre était bien mieux qu'écrire la vie alors à quoi bon chercher des mots.

-Attends, le refreina-t-elle en déposant sa main sur son abdomen. Elle souffla et tenta de chercher dans ses yeux bleus le courage de dissiper ses craintes.

Elle sentait quelque chose, une intrusion un peu désagréable en elle, une douleur irritante, piquante… Encore méconnue.

-On peut arrêter si tu veux.

-Non, juste laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Il comprit, sourit et avança sa bouche contre la sienne pour la laisser glisser dans son cou, sur ses épaules. Ses mains se perdaient sur ses hanches et ses pouces caressaient avec délicatesses le côté de ses seins là où il savait qu'elle réagissait le mieux. Son désir le faisait souffrir mais il savait qu'au bout du chemin, qu'au moment où ils ne formeraient plus qu'une seule et même entité, il serait le plus comblé des hommes.

-Rick…

Il l'observa et saisit le message. Aussi doucement que précédemment, il poursuivit sa lente progression. Elle souffletait à mesure que sa taille l'envahissait. C'était déplaisant, légèrement douloureux mais à la fois tellement surprenant qu'elle laissait ses doigts danser sur son épaule et son bras tandis qu'il glissait en elle. La sensation de sa chaire recouverte de latex contre son sexe trempé de désir était envoutante, plus sensuelle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir en tête. Elle se sentait s'ouvrir sous l'énormité de sa virilité mais aussi sous cette humidité qui les faisait glisser tous les deux.

-Ah !

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que ce fût un peu douloureux.

-Kate… Gémit-il.

Il était entièrement en elle son membre parfaitement enserré dans cette douce moiteur lui délivrant un plaisir encore jamais atteint. Etait-ce le paradis ? Ce jardin d'Eden tant convoité ? Il s'en moquait car il ne formait plus qu'un avec sa femme. Oui, sa femme. Celle qui sous sa douce emprise avait la chair de poule, celle qui à son oreille tentait de calmer sa respiration plutôt bruyante et celle qui autour de lui l'aimait.

Ils se délectaient de leurs lèvres se scellant chastement quand Kate prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser en en caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, leurs corps toujours unis l'un à l'autre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prennent la décision d'acter leur union charnelle même si troublé par les mains aventureuses de sa douce, Rick commençait à perdre pied entre ses propres râles de plaisir.

-Tu peux… ? Rougit-elle.

Elle lui avait susurré ces quelques mots, pressée d'en découvrir davantage sur ce que l'harmonie de deux corps pouvait créer de magique et magnifique. Il amusa son nez du sien et sans jamais quitter son regard commença un subtil mouvement de recul pour mieux revenir, centimètre après centimètre. Il voulait que pour cette première fois, elle enregistre son corps, son anatomie… Qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui et qu'il ne soit qu'à elle. Son alter égo, sa moitié, son âme sœur.

Elle sentait cette sensation douloureuse, déconcertante, grisante… Il se frayait en elle comme si cela était naturel, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Ah…

-Tu… ?

-Ne t'arrête pas… Ne t'arrête plus.

Il continuait à pousser légèrement, son bassin ancré contre le sien quand elle commença à sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir, remonter de ses reins, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était étrange, nouveau… Ses hanches roulaient sur les siennes comme une lame de mer sous la houle du vent, s'écrasant finalement sur le sable.

-Han…

Elle était à fleur de peau, son corps sans cesse appeler par celui de Rick. Elle avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. Elle ne maitrisait plus ses souffles erratiques, ses petits gémissements qu'il faisait naitre en elle… Elle ne se maitrisait plus elle ne maitrisait plus rien.

-Oh Kate…

Il poursuivait doucement ses mouvements et autres ondulations de bassin lorsqu'il sentit son moment arriver. A mesure qu'il entendait les plaintes jouissives et timides de sa douce contre son oreille, il craquait, il perdait du terrain sur son self-control.

-Kate, je vais…

-Laisse-toi aller mon cœur.

Il fit un dernier va et vient et étouffa son râle dans un baiser quand il se libéra. Elle lui sourit, à la fois heureuse, épanouie et changée. Quelque chose venait de se transformer. En elle ? En lui ? Entre eux ? Surement un peu des trois à la fois.

-Hum…

Submergée par cette délicieuse plénitude de lui se retirant de son corps, un dernier soupir franchit la barrière rosée de ses lèvres.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se sourirent et s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les deux amants étaient visiblement mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Ils appréhendaient la suite. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. C'était bête, stupide. Ils se regardaient, sans dire mot comme s'ils étaient gênés. Il caressait son doux visage et son abdomen pendant qu'elle jouait de ses doigts sur ses bras. Aucun des deux n'osait parler alors qu'ils venaient de partager la plus intime des communications. Mais par où commencer ? Il fallait en discuter ? Pas sûr.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? S'enquit-il finalement.

-Un peu. Tu… Tu as apprécié ?

-Oui… Et toi ?

-Aussi.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Le silence régnait. Ils se regardaient tour à tour, mais jamais au même moment. Au bout d'un temps, ils finirent par se contenter de fixer leurs doigts entrelacés sur le ventre de Katherine.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au bar avec nous ?

Rick hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait répondre. Il la regarda dans les yeux sans détourner son regard. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait les yeux d'un beau vert émeraude translucide et des cheveux étincelants et ébouriffés autour du visage.

La vérité. Il allait dire la vérité.

-J'avais besoin d'écrire.

-Tu aurais pu le dire.

-A toi, oui. Mais nous n'étions pas seuls, je te rappelle.

Cette phrase si banale qu'elle pouvait paraitre ne l'était pas tant aux oreilles de la brunette. Il lui faisait pleinement et complètement confiance. Elle était arrivée à briser sa carapace, à fendre cette couche de protections pour atteindre enfin ses sentiments, son cœur, son tout. Du temps, de l'amour, de la sincérité… Elle avait conscience d'avoir parcouru beaucoup de kilomètres avec lui mais là, c'était la concrétisation, l'apothéose, la poursuite d'une belle histoire.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, je n'avais pas prévenu du Rated M. C'était une volonté de ma part. D'une, mon effet « surprise » aurait été loupé car vous vous seriez douté d'un truc et de deux, je ne vois pas ça comme une scène purement Rated M.**_

 _ **A vos commentaires, chers amis !**_


	14. Moments de détente à deux

**Chapitre 14 : Moments de détente à deux.**

 _ **Bonjour ! Bonjour ! J'en profite pour doubler mes salutations puisque bientôt nous n'aurons plus cette joie de discuter les amis. La fin se rapproche… Bonne lecture.**_

 ** _Rated M, sans raison particulière ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Mlanie ou Melanie ? : Des doutes, toujours des doutes, oui mais merci pour le commentaire.**_

 _ **Aurelie : Merci et pour l'intensité… Elle n'est qu'égale à la force que vous me donnez à travers vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Flo94 : Pour les expressions littéraires étranges, tu peux compter sur moi. Quant au coup de mou, il me permettait de rajouter une once de sensibilité à nos deux héros. Encore merci et ravie d'avoir égayé ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ta semaine.**_

* * *

Le silence était partout, comme s'il avait fait de ces lieux son refuge, leur refuge. Ce non-bruit leur venait aux oreilles, qui ne les accablait ni ne les angoissait. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le silence de la forêt était en réalité habité, animé, nourri d'une multitude de sons. Tout à la concentration de l'écoute, le silence grandissait, s'amplifiait, s'étalait pour mieux se déchirer par le craquement du bois sous leurs pieds ou le cri vif d'un oiseau mécontent.

Il faisait chaud, mais pas trop. L'air tiède circulait librement sur leurs peaux et cette douce brise filtrant d'entre les branches rendait tout à fait supportable le soleil qui réchauffait le sous-bois. Il semblait vaste, très vaste. Des aiguilles de pins à perte de vue sous leurs pas, des lignées de chênes plus ou moins ordonnées et des hêtres aussi grands que minuscules dans ce point de fuite artistique… Tout paressait s'enfuir, leur échapper au loin, là-bas, au fond. Le moindre de leurs mouvements déclenchait des échos qui se répercutaient loin à travers les arbres. Pièces rapportées de cette majestueuse forêt, Beckett et Rodgers se tenaient la main, ne parlant pas.

De nombreux arbres les entouraient, leurs racines noueuses plongeant comme des doigts entre la terre et les pierres. Des buissons les empêchaient de se frayer un chemin entre les troncs ou de bifurquer de cette voie mais de toute manière, pour atteindre ce que Katherine désirait faire découvrir à Richard, il n'y avait d'autre choix que de poursuivre ce sentier. Longues silhouettes paisibles, les arbres leurs indiquaient simplement le chemin à emprunter.

Poussant un petit soupir, Kate leva la tête, offrant son visage à la brise fraîche, et ferma les yeux, se délectant des chants des oiseaux dans les branches, du frémissement du vent dans les arbres, et de la promesse d'une belle journée d'été à venir… Une énième dans cette forêt bordant la cabane familiale mais une toute nouvelle en présence de son petit-ami. Depuis sa tendre enfance, elle venait ici avec ses parents. Au milieu d'eux deux, sa main droite dans celle de son père et sa main gauche dans celle de sa mère, elle se souvenait encore de cette sensation de voler sur les racines ou de sauter par-dessus les flaques sous l'impulsion admirative de ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, seule sa main gauche était recouverte de ces doigts forts et rassurants appartenant à son homme.

Il s'était arrêté sous l'impulsion de sa main et profitait maintenant de la vision de sa femme, le nez en l'air, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle rêvait. Il en était habitué mais jamais il n'en se rassasierait. C'était comme une parenthèse, un moment hors du temps qu'il avait le privilège d'admirer.

-Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux avant…

-Avant toi ?

-Oui, rougit-elle.

-Non.

-Même pas une attirance, un rêve ?

-Kate, tu es mon fantasme.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux jusqu'alors clos et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'aurais abordé si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas ?

-Sincèrement, je ne pense pas, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour les raison que tu connais déjà. Ma timidité, mes peurs et mon manque de confiance en moi. D'autant plus, _reprit-il_. Que tu es sublime et que je pensais qu'un homme comme moi ne pouvait intéresser une si jolie fille.

-Tu aurais loupé une pareille relation… Nous aurions loupé une si belle relation…

-Oui mais je n'aurai pas su ce que j'aurai manqué, soupira l'écrivain se collant dans son dos.

-Finalement, la vie ne tient qu'à quelques mots.

-WAOUH !

Ils étaient arrivés près du lac où Katherine et ses parents passaient les journées les plus chaudes des vacances. Ce beau lac dont les eaux réfléchissaient le bleu du ciel impressionnait Rick. Là, à ses pieds, devant lui, s'étendait un lac gigantesque. Il était délimité par des côtes sauvages tantôt des arbres, tantôt des joncs d'où s'échappaient libellules et autres déesses volantes.

Au bord de cet étendu d'eau dont il ignorait le nom, il se voyait déjà suivre le ponton, s'asseoir au bout et écrire. Seul, au milieu des éléments, sa créativité serait en paix avec lui-même, seulement focalisé sur ses héros, ses péripéties et ses tournures de phrases.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te plait, je me trompe ?

-C'est sublime.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau, se firent des oreillers de leurs vêtements et s'allongèrent en maillot de bain sur le sable frais. Les yeux fermés ou ouverts sur l'immensité du ciel, les deux amants profitaient du silence, cette musique si douce à leurs oreilles.

Rick laissait distraitement ses doigts effleurer le bras de sa petite-amie qu'il sentait frémir à chaque mouvement. Cela l'amusait, le distrayait. Elle en avait l'habitude car il le faisait partout et en toute circonstance mais aujourd'hui, combinée à son amour, au soleil, au corps dénudés, elle avait envie de lui. Cette envie qui la parcourait du bas de son ventre à son échine et qui comme maintenant, pointait le bout de son nez à n'importe quelle occasion... Du moment, où elle le sentait proche de lui.

Katherine se hissa sur ses cuisses, ses deux mains à plat sur son torse n'ayant pas la force ni même la volonté de dompter son désir.

-J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose me bouche le soleil, fit-il mine de s'offusquer en chassant de faux insectes.

-T'es chié !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Ils s'embrassaient, ne répétant qu'une énième fois la partition qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis en œuvre quand elle sentit les mains de son homme passer sous ses fesses pour s'élever dans les airs, parmi les nuages.

-Un petit tour dans l'eau, ça te tente ?

-Hum… Dans tes bras, toujours.

Il s'avança délicatement dans l'eau et au fur et à mesure, ils disparurent dans les flots d'un tourbillon de tendresse et de caresses.

-C'est froid, grimaça-t-elle.

Il caressa sa langue de la sienne et passa ses mains sous son bas de maillot de bain pour cajoler le galbe de ses fesses. Entre effleurements et pressions, elle commençait à gémir et à onduler du bassin contre lui ne se préoccupant plus du tout du frais du lac.

-Toujours froid ?

-Ça commence à aller mieux, susurra-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Il recommença ses douces attentions en défaisant le nœud de son soutien-gorge de bain.

-Rick…

-Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie ?

Pour toute réponse, elle emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'avait titillé, il l'avait émoustillé encore davantage et à cet instant, elle ne se préoccupait plus que des doigts habiles de Richard lui retirant sa culotte et des siens lui ôtant son caleçon.

Les deux vêtements volèrent au-dessus des vaguelettes échouant lamentablement au bord de la plage, symbole d'un lâché prise et d'une union imminente.

-Je te veux nue… Tu sais que j'aime te sentir entière, sourit-il alors qu'elle se positionnait sur son membre.

-Gourmand !

Il fit passer son maillot de bain au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta sur le rivage… Ou presque. La pièce atterrit dans l'eau où elle s'enfonça rapidement dans les eaux troubles de l'étang. Il se retint de rire mais Kate se retourna, troublée par son attitude.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter, _s'exaspéra-t-elle_. Je fais comment pour rentrer ?

-Nous sommes seuls et tu as encore un tee-shirt sur le sable.

-Tu as réponse à tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'agaces !

Leurs yeux se défièrent, s'amusèrent, se charmèrent, puis s'attachèrent. Leurs mains se joignirent, puis se serrèrent. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent puis se goutèrent et enfin leurs corps s'appelèrent et s'offrirent au bruit des vagues s'entrechoquant sous l'influence de leurs corps aimant.

…

A Manhattan, la nuit avait recouvert les lieux de son masque sombre. Les parents de Beckett avaient rejoint leur lit, savourant ce qu'était de retrouver la maison après une dure journée de labeur. Les bras tiraient, les doigts craquaient, les jambes pesaient, les paupières aussi mais étrangement l'un des deux époux ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sur le côté gauche, sur le côté droit, sur le ventre, sur le dos, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Râla Johanna.

-Rien.

-Tu te moques de moi ! Ça fait deux heures que tu tournes et retournes dans les draps.

-Je réfléchis.

-Un problème au travail ? S'enquit Johanna en déposant sa tête sur son coude pour l'observer.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de laisser Katie et Richard, seuls au chalet ? L'interrogea-t-il en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-Il n'y a jamais personne, rien ne peut leur arriver.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, souffla Jim en se remettant sur le dos.

-Tu peux éclaircir ma lanterne mon coeur.

-Je me dis qu'on ne les a jamais laissés vraiment, vraiment seuls… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu veux parler des relations sexuelles de ta fille.

-Ahhh ! Ne dis pas ça devant moi.

Johanna se mit à rire devant la pudeur de son mari et son air déconfit mais au fond, elle savait qu'il se préoccupait pour sa petite fille chérie.

-C'est ça, _finit-il par avouer_. Ils vont être seuls et on sait très bien tous les deux ce qui s'est passé dans ce chalet quand mon père nous a laissé seul.

-Oh que oui.

Elle revit un instant leur première fois, se remémorant leurs premiers faux pas, les premières déconvenues et enfin, les premiers émois si proches et si loin à la fois.

-Tu crois qu'ils… ?

-Jim, ils sont seuls toute la semaine en cours. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont déjà franchis le cap ?

-Comment ? Kate et avec Maddy et Rick a un petit lit.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'on est capable de faire dans un petit lit ?

-Non, ça ira.

Pris par la nostalgie d'un autre temps ou simplement perdu dans ses réflexions, Jim arborait une moue contrariée, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Elle… Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Non mais j'ai tenté de lui faire la morale mais tu la connais aussi têtu que son père.

-Merci pour le compliment, _râla faussement le patriarche_. Tu crois qu'ils savent… ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux quand j'ai ouvert la chambre, ils semblaient savoir où ils allaient.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Jim en se redressant dans le lit.

-Oh rien.

-Johanna ?

-Ok, ok mais tu me jures de ne rien leur dire.

-Dis et je verrais.

-Non, toi d'abord sinon le deal ne fonctionne pas.

-Pourquoi j'ai épousé une avocate ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes…

-Deal accepté.

Johanna s'assit en tailleur dans le lit et souffla un coup avant d'annoncer la suite des événements à son époux.

-Quand Katie a invité Rick à dormir… Pour la première fois à la maison…

-Ils dormaient séparément à cette époque.

-Oui et non ?

-Comment ça, oui et non ? Ne me dis pas que Richard a rejoint Kate dans sa chambre ?

-C'est plutôt l'inverse, _s'amusa-t-elle en se remémorant la scène_. Kate l'a rejoint et je l'ai retrouvé à califourchon sur lui en train de l'embrasser.

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! _S'écria Jim effrayé et paniqué_. Arrête-là, j'ai assez de détails.

-Tu as voulu savoir, tu sais maintenant.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont osé faire ça sous notre toit ? S'inquiéta le patriarche.

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur mais à présent j'aimerai bien dormir en paix.

-En paix…, grommela le patriarche dans sa barbe en se calant contre son oreiller.

Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver le sommeil alors que son épouse venait de lui avouer que sa petite fille était surement devenue une femme ?

-Tu dors ? Lança-t-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu parles alors ?

-De quoi veux-tu encore discuter ? S'exaspéra Jo'.

-En fait, _susurra-t-il en se positionnant derrière elle_ , je n'ai pas très envie de bavarder.

-Tu es irrécupérable ! S'amusa-t-elle.

…

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les arbres et les collines, emportant avec lui cette lumière si envoûtante qu'était le jour. A présent, il fallait faire ami-ami avec la nuit, ses étoiles, son manteau noir et ses vibrantes cigales.

Rodgers s'en moquait royalement. La seule chose qui l'importait : être dans la cabane familiale de sa petite-amie. Toute de bois, elle ressemblait à un repère de chasseurs en pleine cambrousse canadienne. Simple, carré, de plain-pied, elle ne payait pas de mine mais dégageait une telle sérénité et une telle assurance qu'elle en était pénétrante. Seule la décoration raffinée et épurée pouvait contraster avec la brutalité du chêne.

Perdue entre deux forêts ou une multitude d'arbres, les seuls habitants du coin devaient être des chevreuils, des cerfs et quelques lapins. En somme, personne ne les dérangerait. Le lieu était vierge, sauvage… Un endroit où l'homme n'avait rien imposé, apposé… Laissant à la nature le droit et le privilège de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

-Laisse ça, tu vas te couper.

-Ça se voit vraiment que je ne sais pas cuisiner ?

-Oui, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vais prendre ma douche.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et partit sous la douche. Elle avait une nouvelle fois envie de le rejoindre mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils devaient manger avant toute chose et un dessert nommé Richard, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

 _Une heure plus tard…_

-Hum ! C'était délicieux.

Assis à même le sol sur la terrasse en bois surplombant les alentours, Katherine et Richard venaient de déguster un petit repas en amoureux, sans prétention, sans arrière-pensée. Les regards tournés au loin, dans l'au-delà, dans l'avenir, aucun des deux ne paressait angoissé par l'amour immuable qui les rapprochait ni même du futur à deux qui se dessinait entre eux.

Il l'observait ou plutôt il observait son profil… Ses deux bras derrière elle, son corps en appui sur ses mains, ses cheveux volant à la brise du soir, elle semblait bien, apaisée, sereine, comblée… Amoureuse.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sans savoir pourquoi et comment.

-Moi aussi.

Il décala sa main jusqu'alors accrochée à la sienne sur sa joue et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, depuis que nous sommes revenus…

Kate noua ses bras derrières sa nuque et se laissa tomber sur le dos entraînant son copain dans sa suite. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus au bord de l'union. Les gestes étaient toujours aussi tendres et délicats que les premières fois mais l'empressement prenait souvent le pas sur la prise de temps.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience avec la réalité, l'écrivain en herbe se positionna sur le corps parfait de sa douce et finit par la combler, doucement, respectueusement, affectueusement. Becket n'avait plus la douleur des premiers temps, simplement la sensation de chaleur et d'excitation de l'accueillir en elle, plus proche encore qu'elle ne l'avait espérait. Elle l'avait dans la peau… Elle l'avait en elle.

Réunis, ils ne bougeaient plus. Ils se souriaient se réjouissant encore de ce que la nature avait fait pour les unir si facilement quand Richard débuta à se mouvoir en sa muse dans des va et viens lents. La lenteur… Oui, celle-là même qu'il savait redoutable à leurs désirs. Etait-ce un écho à leur mise en couple quelque peu attentiste ? Peu importait… Doucement, il allait et venait en elle et appréciait le glissement des corps, l'effleurement des chaires.

Elle ne savait pourquoi mais les sensations étaient ce soir décuplée. Son corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, le bruit des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles ou l'amour en pleine nature, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'harnachait à ses bras, palpait ses muscles se contractant au-dessus d'elle en fonction de ses coups de reins et encaissait. Il avait la tête collée à la sienne et ses gémissements, souffletés à son oreille l'excitaient, la stimulaient.

-Oh Kate…

Elle caressait sa joue, attendrie de voir ses yeux se fermer sous la force de son plaisir et sa mèche rebelle, collée par la sueur de son désir quand il se hissa sur les mains et appuya davantage ses coups de reins. Plus sec, plus appuyé, il s'enfonçait en elle, sans retenue. Kate remonta ses jambes pour l'accueillir plus proche encore, encouragée par la puissance qu'il mettait dans le balancement de ses hanches. Elle le sentait la percuter ravageant son corps et son amour pour lui.

-Oh Rick…

Il aimait ainsi l'entendre murmurer son prénom mais c'était la première fois qu'elle gémissait ainsi. Incité par ces sons divins, l'auteur accentua ses roulements de bassin.

-Oh god Rick…

Il l'embrassa tendrement mais elle se défit pour tourner la tête sur le côté. Le plaisir était trop fort et il continuait à se mouvoir. Sa lèvre entre ses dents, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler tout le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Ses mains se crispaient, ses ongles le griffaient mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle tenta donc de ralentir le rythme en s'accrochant aux bras de son homme mais lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Rick dans son cou, elle se sentir défaillir. Il faisait chaud et son plaisir montait. Il se mit à caresser sa cuisse et accéléra le rythme avec des coups de reins puissants. Vague après vague, son corps était pris d'une tension délicieuse, d'une chaleur flottante, de volutes d'extase et de flots d'amour si puissants qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Hum…

-Han…

Front contre front, ils n'étaient que gémissements et râles, donnant à l'autre tantôt une inspiration tantôt une expiration où l'asphyxie n'était pas loin. Un dernier coup de bassin légèrement à gauche et Rick partit en éclat rapidement suivi par Kate quand elle sentit le plaisir de son amant réchauffer son antre déjà bouillant.

-Rick !

Le moment était venu. Elle jouit, un soulagement infini la submergeant.

-Riickk…

Elle ne pouvait que poser sa tête sur son épaule et continuer de jouir autour de lui en murmurant son nom, comme une prière à leur amour.

-C'était… Magique ! _Se réjouit Rick_. Epoustouflant.

Il retombait difficilement de cette relation quand il sentit une goutte d'eau roulait sur son torse.

-Oh Kate… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai blessé ?

-Non, sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pense que je viens de …

-De… ?

-D'avoir mon premier orgasme, rougit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant cette révélation déjà très intime et ne voulant s'attribuer tous les lauriers. Pour faire l'amour, il fallait être deux et même s'il avait pris les commandes des opérations, elle n'était pas étrangère à cette fabuleuse partition qu'ils avaient mené main dans la main et peau contre peau.

* * *

 _ **Du nian-nian et encore du nian-nian mais il faut bien que je me joue de vous afin de vous surprendre dans le dernier chapitre, en ligne la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **A vos commentaires !**_


	15. Le jour où tout peut basculer

**Chapitre 15 : Le jour où tout peut basculer.**

 **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je sais, j'avais dit que c'était le dernier chapitre et bien NON. D'abord, j'avais pensé à écrire deux OS en guise de suite. Seulement voilà, je me suis dit que moi, perso, je n'aimais pas farfouiller sur le site pour trouver la suite d'une histoire donc, je mets tout à la suite de celle-ci, sous forme de deux chapitres.**

 **Alors profiter bien de cet avant-avant dernier chapitre xD Il est petit donc publié en avance.**

* * *

 _ **Angelye : Je te le répète encore merci de tant apprécier mon histoire.**_

 _ **Aurelie : Toujours fidèle au poste, c'est gentil. Et merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie. Ravie aussi de t'avoir fait sourire avec Jim xD**_

* * *

Katherine révisait sans arrêt et sans relâche pour obtenir ses foutus examens. C'était la dernière ligne droite, il ne restait plus que deux partiels et c'était fini. Alors nez dans les livres, fiches et autres cours, elle ne vivait plus ou du moins, elle ne vivait plus que pour décrocher cette mention si chère à ses yeux. Prétentieux diraient certains, ambitieux diraient d'autres.

Richard, de son côté, l'avait laissé en paix, toute seule car il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu aujourd'hui. Le matin, après leur partiel de sociologie, il lui avait proposé de passer un petit moment au parc mais il s'était vu rembarrer. Il avait tenté de la sortir pour manger un bout au self mais peine perdue, elle ne voulait selon ses dires « ne pas se laisser distraire par des futilités ». Alors voilà ce qu'il était pour elle, une futilité, une distraction, un amusement… Quelqu'un qui en plein milieu de sa vie l'avait diverti pendant une année. Allaient-ils terminer ainsi, chacun de leur côté ? Seulement concentré sur les études, le travail ? Il n'avait pas la clef de cette énigme.

 _Décidemment…, souffla-t-il pour lui-même._

Il ne parviendrait jamais à accrocher sincèrement à son cœur si fragile une âme bonne et généreuse. Puis… Ce n'était pas si grave. Katherine ne serait qu'une énième blessure à son cœur, certes plus difficile que les autres à panser mais avec le temps, elle s'anesthésierait, se cicatriserait et terminerait par se refermer.

Si tel n'était pas le cas ? Il vivrait avec, comme il avait vécu sans son père.

 _Dans la chambre des filles…_

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter deux secondes de réviser ! S'exaspéra Maddie.

-Tu ne vas pas remplacer Rick tout de même, maugréa Kate sans lever le nez de ses livres.

-Ben oui d'ailleurs, il est passé où ?

-Je ne sais pas surement dans sa chambre, à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc… Et puis je m'en fou !

-Rassures-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas engueulé ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Fit la brunette en se tournant vers sa coloc'.

-D'habitude, tu sais toujours où il se trouve.

-On n'a pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps. Les révisions, les exams…

-Tu ne l'aurais pas renvoyé bouler, par hasard ? Lança Queller, connaissant très bien les excès dont pouvaient faire preuve sa meilleure amie.

-Un peu… Mais il doit comprendre, c'est les exams.

-Tu as un message de lui depuis vos échanges « mouvementés » ?

Elle regarda l'écran de son portable mais la seule chose qu'elle y vit, fut son papier-peint : elle et Rick, se donnant un baiser sur leur trottoir.

-Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? S'inquiéta soudainement Kate.

-Bien sûr qu'il t'en veut ! Tu as été durant toute l'année son pilier, la personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter jour et nuit et là maintenant, tu le laisses sur le côté ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va bien le prendre ?

-Je fais quoi ?

-Tu fermes tes cahiers et tu files le rejoindre pour la nuit.

Elle s'exécuta sous les conseils avisés de sa colocataire et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Oh ben, tu t'amuserais avec un petit canard en plastique, répondit Maddie dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Perverse !

Elle venait de claquer la porte sur ses derniers mots et regagna rapidement le dortoir des garçons. 44, 45, 46… 47, elle était arrivée. Elle frappa trois petits coups mais après quelques instants d'attente, elle n'eut pas la réponse escomptée.

-Je suis occupé ! Lança froidement l'écrivain à travers la pièce.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et déposa sa main sur la poignée, se permettant d'entrer.

-C'est moi, mon cœur.

-Justement, je suis occupé.

Il s'était renfermé, elle le sentait. Le visage abaissé sur son bureau, sa posture voutée, ses doigts fermement attachés à son stylo, elle l'avait vexé. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à la personne que l'on aimait le plus au monde ? Comment avait-elle pu jouer des mots contre lui ? Elle ne le méritait pas, jamais elle ne serait à la hauteur mais pour lui, pour eux… Elle y arriverait, elle parviendrait à être cette petite-amie qu'il aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

-Tu es en colère ?

-Non, je suis occupé. J'ai mon option à passer demain.

Elle avait sa main en suspens sur son épaule ne sachant si elle pouvait se permettre de le réconforter, de l'effleurer. C'était stupide mais c'était ainsi elle hésitait quant à toucher son homme. Elle regarda donc au-dessus son épaule et vit qu'il ne réviser pas. Ce n'était pas ses cours, c'était bien plus sombre encore : une feuille blanche où des mots rayés, déchiquetés se battaient en duel.

-Pas d'inspiration ?

-Pas de muse, plutôt.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive prenant parfaitement conscience des mots de son écrivain. Au-delà de l'avoir blessé, elle l'avait mutilé, amputé de ses mots, de ses idées… Si chers à son art.

-Rick, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé et je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout mais je suis stressée par les exams.

-Et tu crois que je ne suis pas stressé, que je n'ai pas peur du futur ! _S'énerva-t-il en se levant de sa chaise_. Toi, tu sais que tu vas réussir, que tu auras tes exams haut la main mais moi ! Bordel ! J'ai la moyenne dans seulement 4 matières. Et si tu as tes exams et moi, non, tu passeras à l'année suivante et un jour, tu verras que je suis un nul ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre et puis… Et puis, nous ça sera terminé.

Il pleurait de tristesse, d'énervement… Lui-même ne savait plus. Ses émotions le bouleversaient, le troublaient. Ca tournait trop vite. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il était perdu… Comme avant.

-Je ne sais plus rien, Kate.

La jeune femme venait de comprendre son erreur. Si elle avait été anxieuse quant à ses examens il l'avait été tout autant, voire davantage. Finalement, elle n'était pas mieux que lui pour communiquer quand il s'agissait de ses craintes. Elle sourit face à cette constatation et l'étreignit le plus fort possible. Ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses mains dans ses cheveux, il ne lui échapperait pas.

-Rick…

-Non Kate.

-Rick, je t'aime, tu le sais. Always.

Il la dévisagea et lut dans ses yeux la crainte… La crainte de le perdre, lui, Richard Rodgers.

-Moi… Moi aussi Kate. Excuse-moi.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle découverte de son corps quand il sentit qu'elle lui intimait de se rapprocher du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

Il la laissa l'allonger sur le ventre, lui retirer son tee-shirt, un brin d'appréhension à l'esprit. Il avait une confiance en aveugle en elle mais il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait lui infliger. Car s'il avait pensé à des réconciliations sur l'oreiller, ce n'était à première vue pas l'idée de sa petite-amie.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses et commença à masser ses épaules, son dos. Elle sentait qu'il s'abandonnait à elle, elle espérait qu'il soit bien, qu'il lui revienne. Elle laissait ainsi le silence s'installer alors qu'elle le caressait plus qu'elle le massait. Sous ses mains, ses muscles se relâchaient. Sa peau hâlée était délicieusement douce. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à lui. Elle était tellement amoureuse. Et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqué, qu'ils avaient parlé, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Sincèrement besoin de lui.

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoie exclu, _murmura-t-elle_. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

Silence.

Elle n'aimait pas, après une dispute, qu'il ne dise rien. Elle préférait qu'il crie comme tout à l'heure, qu'il s'énerve plutôt qu'il garde le silence.

-Rick ?

Elle obtint pour seule réponse, un léger ronflement. Il s'était endormi. Elle sourit. Il avait besoin de sommeil pour se remettre de cette période d'examens et d'anxiété. Elle resta sur lui, la tête entre ses omoplates en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

(…)

Le stress des examens passés, il restait le stress des résultats. Savoir s'il l'on avait réussi ses partiels, savoir s'il l'on avait réussi sa vie ou non… Savoir si tous ces efforts, ces sacrifices avaient payé. Voilà, ce qu'était l'attente des résultats. Attendre de voir la fiche puis son nom affiché, c'était si excitant et si terrifiant à la fois que Beckett et Rodgers étaient partis chacun de leur côté se retrouvant une nouvelle fois là où tout avait avancé pour eux : le trottoir du café.

-Alors ?

-Je les ai eus Kate ! J'ai eu mes examens ! S'enthousiasma Rick en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis fière de toi Babe !

-Et toi, alors ? Quelle mention ? Fit-il en se décollant d'elle.

-Bien.

-Putain, je n'en reviens pas… On passe tous les deux en seconde année !

Ses yeux pétillaient. Il se saisit de son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, perdant complètement la notion du temps, du monde.

-Je t'aime ! _Hurla-t-il en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras._ Je t'aime !

-Emmène-moi quelque part, n'importe où. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il se saisit de sa main et se mit à courir… Courir à toute allure, le cœur prêt à rompre et la respiration au bord des lèvres. Ils riaient aux éclats, se moquaient des autres, se foutaient du monde qui les entourait.

Elle le suivait ne se posant pas plus de questions que ça, car dans l'intimité d'une piaule d'étudiants, ils allaient se laisser aller entre les classiques de la littérature et les articles de droit qui n'allaient occuper désormais que partiellement leur esprit.

 _Deux heures plus tard…_

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, murmura-t-elle en caressant son torse.

-Je ne l'ai pas déjà eu ?

Elle sourit, l'embrassa et se leva nu comme un ver pour retirer quelque chose de son sac. Il l'observait ses mains derrière sa tête, se demandant comment, une nouvelle fois, elle allait le surprendre, l'amuser, l'émouvoir. Oui, l'émouvoir. A sa démarche timide, à ses joues rosies, il savait le cadeau lourd de sens et empreint d'avenir.

-Tiens.

C'était un livre, un beau livre, tout neuf. « _Always… »_ Il la regarda, regarda le livre, haussant les sourcils se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Kate… C'est… Ce ne sont pas…

-Ouvre-le.

Il obtempéra, des larmes ruisselant déjà sur ses joues : ses écrits imprimés et reliés dans un magnifique ouvrage.

-Kate, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

-Il te convient ? Enfin, je veux dire, _bredouilla-t-elle_. Tu aimes ?

-Si j'aime ? C'est parfait, juste parfait.

Elle le contemplait et s'attardait sur son doigt dessinant le contour des quelques lettres posées en haut de la première de couverture. Six lettres argentées, calligraphiées de manière sobre mais masculine.

-Pourquoi un pseudo ?

-Si Samuel Langhorne Clemens a choisi Mark Twain et si Thomas Lanier a choisi Tennessee Williams pourquoi Richard Rodgers ne choisirait pas Castle ? Et puis… Cela renforce ton petit côté mystique, mystérieux.

Elle attendait sa réaction, sa réponse ou n'importe quel autre signe de vie mais elle ne reçut qu'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi « Castle » ?

-Parce… Parce que… Non, c'est ridicule, rougit-elle en riant.

-Raconte-moi… Raconte-moi mon histoire, notre histoire.

-Pourquoi Castle ? Parce que tu es mon château… Une forteresse imprenable avec des toutes petites failles que je prends plaisir à pénétrer pour t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus. Un grand édifice, solide et magnifique qui renferme en son cœur des faiblesses aussi attendrissantes que charmantes. Un homme fidèle en toute occasion même quand les croisades éclatent ou qu'il se sent menacer. Quelqu'un qui cache aux grands jours ses peines, ses craintes et qui finalement, dans les bras d'une jeune femme s'exprime et exprime sa douceur et sa sensualité.

-Pas dans les bras d'une jeune femme… Dans les bras de SA femme, rectifia-t-il la voix tiraillée par l'émotion.

Car là était bien la différence. Katherine n'était pas une jeune femme écrivant quelques pages de son histoire, de sa vie, elle était celle qui allait remplir l'ensemble de ses tomes, celle qui à mesure de ses mots deviendrait l'héroïne de son existence.

 _Un amour pour l'éternité ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire…_

 _Un amour si fragile et si nouveau pour l'éternité ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire…_

 _Un simple amour de jeunesse ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire…_

 _Resteraient-ils ensemble ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire…_

 _Mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient jeunes, très jeunes. Trop jeunes ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire…_

 _S'étaient-ils rencontrés trop tôt ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire…_

 _Seul le temps pourrait le dire… Seule l'auteur pourrait le dire._

* * *

 _ **Alors des suggestions sur la suite des évènements ? Une séparation ? Un bébé ? Un saut dans le temps ? Un décès ? Une poursuite de cours ?**_

 _ **J'attends vos impressions et vos idées, dans le petit bloc blanc dessous xD**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	16. Un phoenix sans aile

**Un Phoenix sans aile**

 _ **Hey ! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventure… Certains d'entre vous vont être déçus, d'autres heureux, d'autres surpris, d'autres pas surpris… Enfin bref, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Flo974 : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et suis entièrement d'accord avec toi concernant Jim xD Pour Maddy, il faut bien qu'elle aiguille son amie, après tout, elle rêve peut-être du même amour. Qui sait ? Pour tes spéculations, je ne dirais pas grand-chose à part : bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Mam : Encore merci. Je sais que tu es triste mais profite des derniers chapitres. Surtout découvre, ce que sont devenus nos deux héros.**_

 _ **Aurèlie : Je te remercie pour le compliment et heureuse que l'idée du livre de Castle t'ait plu. Par contre, pour ce chapitre j'ai peur.**_

* * *

 _Souvent, une séparation déchirante nous rappelle ce à qui on tient le plus et nous confirme que l'éloignement n'est pas la meilleure solution._

 _Parfois on en sort plus fort, plus grand, plus avisé, mieux armé pour faire face à la prochaine occasion._

 _Parfois… Mais pas toujours._

15 années s'étaient écoulées.

Leurs existences étaient devenues autres, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, il y a bientôt 15 longues et douloureuses années. Les choses de la vie les avaient écartées. La vie avait changé pour eux mais elle n'effacerait pas les sentiments, l'amour qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre. C'était une belle histoire d'amour et même s'ils avaient changé de rivages, elle le resterait à tout jamais. Gravée, inscrite dans leurs cœurs, elle aurait toujours sa place et ce goût si particulier. Pas de l'amertume, juste cette pointe acide au milieu de l'ivresse sucrée.

Ils n'avaient que 18 et 22 ans à l'époque mais ils s'aimaient. Cette belle histoire d'amour avait bien été la leur, ce n'était pas le fruit de leurs imaginations de jeunes étudiants seulement la vérité, rien que la réalité. Malheureusement il aura fallu que leurs chemins se séparent. Leurs choix les avaient séparés, la vie les avait séparés mais rien ne les avait réunis… Ou encore réunis.

Ils s'étaient séparés et ne s'étaient jamais revus. Pas un coup de fil, pas un SMS, pas une lettre, pas un mail… Rien. Le silence dans lequel ils se perdaient avant, avait fini par devenir une attente insurmontable qui maintenant était devenue vaine. Le mot attente n'étant même plus d'actualité puisque l'espoir n'était plus de mise. Et quand l'espoir est déçu, les rêves s'envolent laissant seulement place aux souvenirs… Le passé, les irréductibles de la mémoire, ce qui ne peut s'oublier. Et si Katherine Beckett était l'inoubliable de Richard Rodgers, Richard Rodgers n'était que l'inoubliable de Katherine Beckett.

Seulement comme tout inoubliable, il reste dans votre cœur tapi bien au fond quand tout va bien et vous lance quelques pics de temps en temps, dans les moments les plus durs, les plus difficiles. Tel une crise de paludisme, cet inoubliable se manifeste quand il ne devrait pas. Un moyen de n'oublier l'inoubliable ? Surement.

La vérité, c'est que ça faisait mal. Cette peine, cette douleur qu'ils percevaient au fond de leur cœur, ils ne pouvaient en parler. Ils préféraient tous les deux, ne pas savoir, ne pas croire… Qu'elle existait réellement. Ces petits pics, ces petites ou grandes crises, n'étaient donc là que pour leurs rappeler leur décision la plus irréfléchie. Une décision stupide, mauvaise, conne. Une décision qu'ils savaient déjà à l'époque qu'ils regretteraient car au moment, à la minute où ils l'avaient prise, leurs cœurs avaient saigné. Toutefois, la vie était ainsi faite. A savoir, commettre des erreurs pour mieux les éviter. Maintenant, il fallait aller de l'avant et mettre sur ces souvenirs, ce mouchoir blanc empreint d'une amertume à jamais tarie.

Si seulement… Si seulement la vie n'était qu'un brouillon, une répétition générale, Beckett et Rodgers auraient le temps de réécrire l'histoire et de rejouer les scènes, acte après acte, chapitre après chapitre. Malheureusement pour eux, chaque jour de la vie était une page imprimée, une représentation unique.

Ainsi, Kate avait refait sa vie ou plutôt continué. Ainsi, Rick avait refait sa vie ou plutôt continué.

Quelques hommes avaient froissé ses draps mais rien de bien sérieux. Car personne ne l'aimerait comme lui.

Quelques femmes avaient froissé ses draps mais rien de bien sérieux. Car personne ne l'aimerait comme elle.

Amour refoulé s'exprimant à travers cette quête de l'amour vaine ou simplement, pas encore tombé sur l'être recherché ? Aucun des deux ne pouvait le nier ou l'affirmer. C'était seulement une idée profondément enfouie en eux comme une vieille mélodie se rappelant à leurs oreilles, chaque jour que Dieu leur offrait. Malheureusement, Dieu s'était une nouvelle fois trompé…

Il n'avait jamais fait le deuil de cet amour de jeunesse comme elle n'avait jamais fait le deuil de cet amour de jeunesse.

Premiers vrais sentiments, première fois, premiers orgasmes. Tant de sentiments, d'émotions, de partage… Etait-ce la raison de leur célibat ? Ils ne pouvaient le dire et encore moins le certifier. Seulement… Fait-on un jour le deuil de son premier amour ? Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ombre au tableau et encore plus d'inconnus à l'équation pour répondre à cette question et aux multiples qu'elle sous-entendait.

Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas l'homme qui entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens pendant l'union ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas défaillir dans les bras d'un homme ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se perdre des heures durant dans les yeux d'un homme ? Car tout ça, seul Rick pouvait le lui offrir.

Et lui… Pourquoi ne s'attardait-il jamais dans les bras d'une femme ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas un corps épousant à la perfection le sien ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas ? Car cette confiance, cet amour, seule Kate pouvait le lui offrir.

Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il était devenu, s'il habitait toujours ici. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle habitait toujours ici.

Finalement… Le présent l'emportait souvent sur les questions du passé laissant quelque fois, une trainée nostalgique à leurs pensées.

Ainsi, parfois, il se perdait à regarder le monde qui l'entourait, grouillant autour de lui, rêvant de la voir sortir de la foule comme un vieux rêve mais jamais il ne la vit.

Parfois, elle heurtait un homme et souriait en pensant qu'il pourrait être celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais non, ce n'était qu'un homme pressé parmi des centaines d'autres.

Ils s'aimaient encore. A quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs sentiments ne faisaient qu'un mais… Malchance de ne s'être pas rencontrés ou simplement, hasard mal fait… Le destin ne les avait pas réunis.

Toutefois, le destin avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Son amour pour elle n'avait jamais faibli malgré les années. Son amour pour lui n'avait jamais faibli malgré les années.

Ils avaient uniquement appris à vivre avec.

Richard avait noyé son chagrin dans la paperasse et l'écriture quand Katherine avait noyé le sien dans les dossiers et sa carrière.

Grâce à lui, elle avait cru en elle, était devenue une avocate respectée et respectable, et n'attendait maintenant plus que sa prise de fonction en tant que juge.

Grâce à elle, il était devenu cet avocat aux affaires familiales qu'il souhaitait être et passait son temps libre à griffonner.

Elle était restée sa muse. Tantôt femme de loi, tantôt femme d'actions, il n'était pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle… Sans qu'il ne lui invente une vie.

Son plaisir à lui… D'imaginer son plaisir à elle.

Il ne regrettait rien elle ne regrettait rien… Ou presque. Chacun de leur côté, espérait secrètement se revoir.

N'était-ce qu'un désir refoulé ? Même pas en rêve.

S'ils tombaient à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, finiraient-ils ensemble ? De grande chance.

S'aimaient-ils encore vraiment ? Bien sûr que oui.

Mais tout ça…

Seul le temps pourrait le dire, seul l'auteur pouvait le dire.

* * *

 _ **Là, je vous entends… Vous n'êtes pas content, vous avez un gout encore plus amer dans la bouche. Je suis désolée… Mais je trouve que c'était bien de faire un point sur leur couple, qui ne l'est plus.**_

 _ **Je reviens très vite avec un dernier chapitre… Encore plus triste ? Vous me le direz en temps voulu.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas, je dévore les commentaires.**_


	17. L'amour du phœnix

**L'amour du Phoenix**

 **Le dernier chapitre sous forme d'épilogue est arrivé… Le grand jour est là. Nous allons, tous ensemble terminer ce périple. Espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour votre soutien et vos mots, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.**

 **Pour les plus attentifs, j'ai glissé quelques clins d'œil de leur histoire « juvénile » à l'intérieur de ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Guest : Je te remercie pour la review. Je m'excuse pour la déception mais je pense que ce chapitre te ravira. Je croise les doigts.**

 **Aurelie : Tout d'abord merci et surtout, je suis contente que même triste tu es trouvée le chapitre à ton gout.**

* * *

Katherine Beckett se rendait à une audience. Richard Rodgers rentrait d'un débriefing.

Elle marchait, il marchait, chacun continuait sa vie, sans forcément réfléchir, sans forcément regarder en arrière.

Ils venaient de se croiser dans la même rue. Lui à droite, elle à gauche, ils s'étaient frôlés, ils avaient partagé le même air, le même trottoir…

Ils ne s'étaient pas reconnus ? Sûrement. Le hasard avait joué son rôle mais si les deux ex-amants n'étaient pas capables de saisir leur chance, on ne pouvait rien pour eux. Cette tentative se résumerait à une chance gâchée, à un coup d'épée dans l'eau, à un chapitre ouvert, à une histoire sans fin.

Etrange, surprenant. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Mimétisme parfait. Scène surréaliste. Ses narines avaient frémi à cette flagrance… Cerise, fleurs de cerisiers chinois. Elle ? Ses doigts l'avaient cherché. Ils s'étaient activés le long de sa cuisse, là, où normalement, elle pouvait les entrelacer aux siens.

Ils se retournèrent, captèrent le regard de leur moitié à travers la foule et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Katherine.

-Richard.

Ils s'étaient attendus… Attendus et attendus encore. Et là, tout s'envolait, tout reprenait sens, car l'alchimie qui se consumait autrefois entre eux, existait comme au premier jour. Elle était cette muse amoureuse et lui, cet écrivain magicien.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé, seulement un peu vieillis. Après 15 ans, elle croyait avoir oublié les détails de son visage, de ses émotions, de ses troubles mais d'un seul coup d'œil, il avait fait s'envoler toute ces années passées. Elle se retrouvait 15 ans auparavant.

Il n'avait pas changé ou très peu. Son corps et son visage plus fin ? L'effet costume, peut-être.

-Kate…

Elle se sentait à nouveau observée, déshabillée. Elle s'en moquait, elle l'aimait encore.

-Voilà mon numéro, appelle-moi.

Il se saisit de sa carte, voulut lui sourire mais elle était déjà repartie. Peu de paroles échangées. Il n'avait su quoi lui dire parmi la multitude de mots qu'elle suscitait en son être. Quel comble !

-Je l'aime ! Hurla-t-il les bras en l'air, ne se préoccupant pas des passants le regardant comme un fou allié.

Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé et comme il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme. Elle avait fait renaître en lui cette sensation qu'il croyait à jamais perdu, cette sensation qu'elle seule pouvait lui offrir : celle d'être amoureux.

 _Le soir même…_

-Je ne croyais pas que tu me recontacterais.

-Je ne suis plus le même Kate.

-Surement. Des années ont passé.

Ils s'observaient, se regardaient, se dévoraient du regard. Ils ne se tariraient jamais l'un de l'autre, c'était une certitude.

Ces yeux bleus… Elle ne les avait jamais oubliés. Ils paraissaient encore plus profonds, plus intenses. Etait-ce les années écoulées ? Le temps passé ? Elle ne voulait le savoir et surtout, ne plus jamais se poser la question.

Distraitement, elle enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt comme une vulgaire adolescente mais là, assise en face de lui dans ce bar, elle était revenue des années en arrière, usant les bancs de la fac à ses côtés.

-On sort ?

-Si tu veux.

Galanterie oblige, Rick l'aida à enfiler sa veste et prit sa suite, ne pouvant refreiner sa main de se déposer au creux de ses reins. Cela lui rappela inexorablement leur premier rendez-vous à la sortie de ce café littéraire où pour la première fois, elle l'avait embrassé.

Côte à côte, ils marchaient lentement, sans savoir où ils allaient, sans but précis, la nostalgie planant sur eux. Ils étaient calmes, simplement eux, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

-Tu écris encore ?

-Oui.

Ils se promenaient désormais le long d'un parc où les arbres alternaient ombre et lumière sur leurs visages. Tantôt cachés, tantôt visibles, chacun détaillait les contours de l'autre, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme s'ils s'étaient connus qu'aujourd'hui et avaient oublié leurs années de couple.

La présence de sa muse à ses côtés le charmait plus qu'elle ne le troublait. Sa main s'aventura d'elle-même sur son corps qu'il avait si souvent caressé quand il sentit sa main s'accrochait à la sienne, derrière son dos. Une vieille habitude qu'ils n'avaient oubliée. Ils se stoppèrent, se retournèrent, leurs yeux à nouveau fixés. Kate, enivrée par ses charmes, effleurait de ses doigts ses lèvres quand elle ressentit cette douce extase d'une main forte glissant dans sa nuque. Elle se perdait à nouveau.

Ils s'approchèrent, pour irrémédiablement s'embrasser tendrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Leurs baisers restaient très superficiels, leurs langues ne s'étaient plus rencontrées depuis une éternité. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui signaler son désir, pour lui demander subtilement de répondre à sa demande de plus de sensualité et sans plus attendre, elle le sentit s'emparer de sa bouche. Il reprenait ses droits sur elle, l'envahissant, la faisant presque sienne.

-Encore… _Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche_. Encore.

Grisé par ses encouragements, Rick se perdit sur ses formes subtiles. Elle portait toujours cette odeur de cerise, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi soyeux… Katherine était toujours sa moitié, celle dont il était fou depuis ses jeunes années. Sa tête lui tournait, enrôlée par les gémissements et les tendresses de sa muse qu'il revoyait nue dans ses bras, dans sa chambre d'étudiant.

Ils s'embrassaient férocement, sauvagement, les corps se frictionnant, les mains s'aventurant et les lèvres se dévorant. Katherine sentait le désir naître au creux de son ventre et irradier en elle. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait envie de lui faire l'amour, elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

-Chez moi ? Chez toi ?

-Chez moi.

L'écrivaillon n'habitait qu'à quelques blocs d'immeubles d'ici. Ils se rendirent chez lui. Main dans la main, ils semblaient pourchasser… Leur allure rapide et soutenue, leurs souffles erratiques, leurs pas pressés, ils étaient en manque. Les marches défilèrent sous leurs pieds, une porte s'ouvrit et finalement, il la plaqua contre la porte. Il était bien plus sûr que lui qu'auparavant et aimait ainsi lui démontrer toute sa fougue et son amour.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, descendit vers son ventre, se colla contre lui. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur ses fesses, musclées, magnifiquement rebondies, glissant vers son sexe. Sa langue se fit plus insistante, s'entremêlant à la sienne, ses caresses plus prononcées. Il la vit retenir son souffle quand il pressa son bassin contre son bas-ventre, tentant par tous les moyens de remonter son corps contre la porte pour échapper à ses assauts. Seulement voilà, la tête en arrière contre le bois, elle n'en gémissait que davantage.

-Kate… Kate…

Son nom psalmodié ainsi dans son cou, elle n'y arriverait pas… Elle mourrait dans ses bras.

Impétueux, ils dansèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, désireux d'avancer le plus vite possible, leurs manteaux volant ici et là. 15 ans s'étaient écoulés, il n'y avait plus de temps à attendre, à perdre. Les tendres caresses, les petits mots doux, les explications, ça serait pour plus tard, bien plus tard.

Il la fit reculer sur le lit où elle s'assit, docile et éprise. Accroupi devant elle, Richard fit glisser sa main sur la peau de sa hanche avant de défaire le bouton de son jean. Il lui retira son pantalon, comblé de la revoir ainsi exposée devant ses yeux. Il remonta sa cuisse de baisers, l'arrière de son genou quand ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur de l'encre… Sa muse avait un tatouage à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite. Il redessina les contours de cette nouveauté, la faisant frémir.

Elle savait que lui seul pouvait comprendre, ce mot, ce message d'amour dissimulé… Cet adieu ne demandant qu'à revivre.

-Always, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, Always, sourit-elle en faisant remonter son visage pour capturer sa bouche.

Elle espérait qu'il accélère, qu'il la fasse sienne le plus vite possible. Kate appréciait toujours autant son odeur raflant ses narines, s'imprégnant sous ses pores mais là, la jeune femme était au bord du gouffre.

-Rick…

Soudain, il la souleva d'un bras pour la positionner sur le lit, confortablement installée sous son corps massif et puissant. Il l'embrassait tantôt tendrement, emmenant sa langue sur les routes de la sensualité tantôt anarchiquement, ses lèvres la goutant.

Etre dominée par son homme ne la dérangeait pas mais elle avait gagné en assurance et souhaitait lui montrer. Une jambe sur sa hanche, elle le fit basculer sous elle, ravie de voir à nouveau ses pupilles se dilater. Les deux mains de chaque côté de sa chevelure désordonnée, elle planait sur lui refusant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'elle désirait.

-Katherine…

-Hum…

Elle succomba à son prénom ainsi chuchoté à l'orée de son oreille et effleura ses lèvres, marquant de nouveau son territoire. Elle maltraitait son torse, le souhaitant nu contre ses doigts.

Elle lui retira sa chemise et découvrit alors, une légère toison où sa main s'amusa à glisser. C'était nouveau, tout nouveau mais tellement excitant. Elle commença à embrasser, lécher son torse quand elle dévia et découvrit un tatouage sur son flanc droit.

-Rick ?

-En plus de t'avoir dans mon esprit, je t'avais sur moi… Sur et sous ma peau.

 _Kate_ … Ecrite de manière calligraphiée et italique, elle s'émut. Un écrivain ne pouvait faire à sa muse, un plus beau cadeau. L'encre qui les avait réunis, allait écrire la suite de leur histoire, ça ne pouvait être autrement.

Elle finit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements en déposant des baisers à la lisière de son jean et lui retira son pantalon, son caleçon et recouvrit de baisers sa cuisse, son aine, son sexe…

-Babe, gémit-il.

A fleur de peau, il inversa leur position et lui ôta son chemisier, léchant son ventre. Beckett se cambrait sous sa bouche, respirant bruyamment sous l'effet de son plaisir. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et redécouvrit sa poitrine, ses petits seins ronds, ses poils soyeux, satinés et doux… Sa perfection.

Ardents, ils ne tenaient plus. Ils devaient tourner la page, ils devaient réécrire la fin de l'histoire.

Il lui enleva sa culotte et entendit ce que sa main pouvait lui faire de bien. Il la caressait, elle le caressait. Ils se sourirent, sachant la suite du scénario. Il attrapa ses doigts entre les siens, déposa leurs mains près de sa tête. Il n'avait pas oublié, elle était enchantée, touchée.

Il l'embrassa… Il embrassa sa joue… Son cou… Sa poitrine…

-Rick.

Ils se contemplèrent puis gémirent quand son sexe entra avec facilité, ses doigts se crispant entre les siens. Elle s'arqua pour le sentir profondément plus il était en elle, et plus elle essayait de le serrer contre elle. Ils ne se protégèrent même pas, conscients qu'ils finiraient ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi.

De nouveau, cette connexion immédiate qu'elle avait sentie dès l'instant où ils s'étaient adonnés à leurs premières fois. Il connaissait son corps parfaitement, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Elle revivait sous ses mains, sa bouche, ses doigts, son amour.

Il bougeait en elle, respirait son souffle, savourait ses gémissements. Elle aimait sentir ce va et vient que lui seul savait faire dans son corps où son bassin roulait sur le sien, harmonieusement contre ses hanches.

Ses doigts contractés sur les siens, son orgasme montait… Encore, encore et elle ne voulait partir seule sur le chemin du septième ciel. Elle le retourna d'un coup de hanche et se mit à le chevaucher. Ses mains désormais sur ses reins l'encourageaient et ses lèvres l'empêchaient de trop gémir son désir.

Pris par un feu ardent, Rick se releva et s'assit. Elle, sur ses genoux, ses jambes autour de lui, elle le prit d'un seul coup profondément en elle.

-Oh god Rickkk…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes… Juste le temps d'apercevoir sur la table de nuit, un ouvrage… Un vieil ouvrage : _Always_ , Castle.

-Oh Castle !

C'était trop. Elle coulissa sur lui délicatement, doucement reprenant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, le temps de remettre ses sens à l'endroit.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y a 15 ans leurs corps jouaient parfaitement entre eux et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Rien n'avait changé. Il sentait ses pulsations battre contre sa virilité et décida qu'ils étaient de temps qu'ils se libèrent tous les deux de cette douce sensation. Il pétrit ses fesses entre ses mains et la fit remonter avant de la relâcher sur son sexe dressé. Elle hurla, prise de soubresaut alors qu'il continuait à lui faire du bien, râlant dans sa bouche.

-Kate…

-Oh Rick…

-Hum…

Elle gémit, sa tête contre son épaule, ses seins durcis contre son torse, son corps frissonnant contre le sien alors qu'il se libérait en elle. Son plaisir lui était complètement incontrôlable, sa jouissance inégalable.

Ils n'avaient pas connu une telle sensation de plénitude, de sérénité depuis qu'ils avaient vécu leur dernière fois, dans la chambre d'étudiant de Rick.

Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, sa femme entre ses bras, il roula sur le côté puis passa sa jambe par-dessus la sienne, sans jamais casser le lien intime qui les unissait. Il ne voulait pas le rompre, il ne voulait plus qu'ils se séparent.

-Ne bouge pas, ma chérie.

Elle sourit après avoir eu son orgasme et blotti contre lui, elle caressait sa main, son doigt.

-Rick ?

Il sourit et comprit qu'elle venait de découvrir son deuxième tatouage. Un _Always_ , enroulé autour de son annulaire.

-Tu as toujours été ma femme Kate, je t'aime.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé Rick.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin… Vraiment la fin. La saga du Phoenix est enfin close et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu… J'avais prévenu : cette histoire était romantique.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions car j'ai tenté un autre style dans mon écriture. Je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué.**_

 _ **NB : De nouvelles fanfictions sont déjà dans mes cartons^^**_


End file.
